Without Words
by KristinMilly
Summary: AU and OOC...Michael teaches Mia about Music...and a little bit more
1. Lesson

Author's Note: Okay, here it is. A bit sooner than I planned, but then I remembered that I go back to school next week. This story is totally AU and OOC as a result.Mia and Michael have never got together at the Non-Den. dance. You'll see what happened. I was thinking about this last night and the timing might be a bit off, but I'm sure you can ignore that fact.

This STARTS in the middle of Mia's sophomore year of high school.

I hope you guys like this cuz I've been writing it since August. Therefore it's my longest story ever. I don't want to feel like I wasted my time writing this--so review often.

Oh, the rating is PG-13 for now, but will be R in the future.

MICHAEL:

Everyone was pissed. I had dropped out of Columbia University to devote myself completely to my band. My parents were getting better about it, but my girlfriend wasn't _completely_ thrilled. We had planned on my becoming a computer engineer. She'd be a socialite. Eventually I'd own some big company and we'd be rich.

But I changed my mind. Too much was going on for me to concentrate on school. I had the band, plus I was teaching my friend Mia how to be a master of the guitar. She played with us sometimes which was beyond cool. It didn't hurt that I was insanely in love with her and was falling more and more in love everyday.

But I have a girlfriend. She has a boyfriend. We were pals. _Best_ buds even.

So like I was saying, people are pissed. Not Mia though. She liked teasing me about my new life as a drop out. Not in a mean spirited way, but well...just in a Mia way.

My parents just threw about seventy thousand dollars on my year and a half of school. I'd make it up to them when I hit it big. I'll buy them a house in Boca Raton.

But for now I was a moocher. Living in my old high school bedroom. Most would call me a loser, but I'm not. If I am, then all my friends are. We are all Columbia University drop outs.

It wasn't that we were dumb. We were on the top of our classes. Dean list members. But we just…were more into music. Okay, and Orlando (who was from the Dominican Republic) was into checking out the American girls. Namely Mia.

Yeah, he really liked that I brought her into our little circle. But she wasn't into him like that. She didn't like hairy guys. And he's pretty dang hairy.

I was walking down the sidewalk toward Mia's. We had a lesson today. I handed a vendor some money and got some flowers for her. Last time we had a lesson we decided her room needed to be a little girly. So there ya go. Flowers.

I made a mental note to pick some up for Serena before I went to see her tonight. Serena being my abso-fucking-lutely amazing girlfriend.

She was amazing and a loyal girlfriend that didn't care if I went to college or if I worked at the car wash on Daly Street (well, she did, but was warming up to the idea). She knew that it was only until the band hit it big.

I loved her. She was what New York was all about to me. Sophistication. Intelligence. Grace. Pure. Kept me from going crazy for my unrequited Mia love. We got together my senior year of high school. We met at the Winter Festival. She was a new student. I had been waiting for Mia to show up to see my program I made for her, but she never did. She was breaking up with Kenny Showalter.

Okay, New York isn't exactly _pure_, but to me it is. Everything that was worth something in the world came from this city.

I trampled up the stairs to Mia Thermopolis's loft. My sister was there, filming the daily life of a princess. I knocked on the door, and Lars opened up. "Hey, what's shakin?" I asked giving him a high five. "The girls in Mia's room?"

"Yes. They are in the Princesses' room. Go ahead. _Open door_."

I laughed inwardly. Yeah, like I'd do something with Mia a)with Lilly there b)at all

I thought it was funny when people referred to Mia as 'the Princess'. To me she is the girl that I've known my whole life and have been in love with for the better part of that. She's my sister and my best friend that is more comfortable in her overalls and Docs rather than ball gowns and heels.

"Lilly?" I asked, knocking on a door that had a sign that said, 'Mia and Fat Louie only!' I laughed. She was kind of weird. But a lovable weird.

The door swung open, "What do you want jack ass?" Lilly demanded.

"Here to tell you that we have a family meeting tonight. And to work with her and her guitar."

MIA:

I sat unknowingly my stomach listening to headphones and reading my official SAT Prep book. I know that once I took the exam in May, I would be thinking about Rivers Cuomo and his sweata. And how much I wouldn't mind destroying it. Getting to see that man naked? Not a bad sight in my opinion. Probably looked like Michael. Not that I've seen him naked.

Just shirtless around the Casa Moscovitz.

My thoughts always crept to him. Even though I've been dating Napoleon since half way through my freshman year. He'd helped me get over Michael. But dating a guy that was the star of the lacrosse team for Trinity wasn't very easy. Not only was he in a different school and therefore I couldn't make out with him between classes to gross Lana out, but he always was at practice. Then he had to make sure he was home to watch that nights sporting event.

I bobbed her head to the music. "Hey Lilly did you hear that Lana went out to Harvard last weekend to look at the school, but really was just trying to impress Josh? She hasn't gotten over him yet."

"That bi-atch," I heard Michael's voice. I pulled my headphones off.

"Oh, hey. I didn't realize it was so late."

"What are you listening to?"

"She's listening to Weezer. I think all their songs sound alike so she's listening on her headphones."  
"Mom and Dad want you home. We're having a family meeting or something. And you have to be home to clean your room or something."

I smiled. My entire family in a meeting? _Ha_, I would pay to see that.

She rolled her eyes. The family did this once a year. They felt tha tit would make them a stronger family unit if they discussed problems out in the open.Last year Michael had been gone and therefore lost out on this little tradition. "Fine. I'm in the middle of taking a fake SAT exam online though. I'll see you at home."

"I am here to see Mia too," he said looking at me. I loved when he looked at me. With those peat bog eyes.

"Why?"

"Let me think….oh, right, guitar lessons like every Saturday."

I jumped up and closed my SAT book. Guitar lessons with Michael were always fun. Not only was I learning something, but it was opening up opportunities for him to touch me while he adjusted my finger locations. Sending shivers through my- Okay. I have a boyfriend.

"Wanna go into the living room to play?" he asked. "Or stay in your bedroom?"

Lilly smirked. She knew how I felt about her brother. And she hated it.

I felt my cheeks redden. "Oh, okay," I said, watching as he inspected my room. "What are you doing?"

"I love your room. I could _live_ in this room."

Lilly spat out her juice. "You are just a perv."

I turned red again. "Well, you can't 'cuz I do. And I'm not going anywhere," I said grabbing my guitar. "Let's go."

"Wait," he said putting his hand out. He pulled out some flowers with the other hand. "Told ya I'd make it more girly."

I blushed. I'd never gotten flowers before. Well, flowers from a boy not related to me. "Thanks Michael," I said, setting them on my bed. "I'll put them away later on. Let's go practice."

We didn't practice long. I didn't need to really. I knew what I was doing now, making him so proud. Making him hug me. Making me want to faint.

"There's a Weezer concert next week in Boston. My friends go to Harvard and could give us a place to stay," he offered.

"I dunno. You know how my dad is…"

"I guess."

Finally Lilly finished her exam and returned to her brother. We had given up on the lesson because we kept laughing too much. He kept tickling me when he stood behind me. Totally knocked off my concentration. Then again, his presence alone would do that.

We ignored Lilly who didn't say anything, but just stood in the doorway tapping her foot rudely.

"Yeah, we have a gig next Friday. It's eighteen plus but I could get you a pass. You know…if you wanted to."

I nodded, feeling rather important.

"You should really come by," he said softly. "We can get you backstage…free tickets."

"You already said that, dorkus," Lilly cut in.

"Yeah. I think Tina would like to go. It'd be fun," I replied, heart beating fast.

"Or maybe your _boyfriend_ would," Lilly added, reminding me that Michael was off limits.

I shrugged. Napoleon didn't like anything that began with the letter M, including music. Don't ask me why, it's just his thing. It's why he calls me Amelia.

Michael was surprised. "You are with Nappy _again_?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes. What's wrong with that?"

"How many times have you guys broken up?"

"A few times. And I _have_ dated other boys," I reminded him. "Remember Huckabee?"

"He's still milling around," Lilly replied. "He still wants a piece of Mia."

Michael gave her a dirty look. "She's not a piece of meat," he reminded her.

My knight in shining armor, my savior, my sweet protector….

"Well, she _isn't_ single. And you have a girlfriend," Lilly reminded him.

"So? _We_ can be buds, Lil. Take a chill pill," he said standing up, and walking over to his sister. "You ready to go home?"


	2. Pink Triangle

AN: SOrry, this is a bit different than the original. Long story. Don't ask. I am still mad.

MICHAEL:

I had to admit my disappointment that my invitation to the Weezer concert was rejected so easily. I mean, it's been AGES since they've toured.

"What's wrong?" Lilly asked.

"Nothing."

"Pissed 'cuz she said no to the concert? _Yes_, I overheard you."  
"I thought she'd like it, that's all."

"Her dad is _really_ strict. Plus, you would have to deal with her bodyguard and everything. You don't like being around big men, they give you an inferiority complex."

That was true. Then again, she tended to believe that everyone had an inferiority complex.

"Lilly, Michael, this isn't a normal family meeting," Dad started

"Right," Mom continued.

"Are you preggers or something?" Lilly asked nervously. "Dad, can't you just keep it in your pants?"

Dad laughed. "_No_. I mean, we're not having a baby."

"Quite the opposite actually," Mom replied.

"Going through the change?" I guessed. "As in being unable to have more kids? So what?"

"Thanks for sharing, but we don't need to know about menopause," Lilly started. "Although it's nice to know where the mood swings came from-"

"No, we have been talking a lot lately and have decided on a trial separation," Mom replied.

My jaw dropped. I looked at my sister for her response.

"Oh, good," Lilly said with a sigh.

"Wait, why? How did this all happen?" I demanded. How was everyone okay with this? Was this not coming from left field?

"Michael, trust us, it's for the best," Dad replied. "We just… aren't compatible anymore."

"Right, we have _far_ too much in common," Mom said with some bitterness.

"Isn't that a _good_ thing?" I asked. "I mean, it's worked for what, _twenty two_ years now."

"No. We both enjoy the sexual company of men," Mom replied.

Okay. Gross. I like to see myself as an enlightened individual, but no. My mom should never discuss her sexual preferences.

But my DAD?

The man that showed me how to ride my bike? The man that tried and tried to get me to watch the Jets with him on Sunday afternoons? The man that explained why I had hair in strange places? The man that had taken my porn (that I got from my old friend Felix) away when I was fourteen? I mean, I had always secretly thought he stole it to look at it for his own enjoyment. Apparently not.

He'd bathed me as a child. Told me it was okay to play with Barbie dolls (uh, not that I ever _did_ or anything. I just liked taking her clothes off cuz I'm a manly man).

I looked at my father. Why _hadn't_ I seen it? The pink shirts (that Dad claimed were salmon,_ not_ pink). Argyle socks. Manicured fingernails. Waxed eyebrows. Wonderfully styled hair. Most men his age wore suits with white shirts and blue ties. Not ties with little roses on them. They didn't shop at the local PINK store. They didn't say 'Fabulous' or watch _Hope Floats_.

"That's disgusting," Lilly said finally. "I mean, Dad, if you are gay how could you produce two children with Mom like you did? Wouldn't you be totally grossed out?"

Dad took Mom's hand. "She had been very supportive, albeit her own pain and anguish. But I have met someone. His name is Ned-"

"He's only two years older than Michael," Mom informed us, pulling her hand away quickly. Great.

"Lilly, things don't occur over night. This took time. It was always in me but….do you have any other questions?" Dad was clearly pissed that Mom told us his age. "Michael, are you okay?"

I glared at him.

"It's not healthy to repress your feelings. I should know I have for-"

"Shut up Sidney. Let him be. He's a grown boy already."

"Who's moving out?" Lilly demanded.

I slunked back into my chair. I wished this was that happy meeting we had two years ago before I left for college.

"Your father is moving in with Ned, the drummer," Mom replied softly.

"Allie, I was going to tell them about that later," Dad said softly.

A drummer? Did I know this guy? Did I jam with him right before he went on a romantic tryst with my dad?

"Sorry. Didn't think you would care anymore. You clearly don't care about the family…."

I looked at my sister, "Are they _always_ like this?" I was hardly ever home. I usually stayed at Serena's

"Worse. Trust me, this is a good deal we're getting."

No it wasn't. I grabbed his coat from the hook by the front door and stormed out. Serena was working right now as a nurse's aid. There was this old lady that was dying over on Madison. Serena was supposed to sit with her while the husband went to play golf or to see his mistresses in Jersey.

I remembered the flowers, bought a bundle from a street vender before I ran into the apartment building. Maybe if the lady was sleeping we could screw around. The lady couldn't talk anyways because of her stroke. Totally immobile. Who would she tell anyways?

The door was open. I hated when Serena left doors open. She was too trusting. I walked through the apartment. There were her keys on the kitchen counter. No maid buzzing around like Serena had told me about. No one.

I thought he heard some noise from the end of the hall. I slowly made my way to the room. Maybe the old lady kicked the bucket and the EMT's were in there taking her away. I opened the door and saw something else though.

MIA:

I waited patiently for Napoleon to call that night. We were going to the ice rink that night after he finished at the gym. Instead I flipped through the channels and settled on _Midwest Obbession_ on Lifetime. Jason was always late (his last name is Napoleon). He loved me, I knew that much. But he was always with his friends and focusing on sports.

I am not a sports person. I'm more into Yoga. Tae bo. No running or extreme physical activity. I liked writing. I was poised to take the editorship next year as a senior. And I had fallen in love with the guitar last year. So it's not like I'm always sitting around waiting for Napoleon to call me. I had my own things going on.

The most physical activity I did, was making out with Napoleon. And that may go to the next level.

It had been two years. Dad already thought I was sleeping with Nap. Ever since we snuck off to Vermont last year with his friends. Dad assumed that it was to a love nest where they had sex all weekend.

But it hadn't even been brought up yet at that point. We skied. Or he did, I sat in the lodge and read and wrote in my journal. Never about Napoleon. All about her guitar lessons with Michael.

Back then I always wrote about him. I thought I was in love, but unless you can tell that person, it's not really love. It's lust. Napoleon was real.

The phone rang, "Howie?" I asked, not looking at the caller ID.

"No, it's Lilly. My parents are separating."

"They're _what_?" I snapped. She said this so matter of factly I didn't believe it. I knew they'd been having trouble, that's why Lilly was always over my house. "Why?"

"My dad has gone for the other team totally. He has a boyfriend named _Ned_. Ned! Can't you believe it? They've totally scarred that name for me. Isn't that whack?"

I nodded, forgetting she couldn't see me. Dr. Moscovitz was gay? "Do you want to come over? James Dean is on TNT." _Oh God. She probably doesn't want to see another gay man. I mean, an alleged gay man. _"Or we can watch Dirty Dancing."

"Nah. I'm hanging out here tonight. You know, for my mom and stuff. She's pretty upset. Michael's gone AWOL. So he's no help, big shock."

"Gone to see Serena?"

"Yeah."

"Wench."

"Agreed. Wanna come over?"

I felt bad. I had plans with Napoleon. "Um, sure. Want me to bring over some dim sum?"

"And all the crappy food you can," Lilly replied. "We can share with my mom."

"Okay. Let me just call and tell Napoleon."

"Oh, you had plans already?"

"Lilly, you are a billion times more important than he is. Trust."


	3. Old Man River

MICHAEL:

"You stupid bitch!" I screamed, tossing the flowers at my kneeling girlfriend. I was using the wussiest voice ever.

She stared at me; like a deer in headlights. "Michael, w-what are you doing here?" she screeched. She jumped up and her partner in crime; an ancient old man with long hair in a ponytail, turned and hid his member. He bared his pale wrinkly butt toward me and pulled up his pants.

"What the fuck do you think I was doing? The question is what the fuck you are doing! Mouth to mouth with his dick? You stupid fucking whore! What's with _Old Man River_?" Now is a good time to explain that I normally do no swear. I promise. But this added with the stress my father has given me has taken me to a breaking point.

She pulled Michael out of the room. "How dare you come in here like this? _This_ is my workplace."

"Workplace? What the fuck are you talking about? You are in a private home! What are you a _professional_ whore now?" he asked her.

"That is my….Michael, I'm with Kingston now," she said trying to sound mature in front of the old guy. Well, behind him since his back was towards us.

"_Kingston_?" I repeated, trying not to laugh. There is some humor in the arena of my girl cheating on me.

"Yes."

"What the fuck Serena. I've been with you through it all. Why would you-"

"Did you really think we were going to be together?" she demanded. "Look at us, Michael."

I stepped back and looked at her, and then myself. "What's wrong with us? I'm not an old man?"

"You aren't WASP!" she said, tossing her hands in the air. It was almost comical. I would have laughed if it wasn't me. She was half naked and flipping out on me.

"What?"

"You are Jewish, no college education….you aren't going _anywhere_! Kingston is a lawyer. He _has_ a life."

I took her hand, "But sweetheart, the only place _Kingston_ is going is the cemetery. Or maybe a hot date at the emergency room when his arteries finally harden and he goes down on the golf course."

She slapped me.

"Serena," I groaned, following her down the hall to the room I'd come into originally.

"Don't you dare ever, I mean ever, talk to me again, understand?"

"But Serena…I don't understand why….why you'd rather screw around with an old man when you could have had me…"

For some reason she slapped me again, which I ignored.

"Don't you remember our plans? I'd become a big star and we'd go live in Europe-"

"We were _children_," she snapped. "Leave."

MIA:

I made my way over Grandmere's. We got free food when it was for her. Or they thought it was. It was my way of saving money for 'stupid' things (like guitar strings and a really cool new guitar that I have my eye on). I found this out only a few weeks ago when I called during lessons when she stepped out for a jaunt with the prime minister, showing him where the princess was living. They saw who I was and immediately handed food over, free of charge.

So I always give that address (over on Madison, she bought a condo in some apartment building over there because the Plaza was too stir crazy for her liking) so they won't charge me. I'm _so_ cheap. But hey, I only get twenty bucks a week allowance from my mom. And any money from my dad goes to Greenpeace. And I can't get a job. Not _my_ fault. The life of a princess is very difficult.

I stole some of Grandmere's gourmet chocolates that she hid in her linen closet so that no one would know that a princess ate candy. It was not proper. Apparently, anything fun was not princesslike.

But Lilly loved these chocolates.

All the perfect ingredients for a good girls night.

Grandmere had the penthouse so I had to ride the elevator down and stop at every floor where people needed to get on. Or off. Whatever.

I tapped my foot. It annoyed me to wait. Princesses should never wait. That wasn't really a rule, but it's better than 'princesses do not complain' bullshit she's been giving me.

It stopped at the sixteenth floor. Why couldn't they just walk down? I know, sixteen floors. But considering there are sixty floors you must understand what I'm saying.

I was surprised to see Michael in his page boy cap. "Hey. Whatcha doing here?"

He stared at me. Surprised to see me there. "Oh. Hi," he mumbled.

"You okay?" I asked, struggling with the bag of food. I mean, I'm sure he's not in the best of moods since his father just came out of the closet.

"Yeah. Fine. Give me the food. Chinese?"

I nodded as I handed the big brown take out bag. I carried the candy in my back pack.

"What are you doing here anyways?" he asked, not looking at me.

"My grandmother lives here. Same question, back at ya."

"Had to visit someone I used to know."

I nodded. He didn't need to tell me if he didn't want to. "Going home?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Your place."

He looked confused for a second until he realized I meant for Lilly.

"Um, I'm really sorry about your parents. If you ever…you know…"

He pounded on the lobby button so I shut up. No need to wake up a sleeping beast. "I learned a new song after you left."

"Oh?" he asked, not interested.

I didn't bother to continue this one sided conversation. Michael is better left alone when he's in a mood.

I wondered where he was really coming from. Michael didn't know anyone who was rich enough to live in the Towers. "Where you coming from? Band practice or something?" I asked as we hit the street.

He glared at me It _was_ an innocent question that deserved an answer. But he didn't want everyone to know. "Yeah."

He was being so short with me. I guess I would be in a rotten mood too if my parents told me they were breaking up. Well, if they'd been together in the first place.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing. I hate elevators. I'm happy that we don't have one at my place. They do at my grandmothers though." Duh. We were just there dumbass.

"She still at the Plaza?" he asked. Thank goodness he didn't notice my flub. Thank heavens he is a semi self absorbed musician who doesn't listen to me ramble on about my grandmother's home.

"No. She got a place actually in that building we were in before."

He stared at her hard. "Oh. Right. You said that. Cool." We went our own ways when we entered the apartment. I went to Lilly's and spread out the food. Food usually wasn't allowed in the rooms, but no one was home. She told me that her mother went to meet her aunts for dinner and a show.

We went to the den to look at the DVD's. "My dad thinks he is bringing the James Dean collection," Lilly said with a laugh. "He is so _severely_ incorrect."

"Um, where is your dad now?"

She sighed and started to explain when the bathroom door opened.

And Michael came out without his shirt on. His hair soaking wet. I was salivating and Lilly could tell. "Big date tonight…you know, with your _long term_ girlfriend?"

I caught the hint and stopped looking at Michael. "She's a bitch," he said simply, watching as I sorted through the large collection of DVDs. "What are you doing there Thermopolis?"

"Praying you'll put a shirt on. It's February. Wear clothes," Lilly snapped.

He loved driving her nuts. "That's so _weird,_ Thermopolis. I ask you a question and you answer without moving your lips and in Lilly's voice. How do you do it?"

I smirked.

"Go put on clothes," Lilly snapped.

"Nah. What are you girls doing?"  
"Watching movies," I replied. Duuh. Let's re-state the obvious a million times, right?

"Aren't you Mister Cool Guy with a band? Why aren't you out being the vibrant twenty year old we all know and hate?"

"Neat. Wait, Mia I got the Weezer DVD, wanna watch it with me?" he replied, ignoring his sister, as usual.

Lilly glared at him. I looked at Lilly. "Nah. But you can watch with us. _Jurassic Park_."

"The original?" he asked.

"Of course. The other ones suck ass."

He smiled. I'm sure all he needed to see some stupid assholes be eaten by dinosaurs.

Monday I decided to skip out on the limo and to walk to the Plaza. Lars hated it, but couldn't complain much. We'd walk past Trinity and I could chat with Napoleon before he went to work out.

"Hey baby," he said, jumping up from the front steps.

I wrapped my arms around my boyfriend. "Hey. I got lessons with Grandmere…"

"I have Winter ball tonight," he replied. "But I missed you this weekend."

She smiled. This proved how much he loved me, right? "Me too…I mean, I missed _you_. But this thing with Lilly…"

"I know baby. I understand. I'll come by tonight and we can watch the Knicks."

I smiled weakly. I had agreed to watch the Knicks if he agreed to watch a Disney movie for each game. Which he did without fail.

He kissed my cheek.

It was cold out, but I wanted to walk home from lessons. Grandmere told me to make sure she wore the Hermes scarf she got for Christmas. I had to look fashionable at all times. I cut down Daly Street and saw Michael walking away from a car wash.

"Hey stranger," I greeted.

He turned and looked at me. "Oh hey. Where you going?"

"Home."

"Where's the limo?" he asked, looking around. "Getting washed?"

"I'm walking." Dur. Mia, you are a moron. Just _stop_ talking. Nod to him for the affirmative.

Michael saw that Lars was casually reading a bill board and was seemingly ignoring this exchange. "Want me to walk with you?"

My heart nearly stopped right then. "Sure."


	4. Wishin and Hopin

MICHAEL:

We walked mostly in silence. I felt bad about how I was kind of an ass to her the afternoon before. But considering the day I'd had I couldn't help it.

When we got to her building, "Okay, take it easy," I said reluctantly. I couldn't think of anything better to say? What the hell is wrong with me? I say that to my buddies, not _Mia_.

"Hey, did you want to watch that DVD? I have it too," she said casually, taking off her mittens.

I agreed quickly and walked up to her apartment. I had no idea _what_ DVD she was talking about, but that didn't matter. Getting to be alone with Mia? Come on, what other red blooded twenty year old male would pass up time alone with the girl of their dreams?

"Mom, mind if we watch the _Weezer _DVD in my room?" Mia asked, poking her head into the kitchen.

Oh. Duh.

"Who is we?" Miss Thermopolis asked, handing Rocky his sippy cup.

"Michael Moscovitz."

Her mom's eyebrows raised, then she looked at her husband who was smirking.

"Fine, but behave yourselves."

We laid on her bed on our stomachs. I saw her make a quick check., made sure she hadn't left her dirty panties or her Queen Amidala's were lying around. I knew about them, heard her talking to her mom one time. They had been stolen or lost or something.

I actually kind liked the mess. It reminded me of my life. A mess. But I'd still be able to find things if I needed to. Or I could just come here and realize that she has just as many problems as I do.

Well, minus the homosexual father and geriatric loving girlfriend, well, ex-girlfriend. That's all.

Half way through the DVD, Nappy walked in. "Hey baby," he said, ignoring the fact that another guy was lying in his girlfriend's bed.

"Oh, hey," she said jumping up. "Um we're watching something right now. The game hasn't started, right?"

He shook his head, "Nah. I'm gonna hit up the diner. Come with?" he asked.

"Um, I have too much homework and stuff," she replied. "Plus _Michael_ is over," she said, looking at me on the bed…with shall I say a grateful smile.

I felt like the third wheel though. "I should be on my way anyways."  
"Why?" she asked. "Date?"

They were both staring at me. "No. Just thought it'd be-"

"No big deal. I'll see you later, Amelia," Nappy said patting her on the bottom. That was kind of….well, I didn't like seeing him do that to her. Not that _I_ wouldn't mind it much. "See you later Moscovitz."

I stayed and helped Mia with her trigonometry homework. She had gotten much better with her notes since I last tutored her. "How's the band?" she asked, closing her book.

"We're cool. Don't forget, the gig on Friday night. You still coming?"  
"Yeah, I asked Tina she was excited."

"Cool." I was somewhat relieved that the blonde haired Adonis wasn't going with her.

"Is your girlfriend going to be there?" she asked.

"Um, no."

MIA:

I walked him to the door around eleven, "Thanks for coming over and walking me home," I said. There has to be something else to say. Something that would make him want to stay. To be my lifemate and…okay. Reminder: you have a boyfriend Mia. A very cute and sought after one at that.

"No problem. I had fun. Um…" he looked like he was searching for something else to say to me. He was all cute and tapping his foot off the doorway. "It sucks that you can't come to Boston next week. Did you ever get around to asking your mom?"

"Ask her mom what?" Mom asked, coming out of Rocky's room.

I felt my face turn scarlet. Don't get me wrong, I love my mom ,but she was mildly embarrassing. She wasn't wearing a bra and it was cold. Plus, the bottom of the nightie she was wearing was hardly covering anything. You could see everything. "Um, about a concert in Boston next week," I mumbled.

"Who's playing?" Helen asked, leaning against the doorway of the hall.

"Weezer is doing a special show there for college kids. I know someone at Harvard so…"he said, staring at the mask that she made that was on the wall behind her.

"That sounds like a nice trip. When would you leave?" she asked, leaning against the wall and getting comfy. She didn't realize that she was totally embarrassing me.

"Probably Thursday night."

_Mom, I love you but go away. You are totally embarrassing me._ "Mom-"

"Mia, you should go! You have that new February vacation thing now."

The school just changed how they did the school year, much to most kids dismay. We no longer had a month off after Christmas. This is good for me 'cuz now I don't have to be in Genovia for a whole month. Only a week. We now had two weeks, going back to school on January second.

Then we got two more weeks in February. Then Spring break. It was supposed to be more efficient. "But Dad…Grandmere. I'd _never_ get out of lessons. Remember when we totally thought I had mono last year? They didn't care. Well, Dad did. But I don't think that he'd OK skipping out for a concert for a band that he fully believes will lead me to drugs and sex."

"So what? Skip 'em. I can cover for you. I'll tell them we're going to Versailles. It'll keep them out of my hair for a little while."

My right side of my lips went up. Mom totally rocked. "Really?" _A weekend with Michael? Alone? No boyfriend? No girlfriend? No Lilly?_

"Totally. You should check out BU while you are there. They have a great writing program. I think you'd fit in. It's a lot like New York, minus your grandmother and father."

I looked at Michael, "Is the offer still open?"

"Yeah," he said hoarsely. "Totally."

"Then I'd love to come." Woot. Michael alone in a Harvard dorm. Shit, Harvard? I'm going to feel beyond dumb.

* * *

Michael and I met up again after my Princess Lesson on Tuesday. We went to the public library so he could help me study and we wouldn't be distracted by the TV or my little brother running around wearing my mom's bra.

"Start drawing your triangles with straight edges," he said, drawing an isosceles.

"I hate math."

"Am I in a time warp?" he teased, handing me my pencil back.

I bit the eraser off. It was a really disgusting, but I couldn't help it. I always kept a spare eraser handy anyways. "Very funny."

"Remember when we went to see Rocky Horror…that Halloween…when I was a senior?"

I tapped the pencil against the desk. "Yeah. It was my mom's wedding. I was dressed in a big ugly poofy dress."

"Nah…I mean, the dress was pretty. That is… you looked _nice_, not ugly. I do believe I told you that as well."

"Well, anyways, what about it?" I asked after allowing a silence.

He looked really thoughtful, "Nothing, it was _fun_ though, wasn't it?"

"Oh, a blast_. Kenny_ sat next to me."

"So did _I_ though," he quickly reminded me. "And then we went to Round the Clock."

I smiled. I remembered this all too well. I had been hoping that Michael had been this JoCRox character that was e-mailing me. I thought he would confess it that night, but he didn't. Kenny did. And I started going out with him that night. Ruining _any_ shot that I had with Michael, well, the shot that all my friends said I had with him. "I had fun that night."

Awkward silence. "Well, anyways. You have other homework, right?" he asked, shaking his head and losing his gaze at me.

"Er, yeah."

"I'm gonna go find a book to read while you do that. Then I'll walk you back."

"You don't have to wait. I have Lars," I said pointing to my bodyguard who was sitting inconspicuously in the stacks.

"I don't mind."

I have to say, it was totally nice having a girl from school, who is actually a heinous bitch to me (a transfer that Lana befriended), walk by and make fun of me. Okay, that's not the nice part…wait for it…wait for it…

"You almost done," Mia?" Michael asked, leaning over the back of my seat and placing his chin on top of my head.

I saw her, Brooke's, jaw drop. Michael did look _particularly_ good that day. He actually washed his hair and had just the right amount of whiskers. "Almost. I just have to finish writing my outline for the English term paper proposal."

He pretended to be aggravated by this. "Gawd Mia, hurry up so I can go ravish you," he said.

I looked up at him oddly. He winked and glanced over at our audience (Brooke was with some other snotty looking girls that went to another school. I'm almost positive she was whispering about what a freak I was). "Michael, I told you, after last night I'm just _too_ tuckered out."

He smirked, "Hurry up Thermopolis. I don't like people staring at you like that."

"Oh my sweet protector," I teased. Okay, yes he was really that but it's not liked I'd admit that. Not to him. Maybe Shameeka. Not Tina anymore (since she claims to be in love with him). _Never _Michael.

* * *

I threw my hair into a high ponytail and looked in my closet. It was the night of the concert. Well, their gig at least. Not really a concert right?

What would I wear? I didn't want to dress to look like a groupie. I tossed on a pair of ripped jeans. They were the most comfortable things in the whole world. Then I threw on a white tank top that most referred to as wife beaters.

"Mom! Have you seen my boots?"

"Hall closet!"

"No, _not_ the Doc Marten's. The ones with heels. I'm wearing my ripped jeans and I don't want the bottoms to get ruined in the snow."

"Oh, I borrowed them. They're in my room," Mom replied with a smirk. "You look nice," she said, handing them to me. "Won't you be cold?

"Michael said it gets hot in there and I should wear a tank top. But I'm bringing my hoodie. Yeah. There's supposed to be a party or something afterwards, but I won't be home late. I might meet up with Napoleon later. Or I might sleep over the Moscovitz's. I dunno."

"With _who_? Don't forget your cell phone."

Oh. Right. She doesn't know our little nick name for him. "Uh, I meant…Howard. Howie."

"You call your boyfriend Napoleon? Why….You know what, I don't wanna know. You should wear a button to liven up that top."

She grabbed a box of buttons she's collected over the years. "Here, this will be perfect for a concert," she said, handing me one that said "_MY SEXUAL PREFERENCE IS OFTEN". _

"Uh Mom?"

"I know it's just a joke. Besides, you'll be with Michael. If anyone says anything he'll give them one of his evil eyes and they'll back off. I like that he's so protective over you. Anything…you know…going on there?"

I shook my head, "I'm with Howie," I replied.

"I'd go with that button," she insisted. "It's not political at all. All my other ones will get you attacked by those damn Republicans that are out there."

"Cuz there are a lot of Republican _college kids_," I said, still searching.

"It's not like I'm telling you to go out and have sex," she started, helping me pin the button on. "I know you are a mature responsible girl though. And you are bound to want to explore that part of your life _eventually_. With the right person."

I could tell she didn't think Howie was the right person. Just based on how she said 'with the right person'.

* * *

I sat with my friends backstage, sucking on ring pops. "Cherry is the best," I declared.

"Lime," Tina argued.

Lilly got up to go to fix her make up.

Tina sighed, "How hot is he?"

"Who?" I asked, concentrating on my candy and avoiding the eye contact that Orlando, Michael's friend, was trying to make.

"Michael of course. Look at his hair."

I bit my lip. He did look really good tonight. He hadn't washed his hair in what seemed like days, but it didn't even look bad. I love how he dressed. He didn't wear the type of clothes that Napoleon did. Napoleon was preppy. Michael wore jeans that I just know he wore in high school. And a bright yellow shirt that advertised for a cab company. He hadn't shaven.

In a word: perfection.


	5. Gig

MICHAEL:

"So you brought her to a show finally? Think you are going to talk to her about playing the guitar for us yet?" the drummer, Manny asked.

I glanced over at Mia and Tina that were giggling about something and sucking on ring pops. "I dunno. Mia is coming with us next week to Boston. _Big _Weezer fan."

"When are you going to dump Serena and try to tap that?"

I shrugged. She was Thermopolis. She was not to be 'tapped'. "Whatever." They (the band) all knew I liked her at one point, but thought I got over it. At least I thought they did. I think Manny knew the truth though.

"Dude, have you looked at her lately? I mean, I'll admit that I didn't see what you saw in her at first. She was so gawky and everything…but damn. Those jeans look hot on her."

"Not really," I replied. I leaned against a wall and pretended that I was not looking at her and Tina. Or noticing Orlando staring at her.

Mia did look really good tonight. Not typical. She had ripped jeans which I happen to find totally hot on girls. I watched as she removed her sweatshirt and revealed a tank top. Not bad.

She was pretty when she laughed. But not in an obvious way. It was just the way she put her whole heart into her laughter. She didn't even realize people were looking at her.

"Is Serena coming tonight?" Manny asked.

I shrugged. I still hadn't told anyone we broke up. Too much other shit was going on. "Let's go on stage."

MIA:

I was excited to watch Michael and his band play. I've never been invited to one of his things before and this was all new to me. . I felt important, sitting in the front row. I was ready to listen to him rock out, but he was doing a really mellow set.

It was all acoustic. He sat on a stool and the mike was in front of him. Manny played next to him on the guitar. The other guys couldn't play tonight. Orlando had food poisoning (maybe that's why he looked so weird and was staring at me?). Kevin, the bassist, never showed up. Chaz, the guitarist had blisters on his fingers, so he sat with me and Lilly.

I focused on Michael. He sounded kind of…well, weird. Not like he usually does. Lilly and Chaz were arguing over the last slice of the pizza we'd ordered. The hatred between the two was kind of funny. She thought of him as a nobody with any future. Much like her brother.

Michael looked depressed almost. When he sang to me when we were alone he made funny facial expressions. Tonight he was very blank and said his words as if they were off of a cue card. He was probably missing Serena.

If I were a guy I would be. She the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen up close. You know, that was normal and not a celebrity. That wasn't Giselle or something. No, she had long silky blonde hair. Not dishwater blonde like mine. She had green eyes that shined when she looked at Michael. I, _clearly_, hated her with every fiber of my being. Any normal sixteen (almost seventeen) year old girl would.

Michael did a really short set and then grabbed a drink at the bar and joined us at the table. "What did you think?" he asked no one in particular.

I played with my straw. I couldn't tell him that I thought he could have done better. But the truth was, he did have a song in there that I loved. That I knew would launch him into superstardom. It was about a girl that this boy loved. She quenched his thirst. It was all _very _symbolic and artsy.

"Mia?" he asked, looking at me.

"Oh, yeah. You looked great up there."

"I thought I sounded kind of crappy, you sure I was okay?"

I made a face, "You could have been better. But for what it was you did very well."

He looked a little let down. "Thanks for giving me an honest answer."

I looked around. The crowd was looking really older. "Wanna head out?"

So we left. The whole group of us. We were going to a party in Greenwich Village where Manny lived. It was about three blocks from my own apartment, but I tried to forget that. I was with older kids.

"Is Serena meeting you?" Lilly asked.

He grabbed a beer. "No."

"Why not?"

He glanced quickly at me for some reason, causing me to turn bright bed. He handed me a wine cooler.

"Because. We broke up."

Lilly looked at me. I looked at Tina. Tina was grinning like a fool. "Can I have one?" Tina asked.

"Tina, your parents will _kill_ you," I warned. My mother didn't really care too much. As long as it wasn't on a regular basis.

"Okay _Mom_," she said with a giggle. Manny handed her a bottle.

The five of us stood to the side, feeling left out. Until Serena walked in with an old guy. Every was staring at her and the guy. "Why'd she bring her grandfather?" Lilly asked, drinking a coke.

I had a feeling he wasn't her grandfather. I don't know why, but I highly doubt her grandpa would be grabbing her butt or sticking his tongue in her mouth, but maybe I just don't get it since I never see my grandfather and the other one is dead.

Michael shot daggers. "What the _fuck_ is she doing here?" he said through gritted teeth.

"Michael…." I said softly, putting my hand on my chest to stop him from going over to her.

"That fucking whore just brought the fucking guy to my friend's party."

"Michael, just keep it cool," I whispered. "Don't let her think she's got you upset."

"I'll get rid of them," Manny said putting down his beer.

"No, let me," Michael said, pushing me away. I groaned. This had disaster written all over it.

MICHAEL:

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I said softly. I didn't want attention.

"Believe it or not Michael, I'm here to see Blair. She is over there," she said waving to her stupid friend.

"Why the fuck did you bring him then? Isn't it past bedtime?"

She glared at me. "No. He can go _all_ night long, unlike some people," she announced.

I saw people staring now, including Mia. Great. Now she'll think I'm a terrible lover. "Until the Viagra wears out. Get the hell out of here."

"No. I have friends here too," she said dismissively, watching as the stupid old man walked away. He was probably thinking I would pound him. Only he didn't realize that I had no idea what he looked like.

"Oh, name one. _Other_ than Blair. _She_ shouldn't be here anyways."

"The princess is here," she said suddenly.

"No shit. She came with me," I said with some pride. I wasn't lying. We did come into the party together, and she was staying over my apartment that night.

"Figures. You screw her yet?"

I felt like she'd smacked me. She seriously thinks that I would do that? That I could move on after having my heart broken in two? After two years together, she thinks that I would just forget about everything and sleep with the first girl that came along?

Okay, maybe Mia is an exception, but I would never consider doing something like that. "No. She's not a whore like you."

She raised an eyebrow, "A whore doesn't have standards. I do. And you clearly never quite…measured up," she said, looking at my crotch area.

"Get the hell out of here. Now."

"Or what?"

"Get the fuck out of here or I'll let everyone in on the secret of your sudden maturity," I said, glancing at her chest.

She looked around for her new love and booked it out of there. Couldn't have her plastic surgery at age twenty get out can we?

The three of us took a cab home together. I reached into my wallet and realized that I forgot to cash my check that day. "Um…"

"I got it," Mia's bodyguard replied. He handed the cabbie a bill and didn't bother taking change. "You staying here, princess?"

She nodded and giggled, "Duh. Don't tell Daddy that I'm drunk, okay?"

He nodded. Mia was cute when she was drunk.

I would have taken off my shirt and walked around ever so casually to impress Mia, but I was damn depressed. That bitch had brought her new boyfriend to a college kid party. What the fuck right did she have? I thought about this as I brushed my teeth.

"If you brush any harder your gums will bleed," Mia said from the doorway. "Come on, it's my turn."

"I live here," I argued weakly. She looked awesome. She had a t-shirt of mine she had borrowed once and never returned, and a pair of shorts.

"So? I'm here a lot," she said with a giggle, coming closer to me.

I don't know what came over me, but I put my hands on her hips and caused her to put her arms around my neck. "Why are we dancing?" she asked with a laugh. "There's no music."

So I started humming until our lips touched. We kissed a little longer then she threw up. No big deal. It was just a few kisses. I went to bed after helping her clean herself up. "Night Mia."  
"Yeah, you too."


	6. Slutty ExGirlfriend

Author's Note: Song is by Speechwriter's LLC. Cuz they rock. More to come from them in the future.

* * *

It didn't hit me until the next afternoon that I had kissed Mia, or that she'd kissed back. We were _drunk _though. Those sorts of things happen when you are drunk. I'd wait for her to bring it up.

Even if I was spazzing out. I didn't even remember how it felt. My lips had been numb from drinking so much. My whole mouth was in fact. I wish I could rewind to that party and not drink. Just kiss her instead knowing she'd kiss back.

But she never said anything. We both acted like nothing ever happened. She did have a boyfriend after all. And I was her best friend. Plus, she might not remember it at all.

The next week went by without problems. Nothing special happened. I worked. Mia went to school and went on a few dates with her boyfriend. Lilly focused on deciding what colleges to apply to. She wanted to go _far_ away. I hope Mia doesn't. Maybe she can go somewhere local and join my band and fall hopelessly in love with me. Yeah. Likely to occur sometime in the next century.

I picked Mia up on Thursday afternoon. "Ready?" I was standing in her bedroom doorway. Watching as she ran around trying to collect her things. "Need help?"

She threw a pair of socks in her bag and smiled. "I knew they were somewhere. Let's go."

We were getting a ride from Manny. Chaz was in the front seat, Kevin was in the middle. Me, Manny and Mia were the only ones who were really into Weezer. The others just wanted an excuse to bang Harvard girls.

We sat in the back of the van. Her stepfather kind of freaked out that she was going to be the only girl, but I assured him I'd watch out for her. That we were meeting some female friends in Boston. "Well, Michael is really trustworthy," Miss Thermopolis argued, "You know yourself that he never once has gotten into trouble."

Frank finally relented and gave us his blessing to leave. Woot.

She fell asleep half way to Boston. I was writing in my notebook. It was the first new song in awhile. I looked over and wiped a little bit of drool from her cheek. It was a weak excuse to touch her, I'll admit that to anyone. But her skin seemed so soft….I'm horrible. My heart is broken. I need to focus on getting over that in a healthy way. But it couldn't hurt being _around_ her.

"How does your boyfriend feel about you coming with us?" I asked while we waited for our friends to pick us up at the door of their dorm.

She shrugged. "He has a tournament in Albany. All vacation long. So he doesn't really care too much."

"Is it serious?" Manny asked, glancing at me. Being my best friend he made it my business to check out the girls I was interested in; whether I admitted I was into them or not. He just knew.

"Kind of," she said softly. It was freezing. I put my arm around her to keep her warm. This garnered the attention of everyone from the van.

"Um, we thought it was just the five of you?" Aimee said, looking at Mia suspiciously.

"Yeah, but Mia came last minute," I replied, not moving my arm. Aimee wanted me. Badly. When I told her over AIM about me and Serena breaking up she seemed kind of excited. Offered to make me feel better…if you get what I'm saying.

"We don't have enough room for her," Aimee replied.

Mia looked at me, worried. "Fine. You guys stay here. We can go get a motel room or something. What's around here?"

I wasn't going to let her pay this time. I'm not a moocher.

"Doubletree Inn is cheap," Wendy, my other friend replied, garnering an elbow to the stomach from Aimee.

"It's all they had," I mumbled. We walked into the one bed room. "It's not really princessy-"

"It's fine," she replied "You know I hate special treatment. I'm just a normal girl. Are you sure you don't want any money?"

"Nah. Not a big deal. I like to treat myself sometimes," I said, peeking out the window to the view of downtown Boston.

"I'm gonna get changed," she said taking her pajamas into the bathroom.

I sat down and stared at the bathroom door. Imagined what she looked like on the other side of the door. Then I scolded myself for thinking of her like that. I changed into flannel pants took off my shirt. Couldn't hurt to be partially naked for her.

It was early for bed, but who says we'll be sleeping?

MIA:

I started freaking out in the bathroom. I dialed Shameeka's phone number. "What's up?" she asked.

"I'm in a hotel."

"Plaza?"

"No, in Boston. I forget the name of it. With _Michael._"

"Whoa. Stop. You and him got a room together? You gonna _do it_? Tina is going to freak. She's already jealous that you were going away with him."

"No," I whispered. "I mean…I don't think so. I don't think he looks at me like that."

"Oh please. One bed or two?"

"One."

"You are _totally_ going to hook up."

"No we aren't. I have Napoleon."

"Oh please. Napoleon is but a little boy compared to MICHAEL. This is _Michael_ we're talking about. I wouldn't mind licking the sweat off of that boy. Tap that."

I giggled. "Tap that? Oh, um, no. But I'll call you tomorrow. Give you details."

"Good. Do _not_ behave yourselves."

I peeked out to the room and saw Michael strumming on his guitar. He went nowhere without that. "Hey," I said, tossing my hair into a clip.

"Hey," he replied. "Thought you fell into the toilet in there."

"Oh, yeah, Shameeka called."

Silence. If I had the nerve I would have filled that silence by jumping onto his lap and kissing him until he couldn't breathe anymore. Like how we started to that night after the party but my digestive system rudely interrupted us. That kiss was a mistake. We were both drunk and he hasn't even mentioned it. Or hinted at it.

I sat cross legged on the bed. "You written anything lately?"

"Um, kind of. Half written."

I gave him an encouraging nod. "Go for it." (this song is by Speechwriters LLC and I am putting it in here at the encouragement of another writer…you can figure out who)

" _As my happiness was fading I found out you were dating some guy with a law degree twice your age. I'm sure he's a nice guy and probably buys you nice things that I could never ever afford earning **minimum wage**. Spent the night at home, brushed my teeth and slept alone. Wondered if you ever thought about me anymore. You were probably at a club or drinking wine in his hot tub, trying to convince yourself you aren't a WHORE. You think I'd be unhappy? But it doesn't even make me saaad. That you are probably on your knees sucking some balding guys dick and he's old enough to be your daaaaad."_

He put down his guitar. "Um, that's all I got."

I burst out laughing. "She's really with that old guy? That's so…dirty."

He clearly hadn't thought it was funny before, but seeing me laugh about it made some humor be found. "I guess. You liked it?"

"So far so good. It's healthy to write about it. No repressed feelings."

Those words hung in the air. I always repressed her feelings about Michael.

But he wasn't going to try anything with me. He wasn't over Serena. Plus, I had a boyfriend that I'm crazy about. Completely crazy about. Totally adoring those impeccable abs…although, he does shave his chest which I think is nasty. Michael has a perfectly hairy chest. I started staring at it without realizing it.

"Are you okay?" Michael asked, looking at me funny. "You want me to out my shirt back on?"

"No," I said a bit too quickly. "I mean, sorry. I was just…spacing out, ya know? Thinking about the concert."

He smiled. He _has_ to know I like him. Must think I'm a way out there weirdo.

"You still up?" I asked softly. We had stuffed ourselves with ring dings and cranberry juice (it was all the vending machine had left).

"Hmprh," he mumbled.

"I can't sleep," I whispered.

"Why not?" he replied, turning toward me with one eye open.

_Oh, just the best looking guy is lying next to me._ "I dunno."

"What can I do to make you sleep?" he asked, staring at me. Now both eyes were wide open.

Our faces were really close to one another. I could almost taste the ring dings on his breath. It was innocent though. If he had actually enjoyed those kisses he would have mentioned it. "Sing," I suggested softly, closing my eyes.

I smiled when he started singing. The words to _I Want it That Way._ I planned on asking him how he knew the words, but I had already drifted off to sleep.

We explored the city the next day. Took goofy pictures at the statues of the forefathers. Spoke with stupid British accents just for fun. I thought of that. "They talk so funny here," I explained with a laugh. We'd just overheard two natives fighting. "Let's talk with accents."

We totally had people convinced people that we were from England. One girl offered her number to him. So she could show him around the city. He tossed it out once she left us alone in Boston Common. "Come on, I wanna shop," I said pulling him in the direction of Newbury Street.

"No shopping," he whined. "None of it."

"They have kickass music stores there," I said, convincing him.

We met up with the others later at the venue. We were closer to the venue than they were. The band was playing at the Orpheum Theater. It was small, but perfect. I almost wasn't allowed in since she was only sixteen, but Wendy loaned me a fake ID.

Aimee shot me daggers throughout the show. I hadn't realized why until Michael got all protective and put his hands on my waist. She clearly wanted him. I guess he just likes 'em young. Just kidding. He isn't into me like that. So why do I feel like…well….I dunno…like he isn't just acting like a big brother?

MICHAEL:

I liked watching her as she totally spazzed out when the band went on stage. She sang all the songs. Half way through I was standing behind her and put my hands on her waist. Some guy was watching her and was about to start talking to her during a kind of mellow song. No one was going to get closer to her than I was.

"Cold?" I asked after the show.

She nodded as her lower lip quivered.

I smiled and handed her my Weezer sweatshirt (I know, totally wrong to wear the bands own clothes while at the show but gimme a break, a man can only do laundry so often). "Won't you be cold?" she asked.

"I'm a manly man," I replied. "Lots of hair to cover up my body."

I noticed that she blushed when I mentioned my body, but maybe it was just because she was cold.

We went back to the dorms for a party. She was drinking a Smirnoff and talking to some guy that recognized her as a princess. He was asking her about Genovia. I came over behind her and kissed her neck

"What was that for?" she asked as the other guy left.

"He was hitting on you," I replied, hoping she didn't care. She was drinking again, so was I. We could blame things on drinks.

I put my hands on her hips and pulled her close to me.

Before I knew it she was kissing my neck and I was pulling her closer to me, if that was even possible. I didn't _care_ if she gave me a hickey. It'd be a badge of honor.

"Get a room," Aimee said angrily.

Mia smiled shyly, then looked at me. "Come on," I said pulling her out of the room.


	7. First Time for Everything

Author's Note: Okay, this has that scene you guys were expecting so if you don't like it don't read it.

* * *

Michael:

We made out in a cab. Didn't even notice that we were being severely overcharged for a five minute ride. Didn't care. She threw money at the driver as I pulled her into the hotel.

We rode the elevator kissing. I liked being drunk if I got to do _this_ every time.

We fell onto our bed and kicked off our shoes. I reached up the back of her shirt and undid her bra tentatively. She undid my belt buckle. I took out my wallet and searched for a condom. Serena made me keep one in there just in case we were in a cab and she got into the mood.

Perfect. Nothing in there. Shit.

"What are you looking for?" she asked, nibbling my ear.

"Er…um…"

"Don't worry about it," she mumbled. Okay maybe she just didn't want to do it.

Scratch that. She was not moving around like she didn't want to do this with me.

This could really be the stupidest thing I've ever done. Or that she's ever done. But at that moment…with her and my arms kissing me…

I wordlessly took her shirt off and started kissing her collarbone. I know this was wrong. I am taking her virginity but I couldn't really focus on that. Instead I continued to kiss her as her pants disappeared.

I had to go slowly though. I mean, I didn't want to just go barging on…um…well, in. So I had to make sure she was ready. She looked a little surprised that I had used my hands. "Uh, I thought-"

"Mia, trust," I said kissing her nose.

I've had sex before. The first time I was nervous as all hell. I had no idea what I was doing. Serena had to show me what to do.

So one would think that I would be totally comfortable and cool, right? No. Far from it. I was shaking and freaking out. Hoping that she didn't think I was molesting her.

**MIA:**

I was nervous as all hell. Glad that I'm drunk and wasn't thinking as much as I would have been otherwise. Didn't want to be second guessing something that felt too right.

I know he's done this before. But he seemed _just_ as nervous as I was. But he _did _know where to touch me. He probably just misses Serena. Should I be taking advantage of the situation like this? As I thought of this he started kissing down my throat and touching me in ways I hadn't thought of before. I can think about the other things later.

I mean, who has times to think about protection when they are being touched in the most intimate way by a guy they've been in love with for oh, I dunno, EVER? I mean, anytime Napoleon even tried to put his hands down my pants I jumped up and said it was time to go home. I mean, it's not like I can really do that anyways because well, we are in Boston. Plus, I didn't want to.

I breathed in deep while he peeled off my sweatshirt. He was so tentative about every move; he didn't want to push me too far. I bit my lower lip as he unbuttoned my top. After each button he would kiss the skin that it had revealed. When he finally finished unbuttoning my top I sat up and shrugged it off.

Then I helped him take his t-shirt off. How many times had I seen him walk around without a shirt and not fully appreciated it? Okay, maybe I'm appreciating it a hell of a lot more now that I too am shirtless.

I'll be honest with you here. It hurt more than I could have ever imagined it would. He tried to be gentle since he knew I hadn't exactly done anything like this before (in fact, I hadn't even been to third base yet). "Michael?" I whispered.

"Yeah?" he managed.

"Is this it?" I asked, staring up at him.

He tried not to laugh, "I'm trying not to hurt you."

"Well, it did at first but now…"

Okay, I guess he just needed a jump start ya know?

We did make love that night. We didn't exactly use any protection, but we hadn't thought of that. We were just kind of thinking about how we were feeling at that moment. I woke up with a smile on my face, my head on his chest. But that smile only lasted a minute. Then I felt nauseous.

I jumped out of bed and to the bathroom.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked, poking his head in.

I continued throwing up. Every time I drink, I get sick. But I also get to kiss Michael. So I guess it can't be too bad.

MICHAEL:

I had never wanted to stop kissing her. Or touching her. Or come out of this haze. I did feel like a creep, watching her while she slept.

I started imagining what life could be like now that Mia was around. I could probably write much nicer songs. I'd hang around the apartment more. But would she dump the boyfriend?

"You have terrible hang overs," I said as she got dressed the next morning.

She nervously bit her lower lip, "I guess."

"You doing okay?" I asked as we checked out of the hotel and walked to the Fung Wah bus. It'd drop us off in Chinatown New York. Everyone else was still over in Cambridge at Harvard. I'd called and left a message that we were leaving early because Mia wasn't feeling so great.

I _think_ I was lying. I _think_ I made her feel good.

I was thinking we'd get some dim sum when we got home. Try to figure out what was going on.

But we didn't discuss it on the bus. It was unspoken that the previous night was not up for discussion. But we continued to cuddle, much to the dismay of the other Fung Wah passengers.

I dropped her off at her apartment that evening. "I have work during the day tomorrow," I started, kicking a stone. "But uh…wanna do something tomorrow night?"

Mia smiled shyly. "Yeah. What?"  
We held hands and swung them back and forth, "I don't know. Just _something_. I want to see you."  
She let go of my hands as someone walked toward the vestibule. "Okay. I'll be home all day. I have a research paper to work on so…"

I kissed her cheek quickly. "I'll call you."


	8. For Doing such a GREAT job

MICHAEL:

I got home and Lilly was already on the phone with Mia. "Wait Mia. Michael just got home. Hold on." She put the phone down. "What's with the smile?"

"There was a good concert. Good people. Good times." I continued into my room. I couldn't wipe the giddy smile off my face.

I did something I hadn't done in years. I jumped on my bed and did an air guitar.

"What are you doing?" Lilly asked from my doorway.

"Oh, um, nothing. Don't you have homework or something?"

"It's vacation numb nuts. Speaking of which, make sure _your_ nuts stay away from Mia."

Then she walked away. "What?" I asked, poking my head into the hallway.

"She told me you got her drunk last night. Don't do that anymore. You know how she gets when she's drunk."

Oh yes. I _definitely_ knew what she was like when she was drunk.

"I didn't make her drink."

"Yeah right."

"I swear."

"Okay, yeah. Knock it off, got it?"

"Knock what off?"

"Sexually harassing her."

God. Had she told Lilly I was harassing her? "What are you talking about?"

She sighed and slammed her door. Teenage girls are so…weird.

Before work the next morning I made sure I went to the drug store _just in case_ we needed anything for that night. I mean, doing it like that once was stupid enough. Not that I thought she had STD's or whatever, but I mean, babies are made that way. And I'm barely able to take care of myself, much less an eight pound bundle of joy.

And it's not that I expected her to have sex with me again on our first kind of sort of date. But I had to be prepared (that's what the Boy Scouts taught me when I was a kid before I realized they were dumb. The only good thing I learned as a kid). Doing it once with no protection was kind of stupid, but felt nice. But stupid. No mini me-a's hanging around thanks.

It was a shitty day at work. Everyone was coming in because we'd just had a storm and their precious BMW's were dirty with slush. I couldn't wait until the end of the day when Mia would come by and we'd go get hot chocolate at Serendipity.

"Moscovitz, take that last car in line then you can get out of here," my boss, Gary yelled down to me.

I sighed and strolled on down to the silver SAAB at the end of the line. "Hey," I mumbled. "What can we do for you today?"

The man looked friendly. He had long grayish hair pulled back into a ponytail. But dressed kind of porn star-like. "Hey there pardner. Complete clean up. My girlfriend and I just got back from a weekend in Vermont. We uh, made a mess of things if you know what I mean," he said turning his back to me and facing the car. I realized who it was.

_It was Old Man River. Serena's boyfriend._

"…and well, my kids wouldn't like seeing this kind of mess."

I peeked in and saw what he meant. Condom wrappers in the back. "Fine. I'll have it done in a few minutes."

I made it spotless. _Almost_. I did leave one wrapper in place so his kids could see it. They'd be busted and their relationship would be totally ruined. I'd be happy to see her come running back and I'd blow her off. I was happy again. I had Mia…sort of. Not exactly. I mean, she still technically was with what's his name. But I can pretend.

"Here ya go son," Old Man River, sorry, Kingston, said flipping me two quarters. "Good job."

I rolled my eyes and then saw Mia strolling into the offices of the car wash. She waved and was smiling. I was dead tired but perked up when I saw her. "Have a good one man. You can pay that guy over there."

"Hey," she said softly, twiddling her thumbs.

She was dressed so well. Real clothes. Clothes that didn't smell like car insides. "Hey. Um, let me go get dressed, kay?"  
She nodded.

"Take a seat over there, in the office?"

She nodded again.

I had brought another set of clothes to change into. "Big date?" my co-worker, Ryan asked.

I nodded. "Kind of." I felt sick to my stomach. My nerves were killing me.

"That high class chick out there?"

I laughed. "High class?"

"Well, the tweed coat, boots…looks high class to me."

"She's Mia. My best friend."

"_Date_," he corrected.

"Sorry. Date. Gotta go."

We walked in silence to Serendipity on 77th street. She let me hold her hand on the side streets, but on the main streets we had to pull apart. "Cameras are always around trying to get my picture," she explained.

"I see."

"That's why I'm wearing the hat," she said pointing to the obnoxious hat on her head.

"Oh, okay."

She ordered a peanut butter hot chocolate. I got a white hot chocolate. Then we sat down and started on our treats. "So, how was your day?" I asked. I was way too afraid to ask about the other night.

"It was okay," she said softly. "Wasn't that old guy um…isn't he Serena's…"

"Yeah," I said rolling my eyes. "Anyways, what did you do today?"

"I um, played with Frank's drums a little, til Mom yelled at me for waking up Rocky."

"Widening your horizons," I said with a smirk.

"Yeah."

"That's something I wanted to talk to you about," I said carefully.

"My horizons?" she asked, confused.

I laughed softly, nervously. We were totally avoiding the obvious topic. "We need a guitarist. Chaz is going back to school in Washington. So we were kind of thinking…well, you've played with us a few times…um…you wanna join?"

Her nervous expression disappeared. "Yeah, totally. That'd be so much fun."

Good. That was done then. Now the real hard stuff. "Um, so.…"

"Yeah. Look, I um…God, Michael, I'm sorry. We were stupid, ya know?"

Okay. There goes my mojo. My dream of being her boyfriend. "Yeah, I…I guess."

"I mean, we didn't even _use_ anything," she said softly.

I nodded, "Yeah, I know." Well, maybe that's what she meant by us being stupid. Not the act itself, just the not using protection thing.

"For all we know I could be…well…you _know_…"

I hadn't really thought about that too much. "Oh shit…"

"I know. But I can take a test or whatever and hopefully everything will work out."

I bit my lip. I may have impregnated a sixteen year old princess. Fuck. "When can you do that?"

"I don't know. I need you to go buy it. Lilly has no idea…. and I can't do it. If anyone saw me…well, Grandmere would flip out. My dad would probably murder Napoleon."

Cuz he's her boyfriend. He's the one that would have logically impregnated her. Not me. Nope, not the loyal pal. The chum. The best buddy. Nope.

"Right. Fine." Shit. "Um, wanna go see a movie or…"

"I um, look… You aren't over Serena yet."

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"It's been what, two, three weeks?"

"So?"

"You are not over her," she said, stirring her drink. "I don't think we should…you know…persue anything. Until you know…plus, we're such good friends and all…"

Whoa. Where had this come from? She's saying 'persue'? What the hell? What is with the big words? "Yeah, you're right. Totally. It was a one time thing," I lied.

She bit her lip. "I better get home. I have to um, meet Lilly for something."

Ah ha. There ya go. _That's_ why Mia just wanted to keep being friends. My bitch of a sister.

"I mean, if anything were to happen between us it'll happen eventually. When we don't have to rely on our _friends_ for relationship advice," I said grabbing her wrist as she walked past me.

She stared down at me. She had been caught. "Yeah. I guess. But," she said pulling her gaze to the ground, "We're buds, right? No matter what? We're pals?"

I hated when she said pals. "Yeah. See ya at band practice tomorrow night then."

"Yeah. Definitely. See you."

I'm a shithead and I hate life again.

MIA:

I _hate _Lilly. I _hate_ my life. I hate everything and everyone. After Michael left from bringing me home from Boston, Lilly called. "Hey, didn't think you'd be home yet," she said.

"Then why'd you call?" I asked, unable to wipe the smile off my face. I had just spent the past five hours on a bus with Michael kissing me and telling me funny jokes.

"To check. Is my brother with you?"

"No. Why would he be?" I asked defensively. I didn't want her to know about the previous night's activities. Not that I was embarrassed by them, but she just wouldn't understand.

"How was the concert?" she asked, seemingly not noticing my defensiveness.

"Great."

"What did you guys do in Boston?"

_Oh, I lost my virginity to Michael, that's all_. "Nothing really. Shopped. I bought you a Cheers shot glass."

"Woopty doo. My dad made me meet Ned, the _lover_ he's been seeing. He's sooo young. And trying to get my dad to do yoga 'cuz it can make the body go into so many flexible positions."

"Ew, gross. Did you hit him?" I asked, falling onto my bed. My mom had gone to Long Island with Frank and Rocky.

"No. I just swore that I would kill Michael for not being here with me. What did you guys do after the concert? Any parties?"

"Yeah. Over at Harvard."

"Were they discussing politics? I bet they do there-"

"No," I said laughing. "They were like _regular_ kids."

"You were drinking again, weren't you?"

"A little," I lied. I was more drunk with Michael being around. No from alcohol. Michael just naturally made me feel lightheaded and a little like being drunk. I couldn't really think straight around him.

"I see. You guys only drink around one another, it's weird. Hold on, he just got home."

My heart started doing palpitations at the mention of his presence.

"Hey, I'm back. Was he sexually harassing you again?"

"Huh? No."

"Good. It'd be way weird if anything were to happen between you two. I don't know if we could be friends, ya know? I wouldn't know if you were here to see me or him…"

"Right. I um, gotta go. Napoleon is supposed to call from the tournament."

Michael IM'd me that night to tell me to meet him at his work at five, when he got out. We'd get something to eat or something. Then I would pour my heart out to him. No, that's a lie. I had to make sure that I didn't like him more than he liked me. Maybe this is a casual thing he was trying out until a way hotter girl came along. I had to make sure we were going to be friends still.

Which is why it crushed me the next day to see his face when I mentioned the fact that I could be pregnant. He obviously hadn't thought about it, and hadn't thought he'd have to deal with me in that way ever again. I _hate_ life.

After we talked I came home and cried. My mom (she can only take her in laws in small doses, she took Rocky home for the day, leaving Frank to fend for himself) thought maybe Napoleon called and broke up with me again. No. It was ten times worse. I had just ruined any chance I had with Michael. Which was none anyways, but still. We had slept together and I just told him I wanted to be just friends.

"What happened this weekend?" she asked, lying next to me on my bed.

There is no point in lying to her. She can read me like a book. "Well…"

"Did you kiss Michael," she asked, picking something out of my hair.

I couldn't look at her. "Um…"

"Mia," she said, giving me the eye. "_What_ did you do?"

"We kind of did more than kiss," I replied.

She sighed heavily, "How _much_ more?"

I seriously could not look at her in the eye. "Um…"

"Mia," she started, "Did you sleep with him?"

I nodded, biting my lip.

She didn't say anything for a few minutes. "Well, how was it?"

I stared up at the ceiling. "Um, huh?"

"Mia, I'm not going to pretend to be mad. I know you used protection, you aren't stupid."

Twist the knife Mom. Really. _Go ahead_.

"Well, yeah," I lied.

"But…" she started. "It might be a good idea to see a doctor since you are active now."

"I'm not _active_," I said quickly. "I mean, I'm not going to sleep with N-Howie."

"You aren't breaking up with him?"

"Well…no. I mean, I think this thing with Michael was just…you know, a thing. Not going to happen again. What's the point in ruining a whole relationship over it?"

She closed her eyes. "Maybe we can get you on the pill, just in case. If your grandmother says anything we'll say it's because of your period." She was using the voice that she uses when she thinks I'm wrong about something. I hate when she does that. Especially when I know I'm right.

"Mom, why are you being so cool about it?"

"Because I know that you would have thought about it. And it was Michael. I know how you two-"

"Mom, there's nothing with him. We're buds."

"Well, I was your age when I did this too. At least you know and care for him." She stared at me for a full minute. "Anyways, I'll call my doctor in the morning. I love you sweetie."

I'm stupid. I should never lead a country. Ever. I should just slink into obscurity and never be heard from again.


	9. Kisses and Breakups

It was uber weird seeing him the next day. He hardly acknowledged me when I arrived with Lars. He nodded in my general direction and went back to talking to Manny.

I sat back on a couch while he and Manny were talking about some new song. Michael didn't want to play it yet. He seemed pretty adamant about it too. He was _so_ hot when he was bossy. And he was wearing the _Queens of the Stone Age_ t-shirt I bought him last year on E-bay for his birthday. It fit him perfectly. Someday....Someday he'll be mine.

"Mia, you going to be joining us?" Orlando asked. "I'll show you this song."

I smiled weakly and joined him. "Place your fingers like this," he explained. I didn't like it when he touched me. It was kind of creepy. But whatever.

I saw Michael glaring at us. "Orlando, stop trying to molest her. Guys, she's our guitarist now. Show some respect. Just because she's a chick doesn't mean you can be all over her. Orlando, would you ever touch me like that? I mean, yes, I _am_ a sexy bitch but some on."

Orlando turned red. "I suppose not Michael."

"Then don't touch her like that. You'll freak her out. She'll desert us."

* * *

"Mia, would you ever sleep with a guy named Eugene?" Manny asked during a break. They liked talking about the weirdest named people they'd ever met.

I giggled, "No. Unless Orlando Bloom's real name is Eugene and he's just cleverly covering up. Where'd you get a name like that?"

Manny glanced at Kevin, "Oh, nowhere. It was just you know....well, there was sandpaper involved and things happened. If I told you I'd have to shoot you."

"How about Kingston?" Michael asked with a gleam in his eye. He was ignoring the others.

I smirked at him. "No. Never. I don't care for the older sect. Plus, it sounds like some type of cigarette."

"The hottest name for a girl...." Kevin started. "Suze."

We all stared at him. "Huh?"

"Suze Roth," he replied with a dreamy look.

"That's his favorite porn star," Michael replied.

"_Holt_ is the hottest name," I declared, sipping my water. "It just oozes sex appeal."

"That _so_ isn't even a name," Manny replied.

"It is so. I met this guy at this swim meet thing I went to last year."

"Swim meet?" Michael asked. "What, you have a thing for banana hammocks?"

"You love Speedo's and don't deny it," I replied. "No,Napoleon did swimming last year for off season conditioning. I went to a meet he was in and there was this guy named Holt there. He was there with his girlfriend.Or...well, his friend that he _wanted_ to be his girlfriend. I forget. It was a whole lot of drama that I didn't really care to know about. Swimmers are such drama-"

"Is there a _point_ to this story?" Michael asked, rolling his eyes.

"Yes. And a very good one too.A guy cannot be named _Holt_ and be ugly. Automatic sex god. Unquestioned."

Michael shook his head, "And you would know about sex gods?"

I looked at him, confused, "Well...no. Not really."

"I guess Napoleon is lacking?" Manny teased. "C'mon, you can tell us."

Michael was staring at me for an answer. "I wouldn't know. But I'll tell you when I find out."

Michael looked almost hurt. "Um, well, anyways let's get back to practice."

* * *

Practice was fun, and I _expected_ Michael to offer to walk me home, but he didn't. "Lars is waiting downstairs, right?" he asked.

"Um, yeah," I mumbled, embarrassed. I thought he'd at least still walk me home so we could still talk. I'd tell him that I changed my mind maybe. Maybe. I don't even know if I had.

"Okay good. We're kind of going to a bar so…"

"Okay. It's not a problem," I replied, wrapping my scarf around my neck. "I'll see you around."

"Hey," he said, grabbing my wrist.

"What?" I asked hopefully.

"Good job tonight. And if Orlando keeps creeping you out let me know. I'll talk to him."

Great. "Okay. Have fun tonight."

* * *

MICHAEL:

I wasn't going to drink if she wasn't around. But the guys told me it was part of the therapy they offered. So I drank until every woman in the bar was gorgeous. "Hey handsome," on woman said into my ear from behind me.

"No thanks," I said thinking about Mia. I liked to _believe_ I still had a shot.

"Come on, _look_ at me at least."

I turned and saw a really gorgeous woman. Legs that went forever. Long brown hair. Grey eyes. Model-like. "Okay."

"Got a name?" she asked.

"Holt," I lied automatically. Where the fuck did that name come from? Oh, right. Mia said a guy with a name like that would be sex god. Unquestioned.

"You're cute. Wanna go back to my place?" she asked rubbing my leg.

I nodded like a stupid puppy. "Totally."

I wish I could say we just played Rummy, but we didn't I _actually_ slept with this stranger. I never thought I could be like that, but I was. "I gotta go," I said fairly soon after we finished up. I didn't even get her name. What's the point? She got what she wanted and I got what I wanted. Done.

I walked by Mia's apartment and saw her nightlight on. I was still buzzed so I climbed up her fire escape and saw her making out with Napoleon. I don't know why I was pissed. I was just with Miss _I Don't Have a Name_. And _they_ were only making out.

I sat on her fire escape for awhile. Staring out into the New York skyline. Wondering how much more my life could get more fucked up.

"You gonna come in?" Mia asked a little while later.

I turned in surprise. "Hey."

"You'll freeze. Come in," she said, offering her hand.

"How was the bar?" she asked coldly.

I wasn't listening though. I was watching as she braided her hair and put on her stereo.

"Michael? Earth to Michael."

"Oh, right. It was okay. The guys bought me drinks and stuff."  
"That was nice of them," she replied, keeping Phantom Planet low so we could keep talking.

"Yeah."

"Napoleon hurt his wrist so he came back from the tournament," she explained. "He came back and uh...."

"Don't have to explain to me." I really didn't want to hear about the two of them. God knows what had happened before I arrived.  
"He um…well….we broke up…just now."

I looked up at her in surprise. Hadn't she been telling the guys that she'd tell them about Napoleon's sex god status?"Why?"

"He wanted to do stuff that I didn't want to do. He expected that since my mom and Frank were still in Long Island I was going to sleep with him."

She didn't want to have sex with him? "I uh, thought your mom came home?"

"Only for the day. Rocky had a doctor's appointment earlier this week so...yeah."

"You don't _want_ to have sex with him?" I asked quickly.

"Well, I'm not really ready to. I'm not even sure if I l- like him enough. Or if he'd dump me right after, ya know?"

"Right."

So we're both single. It's _perfect_.

"So I told him we needed a long break. Maybe a permanent one. I need to be on my own, ya know? Hang out with my friends, the band, ya know?"

I liked how she said ya know. She was so adorable, so I leaned over and kissed her softly. "Yeah. Being alone is good. You can do _so_ much more."

She kissed me back and we fell onto her bed. It felt right now. When I went to bed with that other woman that night I felt nothing but loneliness. With Mia I felt so comfortable. But I refused to have sex with her.

I was drunk so I could blame that. You know, for kissing her.She could tell I was drunk. I reeked of the alcohol.She was most likely making out with me just because she felt bad about everything. You know, my parents…her now single life…. I didn't care though.

At some point we stopped kissing and I started talking about my parents' impending divorce. "I mean, I played pee-wee hockey with the guy," I said softly, my head on her shoulder. She was playing with the long strands of my hair.

"I know," she said soothingly.

"And now my very own father is _fucking_ the kid. How gross is that? He's banging a _gu_y. A guy I checked in practice. He's leaving my mother alone. What the fuck is wrong with everyone? Why can't anyone just be happy with what they've got?"

"Because-"

"I mean, I was good to Serena, right? And my mom was good to my dad. Why do they have to go and ruin it all?" I asked.

"It's better," she said softly a few minutes later. "Otherwise they'd both be miserable. Then they'd make _you_ miserable. And Lilly would be miserable. Then _my_ life would be miserable. And I'm sure that it's more than them you know...screwing around. I'm sure that they have an emotional thing going on as well.....And hey, if you were with Serena still then….you know, we wouldn't be as tight as we are…. And come on. You and Lilly are my only outlet for fun these days with Grandmere down my throat."

"Why?"

"I'm going to Genovia for the summer," she replied with a heavy sigh. "Since I have to _formally_ meet the people crap. She's been stressing me out about it."

"The _whole_ summer?" I asked.

"Yeah…well, most of it. Lilly is going to come with me, I think. She's going to look at the National College there."

"Oh."

We fell silent, but it was comfortable. I started drifting to sleep, "You sleeping?" I asked.

"I can't," she replied.

So I started singing _Sailing_ by Journey (not N SYNC as the new generation would think). She fell right to sleep. With my head on her shoulder. Her arm around me. I liked this.

I went home early, before she woke up. I felt bad lying in her bed when I had just slept with some strange woman.  
"Where were _you?_" Lilly asked when I closed the door.

"Out."

"Where."

"Just out."

"I see. Mia's staying over tonight. Stay away from her."

MIA:

We didn't say anything the next night at rehearsal. And he didn't walk me back to his apartment. He was going out again. I never knew he was such a bar fly. But I _did_ like when he drank. Then I got kisses that we didn't have to discuss.

"Hey, I bought that thing," he mumbled at the end of the rehearsal. "It's in my room. You can grab it when Lilly goes to bed."

"Okay," I managed. "Thanks. But um…well, I dunno if we really need it. I mean…." Okay, what was I supposed to say? I got my period to the man of my dreams? Uh, no.

"Oh…" he said, turning red. "Well, that's a good thing. Okay. I'll uh…talk to you later."

"So you and Napoleon are kaput?" Lilly asked later that night, doing her toe nails all different colors.

"Yeah. I'm just…I don't want a boyfriend."

She laughed. "_That's_ a different tune from before."

"I know. But…well, it's been awhile that I've had a boyfriend, ya know?"

"Oh please. Tina went out with Boris for how long? And she's already on the prowl for Michael. I think she'd drive him crazy, don't you?"

I smirked. "I dunno. They are really different from one another. But…Well…she's in love with love. I think it's only a crush though. She'll get over it."

"Pathetic."

"No. Just loves romance. Besides, Michael is _quite_ a catch."

She gave me a look. "You think so? Do you have a thing for-"

"Of course not," I lied. "I mean, I just told you that I don't want a boy-"

"But you _like _him. That's what I was asking. Not if you want to date him."

"No. He's my friend. More like a _brotherly_ figure if anything else."

She looked at me skeptically again. "But he's _not_ your brother," she said softly. "I'd rather _you_ date him than her."

This was intriguing. "Why?"

"You know how to take care of him. You aren't a little puppy about him. You give him shit right back."

Somehow, this knowledge made me feel good. Not to mention the fact that I had gotten my period and therefore was not pregnant (well, most likely not pregnant).

We were watching _Dirty Dancing_ in the den (again) when Michael came in with his guitar. "Mia, we went to Manny's house and finished that song. Come on, I'll show you."

Lilly glared at him. "Numb nuts, she's here to see _me_."

He waved her off. "Mia can make up her own mind."

"I'll be right back," I promised. "It's for the band."

I sat at his desk as he settled on his bed. He started the familiar tune,

" _As my happiness was fading I found out you were dating some guy with a law degree twice your age. I'm sure he's a nice guy and probably buys you nice things that I could never ever afford earning **minimum wage**. Spent the night at home, brushed my teeth and slept alone. Wondered if you ever thought about me anymore. You were probably at a club or drinking wine in his hot tub, trying to convince yourself you aren't a WHORE. You think I'd be unhappy? But it doesn't even make me saaad. That you are probably on your knees sucking some balding guys dick and he's old enough to be your daaaaad."_

…_.the other day at work I finally got to meet the jerk who is spending most of his free time between your knees. Came in to wash his car looking like a porn star. He called me partner as he handed me his keys. And I didn't really care that I was vacuuming your hair from between the safety belts in the back of his SAAB. He just stood there looking dapper as I threw out condom wrappers and tipped me fifty cents for doing such a **great** job. You'd think I'd be unhappy, but it doesn't even make me sad. That you are probably taking turns on his partners at the firm and he's old enough to be your dad. You'd think I'd be unhappy, but it doesn't even make me sad. 'Cuz you're going to break this poor heart and he's old enough to be your dad."_

I cracked up laughing. "That is amazing."

"Think she'd like hearing it?" he teased.

"Oh yeah. Hearing about being a whore by an ex? That is _every_ girls dream."

"Every guys as well," he replied, strumming on his guitar. "Play it with me on Friday night. Open mike night."

"What?" I squeaked.

"At Orleans night club. You can get in. Come on. It'll be fun. It's not hard to learn."

"Yeah. Fine," I said after a few minutes. "It'll be fun." Plus, we can drink and then kiss some more.


	10. Serena's Triumphant Return

I cannot express in words how much that royally sucked last night. I lost all of your reviews on the board, but still have them on my e-mail.

Alenor: Does she have the OK? Or did Lilly just say she'd RATHER Mia date Michael than Tina?

Liss: Later, MUCH later, there will be another character you can try to track down and torture her with.

erasde: Not a SWEET song (as you'll see once again in this chapter), but another song by that band that is very sweet will appear later.

By the way, everyone: Go to and listen to some tunes. You can hear the song made famous here (but I think it has a new title). Clones and Acetate are also really good.

* * *

MICHAEL:

When we went to the bar after rehearsal we bumped into someone I _really_ didn't want to see ever again. You can guess who it is I bet.

Go ahead. Guess. Seriously.

"Hey baby," Serena said, sitting on my lap.

I stood up, making her fall. "Excuse me?"

The guys tried to hide their laughter. I had just been asked a question regarding my so called relationship. Manny had been the one to finally ask if we were together or what the deal was. I was about to answer, truthfully that I had no idea when she hopped onto my lap.

She blushed. "Can I talk to you, alone?" she asked, looking at my scowling friends.

I rolled my eyes and led her to a secluded area of the bar. This was a quiet dive, Cappy's, that we liked to just go and relax in. Listen to some old music. Hardly anyone ever bothered us. Except for _her_. "How'd you know we were here?"

"You guys always come here on Wednesday nights," she replied, happy she remembered. Hey, who knows, maybe that would have impressed—who am I kidding?

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"Look, I made a _huge_ mistake," she started.

I found myself focusing on her lips. But not in a sexual way at all. I noticed the cold sores. "Well, _yeah_."

"And I can see you are drinking away your sorrows."

I nearly choked on air with that one. "Huh?" I could see my friends out of the corner of my eye. They were pretending not to be listening and doing a terrible job at it.

"You guys only come here in the bad times for the band. Clearly you have not gotten over us," she said taking my hand.

"Serena, when I agreed that _you_ made a mistake, I meant as in for _yourself_. I'm happy now."

"You always hid your true feelings," she said, pushing my hair away from my face.

I grabbed her wrist.

"You know what?" I said thinking quickly.

"What?"

"I'll make a deal with you."

She looked puzzled. "Huh?"

"You agree to come to my show on Friday night at the Orleans Club and I'll consider taking you back."

"Aw, baby, I always like coming to your shows. It's so romantic how you write all your songs about me. Remember that one about the glass of wa-"

"Yeah, well, I got a really good one on Friday for you."

She beamed with excitement, "Goodie. I'll let you go back to your boys now. Love you," she said kissing my cheek.

"Eight o'clock, sharp," I instructed.

* * *

MIA:

I learned that song over the next few days, then we went to the club alone on Friday night. "Mia, let me come too," Tina begged.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it's _Michael_. I mean, to hear you in your debut, but also it's _Michael_."

I rolled my eyes. "We're going out with the band afterwards."

"Good. Then you can hang with _them_ and I can try my womanly wiles on Michael. Come on Mia, you know how I feel about him. I'm completely in love with him. He's my Mr. Rochester."

I tried not to laugh. He was no Mr. Rochester.She was still reading way too many romance novels, "Fine."

* * *

Michael picked me up at seven the night of the set. "We have to get Tina," I started.

"No can do," he replied, taking my guitar. "She won't get in."

"But_ I_ will?" I asked, buttoning my coat.

"Yeah. You are a princess."

"Oh. But can she come out with us after?" I was really hoping he'd say no for some reason. I didn't want to throw up when I saw her hanging all over him. Plus, it'd break her little heart that he wasn't interested.

He shrugged. "I dunno. We'll be in the bar for awhile, ya know? Probably drink a little before we go out. Drunk bowling, fun right?"

I smiled, "_Interesting_." I think we both knew what that meant. But again, we couldn't actually say it out loud. Cuz then we'd be saying that we were totally conscious of what we did when we drank.

* * *

"Oh, hi there Mia," a shrill voice said backstage.

I turned and saw Serena looking as perfect as ever. He hadn't mentioned _her_ coming to the show. "Uh, hi."

"Is Michael around?"

I just stared.

"No?" she asked.

"Oh, uh, no."

"Darn. I wanted to give him a kiss good luck. We're back together you know," she said wiggling some friendship ring he'd given her while they were together. She'd always been embarrassed of it since it was so small. I liked it though. It was simple, very different from the stupid things I had to wear when I went to Genovia for State Dinners. Crown Jewels are NOT my style.

Since when? "Uh, when did _that_ happen?" I asked, forcing a smile and forcing back my tears.

"Oh, Tuesday I think. I'm not sure. It all happened to quickly. You know how he's so romantic and stuff."

Why hadn't he…..then it hit me. He asked me if I thought Serena would like hearing this song. He had seduced her into coming here. "Oh _right_. Now I remember. He mentioned it the other day."

"Isn't it the best news?" she asked.

I felt bad. She looked almost sincere. "What happened to Old Ma- I mean, _Kingston?_"

Her face turned to stone. "What do you know about that?"  
"Well, Michael and I are best friends. We tell each other stuff-"

"We broke up. His children found out about it. Didn't like the idea of the two of us dating before the old lady croaked."

I stared at the ground. "Well, I'll give him your message," I said turning and walking into the 'dressing' room (aka, a room the size of a closet).

* * *

"Hey," he said languidly.

"Serena told me to give you this," I said, boldly kissing his cheek. Okay, she hadn't said that but I got to soberly kiss his cheek. Woot. That's a big step isn't it?

He blushed, "Oh, you saw her?"

I nodded and sat on a counter. This was a really tight fit but we fit perfectly….you know, in the room. Not together. Oh forget it. "Yeah. Congratulations."

"You know-"  
"I _know_," I said laughing slightly. "I know."

* * *

When we got on stage I glanced at Serena looking so proud right up front. I heard her telling people about Michael. That he was her boyfriend. Poor girl. Doesn't know what is hitting her.

Her face turned blank as he started singing though. If she was actually human (I insist she is a femmebot), then I would swear she was crying. She looked truly hurt. But then I just forgot about my solidarity towards her as Michael said the words "_Going down on the partners at the firm…"._ I mean, she did have quite a few cold sores now. Last time I saw her she was clean as…well, something clean.

Other people loved the song. "That is the best therapy I have ever had," he admitted afterwards, "And I'm totally over it. You know…Serena. I'm over Serena."

"How could you!" she screamed, coming backstage.

He grinned at me, "How could I _what_?"

"Do that to me!"

"Do what?" he asked.

"Sing that song about me?"

He shook his head, "It's all subjective, Serena. If you think it's about you then fine. Believe it. But I don't like writing songs about girls that I couldn't give a flying shit about," he finished. Okay, he was lying through his teeth.

"Ugh, well, you will hear from my lawyer," she screamed. Then she looked at me. "Don't _you_ look so smug. We all know that he'll just screw you and then forget about you."

I looked at him. Okay, technically we have 'screwed' (I hate that word though). He's _hardly_ forgotten about me. "Serena, we're friends. We don't _mess_ around."

She snorted, "Yeah. Let's see how long you last."

"Give my regards to Kingston!" Michael said waving to her.

I made a face at her as she turned to leave.

"Was she always like that?" he asked. "Was I blinded by love?"

"I dunno. I avoided her from the day I saw her in the lunch line and she sneezed all over my salad and didn't apologize."

He grinned, "But I _did_ buy you a new one."

I made a face, "Yeah, well, she's just a _skank_. Toss her back in the water and keep fishin."

"How do such awful words come from such a sweet little mouth?"

I shrugged. "Okay, ready to see everyone?" I asked after some uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah, come on," he said pulling me out to them.

Michael drank beer and I had a Cosmo. The guys thought it was a really girly drink and I needed some girliness. It was okay. A bit strong though. Gave me courage to rub Michael's thigh under the table.

I ignored my cell phone ringing in my purse. It would be Tina wondering where I was and what time I was picking her up. I'd blame Michael. She never got mad at him since he's you know, a _God_ or something.

* * *

"Bowling?" Manny asked after a couple of hours.

We left, and I forgot my coat, so Michael put his on me. "Won't you be cold?" I asked with a giggle.

"Nah. I'll be fine. I'm so fucking hot that my body _radiates_ heat," he explained jokingly.

"I'll go get your coat," Orlando offered, running back.

"He wants to bang you," Kevin said laughing. "So fucking badly."  
I laughed, "He'd have to lose the hair and the puppy dog act."

I liked hanging out with the guys. They didn't treat me like a piece of glass. They didn't censor themselves around me and I didn't want them to. This was what life as a teenager was supposed to be like; not dinners with foreign dignitaries. I hardly even needed Lars though (okay, he's still always thirty feet behind us at all times but whatever). If a guy even looked at me the wrong way they'd all give him the _Big Brother Glare._ Well, not Michael. I hope he doesn't think of himself as a big brother figure. Gross.

I jumped on Michael's back and he carried me piggy back style to the bowling alley.

* * *

I kicked everyone's asses. "Booo yah," I said giving them all high fives. I hit Michael last and he pulled me in for a long hug.

"We were on a team," he argued to everyone else. "I win too."

I started laughing, "Fine. We win together."

"Mia, _I_ walk you home," Orlando said, pulling me away from Michael.

"She's staying at my house with my sister," Michael lied. I hadn't planned on it. I had my entire apartment to myself. What was he....

"But-"

"Right Mia? Lilly's waiting for you," he said, letting go and then linking arms with me.

I rubbed my eyes, "Yeah," I said laughing. "She's my _bestest_ friend ever," I explained to Orlando. "So I have to be spending nights with her sometimes. But now I have to go pee. I'll be right back."

MICHAEL:

"Is she a lesbian?" Orlando asked me when Mia left us.

Everyone started laughing. "Why?"

"Because she says she spend night with Lilly."

"So since she rejects your cheesy advances, she's a lesbian?" Kevin teased.  
Orlando looked sincerely hurt.

"_Sleep over_ jack ass," I said smacking him in the back of the head. "Bye guys."

"Meet us after you drop her off. I know a party where there are some chicks," Kevin called to me. He was always going on about the chicks. I hated that word though.

"I'm already too trashed," I replied.

"You can handle some more," they argued.

"Nah. Bed for me. I got to work at noon."

That made them shut up. Waking up before noon on a Saturday was unheard of.


	11. I Heart

Michael:

I carried her back to her mother's apartment. "Did you get that thing done?" I asked. Even though I fully intended on getting her into some sort of bed I was still concerned about her being pregnant. I was saying this as I pulled her closer and closer tome.

"Yeah. We're cool. Don't worry," she said kissing my neck.

I put her down and swung her in front of me. We started making out in her vestibule before one of her neighbors trying to get by cleared his throat to remind us that we should be on our way.

So we went up to her apartment and into her room. She put on some old school Lennon and climbed into bed.

I held onto her and we both tried not to notice how _wrong_ we were being. I mean, we barely got by last time. But then we started kissing and forgot about it all. It was okay to _kiss_ if we were drinking. We weren't passing our friendship barrier. We just wouldn't discuss it.

But we did let it go past kissing and heavy petting. I totally hadn't planned on it. Even in my drunken (okay, not really that drunk, but I was playing the drunk part well so she wouldn't freak out) state I had good intentions. I didn't want to let ourselves do anything that could make us regret…well… anything. She was better than all that. She was better than other woman.

But she had other ideas.

"Did you bring..."

I reached into my pocket (which _somehow _was on the floor by her bed, don't ask me how my pants had been removed and I was simply in my boxers), and took out my wallet. Very cliche to have a condom in a wallet but after last time I took no chances. The other woman I'd been with had kept a box in her drug cabinet. Mia wasn't the type to do that.

I noticed she was watching as I put the condom on. I used to be self conscious when Serena would look at my privates (I know now that I had competition and therefore reason to feel weird). But Mia was looking with interest. She'd never seen anything before and was almost studying my anatomy.

"What, see something you like?" I teased.

She blushed, "No. I don't want to see that right now," she said with a giggle.

I covered my mouth with hers and didn't let her see it again for a very long time.

* * *

"I have work," Iwhispered early the next morning (okay, at eleven thirty). I had showered and dressed before I woke her up. 

"Okay," she mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"What are your plans for the night?" I asked, putting on my shoes.

"Dunno. My mom is coming home tomorrow afternoon so nothing too much."

"Right. Maybe we could all come over and play cards."

"Yeah. Sure," she replied self consciously pulling the sheets to cover herself up. WHen we are drunk it's okay for me to see her naked, but never in a totally sober state.

"Okay. I'll tell the guys."

"Okay," she replied, rubbing her temples.

"I put some asprin on your night table. Don't drink any orange juice, okay?"

"Why?" she asked.

"The acids will kill your throat if...no, when you throw up."

She smirked, "I won't throw up."

"First time for everything," I replied with a half a smile.

* * *

I realized while I was waxing some guys car that Mia would never want to look at me as anything other than a friend with benefits if I didn't get my act together. I started thinking about how I could make myself an attractive boyfriend type person. 1) I'll get serious about the music. 

2), I'll go back to school. Get a degree and not look like a total loser. Yeah. That's what I'll do. Not Columbia though. Then my parents would expect me to use my degree for a nine to five job.

I got to Mia's apartment and found everyone already there. Including Lilly, Tina and Shameeka. Shameeka looked at me funny, then at Mia who was laughing at something Kevin said. Shameeka totally knew something was up. Or that something was going on. Lucky. I have no idea what is going on myself. Maybe Mia's said something to her. Maybe she'll confront me and say that I'm playing with Mia's emotions because she's in love with me. Then I can honestly say I'm not and that I'm in love with her too and then voila we begin our dating lives.

"What are we playing?"  
"We're teaching the girls poker," Chaz (who was home for a weekend)replied. "Explain to them that strip poker is _good_."

"Don't be a pervert. My sister is here," I replied. "Deal me in."  
We weren't drinking that night. No one had any money to buy anything (pretzels were the chips for poker). So I had no excuse for wanting to kiss Mia.

No excuse for staring at her. No excuse for the jealousy I was feeling when she was talking to Kevin. Where was her other hand? Was it rubbing his thigh like she did to me the night before?  
I pretended to drop something and looked. No touching. But she was wearing a skirt. Now _that_ is a nice sight.

"Michael, don't be such a pervert and look up her skirt," Lilly demanded. "Come on. Play."

* * *

I ventured to the living room and went through her DVD collection. _R2-D2: Under the Dome _after I ran out of pretzels. The movie I gave her for Kwanzaa last year. I know, she's not of African descent. But see, I had forgotten to get her a Christmas gift and she had bought me a Hannukah gift. So since Kwanza is after Christmas I bought her a gift and told her I was waiting for that. I'm weird. 

"What you got there?" Tina asked.

I turned, "Oh, hey. Nothing. Just a movie."

"Wanna watch?" she asked, coming closer to me.

"I um…" I started, backing away, "I need to get some water."

I went back to the kitchen and saw Mia openly flirting with Kevin. His arm was on the back of her chair and she was giving him the eyes she gave to me when we kissed. "Mia, wanna watch a movie?" I asked, interrupting whatever bonehead story Kevin was telling her.

She looked up at me, "Yeah. Let's go back in there," she said jumping up. "You guys can watch or play or whatever," she said to everyone else.

I sat on the lone arm chair so Tina wouldn't come near me. Mia sat cross legged on her couch with Tina. "This is boring," Tina whined.

"Then go play cards," Mia replied.

Tina shot her a dirty look. "Why can't we just watch something else?"

"Like what?" I asked.

"How about _Mona Lisa Smile_. You like Kirsten Dunst, don't you?"

"In a _cheerleading_ uniform yeah. _Not_ that chick flick. R2-D2 rocks my fucking cock," I explained. She hated when we cursed. It was looked down on in her religion.

"_Shameeka_ is a cheerleader," Mia said finally.

"Not my type," I replied.

"What is then?" Tina asked. I was kind of surprised she was being so forward with me.

"I go for dirtyblondes _like_ Kirsten." Maybe she'll catch the hint. She being either Mia or Tina.

"I have to go home or my parent's will get mad," Tina said after awhile.

I waved bye to her.

"Um, Wilhem isn't around."

"Do you want Lars to walk you?" Mia offered, not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Um, he's around?"

"Of course. Would Dad ever let me stay here alone? He's staying in my mom's room."

"Oh. I guess."

"I'll walk with you," Kevin offered coming in. "I have to do some work in the morning for my dad's office. Let's go."

Tina looked let down, but I kind of smirked. Mia totally saw through all that.

* * *

Mia and I waited until it was just Lilly and Chaz left before we started cuddling on the couch. Just cuddling. Platonic. Shameeka had left with Kevin and Tina. Orlando left when he realized he wasn't getting any that night. He even tried putting the moves on Tina, but to no avail. The girl is warm for my form and wants no one else. BUt I wish she would. 

We watched _Mona Lisa Smile_ while the other two were in the kitchen playing cards.

"I thought you didn't watch chick flicks,"Mia teased.

"Normally no. But you weakened me first by watching a Star Wars character movie."

"I see," she said turning to me so our noses were touching. Were we about to have our first sober kiss?

"Michael, we're leaving. Coming?" Chaz asked, poking his head in.

Mia turned away and pulled away from me. "Oh, uh, I'm gonna wait til Mia falls asleep. She hates being alone."

Lilly came in and looked at me suspiciously. "Right. Lars is here, isn't he?" she asked.

Mia glared at my sister. "Yes. But it's not like we hang out. He's in there reading about guns."

"I'll be home," I promised. _No I won't._

"Right. Okay. We might go to the all night theater if you guys are interested," Lilly invited.

"Nah. We're in the middle of a movie," Mia replied. "But thanks anyways."

"Remember what I said," Lilly said, looking at me. "Don't forget it."

* * *

Mia and I went into her bed. I left a pair of flannel pajama's here just in case. "Post Armageddon lifemate," I started. "Orlando Bloom or Johnny Depp?" 

"Orli by far. Skinny. Perfect amount of chest hair. Same back to you. Britney Spears or Hilary Duff?"

"Neither. I'd let the human race die out. Orlando or the Schwartz men?"

"Which Schwartz?"

"Either."

"Hmmm… there is a toughie. All have their good points. Orli…well, he's British. Robert has those intense eyes.... And Jason…well, he's just bangin. I cannot explain his sex appeal. It's God given and ....It's like picking a favorite child."

I laughed. "Okay. Robert or Taylor?"

"Robert. I can't deal with men prettier than me. He's be in the bathroom doing his hair forever. And Taylor would steal my clothes."

"And what, Robert is a _man's_ man?" Oh I bet he is. I have heard rumors of him and Taylor being together and adopting a baby.

"Totally. Buffy or Xena?"

"Plead the fifth," I replied hugging her closer to me. I liked just cuddling with her. Made everything seem more real.

* * *

MIA: 

I'll admit it. I'm totally in love with him. I love how he is so protective over me with the other guys. Even though they look at me like a little sister. They think it's funny, but would never admit it to him.

But Grandemere would not approve. She says you can only marry a Catholic if you date them (and I have to marry one since I'm the heir to the throne so a relationship with Michael would never work. He'd never convert since he is against organized religion altogether).Therefore, that is what is holding me back from dating Michael. And Lilly has threatened bodily harm against me. And if she did anything to me she'd be put in a medieval Genovian prison. I couldn't let that happen to her.Well, also he's never made a move for me soberly.

Even if I have been basically sober each time we've kissed or made out. I pretend to be drunk so get him to kiss me.

"Hey, Mia," Huck, my old boyfriend, said, sitting next to me in the cafeteriaon an early day in March.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing. What did you get on your Research Paper?"

"An A. You?"

"A minus. Peterson has it out for me. _Always_ gives me a minus."

"Well, he probably is just intimidated over you. He is just a fat little gnome and you are…well, young and good looking."

"You still think I'm good looking?"

"Huck, that was _never_ our problem," I said with a laugh.

"What was?"

I stirred my veggie soup. "I dunno. What have you been up to?"

He shrugged. "Me and Danielle broke up. She's dating some guy in college or something. What is it with girls and older guys?"

"Well," I said thoughtfully. "I guess it's because they are usually so much more mature, ya know?" And I would know.

"How?"

He sincerely was curious. "They have gone through more. Deal with reality more. They don't rely on their friends for everything. They know what they want and they go for it. No wishy washiness."

"How old do you have to be before you get all this? I mean, I'm a year old than you and I don't have that going on."

"You are more mature than Napoleon."

"My _three year old_ nephew is more mature than Napoleon."

I laughed, "I just…I didn't want to sleep with him," I heard myself admitting. No one had ever questioned our break up before, and he wasn't either. But I found myself admitting this to him. I don't know why.

"I wouldn't sleep with him either," he said seriously, but trying to make me laugh.

"That's good to know."

"Hey, um, can I ask you a favor?" he asked.

"Sure," I said slurping my soup. Big Princess No-No. I stopped myself and dipped the bowl away from me as my grandmother told me to.

"Well, I have the prom coming up and I was wondering if you would go. I know it's still early-"

"Sure. It'd be fun," I replied. "You know Grandmere loves dressing me up for these types of things."

"Really? Mia, you are the best," he said hugging me. "And if you need a date for the junior prom or anything…"

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that," I replied. "Um, yeah. That'd be great." For some reason I thought of Michael right then. He probably won't be too thrilled at this news. He's against the prom and all, but he'd go if I asked him. But I'd also forgotten about it. I know, shocking coming from me. But I honestly just liked hanging out with the guys now. And the girls, but the guys were easier to hang out with. You didn't plan anything major, you just were _there_.

"Then it's two dates," he said knocking his knuckles against the tables. "Don't worry about anything. I've got it covered."

"I think I can probably get us a limo," I teased.

He laughed, "Okay. Hey, maybe we can hang out this weekend," he suggested.

"Um, sure. My band is playing at a club. You can come by if you want, you are eighteen, right?"

"As of last month, yeah."

"Great. It's at Palindrome. Off-"

"Yeah, I know where it is. I'll see you there. Maybe we can get dinner or something after."

"Okay. Sounds good."

* * *

"Amelia, what is this great news you have?" Grandmere asked, sipping her sidecar. 

"I have a date to my prom and to the senior prom. We can go shopping."

"I thought your beau was out of school," she said, taking a drag of her cigarette.

"Huh? No. I don't have a beau. This is Albert Huckabee. Huck, remember him?"

"Oh. I had thought you were dating that Moscovitz boy. Pfruit, good riddance on him then, right? Right. Huckabee was always a nice boy. His background check says he was even an altar boy back in Florida.We will go shopping in a few weeks. I will talk to my designers about their thoughts."

"Okay. How's Dad been?" I asked.

"Off with the latest woman of his fancy. He knows that they are after his jewels but he seems happy with it."

I nearly choked on my tea but acted princessy and ignored her flub. Well, knowing her it wasn't a flub and she meant it in the sexual sense. "Of course. He'll settle down eventually."

"I just fear that someone is going to come around claiming to be his love child."

"Now now, he's totally sterile and can't have anymore kids. Don't worry. I'll just be the only Renaldo grandchild."

She rolled her eyes. "Just my luck."

* * *

"Hey, um, did you wanna see a movie tonight after the show?" Michael asked while we set up our stuff on the stage. 

"Oh, uh, well, I already had plans."

He looked at me like I was crazy. "With who?" he looked over at Orlando accusingly. Then at Kevin.

"Huck."

"Huck? Who the fuck is Huck?" Kevin said loudly.

I laughed, "My ex-boyfriend. Huck."

"The puppy dog?" Michael asked softly.

I shook my head, "Don't say that. He's very nice."

"So he can come with us then."

"We're getting something to eat."

"Oh."

"He's taking me to his prom," I said softly.

"Oh. He's one of _them_," he said with a snort.

"Excuse me?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "He's coming to mine with me."

"Wait, you are going to your prom? You never said anything to me."

"Didn't know I needed your permission, _Dad_," I said, copying his tone. "Have a problem with it?"

"No, why would I?" he asked, looking kind of hurt.

"Just making sure. See you in a little while."

Michael sounded pissed on stage. He never looked at me like he normally did. This was maybe…what, my third show? He knew I was nervous and he looked at me to make me feel better. The only thing he did, like he always did, was hit my bum and wish me luck.

I saw Huck in the back of the place drinking a soda and talking to his friend Charlie. At the end of the show I said bye to the guys and went to see those two. "Hey."

"Hey, you don't mind if Charlie comes too, right?"

"Nah. I get to be around two good looking guys."

"Who is that guy?" Huck asked. "The lead singer guy?"

"Oh, that's just Michael," I replied. "He's my best friend."

"Why is he giving me that look?"

I looked back at Michael who was busying himself, talking to Tina. How the hell she got in here I have no clue. He was tossing his head back laughing. Guys do not think she is funny. Not in the Michael sense of the word.

"Because he's a massive tool," I replied. "Let's go."


	12. Mistaken Idenity and a Junior Prom

"Wanna come to a party tonight?" Huck asked one Friday afternoon in April. We were officially dating again.

"Um, maybe. I kind of promised the guys I'd hang out with them after the show," I replied, picking at my food.

"Oh. Um, okay. Then tomorrow night."

"Definitely," I said kissing him softly on the cheek.

"Hey love birds," Tina said excitedly. "Guess what, Mia."

"I gotta go, babe," Huck said, kissing my cheek. "Melissa and Kelly are waiting at our usual table. Talk to you later."

Melissa and Kelly are his best friends here at AEHS. "Okay. Later."

"Miiiiia," Tina whined.

"What?" I asked, staring at the odd shape of my tater tot. Then I popped it in my mouth. The oddly shaped foods are always the best.

"I asked Michael to the prom."

I nearly choked on my tatter tot. "You _what_?"

"He said yes. I didn't say anything right away to you cuz well….who knows with him, right? I had to be sure."

"He _what_?" I asked. He hates prom. What the hell….

"Yeah. Isn't that great? Can we go in your guy's limo?"

I looked sideways at Lilly who had sat next to Tina. She had a smug look on. I hate that look. It's the _I know something but won't tell you_ look.

"Um, yeah, I guess. Sure. What about you Lilly?"

"I don't believe in the prom. Neither did _Michael_. If I _do_ recall correctly, he didn't even go to his own. I wonder why he wanted to go to _this one_ so badly?" she asked, staring at me.

"Well, 'cuz he clearly wants me," Tina said excitedly. "I could just _die_ of happiness!"

I stared at my tray. "Yeah. Totally." Let her live her deluded dreams.

Or maybe he really did like her. I hadn't been paying much mind to him lately. I didn't know what he was into now. Maybe he liked it when girls chased after him pathetically. Which is why we would never work out. Ever.

MICHAEL:

We were _almost_ there. We had been kissing on a semi-regular basis (much to the dismay of our livers). But then she went out and got herself a fucking boyfriend. I can play that game though.

When she left with that guy from school I was left with none other than Tina. At first it was a bit awkward, but then she told me a really funny joke about Boris Pelkowski. Apparently he's the hottest new thing at AEHS. And her ex-boyfriend.

And she wouldn't leave us. Mia started going out with Huck after shows and ditching us. I guess when you have a boyfriend you can forget about your friends, right?

But _luckily_ (note the sarcasm please), Tina never left our side. She kind of became a groupie…one that none of us truly appreciated. It's not that she's not a great girl, she's very sweet. She just…doesn't get it. You know what I mean? She's almost putting on a show at every moment. She never just…chills. And she never really added to the conversation. She didn't even tease us at all.

"Maybe that's what it is like to be famous," Manny joked in the bathroom. We'd gone in there to avoid Tina after the show. She wouldn't follow us in _there_.

"How so?" I asked, checking out my hair. I had a cowlick that wouldn't go away. "Think I should shave my head?"

"Like, we're totally acting normal, like people. And she just looks at us in amazement that we talk about such normal things. She…she I dunno. It's hard to explain. She's almost nervous to be around us. Around _you_. And don't shave your head."

I laughed, "That's ridiculous."

"Is it?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

We went back into the bar to see Tina sitting at a table with Orlando and Kevin. She was telling some story and Kevin looked like he wanted to stab his eyes out. As we got closer she was telling them about some book she'd read about a musician and how he fell in love with a fan but didn't know what to do about it.

"Tina, what are you still doing here?" I asked, "Mia left with Huck a half hour ago."

"I know."

Manny and I shared a glance and sat down. I noticed Tina was drinking a little. I gave Kevin a look. Why'd he buy for her?

"Michael, would you take me home?" she asked around midnight. She was rubbing my leg.

I looked at her strangely. I was actually quite smashed. Trying to get Mia out of my mind. I kept wondering what she was doing with a guy named Huck. Hoping he wasn't touching her like I had. But at the sametime knowing how hard it woudl be for a guy to keep his hands off of her. Lars likes me though, maybe he'llput the kibosh on that behavior"Suuuure," I slurred.

* * *

I walked her to my house and expected her to go into Lilly's room. "I can't make it to your place," I mumbled. Then I continued on to my room. I fell onto my bed, only to be joined by a figure about three hours later.

"Babe?" I mumbled, rolling over so she could take residence on my bed. I'd never called Mia babe, but whatever. It fit her.

She didn't respond.

"How was _Huck_?" I said sarcastically.

She answered by kissing me. I'm kind of used to her kisses by now, and it was quite different. She was careful at first, and then as I welcomed her advances she melded more into me. Maybe it was because she was sober and wasn't sure if I liked her enough to make out with soberly.

She was more careful with her movements though. Unsure almost. Surprised at my welcoming her kissing me. Maybe she felt guilty for leaving us for Huck.

"Baby, we shouldn't do anything," I argued.

But she just went on kissing me. Who am I to argue with that? I'll admit she's being weird, but we weren't ones for words ya know?

"I don't have anything," I said kissing her skin. Something was different, the smell maybe?

She once again seemingly didn't hear my arguments. She just kept kissing me. "Okay, we'll just make out," I said, weakening.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with the worst hangover ever. I rolled over and expected to see Mia nuzzled into my pillow. I was surprised to see that Tina was in fact lying there sleeping.

I closed my eyes _God, if you are there let Mia be sleeping next to me or make me wake up from a terrible, horrible dream_. Then I opened them again and saw Tina, still there.

Shit.

What had we done?

I looked at myself and saw every piece of clothing from last night still on me. She had a sweatshirt on still. Thank you, God.

I got up and padded into the kitchen. Maya didn't work on weekends so I made my morning after a drinking escapade breakfast. French toast with whipped cream. I had to tell Tina that it was a mistake, _whatever_ it was that we'd done.

She came into the kitchen, "You made breakfast?" she asked with a smile.

She sat on a stool by the island and started eating.

I stared at the granite counter and bit my lip. What the hell had we done? "Look, last night, whatever it was, it was a mistake. I was really drunk. I think it would be really inappropriate for us to do anything."

She stared at me blankly.

"You understand?" I asked. "I wasn't in the right frame of mind. It's….see, I get like that when I'm drunk. That's why I like to be alone." Great. Now she'll think I go home alone and wack off because I'm a horny drunk. It's quite the opposite actually. I liked going home with Mia and doing stuff with her. Stuff that no one else knew about.

I saw her blink back some tears, "Yeah. I get it."

"I mean, you are Lilly's friend," I said, trying to soften this blow. "She'd get really mad and let's face it, no one wants that. And it'd be just….I'm not good enough, ya know?"

"It's not like I like you like that," she mumbled. "I just…."

"I don't like being in relationships anyways. I am better off being alone, ya know? Nothing against you or anything…I just….I've never done well with women."

She blushed when I called her a woman. "I can understand I suppose. Um…"

"What?" I asked, relieved that she seemed to be taking this well. And that I'd been able to hide my disappointment that she wasn't Mia.

"Well, I went in last night to ask you if you'd go to the junior prom with me."

Oh. "Uh, sure. I guess," I replied, surprised. I couldn't say no to someone I just made out with, right? Plus, I can try to get rid of this Huck character while I'm there.

* * *

That's why I agreed to go to the dance with Tina. No other reason. But I never said anything to Mia. She didn't seem too upset about my going. She was too stuck on her new boyfriend whom I was out to destroy.

I wore a tux on that late day in April. "You look like a dork," Lilly said coming into my room.

"Yeah? I think that is the purpose of these sorts of things," I replied. "That and seeing your teachers totally smashed."

"Uh huh."

"I mean, what twenty year old man wouldn't want to go to a high school-"

She laughed. "Are you using Tina?"

"Huh?" I asked, looking back at her through the mirror.

"To get back at Mia?"

"No. Why would I get back at Mia? For what?"

"You are in love with her. And she's dating some guy that isn't _you_…. Michael, he's a good guy. He really does like her. He always has. Give him a shot."

* * *

Mia and the guy came by our apartment to get me so we could pick up Tina and Shameeka and her date. "Hey," I said looking at her. God she looked….perfect. The date was waiting down in the limo.

She had a blueish dress. But I can't describe anything else. I can just say it was blue. Hey, I'm a guy. I don't describe very well. All I know is if something is pretty, which this was." You look beautiful."

She smiled shyly, "Thanks. You too. Tina will flip out. I mean, she already is since you agreed to go with her."

I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the hallway, away from Lilly and the others. Tina was admiring the coursage my mom had picked up for her (again, I'm a guy, I don't do these things well)."Um, you know I don't like Tina like that, right?"

"Of course…why are you telling _me_ though?" she replied, looking somewhat relieved.

"You are her friend. Make sure she realizes that this is a _favor,_ okay?"

She nodded "You are a good guy, Michael. Always helping us girls out. There should be more of you out there."

I stared at her and started to lean down a little bit as she started leaning up._ Oh Good God. Don't let anyone-_

"Ready to go?" Shameeka asked, coming into the hallway.

Mia smiled weakly. "Yeah."

"What were you two doing out here?" Tina asked, looking at how close we were standing. Mia up against a wall and me leaning against the wall with one hand. I couldn't look at anything but the wall behind Mia. Why the hell did they choose that moment? Why not five minutes from now when we'd be donefeverishly kissing?

"Talking about the band," Mia lied automatically. "We have a show coming up. Talent scouts might be there."

Shameeka stared at Mia knowingly. She must have a clue about something going on. SHe wouldn't look at Mia like that otherwise.

"Really?" Tina asked as she pressed the elevator button. "Where? I'd love to-"

"It's in Jersey," I lied. Hey, Mia made up the gig and a talent scout. I can make up where the show is.

"Oh. My parents would never let me go to a show in Jersey."

"That's too bad," I said, trying to sound let down. The elevator doors opened and we piled in.

I managed to getbetween Mia and the wall. We let our fingers brush past one another. I kept thinking how it felt to touch her. I hated acting so cold to her. Like I had been ever since March when that guy came around. But hey, now that we had a 'gig' in Jersey maybe we'd really go out there. Get away from everyone.

"We're going to Tina's parent's house in Jersey after," Mia said carefully. "You coming?"

"That's why I have a bag," I replied. It was almost like we were just on our own. Everyone else was engrossed in a conversation about some new show on the WB.

"Oh, right. Of course," she said, turning red. "This doesn't look bad, does it? My _dress_ I mean."

"No, Why would it?"

"Just making sure."

* * *

Her boyfriend turned out to be pretty decent. He was into surfing and parasailing. He was from Florida, but moved to New York a year and a half ago. "Doesn't she look gorgeous?" he asked me, looking at Mia from across the room.

I looked over. She was talking to Boris Pelkowski. "Yeah, I guess," I said, looking away.

"Look…. I know."

"You know _what_?" I asked.

"How you look at her. And I'm sorry. But I really do love her. And I can take care of her too."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, my desire to punch him rising.

"You look at her like I do. She never notices so don't worry. I can totally relate."

I wanted to punch him. Really bad. But then I remember I don't believe in violence.

But he didn't know that and he looked terrified that I was actually going to punch him. I guess I have that look about me. Maybe it's the scar on my chin from when I was ten and got a huge cut from a sea shell that Lilly threw at me (but I tell people it's actually from a fight, gotta have street cred, ya know?)

* * *

"Mind if I have this dance?" I asked her while he was in the bathroom. She looked at me like I was crazy. It was a slow song, _The Way You Look Tonight._ I pretended it didn't matter. I just wanted to be close to her.

"The beach will be fun," she said, breaking our silence.

"I guess." I was more interested in the fact that she hadn't moved my hand from her lower back.

"Yeah."

"Yeah….so that guy seems nice."

"He is. I really like him. He's going back to Florida for school and is _really_ excited."

"So are you guys gonna stay together?"

"Probably not. But we'll always be friends."

Just what she said to me. "Right. That's good." _Ha! I'll get her back in the fall you loser! "_That stinks that he'll be gone."

"Yeah. Well, who knows?"

At that moment he came out of the bathroom, "I'm not feeling good," he said softly.

"Okay," she said pulling away from me and going to him. _I hate you bastard. I'll punch you before the end of the night_. "I'll stay home with you."

* * *

"Come anyways," Tina said later that night. She linked her arm with mine. "We won't have fun there if you don't come with us."

I did not like how she talked like we were a couple. "Yeah, you'd have a terrible time at home. You'd just sit around sulking about how great the beach is. Plus, you get to see me in a bathing suit tomorrow," I added. "I mean, _Lilly_ is even going. Come on."

She looked at me. "I'd feel terrible-"

"He'll understand, Mia. It's _your_ prom."

It was a bit weird. There were only the two guys, and the four girls (Mia, Tina, Ling-Su, Lilly and Shameeka). I sat myself between my sister and Mia. Tina had been hinting to me about kissing all night. _Once _was more than enough with her.

We got toTina's and I have to admit, it was great. Not a Genovian Palace, but great in American standards. I set my stuff down and joined everyone in the kitchen where everyone was eating the pizza that the Taylor's had left for us. I also noticed that there was some alcohol. "What's this about?" I asked Mia.

"Shameeka's boyfriend brought it," she explained. "Want one?"

We shared an eye locked moment. It was our cover up. "Yeah. Thanks. You having some?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I think so."

I sat at the table and Tina sat on my lap. "Um, there is a seat right over there," I said pointing to a seat next to me.

"Yeah, but we'll be closer this way," she explained.

I looked at my pizza. "Look, I don't think you get this. I'm not here as a date _per se_, more like a friend. That's it. I don't mean to make you feel bad, but I'm still reeling from my last girlfriend," I lied. Hadn't she listened a few weeks ago?

"Oh," she said turning red. "I see. God, have I been making a fool of myself?

I shook my head. "Nah. It's not a big deal. I'm gonna go for a walk though," I said noticing that Mia had walked by and gone into the front hall.. "Mind if I take a few cans?" I asked, walking up to Shameeka's boyfriend, LeBron.

"No, knock yourself out. There's more in the limo."

"Okay, thanks. You need any money?"  
"No. My Dad works for the company."

"That's a pretty nice deal."

"No kidding. Nice deal we got _here_, no parents or anything."

"Just two bodyguards. But they let the girls do whatever as long as they don't over do it."

"Nice. What's going on with you and Tina? Anything?"

"No. She's a friend. Nothing more," I replied, gazing over at Mia, who was slowly making her way out toward the front hall.

"I see," he said, catching my gaze, "Well, take what you want. I'll distract everyone. See ya later."

I met up with Mia at the front door. She was still wearing her dress from the prom. "Wanna go for a walk?" she asked.

"Good idea," I replied.

* * *

Author's Note: What is this? At the END of a chapter? Maybe I'm going crazy, or it's backwards day. Who knows? And what will happen on their moonlit stroll?

**Ashtonhott**: I fear I cannot tell you how long this story is without making you all hate me. But it is long. I can't say too much more, sorry.

**Thetrouble**…:No flirting, it's explained in this chapter.

**Don'taskme**…: I didn't write this in three days. I'm not that talented. But I see how you would think three days. I started posting this story in early January but it got deleted by mistake. I re-posted all at once. Thanks for reading.

**Liss:** I can't make new friends. It's impossible. No, actually, usually I end up talking to her when I write. I added the Queiro Ser Mujer reference to see if anyone was paying attention. I didn't intentionally write all those people in the same chapter, it just happened. And I'm so glad that I can be the highlight of you day, at least my story.

Poison…:You'll find out in this chapter if they are just friends.


	13. Beach and a Bar

**Amazing Otter**- I'm not a fan of Tina either. And no one will be in the end. Whoops

THanks everyone for the reviews.

MICHAEL:

She linked her arm in mine. We filled one another in on our lives. We hadn't hung out in a while, not since Huck showed up. I didn't tell her I had started sleeping around with women I met in bars. I didn't think she'd like it. Not that she was my girlfriend or anything, but still. I'd like her to believe I was as clean as the undriven snow (or however that phrase goes).

Instead, I filled her in on some new songs I was working on. She seemed pretty excited about learning them. "But you know I am leaving on the first of July, right?"

"Yeah, not a problem. We all are going to busy this summer. I'm taking some summer courses over at NYU."  
"No way! That's awesome!" she said excitedly as we sat down on a sand dune.

She looked cold so I put my jacket on her. "Drink?" I asked, handing a beer to her.

"Thanks, can you open it for me?"

I twisted the cap off and handed it back. I thanked God that Huck was sick and stuck back in the city. "You thinking about school?" I asked.

"NYU actually," she replied. "The Independent Study program."

"Nice. Hard to get into," I replied. "But you are smart. You'll get in."

"Hopefully…well, the_ Olsen twins_ got in and they are hardly ever in school so I think I should be able to…."she said as we drifted off into silence. But it wasn't uncomfortable. It was just right. A good segway into kissing.

I didn't care if she had a boyfriend, and she didn't seem to care either. It was like we just knew we were supposed to be doing this and ignored the outsiders telling us no.

We cuddled and I told her some ghost stories, not scary ones though. Just funny ones. She'd never sleep otherwise. The kisses came in every once and a while. More frequent as we came close to the end of our stash of drinks. "You look pretty," I mumbled.

"Well you look handsome," she giggled, twisting my hair around her fingers.

"We're a good looking couple then," I replied, not even thinking of my words.

"Yeah. Totally. It just…I wish we could…"

"Could what?" I asked, my heart beating fast. _Here we go. She is going to confess her undying devotion to me…._

"Go back and do all this in the house. Without everyone watching and wondering what is going on, ya know?"

But it's okay for me to just wonder what is going on? "Yeah."

"It's cold."

I pulled her closer to me.

"How come you are always so warm?"

"Body hair."

"Maybe I'll stop shaving. Grandmere would totally flip!"

"No, that's a _bad_ idea."

"Why, you wouldn't want to go up my shirt then?"  
No. Nothing would make me not want to go there. At the moment I was trying to figure out how to do just that without ripping her dress. "Just don't."

"Okay, I won't."

I managed to slide my left hand up her lower half of her skirt. She encouraged me with kisses and her fingers going through my hair. "Mia," I half moaned, half whined.

"Please," she said softly.

We were hidden by some long grass so I felt fairly safe in not being found. We didn't say anything, we just kept kissing one another and touching each other. I had been with other women since we'd slept together a few weeks ago, but they meant nothing. No one did when it came to this stuff. She was the one. She was the one I had on my mind when I was with them.

I looked at her questionably, asking if she wanted this. I already knew _I_ wanted to.

"Do you have anything?" she asked, breathlessly.

I nodded. I had been prepared. I kept one in my wallet all the time now. Just in case. I quickly slipped it on and turned back to her. We didn't really care that we were getting sand in un Godly places.

MIA:

I was upset that Huck wasn't going to come to the beach with us. He had some shellfish and an allergic reaction hit him. But I was also kind of excited. I hadn't hung out with Michael in a long time. Shameeka said that her boyfriend was bringing some drinks.

We could kiss again and blame it on that. Life would be…well, not perfect because my boyfriend still wasn't giving me chills like Michael did. Even if I found out that Michael was somewhat of a man whore now. _Drunk Mia, or even the Pretending to be drunk so she can fool around with Michael, Mia _could just forget about those types of things.

It was still cool as we started making out in the sand dunes, but he quickly made me feel much warmer. The sand hurt my back, but I forgot about it when he started making love to me. Or just plain having sex with me. I highly doubt he loved me. Who would? I mean, I'm cheating on my boyfriend who claimed to love me.

I let him continue to kiss me after we were finished doing what we were doing. He had straightened my dress back onto me. We didn't say anything though, which is good. He may think I'm drunk and therefore cannot form coherent sentences, but I couldn't do that because I was with him.

"Wanna head back?" he asked. "Everyone will be worried."

I nodded, "Yeah. I think I need a shower," I said with a giggle. I was so freakin' nervous.

"Maybe I'll join you," he said softly, his lips whisking by my bare shoulder.

I smiled shyly and let him help me get up. We walked back wordlessly to the house.

"All the lights are off," he said, stating the obvious.

"I know."

"Wanna take showers?" he asked opening the door quietly.

"Um, yeah."

We looked around to see where everyone is. I saw Lilly and Tina talking in the back by the Jacuzzi. Tina looked kind of upset about something. Shit. Had she seen us?

I put my finger to my lips and pulled him into the bathroom. We took a quick shower together, with stray kisses here and there. I couldn't believe how comfortable I was with him there, seeing me naked. Totally naked.

I wrapped a towel around myself and ran to a room that seemed empty. He followed me a few minutes later. I put on a pair of his boxers and a t-shirt, he wore some pants he'd brought along. We started playing rummy. It was so weird. We'd been two passionate animals only about an hour before. Now we were drinking a little and playing cards.

But we finally decided to sleep a little later. _Together_. I was still in my drunken haze and didn't think about the consequences in the morning. How hurt Tina would be. How she would most likely go and tell Huck. Having Michael holding me close, having his cool breath and soapy skin so near made all my problems seem so small and meaningless.

"What the hell is going on?" Lilly's voice asked, shaking me awake. "Did you screw my brother?"

I groggily got up, "No, why?"

"Um, you guys are in bed together and he's holding you awfully close. You are lucky it was _me_ that found you and not _Tina_."

I saw Michael stirring so I jumped up and bit my lip. "Is she up?"

"No."

"Good. I'm going to get dressed."

"And make sure you wipe the smile off your face."  
I covered my mouth. "Um, yeah. Okay."

She followed me into the room I was supposedly in that night. "What the hell are you two doing together?"

"Huh?"

"Tina thinks you two are hooking up behind all of our backs. What gives, Mia?"

I stared at my bed, "Nothing. We aren't hooking up," I replied, then added _right now_ in my head.

"She says that he kissed her a few weeks ago, right about the time you got together with Huck. But he was drunk and thought she was you or something. He didn't say your name, but he acted like it was _normal _for you to drop by. Is it normal for you to drop by and make out with him? Is it?"

What?

"She isnt' sure, of course, but he asked about Huck." Woot. She ignored my not answering hte normal part of the question.

Oh. Good. God. "Um, I have no idea."

"Mia, don't play with fire. She'll be devastated."

* * *

I ignored him that day. Tina would be able to tell something happened for sure by just looking at us. I wore my brand new black two piece. With boy shorts and a halter top. Huck had bought it for me.. I didnt' really care for it too much. I hated showing off my belly. 

"Lilly, get my back," I said, handing her the sunscreen.

I glanced at Michael who was re-reading his copy of Julius Caesar. _Not_ looking at me. Great. I'm just one of those girls that he sleeps with. _Fine. _I'll just forget about him.

"Here," he said, tossing me a t-shirt. "What are you thinking a two piece?" he asekd.

I gave him a look.

"I mean, you hate those. Lemme guess, Grandmere?"

I blushed. He knew that I hated two pieces. "Yeah," I lied. I didn't want him to know that my boyfriend hadn't been clued in on my hatred of the stupid thing.

But after that he ignored me. So I sunbathed all afternoon, and then played a game of pickup Frisbee with some guys we'd met. Michael didn't like that. Too bad for him. He had _Julius_ to go back to.

"I saw some people having sex down here last night," one guy, Bryce said, popping open a drink.

I saw Michael look over at me nervously. "No way."

"Yeah. They didn't even notice that we were walking by and laughing."

Oh.My.God. That's why they've been so friendly. _They know_.

"Did you get a good look at the people?" I asked, sipping my diet soda.

"No. Just the guy's ass. But it was kind of funny. We let them finish up. They were kind enough to bring the condom with them though."

I smiled, "Good. Wouldn't want to see _that."_

"Weren't you guys out here last night?" Tina asked.

"Yeah, for about two seconds," Michael replied. "We heard something but just kept going. Who wants to see people going at it?"

Tina looked at me, who was suddenly interested in the seagulls overhead.

* * *

I pointedly ignored Michael that night before we went back to the city. I didn't want to talk to him. Especially since Tina was _so_ clearly in love. Plus, they'd made out and he therefore made things ten times worse for his situation. 

He pulled me into the bathroom while everyone was running around getting their stuff together. "Sorry, about you know…_stuff_."

"It's fine," I replied. "But we you know…can't…um, keep doing this. I have a boyfriend, ya know?"

He nodded, "Yeah. A boyfriend."

"Plus, you seem to be having a grand old time with all the girls in the bars so…"

He rolled his eyes and stormed out of the room. What, the truth hurts?

* * *

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there," Huck said on Monday evening. He was helping me study for my Trig final. I had to get all this done before Thursday. Plus, an English paper. 

"It's fine," I replied. "How did you get that answer?"

He carefully explained it and then we decided to take a break and watch TV.

Which developed into oh so much more. Why am I becoming a slut?

He started kissing me softly, more softly than Michael ever had. "You know I love you, right?" he asked tenderly, worriedly.

"Yeah," I said carefully. "I do too." LIAR.

"Do you want to…I mean, we don't have to…"

"Um, no. I really don't think we're ready."

So instead we just fooled around to an extreme that I can't say Michael and I ever went to. He and I usually just went from light fooling around to making lo- to having sex.

MICHAEL:

I hate myself. I hate myself. I hate myself. She walked into practice on his arm on Tuesday night. Whispering to one another and smiling. I knew that smile. He'd been with her. He'd just lost his virginity to her.

I'm going to fucking kill the guy.

But she was all business while we practiced. She didn't look at him, just acted like everything was totally normal. Like we were supposed to just occasionally share a drunken night together. I didn't want that though. I wanted the real thing, and neither of us was ready for that much of a commitment.

I hate my life.

Which is why I spent the following Thursday at Cappy's with the boys. There was a band playing. They weren't too bad. They even sat down with us afterwards. It turned out that Kevin knew the singer's sister (we didn't bother asking _how_).

"Hey," I said shaking the drummer's hand. "Michael."

"Andy," he replied before taking a shot.

Andy and I talked about music and our favorite movie; Scarface. "Anything with Pacino is money," he explained, naming the different 'money' flicks he's been in .

"Boys, you don't gotta go home, but you can't stay here," Cappy announced.

"It's only ten," I argued.

"Yeah, but my daughter just went into labor so I'm going to the hospital," he replied unapologetically.

So we all got up and let him quickly close before going to see his first grandchild.

"You guys want to hang out? Maybe play some cards a little bit?" Andy asked as his bandmates scampered off in different directions. "My roommate won't be home for awhile."

We all agreed and took the subway to a nice TriBeca apartment. "Not bad," I said, examining the place. "What else do you do other than play music?"

"Oh, my roommate. He owns this place. He's kind of letting me crash.I guess you could say he's my sugar daddy," he joked.

Manny shrugged when I looked at him for a reaction. "He seems nice enough," Manny mumbled, "I mean, look at this place. I bet he-"

"Beer?" Andy called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, lemme help ya," I replied, going towards his voice.

Something was weird about this place. It was almost familiar to me, but not quite.

"Here," he said handing me some drinks from a mini fridge. "My roommate is all about wine and champagne. Not much of a beer guy. SO I keep my stuff in a different fridge," he explained

I nodded and began to follow him into the front hall out to the living room. I sat down and started taking my cards that Manny was dealing.

The front door opened. "I'm home!" an all too familiar voice called out.

A pit that had formed in my stomach earlier began filling with repressed vomit. Suddenly Andy jumped up and ran toward the voice, which was coming closer. He was explaining that this patient of his just didn't want to cooperate with him unless….Allie, my mother, was there.

Andy hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm sorry, that sucks. Hey, I hope you don't mind but-"

"Michael? What on earth are _you_ doing here?"

Andy. Ned. _Andy _was _Ned_. _Andy_ was mydad's boyfriend.I stared at my father.

I didn't care what a great guy Andy was. He was Ned. The home wrecker. The man that convinced my father that he was, _in fact_, gay.

"You know…ohhh, that's your son?" Ned asked.

Every one of my friends turned deathly silent.

"I _was_," I muttered as I walked by. I knew I couldn't hide from this forever, but I sure as hell didn't want to see the guy, who merely refers to my father as a roommate, or worse, a sugar daddy.

There was only one place in the entire world I could go right now.


	14. What ARE Friends For?

Author's Note:

**L-Money**- I have to add to this. You know me. I always add. It's like a rule. My stories never end up how I originally write them (as you know with that untitled one I'm still tweeking)

**Me-Here**: Ned is Andy. Some people use NED as a nick name for Andrew, like my family. My cousin is Andrew but called Ned. But he's not gay like this one, that that that's a bad thing (whoa there Seinfeld). But from here on out (yes, he'll be in the story a bit),he is called by both names.Explained later. Also, if you think that they are just sex, then remember that they were friends first and foremost, that's one of the reasons they aren't getting together fo' real. Don't worry though, the other aspects of the relationship is looked at further down the road.

**Jesse's Babe:** Thanks

**8sPerson**: I tried looking up the spelling of that word and can't find it. Or maybe I just couldn't see it in the book I had near me and I just didn't wanna go into my closet to find another book. Either way, thanks for the note. I appreciate it.

**Thetrouble**…: I actually wasn't going to have that scene (and therefore the one following this long note) but realized that Ned and Sidney (the dad) are hardly ever mentioned until Michael is much older (brew haha). So read and see how Michael reacts…

**HGill:** I don't do overdone story lines. It's not my style. Plus, as far as I know, he'd have to have sex with Tina in order for her to get pregnant. They only made out. Remember he was relieved to see that both of them had their clothes on still?

**Lyra**...: I am but one girl. My name is Kristin. Nicknamed Milly by a stupid ex-boyfriend. I have this as my AIM name so I wouldn't forget it. I forget stuff a lot.

Go Pats. Down with the Eagles.

"Watch out Harrison, I got something for you." –Freddie No Name (back up player for the Eagles trying to act tough)

Don't you guys love my sports commentary?

By The Way: Fourteen days, thirteen hours and twenty seven minutes until Spring Training. In case you are wondering.

* * *

MIA: 

"What?" I mumbled into my phone. I'd fallen asleep watching a movie with Huck's.

"Mia, we need you," Manny's voice said urgently.

"No. I'm bu-"

"We can't find Michael," he cut in.

Okay, wide awake now. I looked at the clock. "It's only two. He probably picked up some-"

"He met Ned."

"Ned…._Ned_ Ned?" I said, remembering who this Ned character was.

"Yeah."

"H-How?" I asked, jumping up and throwing on street clothes.

"I'll explain later. Or he will. He's not home. I just called Lilly. Do you have any idea where he would be?"

I glanced out my window hopefully. Was he on my fire escape? Nope. Suddenly it hit me. "Yeah. I'll go get him."

I snuck out of my house quietly in my hoodie and kitty pajama pants. I hailed a cab (which my mother would kill me for but whatever). "Echo Park," I mumbled.

I knew he would be there. Last summer we went for a trip to Schulman's (a big department store which I love) for a big sale (okay, I went and dragged him along to hold stuff, Lars was too busy looking _tough_ to be my human clothing rack). He only agreed to go if I'd go to Echo Park first.

_We sat in a very definite bench. "You know, there are ones further in the park," I said, gesturing in towards the shaded benches._

"_Yeah, but this is my bench," he explained, pointing out his initials on the bench._

"_Hey, when did you do that?" I asked._

"_My dad used to bring me here when I was little. He taught me how to ride my bike here. He'd sit on this bench and watch me ride around. When I finally got it he took me here and carved our initials. Ever since then…well, it's been our place."_

"_Your place?" I teased._

"_Yeah. When we need to escape. No one really knows about it. Just us guys. And now we like to watch the people skating who fall down. Quite entertaining."_

_I made a face, "I'm not a guy."_

"_No, but you're one of my best friends. It's not like you are going to go blabbing. Or I'll tell about the-"_

"_Ssssh," I said, throwing my hand over his mouth. Then I turned scarlet, "I mean, just no. It's cool."_

"_So anyways," he said, ignoring my embarrassment, "I like coming here and thinking. Whenever I have to think about something bad I come here."_

"_And you are thinking about shopping right now," I teased._

"_No. Just…"_

"_What?" I asked curiously._

"_Stuff. Relationships."_

"_Well, I can tell you one thing I've learned in my sixteen years," I started._

_He looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "Yes?"_

"_Boys suck at them."_

"_I don't think I'm half bad at them," he argued._

_I looked up at him. "Nah, you aren't too bad." And we spent the rest of the afternoon there, just talking and people watching. Enjoying one another's company. Conviently enough, forgetting about shopping._

_From then on we would go there to discuss serious relationship issues. Which hardly ever happened on the note that we didn't like telling one another about problems with members of the opposite sex. But we did meet every once and a while to share a pretzel and skip out on afternoon responsibilities (which totally pissed off Grandmere and made Dad stop donating to Greenpeace until I cleaned up my act). _

_So it became a place for us to go hide from the world. No one expected to see a princess there. _

_That's why I went. I went to escape my current reality. He went there to go back to a much simpler time. A time where bike riding with your dad was the most important thing. And you were the most important person to him.

* * *

_

I know, bad place to go as a sixteen year old girl alone, but I had no other choice. Lars would never let me go. Neither would my mom.

I paid the cabbie and then started walking toward the benches that I knew he'd be sitting on. "Hey," I called out into the night air. I could see the back of him.

He turned in worry, then surprise. "Mia, what the hell are you doing here?"

I rolled my eyes, "What are _you_ doing here? You've had everyone worried sick," I replied, taking residence next to him. I noticed a bottle in a brown paper bag. I grabbed it and took a sip.

He pulled me close for warmth. Was it possible that only the weekend before we'd been frolicking at the beach in bathing suits? I _hate_ the Northeast. "They told you, huh?"

"Not everything," I replied. "_You_ should."

He sighed, "They were kissing. Right there. Ned obviously didn't care that strangers were seeing him kiss this older man."

"Cuz they're in love," I whispered. "You don't care if people know you are together if you are truly in love," I replied.

He stared hard at me. I could almost see the wheels turning in his head, but instead tears started pouring out of his eyes. "It's not supposed to be like that," he replied. "They're supposed to be together."

I'm guessing he means his mom and dad, not his dad and Ned. "I know you want to believe that….but it's not true," I replied. "What did you say to them?"

He shook his head and pulled away. "I walked out. Would you want to see your mom kissing a woman?"

I _did_ once actually. When I was little and she thought I was asleep. Her friend Bev. I did see a few beer bottles out so they were probably drunk. Like me and Michael."I guess not," I replied, shuttering at the memory.

"He always said he wanted me to be like him when I was older. What the fuck?"

I noticed some swarmy looking guys walking around us. "Let's try to get a cab, okay?" I whispered.

He realized my sudden need for a cab. "Yeah, let's go."

I gave the cabbie my address. "He'll look for you at home," I explained.

"I thought you wanted me to face this?" he asked, checking his breath. What the hell?

"I do," I started. "But you shouldn't have to right away."

I felt the alcohol from his breath bounce back at me. "Were you drinking by yourself?" I hissed.

He nodded and smirked. "So what?"

I tried to look mad. But I could not stay mad at him. Especially after he started kissing my neck as I unlocked my front door. "C'mon big boy, off to bed," I whispered pulling him towards my room.

He zonked out on my bed with his shoes still on, so I pulled them off, and then his jeans. Those are never comfortable to sleep in, seriously. And I know he hates sleeping with his shirt on, so off that went.

"Are you taking advantage of me?" he asked drunkenly. He had a goofy look on his face. And who can ignore that?  
So I kissed him lightly, hoping he'd forget in the morning. But that didn't mean he wouldn't continue it for now. He pulled me close to him and kissed me with as much passion as he had ever kissed me.

But he's been through a lot tonight. Maybe he just needs to re-assert his manhood after seeing his father's tongue down some guy's throat.

And maybe he just wanted to make sure that breasts were his forte by grabbing hold of mine. That's all. And of course, he'd have to make sure I did in fact have breasts by taking my shirt off.

But that was where I drew the line. "Michael, stop," I whispered. "I have to go to school in five hours."

"No school," he mumbled, nuzzling into my neck.

I giggled. Yes, _giggled_. "Yes school. If I plan on going to NYU I'll need a little diploma, ya know?"

He looked at me with puppy eyes. Drunken puppy eyes. Okay, so we can fool around a little- no. He's just upset about his dad. I can't….

I jumped up and went to my bathroom. I needed a glass of water. Then I'd tell him we couldn't fool around. He'd listen then, right?

But by the time I returned he had placed himself in a fetal position and was fast asleep in my bed.

I took a shower after I made sure he was asleep. "Who were you talking to in there?" she asked calmly, sipping some tea as I left the hallway bathroom. I hadn't wanted to wake him by showering in my own.

"Michael is staying over," I said bravely. "He just literally ran into his dad's boyfriend so he's really upset. He's kind of hiding out."

She raised her eyebrow. "What are you doing at four in the morning in there?"

"He just passed out," I lied. Okay, NOT a lie. He really did. "He was really upset so we were talking about that stuff…."

"Talking?" she asked. "Mia, I just hope….I hope you are protect-"

"MOM!" I hissed, hoping no one was listening. "Mom, we didn't do anything. He's just _really_ down about his dad. That's it."

She really didn't believe me. "Yeah, right. Look," she said, looking toward my room, "I'd prefer if sleep overs were ok'd by me first. And that he'd be in a separate room. What are you showering _now_ for?"

"I figure I can sleep later and go to school a bit later," I replied. "I have a free period first."

She shook her head. "No Huck this weekend," she replied. "I don't even know if that's a punishment for you anymore."

I bit my lip, "Sorry Mom-"

"Mia, just don't try to play me for a fool. If you are sleeping with him then fine. But use your head. Don't get yourself into trouble. Cuz then you'll be in Genovia with your grandmother and she won't let him near you. Got that? Why can't you just go out with him and take away all of our misery?"

Everyone's misery? "Because," I hissed, quite smartly not saying I wasn't sleeping with him or not, "We're friends."

"Katie Couric mentioned this. About the whole friends with benefits thing. I don't like it."

"No….it's not that. I just…We're friends. That's all he wants."

"What about _you_?" she asked.

MICHAEL

She did go to Genovia that summer to continue with her Princess Lessons in her home country. Her grandmother wanted the people there to get used to seeing her around; and so no one could accuse her of not being in touch with the people.

Meanwhile, I stayed home and got acquainted with the idea that Ned wasn't _such_ a bad guy. Dad and I weren't exactly on speaking terms yet, but I was able to see Ned as a friend. As my friend he was Andy. As Ned he was my dad's boyfriend.There was an unspoken agreement that he would not mention my father. And I would not call him a butt pirate.

And I never went back to play cards at his place. And he never came over my mother's house. And I never told Mom about meeting Ned. She kind of liked the idea that 'Sidney' was getting ignored by his children.

Lilly knew the truth, but still avoided seeing him. He did, after all, end our parent's marriage.

But he was a nice enough guy. He liked playing basketball when he wasn't working. He was an amazing drummer and was actually kind of funny.

"So," he said while we watched a baseball game on TV at a bar. We had started meeting up at Cappy's to watch baseball. My dad didn't really like the sport so he stayed home and worked. Plus, I think he enjoyed the idea that I was becoming friends with his boyfriend.

"What?" I asked, taking a gulp of my beer. "Shit, did you see that catch?"

"Where's this girl the guys were telling me about?"

"Girl? What girl?" I asked, my eyes glued to the television.

"Maya?"

"Our housekeeper? She's probably at her own house eating-"

"No, the one in the band. I haven't met her yet."

"That would be because she's in Genovia," I replied. "With her dad and grandmother."

"Geneva?" he asked, confused.

"Genovia. It's on the Cote d'Azur. A really small country."

"Why there?"

"She's from there…well, her family is," I explained. "She goes there every once and a while."

It was not his business that Mia was the princess of this country.

"Oh, wait a second," he said, placing his beer on a coaster. "I've heard about her. She's been in the news. Something about snails from South America or something?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. And algae. I don't really know too much about that."

"You know a princess," he said in disbelief. "What's she like?"

"She's…perfect," I replied.

I don't know what it was….maybe the way he just stared at me with his Sideshow Bob hair bouncing. I just…I started telling him everything. Everything I couldn't tell anyone else. Not even Manny.

"Why don't you just ask her out, be your girlfriend?" he asked.

"Because…I dunno. It's a really weird situation. See…she's my best friend. And my sister's best friend. We've known one another our whole lives. And…well, we're really young, ya know?"

"So?"

"She's the girl I'd want to be with in the end. And I just don't think I could handle a relationship where she would end it because she wants to go _find_ herself or somehthing. Where she will resent the fact that she didn't get to live because I held her back."

"But from what the guys tell me, and Lilly tells me, she loves you too."

I shook my head, "No. It's just…we're friends. It's all she wants. She has a boyfriend."

"Michael, maybe she's just as scared as you are."

I continued shaking my head, "No. She's one of the bravest people I know. Plus…what could I even give to her? I'm just a stupid college kid who is trying to make it as a musician. She's a freaking princess."

It was his turn to shake his head, "What are you talking about? You sound like you've given her a lot. Let her decide what she wants."

I finished off my beer, "I'll see you later, Andy."

* * *

She wasn't due back until the end of August, which is why I was surprised when I saw her bedroom light that night; August 4. I saw her sitting on the window sill. She finally caught sight of me and waved me up. 

So I climbed up and stared at her. "What are you doing home? I thought- what's wrong?" I asked, realizing her face was tear stricken. Maybe Huck broke up with her.

"Fat Louie died," she whispered.

I looked over to the corner that he normally inhabited. The spot in the cat bed was molded to his form.

"H-How? When?"

She fell onto my chest so I uncomfortably put my arms around her, "She cat on the roofed me," she managed.

"Who did _what_?"

"She told me last week that he was on the roof and no one could reach him. I said he'd come down on his own accord once he got hungry. Then she said Frank…er, Mr. G. tried to go up and get him, but couldn't reach him. I said Louie didn't like Frank. Then she said that Louie fell off the roof, onto the street and was hit."

"Uhm…"

"But it actually happened last week when she first called. She was trying to prepare me."

"He got hit?"

"She said he saw something shiny on the street and she'd left the window open to let air in. He jumped out and got hit."

I just held her close, "You'll be okay….." I whispered. We sat on her bed and I sang her a silly song to make her laugh. "Get dressed."

"Huh?"

"Get into a nice dress. Well, shower and stuff. Just get ready. I'm taking you out."

"Why th-"

"Mia, being around here is not going to make you feel good. I'll be back in forty five minutes."


	15. Per Se

Author's Note: I do not condone the use of drugs. Of any kind. That's my PSA

RIP Margaret Brady

* * *

I came back and saw her sitting in the kitchen with her mom talking. She was wearing a pink silk slip dress and had her hair in a messy bun on the top of her head. "Where are you taking my daughter?" Miss Thermopolis asked. 

"I'll have her back by midnight," I said, kissing Miss Thermopolis's cheek. She loved me and would never refuse an invitation by me to Mia.

"Okay, make it one," she replied, blushing.

Mia looked at her mother like she was crazy.

"Behave yourselves," her mom called out.

Mia rolled her eyes as we left her building. "Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see," I said, hailing a cab.

I told the cabbie where to drop us off, and I could tell she was mentally trying to figure out what was at that location.

"_Per Se_?" She asked in amazement. "It's _impossible_ to get reservations in here. There is like, a year long waiting list."

I'd made reservations there a long time ago for Serena's birthday, which that day was. I hadn't remembered until I saw a message on the board at the apartment. They'd called to confirm it. I hadn't bothered to call them back. But now that Mia was here it was perfect. She had replaced Serena in basically every aspect of my life anyways.

"I have my ways."

To most other patrons we probably looked like a couple in love. But they didn't know that we were laughing about old Fat Louie stories. And jokes about the other patrons. I was so in love with this…this girl, but she was still too vulnerable.

But she did let me put my arm around her as I walked her home. I told her about my Lingustics professor and did an imitation of him for her. She laughed until we reached the door of her apartment. "Um, thanks," she said softly. "I had a lot of fun."

She was staring up at me expectantly. I smiled, "Me too. You deserve it."

She rolled her eyes and blushed a little bit, "I don't really think-"

"Mia," I said, raising her chin up with my index and middle fingers. "You do."

We both started leaning in for a kiss when footsteps on the stairs sped up.

"Everyone in this building is asleep by now," she whispered. "Do you think someone followed-"

"Mia!"

She looked at me uncomfortably then ran down the hall to her boyfriend. "Huck!"

"Um, what's…."

"How'd you know I was here?" she asked, backing away from his embrace, staring at the floor.

"I met up with Charlie and the girls and they were like 'Why aren't you over Mia's?'"

Mia still looked puzzled.

"And I said because you weren't home. But then they showed it on the news about you you'd come home. Why are you home? Why are you so dressed up?" he asked, looking accusingly at me.

"Oh, I uh…"

MIA:

"I saw her and we were talking," Michael started. "I'd been in this suit because I was going on an interview, you see. And since neither of us had anything better to do, we decided to have uh… Mia got dressed up and we went to Mr. Chang's for Chinese food."

I stared at him. How the hell can he lie like this so easily? Why were we lying? Why should I feel bad about a friendly dinner? Okay, maybe because it's at the most romantic and popular restaurant in Manhattan.

Huck looked at me. I know he's always been suspicious of Michael. He never has liked my friendship with him, and that's why I've actually cooled it with him before I left for Genovia. I spent all the time between the prom and my departure with Huck. I ignored phone calls from Michael. Only saw him at band practice.

"So you don't want dinner?" he asked softly.

I shook my head, and then looked guiltily at Michael. We had almost kissed. Had he meant to do that?

"Oh."

"But uh, did you want to come in maybe? Maybe watch a movie?"

He nodded and looked at Michael. "I think _we_ do deserve some alone time after all. Before I go to school."

Michael took the hint. "Good luck down in…where was it_? Florida_?" Michael asked, opening the door to the staircase.

"Yeah, Florida."

For some reason, Michael looked pleased with that response. "Well, have fun. Don't get yourself into too much trouble."

"He's kind of…weird, don't you think?" Huck asked as we settled on my bed to watch Phantom Town (which is so bad that it's funny).

"Who?" I asked, opening the door even more (he's not allowed in my room with it closed, a _Frank Gianni_ imposed rule, for some reason I've never pointed out the usefulness of my fire escape to him).

"Michael Moscovitz."

I shrugged. "He's nice."

"He looked really happy that I was going down to Florida," he said grumpily.

"Well, you _are_ going down to Florida," I replied, sitting next to him. "And it's much warmer than it is here. He's just jealous."

"Yeah, but _not_ about Florida," he mumbled. "You guy are just…you know…friends, right?"

I felt my nostrils preparing to flare. "Of course," I replied, focusing on making them NOT flare. "He's like a brother to me."

"You know I love you, right?" Huck whispered.

I really am going to bad girl hell.

"Uh, yeah."

"You love me too, right?"

"Yeah," I replied.

He stared at me for a full minute. "And you want to make this work, right?" he asked.

"W-What do you mean?" I asked, pulling my hand (which he'd been stroking this entire time) away from him.

"Make us work. Through the distance-"

"I….I dunno. It's just…well, going to be hard," I admitted. Holy Hell. I was not planning on this tonight. I had planned on moping about Fat Louie. But Michael made me happy again. And now _this_? Why couldn't he just let a relationship go naturally? Michael and I let our relationship do the whole natural thang.

"But it's worth it, right?" he asked.

"Well, yeah. But what's the point?" I asked.

"We're in love…"

"But we won't ever see one another and you won't be able to call me…with your being in college and bills and stuff. I think….plus, I will have the band to deal with. I don't think it'd be fair. You wouldn't get the whole college experience if you were with me, you know?"

He fell silent. That bright smile faded. "But you love me?"

"Yes," I said, almost exasperated. "That's why I think we'd be miserable. We'd always want to see one another, but couldn't."

He looked at me skeptically. "And this has _nothing_ to do with Michael?"

I rolled my eyes. For once this was nothing about Michael. I really did love Huck. I really wanted him to have the whole college experience. Seriously, had _nothing_ to do with Michael. Honest to Jason it didn't.

"Sorry. I know you wouldn't…I mean, he's not your type. Obviously. He and I are so different."

_Um, yeah, he's a sex God. And you can hardly manage to undo my bra._

"We can still be friends, right?" he asked.

MICHAEL

Good old Huck left a few weeks later, like she said he would. Went to school in Florida. They broke it off, but agreed to remain friends.

"There's a party over in Brooklyn, wanna go?" I asked her, one night in mid-September. We hadn't really discussed the Fat Louie night. Well, didn't discuss it at _all_ actually. We had kind of silently agreed to let it go.

I mean…well, she had her senior year to start off and I was re-starting college. I was a first semester junior now (I caught up with credits over the summer). Right on track actually.

"Yeah, sure," she said, putting her guitar in a case. "It'll be fun hanging out together again."

I couldn't tell if there was a hint in there of re-kindling our affair. I mean, we were both single now. Why wouldn't we… "Okay."

We met up with my friends at Kevin's new apartment in Brooklyn. Mia was looking ravishing as always. Skirt, tank top, high boots. I hope to _God_ she was hinting at another shot.

"Hey guys," Kevin greeted. "Welcome. Drinks are in the kitchen. Some other stuff is floating around," he said with a wink.

I looked at Mia who looked kind of nervous. "I won't leave you," I promised, holding her hand and pulling her into the kitchen. "Drink?"

She nodded, "Yeah, _definitely_. Thanks."

We drank a little before we started flirting with one another again. Kissing one another. No one we really knew that would care was there. Lilly was planning their Senior Skit (it's a really stupid tradition, all the seniors have to perform. Mia had wanted the band to come and have that be her performance but Lilly would not allow it). We went to the living room so we could continue our kissing on the couch.

"Smoke?" Kevin's friend Chris asked.

I looked at the joint, then Mia. She looked at me. "Why not?" she whispered.

I stared at her in surprise, "Mia-"

"Michael, we have to learn to loosen up," she whispered into my ear.

I took it and he lit it then walked away. I took a drag then handed it to Mia. Neither of us had ever tried this before so we were pretty loose afterwards.

We didn't do anything though. Both were a little fucked up to be honest. We got some pizza though. And saw Lilly on our way up to the apartment. "Where were you?" she demanded.

"Over Kevin's," Mia replied with a giggle. "It was fun."

"Why are you always getting screwed up with Michael?"

"I _didn't_ get screwed," she argued.

"I didn't say you did. Right, you didn't, _right_? You still have your virginity fully in tact, right?"

"No. And yes."

"Let's all just go to bed, okay?"


	16. Serena's UNWELCOME Return

Author's Note: GO PAT'S! BEAT THE EAGLES

**SparklingT87**: was wondering if anyone would notice that

**Lyra:** If I did Lilly's point of view you would know what she was thinking when she saw them. But for now you'll just have to wait and see

**Carrie**: Dirty mind…..

**Alenor**: I wouldn't count Huck out just yet.

* * *

Mia crept into my room in the middle of the night, "Hey. Cuddle?" she asked.

I opened up my comforter and she jumped in and climbed up to the pillow. She was really cute. So I kissed her neck until we both fell asleep. I hated that we were in this weird place, but who knows? Maybe _this_ was going to be our shot.

* * *

She went out with her friends from school the next night. I heard them talking about the Cultural Diversity Dance coming up before they left. I smiled, remembering how she'd gone with Josh Richter when I was a senior. Then I came and we danced for the first time together. "Where are you girls off to?" I asked, biting a carrot stick. I sat on the counter next to where Mia was standing. I handed Mia another stick which she bit into immediately.

"Fashion week," Lilly replied. "Her grandmother wants her to go out to more social things where she might meet an _acceptable_ boyfriend." She gave me a wink.

"Oh," I said, dejected. "That's great."

"Yeah, like I'm going to meet someone _there_?" Mia said sarcastically. "Those guys are totally not my type," she said glancing at me. Was _I_ her type? I sort of smiled but looked away when I realized I was being way too obvious.

Tina saw this exchange, "I don't see what was wrong with _Huck_. He was nice."

Mia made a face, "Yeah, I guess. But I dunno. There wasn't a spark."

"A _spark?"_ I teased; I then stuck another carrot in her mouth.

She smiled, "Yes. I mean….you know when….I don't even know if I've been in love," she admitted. "Like, I picture everything being perfect, ya know? But I don't really think that's what love is."

"This is getting deep, Lilly, are you taping this?" I teased, "Continue."

She blushed, "I dunno. There's tension and nothing is ever really easy when you are in love."

Lilly was looking back and forth between us with her _I know a secret_ grin. "Oh?"

"Yeah, like….I dunno…you want to spend time with that person all the time…and no one even bothers to question it, ya know? It's just…. _understood_. And everyone else sees it…"

She was looking really thoughtful then.

Tina looked confused. "Mia, I think you need to read my new book _Stronger for Love_. It's about this girl who…."

I kind of zoned out then. Why was Lilly looking at us like that? Why was she concentrating on the fact that I was handing Mia baby carrots?

"What_ is_ then?" Lilly asked interrupting Tina's rant about some stupid romance novel.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Mia asked, taking another carrot.

"What is your type? You like someone. You are thinking about it _right_ now."

"No I don't," Mia argued, chomping down on her carrot. "I _so_ do not."

"Fine. But what is your type?

Mia bit her lip, and waved away my offer for another carrot, "I don't know. Not preppy clean cut boys though. I _hate_ crew cuts."

Good. I did too.

Lilly looked at me for another sarcastic remark. When I offered nothing, she sighed heavily. What, was she expecting me to jump up and down like a little school boy at the prospect that I was Mia's type? No, I'm mature. I'll wait until she's gone before doing that.

"Anyways, we're off. Go have fun doing whatever _slackers_ do," Lilly said linking arms with Mia. "See ya."

* * *

That night I went out with the guys to this party at the Warehouse (an abandoned place where there are parties on Saturday nights with a live band) and ran into none other than Serena Roth. Yes, _that_ Serena.

I sat uncomfortably on a couch and listened to her drone on about her life. But then she reminded me of something really funny. "Remember the time when we were having sex and you said, _I love you Mia?_"

I looked at her, "I said what?"

"Instead of Serena, you said Mia."

I shook my head, "I don't remember that." Yes I did. I felt like a shit head. It was the first time we'd really made love and I messed it up by saying Mia's name. Looking back I'm such a pervert. Mia was only fourteen at that point, I was eighteen.

"I never said anything but you did. I was kind of hurt at first but then I figured, _Hey he's with me and not her so forget it_. I figured if you wanted her you would have gone after her. But you haven't, right?

MIA:

Lilly is seriously skeeving me out. I mean, she hasn't had a boyfriend in a while so I can understand that she's excited about having me be single as well…but I dunno. She's just…too bossy and picky about boys. About boys that I think are cute. Preferably Michael.

She flipped on me that morning when she realized where I'd slept. She would have had a cow if she knew he and I shared a joint. If she only _knew_ what else we'd shared over the past nine months.

We were placed right up front, with Lars sitting next to me. Tina . Shameeka's mom was working at the show with some models so she was already there. Aren't we just the luckiest girls in all of New York City? People _KILL_ to get into these places. And here we are, seventeen and having the time of our lives.

"That's a really cute dress," I said pointing to a long blue dress.

"It's just like the one you wore to the _junior prom_," Lilly replied, rolling her eyes.

I smiled. I liked that dress a lot. Michael had as well, I think. Or, he liked it balled up to the side at least.

"Are we going to that after party too?" Tina asked hopefully. "I heard that Brad Pitt is at this show…"

I shrugged and pretended to be interested in the models. "If you want." _No. No. No. I want to go back to the Moscovitz apartment and declare my undying adoration for Michael._

"Yeah, it'd be fun, what do you think Mia?" Lilly

"Yeah. Definitely."

* * *

There were cameras all over the place. I tried to avoid being caught on them. I was wearing clothes I hated, but Shameeka told me I had to wear. The top was a slinky lingerie tank and I was wearing regular jeans. Just the stupid ones that Grandmere picked out that cost like three hundred dollars. I don't want people thinking I normally wear this type of thing.

"Ohh, sorry," someone said, spilling their drink all over me.

I jumped in surprise of the cool drink. "What the- Oh. Hi."

I turned and saw the most beautiful man I've ever had the privilege of seeing up close. "Hi."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Hey, Mia, I know you have more in your vocabulary than _that_," Lilly teased.

"Oh, um, hi," I stammered, avoiding making eye contact. I'm terrible around guys. I suck.

"The name is Schilling. Schilling Davies."

"Her name is Mia Thermopolis," Lilly replied. "I'm Lilly Moscovitz."

But he didn't take his eyes away from me, "I'm really terribly sorry about your um…shirt thing."

I looked down and remembered he'd spilt something. "Oh, it's fine. I didn't really like this thing anyways."

"I'm Tina," Tina said extending her hand, joining us.

"Shameeka," Shameeka said coolly. Great. He'll fall head over heels for her now.

"Well…um you should go get your girlfriend her drink," I said, hinting for who he was with.

"_Girlfriend_?" he asked with a laugh.

"Didn't we see you with one of the models earlier?" Lilly replied for me. I hate when she does that. But _love_ it when I have no idea what to say.

"Oh, my sister. Bridget. Yeah. This was her first show. She was really nervous so I came along to offer my support."

I forgot all about the stupid stain on my stupid tank top and got lost in those crystal clear blue eyes.

"I just moved here you see, I am going to NYU. Freshman."

"No way, that's where I wanna go," I said suddenly.

"You can come by sometime, if you want. I can show you around. If you wanted to um…maybe give me your number or something I could give you a call and we can hang out. You can show me around here and I can show you around campus."

"Sounds like a fair deal," I said flirtatiously Woah. Where did my self confidence come from?

He took out his cell and took my number. "My sister is freaking out. She thinks some bimbo model is going to snatch me."

"Nope, just us _average_ girls," Lilly replied.

He looked at me, "Not _so_ average," he replied. "Nice meeting you girls."

* * *

We went back to Lilly's after. "He is going to call, I promise," Tina said excitedly.

We were digging into the cartons of Ben and Jerry's.

"No, he was probably just being polite. Maybe he'll call to clean my shirt or something."

"Who will clean your shirt?" Michael asked, coming into the kitchen.

Suddenly the importance of that guy calling me was no longer available in my mind. Michael was around.

"Just some guy who came early onto her blouse," Lilly replied, licking her spoon.

He smacked her upside the head, "Knock that off. Mia doesn't do that sort of thing."

"Hate to break it to you numb nuts, she's _had_ sex before."

"Lilly!" I practically screamed. He hadn't known about me and Huck. Okay, I told her that I had sex with Huck so I would have some explanation for my sudden interest in reading Cosmo.

"What?" he said laughing. Thinking I told her about us.

"It's not his business," I hissed.

"You never told him about that lovely two hour session with Huck at the end of the school year?" Lilly asked.

I wanted to hit her. Kick her. Smack her. Do a lot of mean violent things to her. I hate her.

I glanced up at Michael, "Yeah, well, you know…"

"I hadn't thought that dillweed was capable of getting it up. Good job, Thermopolis," he said tapping me on top of my head. What the fuck? Why wasn't he pissed at me?

Oh, I forget. We are just an '_every once and a while fool around' thing_. Why would he care? I'm not his girlfriend. He slept around.

"I'm gonna go work on a new song. See you girls later," Michael said looking sideways at me. He was hinting for me to come meet him, right?

* * *

The others fell asleep two hours later, sprawled out on the Moscovitz living room floor. I crept to Michael's room. "Hey."

"Hey," he replied, not looking up. "I was wondering when you'd show up."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, closing the door. Then I crawled into his bed and cuddled under his blankets. He turned to me.

"What do you _think_ it means?"

"I don't know. That's why I asked," I said in my cutest voice.

His face softened and he came over to me. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, nuzzling into the crook of my neck, then kissing my throat.

Was he drunk?

"Were you drinking?" I asked carefully.

"Why do I have to drink to kiss you?"

Um, _yeah_. Otherwise that meant...wait, maybe he..."Oh." Wait, he's _not_ drunk? NO, he has a little bit of alcohol on his breath.

"Why didn't you tell me about Huck?"

"What difference does it make? It's not like _I'm_ the only one you've been with." Okay, so what if I'm lying to him? He's _not_ my boyfriend.

He looked guilty. "Right. Sorry. I don't know…Maybe we could….you know…"

I interrupted him with a kiss. We can talk later. Maybe we could get together for real now. _Maybe_.

We started getting into heavy making out, the type you do before you make love when he said it.

"I love you Serena."


	17. Double D'oh!

Author's Note: Wow, you guys definitely rule. Kudos for reviewing. Now on to my insanely long AN

**Lyra:** I'm not gonna have a billion conversations. They are hormonal kids. Michael is currently at his sexual peak. But they _do_ talk.

**LOTR**: Aren't I? Don't worry, I get more evil.

Handsoff: Yes. It's all about balance. Wicked balance

**Carrie**: You have a fascination with threesomes. I'll tell you in advance: **no** threesomes in this story.

**Evilloveberry**: Thanks. I try to think of ways to drive you guys crazy with my cliffies.

**Poisonibe**: Oh, the Pats did kick the Eagles asses.

**Ahhhh:** I always wanna put an exclamation point next to your name. Anyways, Tommy Brady is quite a nice looking young man. My mom is friendly with his sister. I'm trying to get the introduction. But I'm only going after him since my Adam V. is taken and has a baby and stuff. Otherwise I'd be all over that. (um, not really but you knew that). Anyways, Tom Brady is kind of how I pictured the Schilling character to look like.

**Aphi**: Schilling is his first name. His last name is Davies.

**8sperson**: I loathe the letter E. Just kidding. Thanks for the review.

**Don'taskeme**: You are saying Dude again

**Amazingotter**: Serena just sounded like a bitchy name to me. I never liked the one in Gossip Girl though. Maybe it was just something that seeped out of my subconscious. You know, saying her name. Schilling is a lovely name. It's not like I named him Jeter or something equally lame (but keep an eye out for references). You haven't noticed a pattern of the character names? Of the characters I've made up that is.And here's a hint: I made up Schilling his first start against the Yankees. I write based on moods. My attitude changed at some point and you'll see when that is. And that wasn't necessarily a burn to Tina. She just…well, Mia was just blabbering on and forgetting that she was saying everything out loud. But I do hate Tina as well. She will get hers soon. I forget how soon, but soon _enough_. Wow, you got a long response.

I dunno how many of you watched the Superbowl, but I was pretty upset. I mean, yeah, my team won and there is a parade and rally thing where Tommy is going to be with his ugly coat and stupid hat, but c'mon. There was no man nipple from Paul McCartney. I was totally bumming over that.Patriot's parade tomorrow, is Kristin going? NO. Kristin has school. Oh wait, that's right, my school campus is the parade route. _Silly me._Sorry to all the Philly fans out there. _Great g_ame.But uh, did anyone else notice that they said "Pinkston is out with a bad case of the cramps'. How terribly embarrassaing for him. Midol should get him to be their spokesperson. I'm kidding. But I'm still serious about Hambuger Helper getting A-Rod to be their spokesperson. For Real.

You wanted to read a story? Oh, okay, I guess you can stop reading my stupid comments. I'm giddy though.

* * *

MICHAEL:

_Oh shit_. She didn't want me to say I loved her. "I _love_ you," I replied softly and quickly.

She shook her head. "No, you said _Serena_."

"Why would I say-"

"Ugh, forget it," she snapped, jumping up and getting all of her clothes back.

"What?" I snapped. "Mia I'm-"

"Forget the _whole_ damn thing," she snapped, putting her jeans back on. "_Seriously_."

I watched as she stormed out of the room. Why had I said Serena when I _seriously_ meant Mia? Do I have tourettes when it comes to female's names?

She slammed the door shut so fast that my framed picture of me with Mia from graduation party shook and fell. Smashing into a million pieces. How's _that_ for symbolism for you?

I sunk into my bed, a _shell_ of a man that I should have been. That I _fully_ planned on being after tonight. I was going to tell her that I loved her and I wanted to be her boyfriend if she'd just let me. But no. I have to see that skank Serena who then seeped into my subconscious.

I had _meant_ to say Mia. I swear I did. Which is why I padded out into the kitchen the next morning in nothing but my plaid boxers. I knew she'd be in the living room sleeping with my sister and her friends on the floor. Along with empty bags of potato chips and ice cream cartons.

* * *

I slipped a note into her backpack and then poured a bowl of cereal. I had a plan.

I was going to have her meet me here and then I'd play a medley of her songs. The songs I wrote with her and only her in mind. Then I'd explain the mess up. How Serena had been telling me earlier in the evening about a time I said _Mia_'s name instead of her. And that somehow my subconscious was making up for it. But hopefully she'll stop me with kisses before anything else could be said.

I mean, I think we have a good thing going. We goof around when we go out. We have a gazillion inside jokes. But we can talk about totally inane things as well. Like how to get back at Lana for whatever it was that she was doing to Mia.

Or how she hates elevators. And the John Tesh crap that plays in them (okay, who DOESN'T?).

Or how I am actually a teensy bit afraid of clowns. And one time she hid with me when there was a clown at a carnival we all went to.

Or about global warming. It's random and totally weird, but we talk about it.

Or…. about a new song or story she's working on. I'm her sounding board for all that stuff.

And I know that if I'm having a bad day I can just give her a call or talk to her at practice and she can put it into perspective for me. She doesn't suck up to me. She tells me off when she knows I need it.

Serena was never like that. We never joked around. We talked about getting married and about our individual goals, but never had one together. Mia and I did; we wanted to get a record deal.

* * *

Mia came into the kitchen as I stared at my Capn' Crunch—letting it get all soggy. If I eat it before it becomes soggy it rips the roof of my mouth. I looked at her meekly, but she didn't acknowledge me. She just took the orange juice from the fridge and put it in front of her place at our table. That's how often she's here; she has her own place at the table. Then she went to the cupboard and got out the bowl she uses for breakfast (a pink one that Lilly used when she was a kid). She quietly poured some Capn' Crunch in the bowl and then some milk.

I stared at her bowl as she ate without saying a word. She didn't even make eye contact with me. Maybe she was embarrassed about the night before. I know I sure as hell was.

"Mia…." I started after I threw my dish in the sink. "We need to talk," I continued, placing my hands on the back of her chair.

She turned slightly "I don't think so. I think you spoke _very_ clearly last night," she replied, finally realizing I was only wearing my shorts. She turned bright red and let her attention turn to the bowl again. "And I'd appreciate it if you didn't wear those when Tina is around."

I looked around, "She's _not_," I replied. "She's sleeping. You are here. I don't think we have room to be embarrassed anymore about our apparel." I liked how flustered she was getting.

She looked up at me sadly, "I guess not."

"Mia…..well…see, last night I went to a party at the Warehouse."

She gave me a bored stare.

"And I bumped into Serena."

Her cheeks turned a bit red. "Oh and you guys hooked-"

"No," I started. "It's not like that. I just…she told me this story," I said with a nervous laugh. Okay, I can _totally_ tell Mia this story. She'll laugh and then kiss me and tell me she loved me back.

"I'm listening," she prodded.

"When I was with her this one time-"

"Hel-_Lo_ Michael," Shameeka greeted, coming into the kitchen, "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

As we both started saying yes Tina emerged from the living room as well. "Hey Michael," she greeted. "You are up early."

She was staring at my boxers.

Mia stood up and stood in front of me. "He forgot that everyone _else_ was over this morning. I guess he likes to prance around naked when no one is around. Michael, why don't you go get changed?"

I blushed and ran off to get dressed. She'd come back later on. I know she will.

* * *

That day I ran to the public library to grab some books for school. I had a paper due in _two_ weeks and I had no research done. "Hey Michael!" a semi familiar voice called out.

I turned and saw my old friend Aimee. The girl from Harvard.

"Oh, hey there Aim," I replied. "What's up? Why are you home?"

"I came back to get some sweaters. Columbus Day weekend. We have Monday off. What are you doing here?"

"Getting some books out," I replied, stating the obvious.

She smiled, "Oh, of course. How've you been?"

"Great. I'm back in school."

"Dating anyone?" she asked. I knew what she was asking.

"Yeah," I lied. "Me and Mia. Well, I mean, I'm dating _Mia_. Not Me _and_ Mia. Just Mia. Remember her?"

"Oh."

"Yeah. Since January," I lied. "Thank _goodness_ for that Weezer concert or we may never have realized we were in love."

She turned scarlet, "I thought that maybe…you know, that you guys had… you know, just been having a _fling_."

"How would you know? I haven't even talked to you since then."

"Word gets around Moscovitz. You two aren't always so secretive. I talk to Manny."

_That Gossip Whore_. "Oh. Well, you know."

She nodded. "Why don't we go get some coffee? Catch up? Or would Mia not like that?"

I shrugged. "Sure. Why not? Let me just go home and drop these off." Of course Mia wouldn't mind. She's not my girlfriend, but she would have been totally cool with me hanging out with girls who were friends. Unlike Aim who was totally the opposite of Mia. Even as friends. She was way possessive and jealous.

She followed me. I expected her to say she'd meet me in an hour, but no. She came back to the apartment with me and looked around. "You were such an adorable baby," she cooed at a picture of a three year old me holding Lilly. "Yeah, I guess," I replied from my bedroom. My wallet fell behind my desk.

"What's wrong?" she asked, poking her head into my room.

"I dropped my wallet down between the desk and the wall," I replied.

She came in and crept underneath the desk. I leaned over it with a flashlight.

"Got it!" she screamed.

"Thanks," I replied, plopping down on my chair and starting to roll back. But she pulled me toward her. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Mia doesn't have to know," she replied, unzipping my jeans. I turned and heard voices in the hallway.

"My sister is home-"

"_So_?" she asked, fighting with me over ownership of my zipper.

I gave up on the zipper and tried to push myself away by pushing her head away from my crotch. PROBABLY not the best idea.

MIA

_Mia- Sorry about last night. I'll make it up to you tonight. Come over after you and Lilly tape the show, kay?_

_-Michael_

I re-read the note over and over again. I know I should just toss it aside and blow him off, but I couldn't. I liked his hand writing. It was so different from mine. His was neat and clear. Mine was bubbly and all over the place.

"Trying to catch shoplifters in Ho's Deli isn't exactly _hard_ hitting," Shameeka said, looking at her nails.

"It will be when I catch someone _famous_ do it," Lilly replied.

I rolled my eyes. "What famous people shop at _Ho'_s?"

"You."

"I'm _hardly_ famous. Plus, Grandmere would have a heart attack if she…maybe it is a good idea," I teased.

"I'm _kidding_. This is boring. Let's go back to my house," Lilly replied, getting her stuff together.

We stopped in a music store. Shameeka wanted to pick up the latest Destiny's Child CD to listen to later. Lilly was over looking at posters, so I snuck off to see Shameeka alone. I needed advice. "What?" she hissed as I pulled her toward the clothing racks in the back of the store.

"I need help-"

"Are you _pregnant_?" she asked wide eyed. "Does _Michael_ know? I mean, it IS Michael's, right? You havent' slept with anyone else?" Another customer looked at us funny.

"Of course not," I hissed.

"Of course not he doesn't know, or that you aren't?"

"I'm not," I hissed. "Look, last night we were….well…"

"Fooling around," she replied. "I know. I woke up while you were gone. Well, I assume you were with him. You were gone for awhile."

"Did Ti-"

"No, Tina didn't notice. Go on."

"Anyways, he said it."

"What?"

"The L word-"

"Oh my gosh! Congratulations! Right? It's a good thing, right? I knew he'd finally say it. Was I interrupting the first _post love admittance kiss_ this morning? You said it too right?"

"With Serena's name at the other end of it," I finished.

She raised her eyebrows. "Say _WHAT_?"

"He said 'I love you _Serena_', all the while kissing _me_. Can you believe it?"

She bit her lip and stared off to the side. "Well, has he even mentioned her name lately?"

"No. But this morning he was starting to explain I think. He was saying he saw her last night at some party and she told him some story. Do you think he deserves a chance to explain?"

"Uhm…well, yeah. First of all, he's _Michael Moscovitz_. The star of your dirty dreams for the past….well, since you started having them-"

"Shameeka!"

"Oh please, you _know_ it's the truth. Secondly, maybe Serena was just on his mind because he saw her. I mean, _who knows_, maybe he even called her your name before. Maybe she just got into his head. We all know how conniving she is. And plus, it's _obvious_ to everyone that he's warm for your form."

"Well, when we _drink_, yeah."

"I would give him a chance-"

"What are you guys _doing_ back here?" Lilly asked, coming up behind me.

I was I saw a shirt that made me laugh. It was a Dropkick Murphy's shirt that said "KISS ME! I'M SHITFACED". I thought it might be funny for Michael to have it. Since we only kiss while intoxicated. "I was gonna buy this shirt," I replied quickly.

She rolled her eyes. "Gee, I wonder for who."

* * *

We joked and laughed as we entered the apartment. "Oh, Michael was getting me a new guitar string today," I lied. "I'll be in his room and working on a song."

Lilly looked skeptical. "I'd love to hear a new _Glass of Water_ original," she said cheerfully, unwilling to allow us to be alone.

Shameeka interrupted, "Maybe we'd just be hindering the _creative_ process."

"Shameeka, there is nothing creative about those two," Lilly replied, passing me and going directly to Michael's door.

I gave a pained face to Shameeka. She had to get Lilly away. I had to be alone with Michael. "Lilly, I really don't-"

"OH MY DEAR GOD!"


	18. Explanations and Kisses

Author's Note:

**Liss**: I lied to you and I'm sorry. I changed the next part (this one that is). I thought you said your parents took you to a John Tesh concert at Red SOCKs when you were little. I was terribly concerned. That may have been what turned you to the dark side. And as you know, I do do that thing with the chapters. Cuz I hate breaking them down as I write. It hinders my writing process.

**Handsoff**: You amaze me with your keen intellect. No one else caught that little fact.

**Erikanator**: Now that I look at that line it is like that song. But I was just making him stumble on his words because he was nervous. And lying.

**Lyra**: Michael doesn't do the girlfriend thing. He's holding out for something else. Or he just likes the variety he gets by sleeping around.

**Hgill:** you have no idea

**8sPerson**: I like that my nickname is like your stuffed monkey, but I was referring to the **e** you used in my first name. My name is Kristin. Sorry, I'm terribly nitpicky about that cuz everyone always spells it wrong.

I read _Gossip Girl_ in November. I wrote this in October. It is a coincidence. Merely a coincidence. But it kind of does sound like a witchy name (no offense to anyone named Serena). I do have a theory on who Gossip Girl is.

**Erasde:** The entire Eagles team was out partying on Saturday night and had no curfew. The Patriots were on curfew starting on the Thursday before the game I think , and weren't allowed out on Saturday night. That's why the Eagles were getting severe cases of the cramps.

The Patriot's parade was amazing. Tom Brady, there are just not enough words to describe. My only beef is that Adam was in Hawaii because his _wife_ is pregnant and didn't want to do all that traveling. Pshaw, she is slowly becoming one of my least liked people. For Real.

Oh, and I figured out who I imagined Michael to be in this story, look wise that is. It's this RA named Damien from my old dorm last year who was the biggest man whore and slept with all this residents (on like, the tenth floor, I was sadly on the fifth). He's quite good looking, even though he shaved his head.

Go read the story. You know you wanna.

**Red Sox Countdown: Six Days, 18 hours, and 13 minutes and 6 seconds**

The hottest best named character makes his real debut here (he appeared last chapter but actually has real dialog here).

* * *

"_Asshole_!" Shameeka's voice screamed

"Why are you getting a hummer in here?" Lilly's voice squeaked. "At least have the _decency_ to lock your door!"

I pushed Aimee away (causing her to hit her head) and zipped my pants up. "I said no," I hissed. "Get the hell out of here."

She looked a tad bit embarrassed. "But Manny said…"

"What the hell did he say?" I snapped.

"That you guys are always out. That you are always picking up girls. So clearly you cheat on-"

"Manny doesn't know what he's talking about," I semi lied. I mean, I always felt like I was cheating on her when I hooked up with the women from the bars. So I guess…I need to stop thinking so damn much. "I said get out already."

She grabbed her purse and ran out of the room. So I was left with three teenage girls who were all pissed at me for the same reason. Well, maybe Lilly was hiding her reasoning behind the whole bringing a girl over when Mom doesn't know her thing. I knew she was pissed for doing this to Mia. Maybe Mia had told her the truth about...well, about how she felt about me. Maybe it was a good truth, ya know? That she actually liked me. Maybe that's why Lilly is pissed.

"Hey girls. What's up?' I asked, looking casually for where Mia ran off to.

"Asshole!" Shameeka repeated.

"Chill out Sham," Lilly replied. "Look _manwhore,_ if you demand on having sex with random people it's fine. The girl was just a little below you I think though. Not your usual style is she? Or are you going for the preppy look these days?"

I sighed heavily. "Lilly-"

"Just don't bring them here. After all you never know who is going to be around the house."

I looked down the hall at Mia. Her arms were crossed and she was staring at pictures on the wall. "I know _Tina_ would be crushed if she had seen that," Lilly continued. "After all, she doesn't know the real you like the three of us do. She still sees you like a sainted man."

I stared at her pointedly. She'd _never_ let Mia go out with me. Even if I had the chance, Lilly would tell her that she couldn't date me simply on principle. And Mia would listen to her. "If the skank stole anything Mom will flip out."

I looked back down to Mia who was now talking to Shameeka. She actually looked reasonably upset now. Who could blame her? I not only called her _Serena the Whore Bitch (not the whore bitch part, but it is implied)_, but now she walked in on someone trying to molest me (although it _did_ appear I was going along with it) "Great," Lilly continued again. "Now Mia's upset. Michael, keep it in the pants from now on or go somewhere else. I think that seeing her male best friend's penis is a little harsh, don't you?"

I hated how she played dumb with me. She knowsthat Miaand I have fooled around, played doctor, if you will. But yet she was still playing stupid. Waiting for me to do something about it. But she knew I wasn't going to.

"Mia, what's wrong?" Lilly asked going over to her. "I know seeing Michael's penis is difficult but we all know it exists and is in _rare_ form now."

"I never thought it would be that small," I heard Shameeka joke. Mia actually laughed.  
The girls went into the kitchen, leaving me alone in the hallway. I went back into my room and pulled down my pants. I'm not that small. Not insanely huge, but not small. Mia...well, maybe she just thought it was because she had nothing to compare it to. That's all.

I showered up and pounded my fist into my bed a few times before I ventured into the kitchen where the girls were eating ice cream again. How do I do this? Do I act casual? Do I make a joke of it? Do I act angry about Aimee, making Mia realize that I was not a willing participant?

"You keep this up you'll all be so fat," I teased, squeezing Mia's belly. What the hell is wrong with me? I just keep saying word vomit.

She slapped my hand away, "The American male has _severely_ damaged views about women," she snapped. "I'm proud to be a size nine and don't _care_ if you don't like it. YOU aren't the one I'm out to impress."

I didn't want her to think she had to impress me. I mean, she did impress me without even trying. Just being around me and putting up with my verbal feces was impressive. Not many girls would stick by a guy that is as big of an ass as me. Maybe she did love me, even just a little bit. Why _else_ would she stick around?

I need to stop thinking so damn much. _Especially_ when it comes to her.

"You should eat more, Michael," Shameeka replied. "Girls don't like guys too skinny."

Mia snorted, "Clearly _some_ girls have no standards."

I stared at her, realizing how royally fucked up I had made the situation. Not only had I said _I love you Serena_, but now I let her see my man whore side. She was never supposed to see that. I was supposed to be the sweet and caring guy that she could come to whenever she wanted. Basically I am saying that I'd be her bitch if I were her boyfriend. But she wasn't the type to make a guy do that. She was too independent.

"What are you staring at?" Mia snapped. "Do I have something in my hair or something?"

_Shit,_ I stared too long. I tend to do that when I zone out. I don't even realize that I'm staring.

"Oh, uh, I…"

"Aren't you going to apologize?" Shameeka snapped. Here's my chance. She was giving me the opportunity to show that I felt Mia deserved an apology. That I owed her one. Because we actually had something and I was constantly mucking it up.

I looked at Shameeka appreciatively.

"Girls, who the hell cares? It's _Michael_. Leave him alone."

Great. Defend me _now_, Little Sister. "What are you girls doing here still? Don't you have homework or something?" I asked, looking at Shameeka and Lilly.

Shameeka started to stand up and say something, but Mia interrupted.

"Actually, _I_ have princess lessons," Mia said getting up and wiping her lips. "I'll see you girls tomorrow in school. And you at practice," she said, staring coldly at me. I couldn't look at her. I was totally disgusted with myself.

"Yeah," I said hoarsely, realizing that Shameeka was staring at me. Studying my expression. I nodded to her and she smirked. The smile of someone _in the know_. She can help me out. I bet she will.

Mia's phone started ringing. "Hello?" she asked, confused. She didn't recognize the number. Her mother keeps telling her not to answer the phone if she doesn't know the number. Weirdo's have found out her number and call all the time asking how she's doing her hair that day. So they can put it in the latest teen magazine. _What Young Royals are Wearing._

I reached for it to yell at the person but she swatted me away. "Oh, _hi Schilling_," she said with excited eyes, looking at my sister and Shameeka. They started flipping out.

"Who is that?" I asked Shameeka.

"A guy she met last night."

"She met a guy?"

"Yeah, remember? The one that came early on her shirt?"

"But-"

"It's none of your business anyways," Lilly snapped. "Why don't you go return the favor to that girl?"

I glared at her.

She looked at Shameeka, "Mia has _all_ the luck with guys. Schilling was sooo cute."

Well, I guess any chance I had is officially over now. If I ever even had one.

MIA:

I really did have to go to Princess lessons. Grandmere and I were going to discuss the design for some dress for the Black and White Ball in December. My cousin was bringing different fabrics and colors over to her condo to see what would be best for me. It makes no sense since it's a black and white ball.

But Grandmere explained that the Princess is to stand out. The princess wears color. BLAH.

I wanted to throw up when Michael dared to touch me after he'd been with that other girl. But he looked…almost sad when we found them. I said this to Lilly and she explained that he would be sad. He'd missed out on getting a blow job.

"What on earth is wrong?" Grandmere asked as I slouched over my journal.

I quickly snapped it shut, "Nothing."

"Stop lying. The sooner you tell me the truth, the sooner we can rectify it."

"Well…."

"Moscovitz?" she guessed. "That silly boy you have been pining over?"

I nodded pitifully. "Yeah. But he's not a _silly boy_. And I do not _pine._ I…I love him," I said softly. "At least..I think I do."

"Pfuit," she started, sipping her sidecar. "And he does not share your ardor?"

"Oh, I dunno…I _thought_ he did," I started. "But then he…I…well, he called me by his ex girlfriend's name."

"I do not recall Rupart, _God rest his soul_, ever getting my name right."

"Huh?"

"Don't be vulgar. He called me _Dearie._ Never Clarisse. It helped him with his mistresses. So he wouldn't get us confused."

"Grandpere had mistresses!" I exclaimed. I peeked at the housekeeper who was kind of spying on us.

"Of course he did. _All _rulers do. I'm sure one day you will do the same. Anyways, have you done anything about this problem?"

"Well, that's not it. Today I went over with Lilly and we saw him…uh…in a compromising position with a girl. Then he acted all casual when he saw me again a few minutes later."

"He's a man," she replied, as if that would explain everything. "He does not understand how much you are worth. That he does not even deserve your ardor."

"But-"

"So you must make him realize that he doesn't deserve you. Make him do something to fix this. It is the man's problem. The _men_ should chase the women."

I sighed. Okay, what is this? The 1950's? "Grandmere….who do I…"

"Ignore the boy. Find another to take his place. Let him suffer. He'll come around eventually."

"_When! When I'm forty?" _I wanted to scream. "Of course, Grandmere."

* * *

I had my first date with Schilling the following weekend. "How are you not amazed by this?" he asked, looking through the tourist shop. "I mean, where else can you buy a street sign that says _Derek Jeter Way_?"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not a Yankee fan," I replied. This earned me a dirty look from the shop keeper.

"You no a Yankee fan? Where you from? _Everyone_ is Yankee fan!" he said in broken English.

"Especially those David Ortiz," Schilling replied. "Didn't he hit a few homers off of them?"

The man squinted his eyes. "No no..."

"Or was it that drunken Mark Bellhorn?" Schill continued. "Sir, with all due respect, you cannot expect this beautiful girl to care in the very least about those chokers."

"You two out! Out of here I say!"

I started laughing after we ran out of the store,"Are you aRed Soxfan?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No. I like the Tigers. They aren't much but who_ is_ compared to the East coast baseball teams?"

I shrugged. "I don't follow baseball. Who were those guys were saying? A drunk playing baseball?"

He started to explain, but gave up.

"Oh, nevermind then. Uhm, I don't wanna freak you out, but there is a wicked huge guy behind us. Has been near us all after-"

"That's just _Lars_," I replied. "My bodyguard."

"You have a body guard?"

"I'm a _princess_," I replied. I had thought he knew.

"Yeah _right_," he said laughing. "Who is he, really?"

"I'm seriously a princess. Of Genovia."

He looked a little puzzled, "Of a whole country?" he said in shock.

"Yeah."

"I knew I knew you from somewhere. Weren't you on the cover of US a few months ago?"

"Yeah," I replied, shuddering at the memory. They had a big picture of me trying yoga out at the Y. "Anyways, I hope it isn't-"

"Are you kidding? Back when my dad was governor I had like, three guys with me all the time. You are lucky."

I smiled. He knew where I was coming from. It was nice for once to have a boy just understand. Michael was always trying to dodge Lars. To make us lose him in a crowd. One would think this would annoy a bodyguard, but not Lars. Maybe he trusted Michael. But well...I dunno, it's just nice to have a boy be _amazed_ by you. Who doesn't tease you all the time. Who doesn't treat you like one of the guys in public. Who finds every little thing fresh and new about me.

I had gone on the date expecting to simply use him to get Michael jealous, but it worked against me; he was _perfect_.

* * *

"I'd love to hear your band play," he said after our fourth date. We were standing in front of my building at the end of it.

"Oh," I started fumbling with the pins on my messenger bag. "I dunno."

"You dunno what?"

"I mean," I said, laughing, "When we can have someone. Maybe…yeah, why don't you come with me to practice tomorrow night?"

"Really? That's great. It's kind of hot seeing a girl playing a guitar," he said with a shy smile. He was utterly perfect and unassuming. We hadn't kissed yet, but spent loads of time together. I was beginning to question his sexuality. I mean, I don't mean to brag, but I wasn't lookign too shabby when we went out. I even broke out a few skirts for the dinner we shared the previous night. Maybe he just looked at me as a friend. A person to see his new city with.

"Good to know," I replied with a coy smile. That's when he did it. He took my hands in his own and kissed me gently until I gave him the go-ahead to kiss me a little more than gently.

"Good night Miss Mia," he said, pulling away. "I'll see you tomorrow night."

"You too," I replied.

"I can't wait to meet all of your friends."

What had I gotten myself into?


	19. Cuz Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

Author's Note:

**Lyra:** It's SchiLLing. Two L's. Like the pitcher, get it?

**Ashton**: thanks

**Don'taskme**: thanks to you too

**Eras:** no kidding. is there baseball anywhere else?  
**Hgill:** of course I put sports in there. Okay, maybe it was a dig to a particular person, and she knows who she is. But the sox start training in four days.

**Alenor**: um, yeah. We'll see what she does about the boys.

**8sperson**: no. look at my pen name. I got Schilling because I was in a bad mood about the Red Sox back when they lost game two of the playoff series against the Yankees. WHen Schilling pitched with a bad ankle that he didn't fix. Then my attitude changed about him. So for now at least he's a nice guy.

**Jessesbabe**: I think you mean LILLY should be nicer to her bro?

**Poisonibe**: She'll be back in this chapter.

Thanks to all the readers out there!

* * *

MICHAEL:

We never talked about what could have happened that afternoon. She started dating that Schilling guy on a casual basis. She brought him to a band rehearsal one day in mid October.

"Hi there, I'm Schilling," he greeted warmly. I hate when guys are all _nice_ like that. "I've heard a lot about you."

I grunted in return. "Can't say the same about you," I lied. "I'm carrying an amp. I can't shake your hand."  
"Oh, right, need a hand with that?"

He grabbed it effortlessly, "Where ya want it?"

"Over here," Orlando said, pointing to where I was about to bring it.

"This is the new guy?" I asked Mia while he was over talking to Manny and Orlando about music.

"Yeah, isn't he nice?" she asked, not trying to dig it in. She was honestly asking me what I thought.

"Yeah, I guess."

"He goes to NYU."

"I _know_, you've told me before."

"I have?" she asked innocently.

"Yes." _No_. I did my own investigating on the matter in my downtime. It pays to have Lars Von Der Trump on your side.

"Oh. Um, do we have a gig on Saturday?"

"No, why?"

"Oh, Schilling mentioned that he wanted to meet my dad and grandmother. So I'm taking him to dinner at the Plaza."

"Oh."

"I hope my dad likes him," she continued, ignoring my lack of enthusiasm. I guess she was over me. If she was ever really _under_ me. No...she'd been on top. Okay, sorry for the details folks. "He won't let me date a boy he doesn't like you know, at least not til I'm eighteen."

"Neat." I'll wait until then to sweep her off her feet, right? HA!

"How's _Aimee_?" she asked, proving a point to me. She knew I was annoyed with his being there. But she was pointing out that I had my shot and I had blown it.

"Why the fuck would I know?" I asked. "I was _never_ even with her. We were going for coffee and my wallet fell behind the desk. She went under to get it while I was sitting at my chair. Then she tried to put the moves on me and I rejected her. End of story. You would have known that if you girls had allowed me to explain."

She looked a little surprised. "Oh. Well, I never really liked her anyways."

"_Super_," I said strumming my guitar. "Okay, Tall Glass of Water."

* * *

MIA:

"Mia, you _have_ to wear this," Lilly said tossing me my costume.

I sighed. "Why? Lilly, why are we doing this? It's freaking Halloween!"

"Because I said so. Plus, you didn't come when we were choosing outfits. You were with the band."

I made a face. "Fine. Whatever."

Lilly had decided that the five of us (me, Ling Su, Shameeka, Tina and herself), would do a song and dance routine for the show. "Perfect, I'm the most uncoordinated person around and still have yet to learn the dance-"

"You aren't dancing," Lilly said matter of factly. "You are just singing."

My eyes opened wide. "Me? _Sing_? In front of the entire school…or at least the losers that actually watch the whole show?"

She nodded.

"I thought we were all singing…"

"Mia, you are the only one that can carry a tune."

_That_, my friends, was a well guarded secret. They only knew because at a sleep over in the tenth grade I chose truth and had to admit a secret talent.

So why the hell was I going to sing _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun_? I don't even like the eighties music. I'm all about the nineties. Gimme Britney. Gimme Christina. Gimme Mandy—wait, scratch that. I _hate _Many Moore. She reminds me way too much of someone I know. I haven't figured it out yet though.

* * *

"No, you really don't have to come," I said to Schilling on the phone. "It's not a big deal. Just some stupid show for seniors."

"And what exactly are you doing for it?" he asked. I looooved how his voice sounded. So…mid western and cute. He says he loves my New York accent; I kindly remind him that I do not have one.

"Oh, lip syncing," I lied.

"Just that? Not a big deal. What are you doing afterwards?"

I made a face, "Hanging out with the girls. Maybe watch a few scary movies."

"Great. Listen, I gotta jet. My dad is doing a speech down in Jersey."

"Why? He's the senator from Wis-"

"Babe, he is prepping for the _White House_."

Oh. Dur. Who wouldn't know that? It's all over the news. Grandmere was salivating over the possibilities. I remind her that I'm only seventeen and not prepared to make a lifetime commitment to a guy. No matter how nicely he kisses. Or how much he diverts my mind off of Michael. "Oh. Okay. Well, have fun."

"You too."

I went over to Lilly's where my hair was going to be teased and crimped. "What on _earth _were women thinking in the eighties?" I asked, looking at an old magazine (her parents still had some that they'd had in their old office, see doctors really _do _keep oldies).

"What the hell are you doing to her hair?" Michael asked, walking by.

I stared coldly at him through the mirror. We only talked now at practice. Never alone anymore.

"Not everyone has long, girlish, beautiful gleaming hair like you," I snapped.

He self consciously fingered his hair. "Hey, I'm a musician. Lead singer of a band. It's _part_ of the job description."

"Oh?" Lilly said with an eyebrow raised. "What else? Sleeping with every girl that passes his way?"

"And to cause trouble. Long hair means you cause trouble."

I smirked despite the fact that I was trying to not like him. It's not my fault he's so damn likeable. It's _his_ fault.

"Senior Skit Night," Tina continued on with an actual answer. She was _still_ as in love with him as ever.

He nearly choked on whatever it was that he was eating. "You are doing _that_?"

"Yes," I said, weakening my resolve to never talk to him again. I felt bad for teasing his hair. It was kind of his pride and joy.

He did his lop sided smirk. "How…_cute_."

"Are you here for a reason or just to oogle-"

"I wanted to know what you guys were doing for Halloween tonight?" he interrupted. "There is a midnight show for Rocky Horror at the dollar theater."

"Bad memories with Boris," Lilly replied. "Count me out."

"Me too," Shameeka said making eyes at Mia. "I'm going out with LeBron."

Here's my chance. We can at least be friends again. Or maybe this will get us back on the right track. You know, the track towards an _actual_ relationship. "Su-"

"I love that movie!" Tina squealed, cutting me off.

I shot daggers at the back of her head. I was starting to dislike her more and more every day.

"But Tina," Ling Su started after getting a pinch from Shameeka. "We were going to go to Lara's house, remember?" Lara was some girl that they started hanging out with while I was with the band. I have yet to meet the girl; I think they fear that I feel like they are replacing me with her. Whatever.

"Lara will understand," Tina said, giving Ling Su the eyes.

"I don't wanna see that though," Ling Su went on.

"Well, I can't let the poor boy go alone, can I?" Tina asked, getting annoyed.

"I'll go with him, I have no plans," I offered up.

Tina glared at me, "No, it's okay Mia. I'll go-"

"Gawd, I don't need a babysitter. The guys are going too," he snapped. "They'll be glad to see you again," he said smiling at me.

When he says guys, does he mean _HIM?_

"I'm sure _Orlando_ will," Tina teased.

I gave her a dirty look. "Knock it off Tina. I don't like him like that. Don't go giving him any ideas."

She looked a bit surprised at my outburst. "Oh, well…."

"I'm glad you won't lead him on," Michael said softly.

"I'm _not_ a tease," I replied pointedly.

"Michael, get out already," Lilly snapped, noticing the tension. "You got who you wanted so just git."

I took one look at him as he continued to finger his long brown hair. "Have fun, girls."

* * *

I felt like a massive tool standing off to the side wearing a stupid poofy short skirt and shorts underneath.

"Hey Poofy," a voice said from behind me.

I turned and saw Manny. "What are you doing here?"

He pointed to a freshman manning the piano. "That's my cousin Manuela."

Oh. Why hadn't I noticed the striking resemblance? "I see-"

"Michael said you were doing something here. What are you doing?"

I rolled my eyes, "Singing."

He held back a smile, "_Lover Boy_ isn't here, right?"

"Who?"

"Killing?"

"Oh, _Schilling_," I said with a laugh, "Yes…I mean, no. He's not. He had to go to New Jersey."

He raised an eye brow and was about to say something when Lilly pulled me away. "We're on, let's go."

I'd practiced this maybe six times EVER so I was wicked nervous. I looked out to the crowd and saw Frank, Mr. G. My mom promised she wouldn't come so she was home with Rocky. Okay, no familial embarrassment.

But then I saw Manny. And he _wasn't alone._

After the performance I tried to rush off. Who would want to see their boyfriend and quasi man friend together? Certainly not me.

But no dice. "Hey baby," Schilling said kissing me heartily. "You sounded great."

"I-I thought you were going the New Jersey."

"I am, but I wanted to see you do this thing. That was you singing, wasn't it?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Did you see me with Manny? He's _such_ a great guy."

"Fantastic," I mumbled. He had also been with Michael. It was a wee bit weird seeing the two of them sitting next to each other. Michael looked miserable, Schilling a bit too eager. My two worlds converging. They were _supposed_ to be separate. Schilling was not supposed to be so close to th boy that I had given the flower of my virginity to.

He and I went off to a corner of the back stage area for some privacy. He kissed me lightly, "Here are some flowers."

I smiled, "You didn't have to do that," I whispered.

"You deserve them baby."

So I let him kiss me a little bit more.

He is not a bad kisser. If there is a hall of fame for kissing, he'd be there. He had a way of making a girl go completely weak in the knees—kind of like Michael does, but in a totally different way.

Like in a way that would make a girl forget that her frequent make out partner in crime was standing about thirty feet away watching her with daggers in his eyes.


	20. All Sorts of Shedding

AUthor's Note:

**Lyra:** All you need to know to start off with is that the Red Sox are better than any ot her team. Particularly better than the Yankees. And they are in fact the WORLD champions. Get involved. Don't feel like an idiot.

**Erasd:** You caught that finally? Look at everyone else as well.

**Kiss Me**: Who says they will?

**Poisonibe:** Yes her voice is important later. Very important. But not for quite a bit.

**Handsoff**: Why would he hate Michael? He's the one with the girl.

Countdown: 2 days, 13 hours, 17 minutes and 45 seconds

Trot is already there.

Oh, and I def just bought all four wins against the Stankees via Liss. Had to be said.

* * *

MICHAEL: 

Manny made us (the band) go to the Senior Skit night. I had no desire to see my sister, or to see Mia. She'd probably be sucking face with that loser afterwards. But Manny assured me that he was in New Jersey.

Somehow he knew that was what was holding me back from going to the show. Manny knew without my saying that I was in love with her. Or he knew I _liked_ her at least.

But he had been misinformed. That jack ass was right here with us. Sitting _next_ to me telling me about his plans for Mia's Christmas gift. I told him that she would never want a bracelet from Tiffany's. It was not her style.

She looked panic stricken when she caught my eye. But then the music started playing and she started singing. She actually had a really nice voice. And she made funny facial expressions when she sang. "She _hates_ that song," I whispered to Manny afterwards.

He shrugged, "She sounds good though, doesn't she?"

When she finished I turned to him, "Looks like we've found another vocalist for the band."

"Go find her," he pushed.

"Jackass is probably with her," I replied shaking my head.

"And I think _you_ are probably the only person that can get her attention off of him," he said with a raised eyebrow. "Go on."

So I passed my sister and her friends and found Mia in a corner with Schilling, sucking face as I had assumed they would be. "Oh, hi Michael," she said blushing. She never blushes around me. Never. She didn't look at me in the eyes.

"I was just…"

"Schilling was coming by before he left with his _dad,"_ she explained. "So…"

"Oh, okay," I said, brightening at the fact he was leaving.

"How are you?" Schilling asked casually.

Asshole. "Fine," I replied shortly.

"You know, I was thinking," he started, putting his hands on her hips, "Maybe we should get to know one another. I mean, Mia says you two are the best of_ friends_. Maybe you could meet me for some racquet ball down at the Y on Monday."

I looked at Mia for help, but she was looking off to the side ignoring this exchange. "I'm not really one to-"

"Oh come on old _Sporto_," he said with a wink. "I'll treat you to dinner afterwards. Mia can meet us."

I shrugged. "Fine, whatever. I'll go get Tina now."

* * *

But I went over to Manny instead. We started planning on how we can get Mia to agree to sing with the band. She'd do it…I'll help her out if I have to. 

Tina came rushing back to us, "Michael I love your haircut!"

I turned read a bit, "I cut all my hairs. Which one do you like best?" I teased. It was a totally lame joke that my dad used to tell us when we were little.

Mia came up to us then. "Ready?" she asked. "We have to go back to your house to get a costume for you, right?"

"Yep," I replied.

Tina giggled and smiled. "Are you all going out afterwards? I'd love-"

"_No_," Mia said quickly. "Well, maybe _he_ is. To that warehouse party thing again, right?" she asked, looking pointedly at me.

Tina gave her a questioning look but then backed off. "Yeah. Okay. So movies, right?"

I gave Mia a look, "Actually, girls, I'm kind of not feeling well. I started eating the trick or treater's candy earlier," I said, forking my fingers through my hair.

Mia's lips turned up on one corner. "Oh?" she asked, looking at my hands going through my hair. A tell tale sign of lying.

"I'm gonna go back home," I started. "Maybe you girls can go alone? Or with the band or whatever?"

We all know that Tina would not go without me there.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Tina asked, bright eyed. This girl is too annoying.

"You know what? I forgot my book bag at the apartment," Mia said suddenly. "I'll go back there. We'll catch a cab or something. Then I'll meet you for the movie."

Tina looked stricken. "Oh, uh, we'll never get tickets," she said, looking at her watch. "Maybe I ought to go with Ling Su to Lara's house."

"You _sure_?" Mia asked patiently. "We can run there right after I get my-"

"No, _seriously_," Tina said pointedly. "I'll talk to you tomorrow. Hey, why don't you meet us at Lara's? She wants to meet you-"

"It'll be too weird meeting my replacement," Mia teased. "Go ahead. Maybe I'll steal Lilly's Dawson's Creek DVD's and watch them at my place. Mom and Frank are at some special weekend at the Moscovitz cabin Upstate. Rocky is at the Gianni's on Long Island. I'll have a nice quiet night by myself."

"No you _won't,"_ Tina said quickly.

"Yes I will," Mia snapped. "All by my lonesome. No one else. Who _else_ would I have there?"

"Whoa, chill out," Tina said with a laugh, "_Lars_."

"Oh, right," Mia said, blushing. "Right. Of course. Lars will be there."

"Okay, I'll see you guys later then," Tina replied. "I hope you feel better," she said looking at me.

I rubbed my belly, "Thanks."

Mia quickly looked at me, "You have the tickets?"

I nodded and smirked. "Why are you friends with her?" I asked. "You are way too mature for all that-"

"What's with the hair cut?" she asked. "I'm sorry I teased-"

"It's okay Poofy," I replied with a smile.

She rolled her eyes and half smiled. I love when she does that. "Did I do that terrible?"

"No, you did really well actually. Good job."

"So _what's_ with the hair cut?" she repeated.

Okay, it was a drastic move, but it had to be done. I had gotten to the point where I knew I wasn't going to ever be good enough in the eyes of her father. No, I hadn't spoken to him or anything, but still. Who would ever imagine a princess dating a long haired musician? I didn't want to be too cliché.

"There are a _million_ lead singers with long hair," I lied. "I figured I could be a _bit _different."

She smirked, "Sorry for teasing you earlier."

"Huh?" I asked.

"You know, your girlish long gleaming hair…."

"Oh, _that_. No biggie."

"Okay…" she started as we started walking, "Um…."

" Cary Elwes or Brad Pitt?" I joked, breaking the awkwardness.

She rolled her eyes, " Cary in _Princess Bride_."

"Brad Pitt in _Thelma and Louise_, or _Troy_?" I asked, surprised.

She reached to the top of my head and smoothed out my hair. "Troy fool," she teased,

* * *

We managed to get back to my place (whilst playing the game?)so I could change. "What are you being?" she asked. 

"You'll see," I replied.

I put on my robe and glasses. I combed my hair properly.

"Oh God. Harry Potter!" she said laughing. "Damn, if I'd known I would have been Hermoine."

I shrugged. "Kevin is being Ron. He would have suggested some dirty things about you," I replied.

She smirked, "Kevin does that _normally_."

We arrived and cut in front of people. Lars gave them dirty looks when they swore. We weren't really cutting. Just meeting our friends.

"Sup Harry?" Kevin said in a fake British accent.

I shook my head. "Don't try to be _gangsta_ and British. Choose one." He had been listening to rap a lot lately, much to all of our disgust. Luckily for him he still likes good music.

He made a face then looked at Mia.

During the movie we did all the typical Rocky Horror stuff. We threw food at the screen. Opened our umbrellas. All the fun stuff. But I kept looking at Mia, like I did all those years ago. To see if she was laughing at he same parts as me.

"My house?" Kevin asked, his arm around his girlfriend of the moment, Joey.

Mia looked at her watch, "Lars, I'll just stay at Kevin's. You can go back to the hotel."

"Hottness. Mia and Joey sleeping over, might I get my threesome ladies?" Kevin asked. Scary thing is, we never know if he's joking.

"She's with _me_ tonight," I said bravely, pulling her close to me.

She rolled her eyes, "This _possessive_ thing really doesn't work." But I noticed she didn't pull away.

* * *

I grabbed a beer once I sat down to play poker with the boys. It was like, three thirty in the morning, but no one was tired.. I looked at her and noted she was also having a drink with Joey. After I was out of the game I walked over to her and offered another drink. She heartedly agreed as her cell phone rang. 

She picked it up and saw Tina's number. She rolled her eyes and put it back in her bag. "Not going to pick it up?" I asked, taking another gulp of my beer.

"_Nah_. Who knows what she wants," she replied, looking up at me with…well, _those_ eyes.

I looked to see that no one was paying attention. A new game had started and Joey had joined in my place. I put my hands on her hips, "And we wouldn't want _that_, right?"

She shook her head and took another sip of her drink.

We were all sitting around a half hour later (everyone ate the poker 'chips'), playing stupid games. Hey, free entertainment is hard to come by. Kevin put on his 50 Cent CD full blast.

"Shut this shit off!" I screamed. "Think of the _neighbors._ Honestly."

"She's deaf," he replied, taking a seat.

"Porn names," Manny announced. "First pet's name and your first street name."

Everyone went around. "Trixie Post," Mia replied.

"_Trixie Post_?" I asked.

"My Maw Maw gave me a cat when my mom and I went to visit when I was little. A ploy to get me to convince my mom to move back there. Then Mom bought Louie. And I was born in Indiana. Lived on _Post_ Road for the first six months of my life."

"You have the greatest porn name," Kevin said, commending her.

Mia rolled her eyes. "Michael?" she asked, turning to me.

"Fluffy Fifth?" Fluffy was the bunny my parents got Lilly and I when I was six.

Mia shook her head, "That's a _bad_ one. Hey, didn't you guys move here from the –"

"Oh, right. My first street was a _good_ porno name," I said sipping my beer and looking at Mia pointedly. "My name is Fluffy Longacre."

She quite visibly swallowed hard. "That's _hawt_," she said, mimicking Paris Hilton.

* * *

An hour later we were in the elevator of Kev's building heavily making out. "Where are we going?" she asked breathlessly. 

I thought about this as I kissed her neck contently. "My place?"

"Yeah, Lilly is over Shameeka's…but your mom?"

"Aunt Dee's," I replied. _Score_. I guess my parents splitting up had its benefits; my aunts were always taking my mom out for weekends.

I fumbled with her jacket as we kissed our way to my apartment. She was giggling and smiling as I hastily tried to unlock the door. She jumped on my back, piggy back style and kissed my neck. I carried her into the apartment where we were met by Lilly.

"Uh, Mia?" she asked.

Mia sighed, "Aw man! _Busted_"

Lilly sighed heavily. "You to go do whatever it _is_ that you do. I'll make sure that Tina doesn't find out."

I stared at my sister as Mia hurried into my room. I was basically sober (okay, so sometimes I _pretend_ to be drunk in Mia's presence to explain my behavior, shoot me). "Uh Lills…"

"I _don't_ want to know about it. I mean, basically everyone has an idea but… Just do what you do and don't bother me with it anymore."

I stared at her. "You aren't _mad_?"

She gave me a look, "Michael, do you think I'm a moron? I've known about this basically from the beginning. But….well….Get her preggers and I'll chop your dick off."

* * *

This kind of sobered us up a little bit. Took us from our drunken haze. "Wanna watch a movie?" I asked, walking into my room where she was lying in my bed. 

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Which one?" I asked, looking at my shelf of movies.

She jumped up and ran down the hall. _Or not_?

"Are you okay?" I called down the hall.

She ran back with a movie in hand.

"What's that?" I asked.

"_Beauty and the Beast_," she replied. "Can we watch it?" she asked with eyes that would have convinced me to run into traffic.

"Yeah, okay."

She threw on a pair of my flannel pants and the Weezer sweatshirt from the concert in January. She put the hood over her head and pulled the drawstrings tight so only her eyes and nose were visible. I couldn't kiss her if I wanted to. Not that I _wanted_ to or anything.

"Belle is the prettiest of all the Disney princesses," she said with a yawn.

I gave a half smile, "I dunno about that. That movie they did on your life had a pretty act-"

She hit me. "Oh, did I tell you, Lana is moving."

I perked an eyebrow, "What?"

"She's going to try to be an actress or something. Lucky me huh?"

I stared at her, "Yeah, lucky you. Mia I-"

"Ohhh, my favorite part!"

* * *

She left early the next morning for a Princess Lesson, but again we didn't discuss our encounter. It was just…you know…a fling. That's what we were. Just a fling. Drunken _wonderful_ nights. 

Well, that's all she thought of it as at least. I'd like to bring it to sobriety but that is not to be. This is proven by the fact that she had a message on her voice mail from that asshole the next morning.

* * *

I was told, by Mia, to meet her and Schilling at the Y at six on Monday night. SO I did. The only semi athletic clothing I owned was my old gym shorts from high school. 

Mia raised her left eyebrow after inspecting me. "Nice."

"Why are you wearing street clothes?" I asked, following her into the building.

"I'm not doing anything but _watch_," she replied. "And to play mediator here."

I used to play with my dad on Sunday mornings before he left the apartment, so I was pretty decent already. But this Schilling dope thought he could easily beat me. HA!

"One more," he said, out of breath.

"You sure?" I asked with a cocky grin.

He nodded, "Yeah. Let me just go get some water and see Mia."

I rolled my eyes. He knew I liked her. That I _loved_ her. Anyone with eyes could see it. Just not _Mia_.

We did a few volley's before it started getting intense. "Hey, Andy Roddick, chill out," I said as he slammed his racquet down on the ground in frustration.

So I let up on him a little bit. _BIG_ mistake.

He got incredibly intense and SOMEHOW his racquet (the metal part) crashed into my nose. "What the _fuck!"_ I screamed.

Mia came rushing onto the court.

"Dude, it's just a fucking game. Why the fuck are you _spazzing_ out?" I asked, in agony over my most likely broken nose.

"If you can't take the heat stay out of the kitchen," he replied.

"Michael, oh my gosh, are you….oh we better get you to the hospital," Mia said placing her handkerchief under my bleeding nose.

"Mia, I thought-"

"Schill, he's bleeding _profusely_ from his nose. I think going to the hospital may be a good idea. Go tell the people at the desk to clean up the blood."

* * *

So Mia and I set out for the closest hospital. "Thanks," I said through the hanky. 

"For?"

"I half expected you to take his side."

"He slammed his racquet into your face when the ball was no where near you," she replied. "He can handle dinner alone, don't you think?"

They set my nose at the hospital and then Mia escorted me home. "All set?" she asked, helping me into bed. Okay, I could have done it on my own but it's nice to have someone waiting on you. _Especially_ if they are Mia.

"Wanna watch a movie or something? Or I could help you with your Calc homework?"

"That'd be great," she said with a smile. "I really hate Mrs. Duff. She gives tons of homework."

"Always has," I replied.

We laid on our stomachs looking at her books. "So _then_ Lilly told James to kiss her ass. So he leaned down to do it-"

"Please, that's my _sister_'s ass we're talking about," I argued.

She smirked. "Okay, I give up. How's your nose?" she asked, touching it tenderly. "I'm really sorry about that. He gets…aggressive-"

"What?" I snapped. "Not with _you_, right?"

"Oh God no. Lars is always with us," she replied quickly. "Lars would never leave me and_ Schill _alone."

I looked around and noted his absence. "Where's he now?" I asked.

"Oh, I sent him home. I told him I'd crash here," she replied. "But I'll go back-"

"No," I said, grabbing her wrist as she sat up.

She stared at my hand, "Why?" she whispered.

"Just stay," I replied. "You can sleep on my bed. I'll sleep on the floor."

So she went into the bathroom Lilly and I shared to change. I put on some flannel pajamas my grandmother bought me last year for my birthday. I'd never worn them before. But I wanted to be proper for Mia.

"I just called my-" she started as she came into the room in my boxers and the Weezer sweatshirt (her uniform as we called it). "What on Earth are you wearing?" she said laughing.

"My pajamas," I replied, looking down at them. "What's so funny?"

"You? Plaid? Puh-lease," she said coming over to me. She slowly unbuttoned the top. "You and I both know you don't like sleeping with a shirt on."

I swallowed hard. "I'm gonna go to sleep. Oh, wait, who'd you call?"

"My mom. I told her where I was."

We stood there awkwardly. She stared at the bed. I at the floor. "Alrighty then. G'night Mia."

I laid down in my make shift bed on the floor and listened for her to get into the bed. "Mia?" I asked.

"Um…"

"What's wrong?" I asked. Shit! Had I left my dirty boxers under the cover? No…what the hell was wrong.

"Michael, why don't you come up here with me?" she asked softly. "It's your bed."

I propped myself up on my elbows. "You think that's a good idea?"

She nodded, " I think it is a very good idea."


	21. Hot and Cold

Author's Note: Here's a nice long one.

**Sparkling87**: Don't bet on it

**Alenor**: Schilling is on my good side these days. So he'll be a nice bloke soon enough

**Nick**: Thanks

**This Chick**: All in good time my friend. All in good time.

**HGill**: As you should. He is quite rich, as is explained in this chapter.

**Erasde**: And Orlando is a common name? Kevin I can see as passing by the radar. As would Michael. But Orlando?

I would respond to everyone personally, but this is already at seven pages to begin with. But thanks to everyone who is reviewing…and to those who are simply just reading. I already know what happens in the story and can honestly promise that I am not going to go for the obvious. There is quite a bit left to the story. A major character has yet to be introduced. And won't be for quite some time.

Much love to Lucie for thinking of a cheesy band name. (we need to discuss trading possibilities by the way).

And guess what. PITCHERS AND CATCHERS REPORT TOMORROW!

* * *

MIA:  
Am I on crack? Seriously. Why did I say 'I think it's a very good idea'? He's going to take this the wrong way. Or had I meant it that way? Ugh, I frustrate myself too much. I mean, I had to admit, I sounded kind of hot the way I said that. And I was half on the bed and half leaning down toward him on the floor.

"A _very_ good one?" he said with a smiggen of sarcasm. He had a goofy grin on and looked a little dazed. I looked over at the nightstand and realized his pain medication must be taking effect right now.

This could be a good thing.

I think.

My heart was beating a gazillion beats a minute as he climbed into bed with me. His bare foot brushed past my leg. "Oh, sorry," he mumbled.

He's touched a lot more than _that _and not apologized. Why was he apologizing? "How are you feeling?" I asked.

His eyes, which had been closed, opened very widely. "Say what?

"Your nose," I said softly. "It looked like it hurt a lot."

"Oh, that."

"What did you think…." I started. "I'm really sleepy."

"Can I be Sneezy?" he replied with a yawn.

"Huh—oh, I get it. You are just a barrel of laughs, even with a broken nose."

"Aren't I though?"

I kissed his cheek. "Rest up Moscovitz. You have class at ten. And I have class at eight. And I still have to steal Lilly's uniform from last year."

He kissed the tip of my nose, "Okay."

Hey. Wait a second. He's on pain medication.

I can let this go a little further, right?

But I didn't have to. He let it go further. "Mmmmia," he said, drawing out my first letter. His hand was now firmly on my thigh.

I like opiods. "Mmmm?" I asked, fully enjoying what that hand was doing.

"I think I need some nursing," he whispered, his lips brushing past my own.

"Oh?"

"Mmmmhmmmm."

I gingerly touched his nose. "I thought—"

His hand swiftly went up the shorts and started pulling them down. So I placed my focus on kissing him.

It's very difficult to kiss a boy who has a patched up nose. So instead I started kissing his chest. That was one of his favorite places to be kissed, and I should know. I've kissed it just a _few_ times after all.

"I….God, you're driving me crazy," he mumbled.

I smiled. "Good." What a vixen I am.

He then pulled me up to eye level and kissed me on the lips hard. Then, somehow, I was being pinned down and having things done to me that one would not think a man with an injured nose could do. And I was pleasantly surprised to find that I quite enjoyed it.

I _shouldn't_ enjoy this. What the hell am I doing? I'm basically raping this guy. He's not in the right state of mind. He's on pain medication right now. I am the one that is sober and clean.

I pulled away.  
He turned toward me, "What are you doing?" he asked with a goofy grin.

"I'm gonna go sleep in Lilly's room," I replied.

"But how am I supposed to kiss you if you are over there?"

"You _aren't_," I said shortly. "Good night Michael."

* * *

The next morning was a little weird. He was up at the same time as Lilly and I. I was wearing Lilly's old uniform that no longer fit her. "You look like shit," Lilly said simply to him.

I noted that the bruising under his eyes had settled in. "I'll be sure to yell at Schilling for you," I said eating my Cap'n Crunch.

He made a pained facial expression. "Gee, thanks for the help, Thermopolis."

Oh God. I'm back to _that_ now?

Lilly made a face at me. Then turned back to him, "PMS much?"

He drank straight from the milk carton (any other guy would look like trash doing it, but not him….he _worked_ that milk carton…God I'm way too hormonal). "I'm drugged up Little Sister. People act weird when they are on these things," he said pointedly toward me.

I blushed and stared straight at my bowl. "At least you have us to make sure you don't do anything stupid," I replied.

He sat next to me. "Like what?"

God. He wanted a full conversation? I looked up at him and suddenly turned red with embarrassment. I remembered what he'd done to me only seven hours before. I remembered where those hands had been.

"Like eating your cereal before it's soggy," I replied hastily.

"Why are you staring at my hands?" he asked with a cocky grin.

I diverted my gaze to Lilly. "I have no idea what you are talking about," I replied. "Lilly, can you hand me an orange from that bowl?"

"Me too," Michael piped up. "Two."

I started peeling my fruit until Lilly kicked me from the other side of the table.

"Michael, what the hell are you doing to that fruit?" Lilly asked. "I mean, if you want to be alone with it then by _all means_…"

I stared at his lips on that damn fruit and turned red again with remembrance. "You are sick," I said getting up and taking my bowl into the kitchen. "Lilly, the limo should be here."

* * *

"He was like, having oral sex with the orange this morning," I heard Lilly say as I sat down at the lunch table.

"Seriously? That boy is really sexually deprived," Shameeka said shaking her head.

"Like you two are to talk," I replied. I took offense to his deprivation. I liked to think I took care of those needs fairly well, if not often.

Shameeka made a face, "Well, I am thinking about doing it with LeBron finally."

"Ew, no!" Lilly said. "I don't like him."

"You never like us liking anyone," Tina replied. I hadn't realized she had sat across from me.

"No. I just don't care for you obsessing over my brother," Lilly snapped. "Tina, no offense, but there really is no chance for you two."

"How would you know?" Tina asked.

"Because," Lilly started, looking at me briefly "I think he's seeing someone."

Lie.

"Oh? Who?"

"Someone from school."

Lie.

"From NYU? A college girl?" Tina asked, almost in tears.

"She's in school," Lilly replied. "He's all about her so there's no point really in bothering with him. He's taken."

"You said you _think_ he's seeing someone…."

"Tina, get past it already," Shameeka entered, "I mean, there are a _million_ better guys than him. And rumor has it that he's terrible at kissing."

"Says who?" Tina asked worriedly, glancing at me.

I concentrated on my salad. Tomatoes are cool. As are cucumbers. Oh God. I don't mean it like _that_.

"Just this girl I saw at a party," Shameeka replied, not saying that girl was me and I never said he was bad kisser. Ever. Quite the opposite. For a computer geek he's turned out well—shut up MIA! "He uses too much tongue-"

"Girls, this is lunch and my brother's oral habits. Can we please stop it?" Lilly asked.

I can honestly say her brother's oral habits are quite good. Oh my God. I need to stop thinking about last night.

"Why are you being so quiet?" Tina asked me.

"Who? Me?" I asked innocently. "I'm not being quiet. Just have nothing to say about Michael's kissing styles." Nothing _BAD_ that is.

"Oh. You guys have never-"  
"God no," Lilly answered for me. "She's like his little sister. He even burps in front of her."

Note that I was involved in a burping contest with him so that does _not_ count.

"Oh. You guys never even-"

"Tina, he's _Michael Moscovitz_," I said slowly. "Michael Moscovitz. Don't you think my dad and grandmother would flip out? I'm only supposed to date 'reasonable' young men. I have to choose my boyfriends based on what they consider proper. I couldn't date Michael even if I wanted to," I explained.

Lilly looked at me funny.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really. Think about it guys. _Napoleon_'s great grandfather was related to the British royal family. _Huck_'s dad is a famous attorney with millions stashed away in different banks all over the world. _Schilling_'s father is a Senator and future vice presidential nominee. I need _those_ types of guys. Grandmere would never let me date anyone else."

"So Michael isn't good enough for you?" Lilly snapped.

I sighed. Nothing was good enough for her. "I didn't say that. I said that he wouldn't be for _them_. And believe it or not, they get a say in who I end up with. I am the sole heir to the Genovian throne. Parliament has to accept my husband and then the people….Michael would hate all that."

"But you are saying you would date him if you _weren't _a princess?" Tina asked, shocked.

"I didn't say that," I said quickly. "I'm just saying that I wouldn't be able to no matter what. I mean, if I wasn't a princess then he and I would never had those guitar lessons. Then I would never have gotten close to him like we are. Therefore, there would be no chance in hell he'd even look at me."

"Course he would," Lilly snapped standing up. "Cuz he's not an uppity snobby brat."

"Lillz, chill out," Shameeka replied. "She's just giving reasons. _You_ are the one that asked."

"I'm going to go get an ice cream sandwich," Tina announced, noting the tension. "Anyone-"

"No!" we all said together.

"Mia, I never thought you'd be such a bitch to him—"

"I'm not!" I said throwing my hands in the air. "Do you know that he said SERENA'S name one time? Not mine, no. Her's. What am I supposed to do, toss aside the guy that keeps my grandmother and father pacified just so he can have a rebound chick?"

"Girls, relax. I think half the stuff you said was just to convince Tina. But it did sound like you do like him even if you wouldn't date him," Shameeka said biting into her sandwich.

I stood up and grabbed my tray with both hands. "I need some air."

* * *

MICHAEL:

She did the right thing by leaving that night. God knows what I would have done if she hadn't. Okay, we all know what I would have done. And what I had started to do before she ran to my sister's room.

I think she enjoyed it.

I would have enjoyed a little bit of reciprocation, but I'll deal with knowing I had made her make that sex face. It's really sad that I know her sex face but who wouldn't after a dozen or so interactions?

That night I met up with the guys on Friday night at Cappy's. "Where's Manny?" I asked, putting my coat on the back of my seat.

"Dunno," Orlando replied inspecting his nails.

"Hot date from what I hear," Kevin replied.

"Date?" I asked.

"Yeah. He's been seeing this girl for awhile now. It's getting pretty serious."

"Serious as in he's still waiting to have sex with her, or serious as in he slept with her and is trying to decide how quickly he can dump her?" I asked as the waitress placed a beer in front of me.

"Hi Michael," she said with a wink.

"Hi Judith," I said with a roll of my eyes. Yes. Judith Greshner. Waitressing at a bar so she could have extra money. Shock beyond all shock. Well, not really. It's near Columbia. She is a student there still. Go figure.

"What have you been doing lately?" she asked.

The other guys held back their laughter politely. "Nothing."

"Hey, I was thinking…."

"What?" I asked.

"There is this lecture over at the school that you might be interested in."

"Oh?"

"It's about cloning," she replied. She continued on about it until I finally gave in and agreed.

"Sure. Sounds great. When?"

"Monday," she said excitedly. "I'll see you Monday night then? I am over in the dorms still…I'm an RA."

"Okay. What time?"

"Seven."

"I'll get you at six forty five then. Here's my number," I said writing it on a napkin. So cliché of me. "Call me with the directions-"

"I'm in the same one that I was in back when you were there."

"Okay then. Just call to confirm I guess."

"Oh and-"

The noise of a bell ringing interrupted her next statement.

We all turned and saw a beaming Manny coming into the bar. "What the fuck?" I yelled to him.

"I did it. I finally did it!" he said sitting next to me.

Judith left us to our own devices.

"What?" I asked.

"I- I …nevermind."

I looked at Kevin who was hiding a smile. "Did you screw her yet?"

Manny half smiled. "We did do it," he admitted, not looking at me I noted.

"Who? I didn't even know you were dating anyone," I replied.

"You are too stuck in your own relationship problems," Kevin pointed out. "He's been dating her for…what, six months?"

"Just about," Manny replied, grinning.

"What's her name?" I asked. "What does she do?"

"She's in school," he replied quickly. "Her name is uh, Rosie."

I was out of the loop. But that was because I was always with Mia. And that's okay with me. As long as I have Mia.

* * *

"Hey, what are you doing tonight?" Mia asked on Monday after our rehearsal.

"Going to a lecture about cloning," I replied, wrapping up some wires.

"Oh."

"Why?"

"I just…I have a math exam," she started, rubbing her nose, "I was gonna see if you could help me out but…"

"Maybe after," I said quickly. "I could come by around…ten?"

She smiled, "Okay. Um, come through the window though. My mom is getting strict about guests."

I didn't want to leave Mia with the guys, but I told Judith I'd pick her up.

And I was fully expecting to have a terrible time, but I didn't. She had gotten a sense of humor in the past few years. "You know," she started as we walked back to her dorm.

"What?" I asked.

"I had the biggest crush on you back in high school."

I smirked and tried to look surprised. "Oh?"

"Yeah. But I mean, I had no shot in hell for that."

"Huh?"

"You liked that Mia girl. Lilly's friend. What ever happened to her? Did she move to Genovia or something?"

I shook my head, "No. She's in my band."

"Did anything ever…"

"No," I said immediately.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"You win some, you lose some," I said with a shrug.

I moved closer to her. I'd give her a goodnight kiss and go see Mia.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" she asked, backing away.

"I thought…."

"Michael, I'm a _lesbian_."

So I did what any sane man would do.

I ran off to Mia's.

And found her slumped over her Calculus book and listening to some boy band CD. "What on God's green earth are you listening to?" I asked.

"The dulcet sounds of _Gratuity_," she replied. "Judd Womack is so hot."

"I'm not hearing this," I replied.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"Out with Judith," I replied, throwing my jacket aside.

"Judith? As in _Cloning Fruit Flies in her bedroom_ Judith?

"Yeah, that one."

"I didn't know you two were friends," she said distantly.

"Yeah, we are." So what if that's a lie?

"I see. Your nose is healing well."

"It is," I replied sitting next to her on her bed.

"Schilling feels just terrible," she continued. "He wants to take you for lunch sometime to make it up to you."

"I _don't_ date dudes."

She smirked, "Luckily he doesn't either."

I loved how she said that. And furthermore, I loved how she visibly shivered when I grabbed her pencil out of her hand. "Organization," I drilled. "No notes in that journal of yours."

She blushed, "I don't have a journal."  
"Sure you don't," I teased. "Let me guess, you write _Mrs. Schilling Davies_?"

She rolled her eyes. "No. He'd have to be Prince Consort Schilling Renaldo. And he'd never give up his name."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Not for me. It's not like we're going to get married or something," she explained quickly. "We're just…I mean, we're still kids. Figuring things out."

"I don't see why he wouldn't want to marry you," I said softly. "Any guy would be stupid to want to keep his name instead of you."

She responded with a raised eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Not me, of course," I lied quickly. "Not _everyone_ has as hot of a name as Moscovitz."


	22. Do You Believe in Love at First Sight?

Author's Note:

**Jesse'sBabe:** There would be no more story if they did it like that? The original story (whoops) would totally ruined. And Schilling is a wonderful name based on a wonderful person. Okay, he himself is not. His name is named after the Great Curt. But trust me, from what I just re-wrote today about him he is NOT a fantastic guy

**Liss:** I don't wanna know why oral sex with fruit hits home. Really, I do not. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

**Lucie**: You do not review but Happy Supa Sweet Sixteen. And really, read the rest of this cuz it's all new basically

**Handsoff**: Booney's story _is_ awesome. But almost doneNo wonder, she's a Sox fan. That automatically makes a great writer (JUST KIDDING)

Everyone else, **Happy President's Day. Go George. Go Abe. It's your birthdays**

...well, close enough. Thanks for the reviews guys. The reason I haven't updated in a while is because I changed this. Quite a bit. Cut out a lot. Added a lot. Made Mia seem like a jerk a little bit. But don't worry, you'll feel pity soon enough for her. thinks...> yeah, in a few months storywise. This is by far, my longest story. And I have another lined up that is just as long if not longer.

* * *

MICHAEL: 

I left not too much later. She did, after all, have an exam the next day. And I too have classes to keep up with. And a bruised ego to heal.

"You okay?" she asked as I snuck out the window.  
"Yeah, why?"

"I just...Nevermind. I'll see you tomorrow at rehearsal."

"Yeah, tomorrow Kiddo."

* * *

The next day I had a voicemail on my cell phone.

"Michael, it's me, Judith. Look, I asked you to come back to the dorms because I wanted you to meet one of my residents. I think you two would really hit it off. She's a junior chemistry major. Really pretty. Give me a call and I'll set everything up. Oh, her name is Sarah Jane. You _definitely_ need to see her. Call me later. Bye."

Sarah Jane? Yeah, right. Too sweet of a name to be my date.

But yet I called her two days later and set up a date for Friday night. She would meet us after we played at this battle of the bands thing at The Bar.

* * *

"Hey, thanks for helping me on Monday night," Mia said sweetly on Friday, before the show. "I think I did really well-" 

"Uh huh," I replied, eyeing Schilling sitting patiently off to the side. "I think your boyfriend wants you back."

She turned back to him and smiled. Then signaled that she'd be right there. "Well, we'd really like to take you for dinner sometime."

"_We?"_ I said laughing. "No thanks. I'm all set for food."

"Then…maybe _I_ could take you for dinner. To say thanks for…everything."

I smiled, dinner alone with Mia? Almost date like? "Sure. When?"

"Well, how about tonight? Schilling said he can't stay too late for this cuz he has to help his dad."

"Oh. Tonight? No I can't. I have a date."

"A _date_?"

"Yeah. Judith introduced me."

"Oh. Um, okay. Never mind then. Some other time."

"Tomorrow?"

"No, I have to go over Grandmere's. She's been so spastic lately. Something is going on, but no one is telling me."

"Oh. Some other time," I replied. "We're almost on, let's go."

* * *

MIA:

A date? Who the hell does _he_ have a date with? And more _importantly_, why didn't anyone tell me about this?

Oh. Right. I'm not his girlfriend. But why didn't he tell me himself?

We played _Tall Glass of Water_ for the crowd and then waited for the results. "I can't stay," Schilling said, kissing my cheek. "Sorry babe."

"Why not?" I asked in a voice I did not recognize as my own. Whiney.

"Because my dad needs me," he replied easily. "Okay? I'll see you soon. Good luck. You rocked tonight."

With that he disappeared and I was left alone with Manny. "What the hell do you see in that guy?" he asked, watching the man leave.

"He's very sweet," I replied.

"Oh?"

"And he's funny," I continued.

"He _exudes_ that," he said sarcastically. "Continue. I'm all a twitter."

"And he gives me the freedom I like," I went on. "Huck never liked it when I hung out with you guys alone."

"That's because he was jealous. He wanted _us _for himself," Manny teased.

I playfully punched him. "Who is this girl Michael is going on a date with?" I asked casually.

"I dunno her. Judith is setting them up."

"Yeah, he said that…it isn't _Judith_, is it?" I asked nervously. Judith was way smarter than I was. What competition was I compared to her?

"No, Sarah Jane I think. One of Judith's residents or something," he replied.

"Oh. Sarah Jane? Isn't that a little…._hokey_?"

"Why don't you ask _him_ all these questions?" he snapped.

"Because," I started slowly. "I wouldn't want him thinking I _cared_ or anything…."

"But you _do_," Manny replied. "If you care about him, you should let him know. So this stupid game you guys have been playing all year will just END."

"No. Not really. Just…curious as to why he never mentioned it to me. And there is _not_ a game going on."

"Do you tell him about every date you have with Schilling?"

There was a reason I never said anything about those dates. They weren't anything like times with Michael. _Yes_, we were romantic. He bought me flowers at least once a week. And he'd put his arm around me when we went for walks. We even went into one of those camera booth things and did goofy poses together.

But Michael would call those cliché movie type dates. He liked to do quirky things, or at least I _assume_ he would. Like, when we hang out, we don't do average New York things. We'd go listen to a band one night. Or see a movie and then go to Round the Clock for pancakes. Schilling would never consider something like that proper for a date for a princess. No. He's taken me so very nice restaurants and even mentioned going to Washington D.C. one weekend to see his dad together. He was getting kind of serious.

"No," I finally answered. "I guess you are right."

"Course I am. Let's go see the new Colin Farrell movie you were talking about earlier. That'll cheer you up, right?"

I smiled and nodded. "After the results."

* * *

MICHAEL:

I kept my distance from Mia after we did our song. I didn't want her image to be on my mind as I went on a date with another girl. She'd invade my thoughts way too much. I needed a _healthy_ relationship.

We didn't win that night, but we hadn't really expected to either. The winner had already gotten a record contract and was pretty popular to begin with, but we still won second prize.

"Good job," Mia whispered, hugging me tightly. Damn her. Damn her shampoo. Damn her damn soap.

Her smell attacked me all at once. "Thanks," I replied kissing her cheek. "You sounded…great."

She started saying something but Manny came behind her. "Ready Mia?"

"For what?" I asked, as they backed away together, laughing.

"We're going to a _moooovie_," she replied as if it was obvious.

"Oh, wait-" I started to say. I stopped myself. I couldn't go to the movies. At least not with them.I had a date.

"What?" Manny asked with a smile in his eyes.

"Don't buy candy at the theater. They_ totally_ rob you."

She gave me a weird look and promised not to buy the candy there. At least she was with Manny. She'd be safe with him at least. He'd never put a move on her. Not when he has that Rosie character waiting in the wings.

"Michael?" I heard Judith's voice say as I got tapped on the shoulder.

I turned slowly, still eyeing Mia's figure as she walked out of The Bar. "Yeah?"

"This is Sarah Jane."

Ever hear of love at first sight?

"H-Hey," I stammered. "Nice to you meet. I mean…Nice to meet you."

She smiled shyly and shook my hand. "Likewise."

"I thought we'd go see a movie?" I suggested. "Then go to get some food."  
She nodded and smiled widely. She looked kind of familiar. I just couldn't pose where though. "Okay," she said softly. "Sounds great."

"Let's go. See ya Judith."

* * *

"I love Colin Farrell," she said smiling. "Guilty pleasure."

"If he's your guilty pleasure then we are okay. As long as you aren't into S M."

She blushed but smiled, "Not on the _first_ date."

Her humor was a lot like mine. Sarcastic, but not mean. I felt like someone was staring at me. I turned and didn't see anyone.

"Michael Douglas," she said, doing the word scramble on the previews.

"Not bad," I replied.

Then I felt something hit my head. I turned quickly and saw Manny and Kevin throwing popcorn at me. I waved and then turned around again. If Manny was there, then Mia was as well. Mia would be witnessing me on a date. A date that _totally_ did not involve her. A girl that didn't even know Mia existed.

But hey, she is dating that moron Schilling, right? Why should I feel guilty? I put my middle finger in the air as I put my arm around the back of Sarah Jane's seat. I heard Mia tell them to knock it off. Suggesting they change seats. Or to see another movie.

"Hey, I'll be right back," I said getting up. "I have to call my sister back. She called earlier and I forgot."

"You have a sister? How sweet. And you are so caring to be calling her back."

Wow. Lying on the first date can't be a sign for good things to come, right? "Yeah. I'll be right back."

I made sure she wasn't looking before I sat with my friends. "Mind knocking that shit off?" I asked harshly.

"Who's the chick?"

"She's _not_ a chick," I hissed.

"She's _Sarah Jane _guy_s_," Mia said laughing.

"How'd you meet her?"

"It's a blind date," I said, making sure she was not listening. "C'mon guys, give me a break."

"He's right," Mia said slowly. "We are here to enjoy the naked bum shots of Colin Farrell and not to torture Michael on his _date_."

"Do we get to meet her?" Kevin asked. "She looks hot."

"You have only seen the back of her head," Mia argued. "Who can tell? Maybe she has a deformity on her face. A huge mole eating half her face!"

"_Thanks_, Mia. She's really actually quite pretty."

"Let us meet her," Manny said with a whiney voice.

"No way amigo. Now leave us alone."

* * *

She didn't hold my hand during the movie. The only contact we had was when our hands brushed by one another en route to get popcorn. She was blushing all the time. She crinkled up her nose at the really cheesy parts and laughed with her whole body.

I can see myself falling for this girl and it's only the first date. Maybe I would get past this infatuation with Mia and move on to something more. Something _better_.

"So I came here from Kentucky," she started her biography over a stack of pancakes from Round the Clock. "Colleges out there weren't me. I like the big city."

"_Big city_?" I teased.

"Well, yeah," she said, embarrassed. "I'm from a town that has less inhabitants than the average dorm building."

"Impressive," I replied.

She looked at her watch. "Oh, I better get back to the dorms. My roommate will be worried."

I looked at the clock. It was only one o'clock. "Oh, okay," I replied. "Let me walk you back."

So I rode on the subway with her to the NYU campus and we joked around a lot. I told her about the band and how I wanted to make it into something real. But I never told her much about me really. Who would want to date a guy who is dealing with a homosexual father and the impending divorce of his parents?

Um. Not many. I'd talk to Mia about that stuff. She understood better.

"I had a good time tonight," she said searching her purse for her keys.

"Me too," I said quickly. "A _really_ great time."

"Um…"

"I'll call you? Maybe we can do this again some time."

"Yeah. I'd like that," she said with a triumphant smile. "Here, this is my number," she said writing it on my hand.

"Okay," I said uncomfortably. I hated anything messy. I liked order. Mia was the messiness I dealt with in life. Everything _else_ had to be in order.

"I'll see you when I see you then," she replied, finding her keys.

"Yeah."

"Okay. Good night."

No good night kiss?

* * *

That would come later that week. We ran into one another the following Monday morning in the library. "Hey," she said nervously.

"Hey, I was going to call you tonight," I started. "How was your weekend?"

"Fine."

"Mid terms?" I asked, looking at the size of her backpack.

"Oh, yeah," she said self consciously. "I have an astronomy exam. Can you believe I took that stupid course? I mean, I thought it'd be an easy grade."

"I like astronomy. Want some help?"

So we spent the nights that week, after band rehearsal, holed up in the library. It wasn't until Thursday night that I finally worked up the nerve to finally kiss her.

We took a study break at Serendipity. "You have whipped cream," I started wiping it off with my finger, "On your nose."

"That is the best part," she said sipping her hot chocolate. "Whipped cream I mean. And I don't mean that the way it sounds."

"Didn't know you mid westerners had a sense of humor like that," I teased.

"I'm glad to see east coast boys are just as stuck up as I had been told," she replied in a teasing tone.

It was something about how she teased me and gave me my shit back in my face that made me do it. I walked her back to her dorm that night and fully intended on kissing her. She had actually let me hold her hand. I figure this was a good sign, right?

We stood on the steps of her dorms and were killing time. We both knew what was going to happen. It was just a matter of _makin_g it happen. So I leaned up and kissed her lips softly.

She smiled and blushed.

"Sorry-"

"No, I liked that," she said quickly.

So I applied a little bit more pressure to her lips this time.

But then I heard my name. "Sporto?" a guys voice said from behind me.

I turned slowly, recognizing the sleazy voice. "Hey Schilling."

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

I looked at Sarah Jane. "What does it look like?"

"Wait, you aren't gay?" he asked, laughing. "Mia told me you were _gay_."

Why the hell would she say that. "No, I'm not," I replied. "This is Sarah Jane."

"But I already know her," he replied. "We are neighbors."

I looked at her, "Yeah. He lives next door to me."

What a small fucking world. "Oh, great."

"Isn't it though?" he teased. "Mia says hi, by the way," he continued, opening the door.

"Who is Mia?" she asked quietly.

"He hasn't' even mentioned his _female_ best friend? What kind of guy are you Moscovitz?"

"She's in the band, remember?" I asked.  
"Oh, right. I remember now. How does he…"

"I'm her _boyfriend_," he replied, holding the door open. "So you two….what's the deal? Mia loves hearing gossip."

I hated how he said her name. Like he owned it. "None of your business," I said harshly. "See ya Schilling."

"I'll be right back down," he replied. "I'm sneaking over to the loft for some late night action," he said with a wink.

He left us alone. "What a pervert. Didn't you say she was only in high school?"

"A senior," I replied hoarsely. He'd ruined my plans for a possible make out session with Sarah Jane. Now I'd be thinking about how he was touching Mia like I had only months ago. "I gotta go."

"Okay…."

"Why don't we go out tomorrow night? I know this great band is playing down on Nickel Street. My friend Andy is in the band."

She smiled weakly, "Sure. Sounds great."

I kissed her cheek and left after she got safely into the building. I started walking in the direction of the subway station, but found myself hailing a cab and directing it to Thompson Street.

* * *

"Hey," Mia said, opening her window. I saw she had her reading lamp on and hovering over a book. 

"Hey."

"What's up?" she asked closing the window behind me.

"Nothing. Why does something have to be up?"

"No reason…why are you looking around like that?" she asked.

I was making sure Schilling was not in here. From the looks of it, he hadn't been, _at all_. She had her dirty underwear peeking out of her laundry basket and her Judd Womack poster was still up over her desk. She managed to place Weezer over her bed. Best of _both_ worlds I suppose.

"Nothing."

"Why are you here?" she asked carefully, going to her desk and closing her journal.

"I dunno…I kind of just missed you."

"_Missed me_?" she asked, sitting on her bed.

I nodded. "Mind if I crash here?"

Her lips turned into a smile. "But we have school tomorrow."

" But we have school tomorrow," I teased, imitating her, "So? No one will have to know. I'll just lay at the foot of your bed and make sure no monsters come by." And by monsters, I mean _Schilling._

"Unnecessary," she replied with a giggle. I started back toward the window. She thought I was a freak. But she grabbed my wrist, "But _acceptable_. Let me just change into my pajamas. You can get into bed."

She said those words so easily. As if we'd been living together for years and this was our bed. A bed we had slept in together so many times. So I kicked off my Converse sneakers and got under the sheets.

She returned from her bathroom and looked at me strangely. "You sleep with all your clothes on?"

"Yeah."

She looked at me skeptically. "You are weird sometimes."

She climbed into bed and I automatically curled around her form. "My parents are signing the papers next week," I announced.

She held my hand close to her beating heart. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "Is there anything-"

"Just be there, okay?" I whispered, eyes closed. "Just be Mia Thermopolis."

"I think I can manage that," she said with a smile in her voice. "Not well, but I try."

"That's all I can ask for."


	23. Deep Conversations

Author's Note: I realized who my Mia is in this. Joss Stone. And Michael…well, he's a work in progress still. I need to figure that out so you can all picture it in your heads. Anyways, just watched _IHeart Huckabees_. Got my fill of Jason. Made me think of a dear friend that went by two names for ten of her sixteen years.

**Kate**: This is a long story. Do people just go off and admit that they are in love with their best friend in real life? No. Both believe the other is only doing what they do out of intoxication. And I'll do an epilogue when I finish posting this. So it'll be awhile. I have to re-write it. I didn't like it.

**Risethesetting**: Woot! You actually reviewed. I knew I'd have to add more to get your attention. You'll love Sarah Jane. Trust the Kristin.

**Brianna**: Her family will have _a lot_ to do with the story. And his family with the ending. And in the future

**Lyra**: I hope book Michael is a bit like mine, but I suspect he isn't. He's probably a whole lot more self involved. Who knows, maybe this one will be too eventually.

**Handsoff:** Tell your uncle, MORE SNOW tonight. He's more than welcome back so he can help shovel us out.

**Alenor:** I can tell you that Schilling really does care for Mia. But not for her friendships.

**TheTrouble**: Not sure about….what?

And I want to note that I was sexually harassed on the train today by an old man pretending to pick up a dime while my eyes were closed. Let's just say he got a swift kick to his foot. Arg Old men suck

Oh yeah, have I ever mentioned that I don't own anything of this? You know, except for Manny, Orlando, Kevin, Schilling, Huck and Napoleon and Sarah Jane? Yeah. I _so_ own them. And future new characters who shall be named later (well, revealed more like it). ANd I don't own any songs that appear in this story. I'll try to remember to say who they belong to. But remember, I dont' own anything except what I have already said. Meg Cabot owns.

* * *

For some reason I made sure Mia and Sarah Jane did _not_ cross paths. Mia belonged to one world and Sarah Jane to _another_. Mia was my goofball whacko side. Sarah Jane was my serious grown up side. I needed to be more grown up. But when Kevin finally met her at the movie rental place in December he pointed out why the two really hadn't met yet. And it had nothing to do with world's colliding.. 

"_That_'s the girl you've been dating?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied as she went to search for _Rushmore_. "Prettyhot huh?"

"You are joking, right?" he asked, holding back laughter.

"What?" I snapped. "She is hot-"

"Well, _I _wouldn't be able to tell."

"Huh? You, of all men, can appreciate a good looking woman. Look at her ass-"

"Not when she looks like _that_. Not when she looks like the girl I consider a little sister. You don't see it?" he asked.

"See _what_?" I asked, looking back at my new girlfriend as she read the description of the movie. He didn't have a little sister.

"You don't notice a small resemblance to anyone? Like our _guitarist_, for example?"

"Nuh-uh," I said, feeling a bit relieved. "No way."

"Imagine Mia with longer hair," he countered. "And wearing her glasses."

I did this mentally. "Holy shit." Okay. Time to hyperventilate. Here I am all happy about maybe moving past Mia. Thinking _Wow, I've found this great girl who is the opposite of Mia. I can grow up and move on from that thing and have a healthy relationship with a woman._ Then WHAM! Kevin shows me how terribly wrong I have been. _Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck._

"Yeah. Well, good luck with all that. I need to go into the adult section. My datecancelled tonight."

I shook my head, still in a daze. Normally I would have said something smart alecky and been all "What your left hand said no dice?". But I settled for, "I'll see you later."

* * *

"It's nice to finally meet one of your friends," she said as we returned to her dorm.

"Yeah," I replied. I couldn't look at her.

"I was starting to think they didn't really exist beyond the stage."

"Ha," I said without emotion.

"What's wrong?" she asked as we stopped in front of her door. "Don't worry, Mary is out tonight. We won't be bothering her. I was thinking maybe we could-"

"Oh my gosh! _Stop_!" I heard Mia's voice giggle from around the corner. I instinctively jumped into protective mode.

_No_. This cannot be happening to me. I can _not_ deal with seeing Mia right now.

"Hey," Schilling said putting Mia down.

"Michael? What are you doing here?"

"This is Sarah Jane," I mumbled. I wonder if she'll notice the resemblance. Hell, I didn't, but she would. It was her face afterall.

"Sarah…_Oh._ Hi," Mia said warmly. It was her _fake_ warm voice. She taught me how to make it sound real. You just smile and no matter what your voice sounds happy and comforting. We joked that we would use it when the band got big and I had to be sweet to the ugly fans. "Nice to finally meet you. I've heard _so_ much about you." Ah hell. She was doing this on purpose. Driving me insane. I hadn't talked about Sarah Jane with Mia. That was part of my separate world strategy. They weren't supposed to know about one another. I wasn't cheating necessarily, but whatever. I'm _done _thinking.

"Um…"

"This is Mia."

She looked a bit surprised. "Oh, hi. I've heard about you too. I understand you play the guitar in the band?"

"Yeah."

The four of us stood awkwardly in the hallway. "Okay, we're gonna go watch a movie," Sarah Jane said pulling me toward her room.

"Oh? What movie?" Mia asked curiously.

"_Rushmore_," I replied.

"You've seen that a million times though," she replied.

"Who says we'll be watching it?" I teased.

Sarah Jane hit me playfully. "You're so bad...Okay, nice meeting you, Mia."

We laid back on her bed as the opening credits started to roll. "I hadn't realized she was so…"

"So _what_?" I asked defensively.

"Pretty," she decided finally.

"She's Mia," I replied. Understatement of the year.

"She looks familiar," she said thoughtfully.

"She's been in the news," I said quickly. "She's the princess of Genovia." Fuck. In my need to hide the fact that they looked alike I told Mia's idenity. Mia hated people knowing who she was. She didn't care if they found out on their own. But she liked people getting to know her for her.

"Nuh uh. That's not even a _country_."

I jumped up and hit the light and went to her roommate's map of the world (she's a geography minor). "Right here."

"That's smaller than Rhode Island," she argued. "Why on earth would _they_ have a princess?"

"Because it was land given to her ancestress by the King of Italy or something."

She studied my expression. "What, are you trying to get me jealous or-"

"Look it up online then," I replied easily. "Didn't you notice the big bulky guy standing about ten feet away from us?"

She was already typing in the search. "What guy?"

"The big white bald guy. That's Lars, her bodyguard."

"She has a _bodyguard_?"

"Why the hell would I make this up?" I snapped.

"Hey, _you_ are in this picture," she said, clicking on a shot from Mia's sixteenth birthday party. I had gone as her escort since she and Napoleon had gone onto their second break up.

"See, I don't lie."

"You _dated_ her?" she asked skeptically.

I explained the whole boyfriend breaking up thing to her, but she still did not look totally pleased. "I got to meet Lindsey Lohan," I said weakly.

"Oh. My. God! Michael! You met Lindsey Lohan? What was she wearing? Who was she with?"

"_Sarah_," I said louder than expected, "that was almost _two_ years ago. How am I supposed to remember?" Plus, I was totally focused on being Mia's date. Getting to hold her arm as we mingled with all the young celebrities that she never had met before. Her grandmother had invited them. And, she looked hot that night. Who am I kidding? She always did.

"She's a _princess_? What the hell? Why didn't you tell me before tonight? I sounded like a total _moron _out there!"

"She's just _Mia_," I said softly. "She doesn't care about propriety at all. She's a goober."

* * *

MIA:

Nice to finally meet this girl he's been sneaking off to meet after our rehearsals and shows. Schilling and I were lying on his bed watching _The Goonies_ and I kept hearing the bed next door moving.Walls are thin.

Oh. My. God. They were doing it. They were going at it. I stared at the wall and could almost imagine what was going on. He'd ever so slowly remove his pants as her stupid glasses steamed up at the sight of his abs. Then he'd slowly put his hand up her shirt.

And then I heard her yell, "Oh. My. God! Michael!". I closed my eyes and remembered the last time I wanted to scream that but didn't.

Ah _hell._ I suddenly threw myself on top of Schilling and started kissing him like crazy. Not caring if the bed hitting the wall was heard next door. _Hell, I hoped it was._

"Mmm," he said with a grin. "What's this about?"

I jumped off the bed. "Nothing. Never mind. I have to leave. Lars must be exhausted."

"Stay tonight then," he offered.

"No. Mom would flip. I gotta go."

I opened the door and turned. I immediately hit Michael. "Oh, hi."

"Hi."

"Where you going?" I asked.

"_Home_. You?"

"Home."

We stared at one another and then started toward the door together.

* * *

"She seemed…nice," I said as we went into his bedroom. It was tradition now. We always had our secret co-ed sleepovers together. No one had found us out _yet_.

"She is. Really sweet."

"You love her?" I asked, falling into his bed. I cuddled into his covers.

"Mia," he said, sounding strangled. Hekicked off his pants and climbed in next to me. "Here, put on theseboxers," he said. "I won't look."

I changed under the covers. Why are we so shyabout this-oh, the absence of alcohol.

"So...do you?" I asked when he came closer to me.

"God, I only met her a month ago or so. It takes _time_ to fall in love."

"Oh?" I asked, taking my place beside him in his bed.

He jumped up and shut off the lights. "Yeah. _Years_ maybe."

"Years?" I said laughing.

"Yeah. It's not something you explain," he continued, rubbing his thumb against my hand. "It's just…something. And you know when the timing is right."

"Timing?" I half asked. "Yeah."

"And sometimes," he said, as if he were in a soliloquy, "Sometimes you just have to wait it out and see if the love is the type of love you want to risk everything important in the world for."

Somehow I began to realize he _wasn't_ necessarily talking in generalities.

"You love Schilling?"

"No," I admitted hoarsely. Christ's bicycles….was he….no…totally _not_….. "We haven't really discussed how far we'd like this to go."

"Oh."

"What do _you_ think love is?" I asked bravely. "I mean…how would one _know_ if a certain boy was in love?"

"What?" he asked with laughter in his eyes. To him I was probably just being a silly high school girl. "Why, are you curious about Schilling?"

"Come on Michael. _Spill,_" I said, avoiding answering him. "I've said what I thought of it. What about you? How do you _know_?"

Our noses were touching one another. Our eyes were staring right into one another. We were most definately playing with fire here. For a long time he didn't say anything, but that was okay. I didn't feel uncomfortable. It never was uncomfortable with him around. Just….quiet. "It's simple," he whispered. "You just _know_ it. You can't explain it really. You just see the person and you just become all a twitter around them."

"All a _twitter_?" I teased, rubbing his two days worth of growth on his face. I liked the fuzzy feel. I'm a dork, but I do. Schilling shaves every morning before classes, and does a quick once over anytime he sees me. I get _baby bottom_ cheeks. Not _manly man_ ones.

"Yeah. You can't think straight. You do dumb things."

"Like?"

"Sing stupid love songs," he said with a goofy grin. One of remembrance. "And forget about hating public displays of affection. And watch the stupid movies that she loves just because you want to see how she crinkles her nose. And ignore the cheesiness factor because you know it'd hurt her feelings."

"Is that what you did?" I asked carefully.

"Huh?"

"For Serena?"

"Oh. Her. No. I don't really think I loved her. I think I loved what she represented."

"Which was…."

"Mia," he replied in that same strangled voice from moments before, "I don't wanna talk right now. Can't we just sleep?"

Damn. I wouldn't be getting any more answers tonight. Just when I thought I had a lead.

Wait. No. Scratch that. I have a boyfriend. That I _love_ and adore and was making out with only a mere two hours ago. Yes. He is the one I'm supposed to be with.

* * *

"You look beautiful," Schilling said kissing my cheek. It was the night before he was going back to Wisconsin for Christmas break and he was taking me out for a '_finals are over and they are my bitches'_ dinner.

"Thanks," I said softly.

"Mia, I'm going to miss you so much," he said, taking my hand.

"I'm gonna miss you too," I said sincerely. I did really like him a lot. And he kept my mind off of Michael. Okay, so there was that one night that I let in on my weakness. No biggie though. It's terrible how he eeks his way into all my dates.

"Mia, I want you to know….um…."

Crap. He's dumping me. He _must_ be. It wouldn't be as bad if Michael was single. But he isn't. He has _Miss Priss_ (as Schilling calls her)."What?" I said bravely. "You can tell me."

"I'm in love with you."

Oh. He's just in- whoa. "Oh. Um, thank you very much," I said after a few minutes.

He laughed, "It's okay. You don't have to know right now. I just wanted you to know that before I left."

"Okay."

Awkward much?

We went back to his dorm, where his cable was out (cancelled due to his being in _WISCONSIN _for a month), and watched a little bit of Hope Floats. "I can't believe you own this," I teased, cuddling up to him in his bed. His roommate had gone back to Jersey that afternoon. He must love me. He was watching a cheesy romantic movie and not making fun of it.

"I read in _Young Royal_ that you liked it."

I giggled, "Oh lordy."

We started kissing. And you can guess. I am just…erg, why am I becoming a skank? "I should go back home," I said softly, afterwards.

"Want me to walk you back?" he asked, kissing my neck as I put my necklace back on.

"Nah. Lars can," I replied. "But I'll call you the day after Christmas, okay?"

"Yeah. Good luck over in Genovia baby," he said, still kissing me. I didn't want him to though. I didn't want him to be telling me that he loved me. I didn't want him to love me. More importantly, I didn't _want_ to love him.

* * *

I didn't go home though. I told Lars that Lilly was expecting me at her apartment but might be asleep. So I climbed up what he thought was her fire escape. Yes. All sixteen floors. Luckily I was wearing comfortable clothes. Jeans, Docs, bulky winter coat.

I knocked on his window.

"Hey," he said pulling me in. "What are you doing?"

I _considered_ kissing him. "Need some sleep," I replied, peeling off my clothes and looking for some shorts. He tossed some to me.

"Okay."

"Did I wake you?"

He shook his head, "Let's go to sleep."

I left really early. I had _no_ idea why I went to him almost every night. I just wanted to wake up next to him. To pretend that we were _supposed_ to be doing that.

* * *

I went to Genovia and was bored out of my mind. Grandmere made me get a manicure and cleared up the blisters from my guitar. "You mustant seeAndrew again with your hands like that," she explained.

"I have a boyfriend," I replied. "Schilling, remember?"

"Right. Right. But you are a public figure darling. You must make appearances."

Then I had to go to the annual Holiday Ball that takes place in the Palace and is when the Advent Calendar is revealed (even though Advent starts like a gazillion days—okay, three weeks, before).

"You look stunning," Lord NicholasDevareux said kissing my gloved hand. I hate this guy. For generations, according to my dad, his family has been trying to marry into my own so they could be royalty. My dad said he used to date this guy's mom 'back in the day', but he never let it go further than heavy petting. _Thanks for the imagery, Dad. Really._ I'll forever think of that when I'm making out with my boyfriend or boy _friend_. No. No more making out with that boy. None of it.

"What's wrong? Why are you shaking your head?" he asked with a smirk. He probably thought I was picturing a lifetime of happiness with him starting at this ball.

_Everything_ about him made me squeamish. Maybe it was the five feet of hair he had. Way too much gel. And those eyes. Piercing blue eyes. I hate them. I'd rather deep brown any day. "Uh, thank you very much," I said finally, trying to remember my princess training.

"Care for a dance?"

I glanced over at my father. _C'mon Dad. Step in and say no! Do not dare touch my darling daughter you big haired scoundrel!_

"Oh that would be wonderful," my father replied for me. "Go along now," he said looking pointedly at me.

Oh the things I do for my country. I better at least get my picture on a postage stamp for this.

"So I am going to be graduating this year from Oxford," Nicholas drabbled on.

I better tell my dad that he will need to donate more than two hundred a day to Greenpeace. Let's go with five hundred. "Uh huh."

"And you?"

"Albert Einstein High School," I replied.

"What type of univer-"

"It's a _high school_," I emphasized. "I'm only seventeen."

"Oh dear," he said, backing off.

"What? Did that put a bump in your plans to woo me? To be crowned prince?" I hissed. "I've got news for you, Buster. I'm not getting married for a very, very long time. Not til I'm like, thirty." Okay, Grandmere might not like that, but whatever. He didn't know that. I highly doubt my mom would want me to marry young. And I care more about her thoughts than anyone else's.

But say if a handsome peat bogged young man came up to me then we'd have a totally different—no. I'd never marry Michael. He's too…moody. And I have moods of my own. We'd argue too much and then there'd be all sorts of—shit. How did he eek into this? Okay, no more Michael tonight.

* * *

I was left alone with this boy Andrew that I talked to at these events. Over the summer we had forged a bond over the hatred of these formal, stuffy things. We had snuck off during the summer to watch a rugby match instead of attending a tea for my aunt's birthday. "He's so…."

"Dorky?" I supplied, looking at Lord Nicholas oogling my third cousin Sandra.

"_Desperate_."

I laughed, "Aren't we all a bit desperate?"

He shrugged, "Not I, dear Princess. Not _I."_

I gave him a look. "No?"

"No. Not a bit. I have a girlfriend. Alyssa."

"As in _Lady_ Alyssa who is standing right over there with my grandmother?"

"Yes. You see…your grandmother has it in mind that you and I will court and eventually marry. She thinks that you and I would make _such_ a lovely pair. So she's been keeping Alyssa away from me tonight. She's seen us together at other events this season."

"Season?" I teased. "I see. She's very pretty Andrew. Five points to you."

"Points? Lord, you are _American_."

"You are British. I believe we kicked your ass in the Revolution." I loved our stupid history banter. And teasing his British-ness. He loved teasing how I am the stereotypical American teenager.

He waved off my comments. "Whatever," he said imitating me.

"Alyssa knows that you and I are just _pals_, right?" I asked. "That I would…you would never…"

"Of course," he said patting my shoulder in a friendly way. "I already told her my intentions."

I raised an eyebrow. "See what I miss in America? All the juicy gossip!"  
"Oh please!" he replied, "Apparently you have missed your photograph's in the tabs over here in Europe."

"Tabs?"

"The London Sun….tabloids."

"Oh…_wait,_ what?"

"Just innocent pictures of you with your friends after you do your little shows. And of you and that cad who stole you away from me."

I rolled my eyes. This past summer I had been linked to Andrew simply because we were friends. "Schilling…."

"What are you thinking about the man?"

"He's _hardly_ a man," I replied, accepting a glass of champagne from a waiter.

"I don't want details."

"No, I mean…he lives off of his parents. I can't really respect a man like that."

"You do too."

"Ah, but I do not intend to forever. Plus, I have to live off my family. I'm going to be the crowned princess of the country. It's part of the job description. But before all that," I whispered, pulling him into a corner. "I'm going to have a career. No help from my family. Maybe I'll run off to a commune."

"No. Not that," he teased. "They won't let you shave or shower."

I laughed easily and walked away from him so we were in the public eye again. Being alone too long at one of these things would bring suspicion. "I will always shave, no problem there."

"Not shower?"

"I gave that up," I joked.

"I though I smelled something."

He entertained me for the rest of the evening and shared all of his dances with me since Grandmere had paired Alyssa off with Prince Rene.

* * *

I went on the new DSL that night from my room. Just to see if Lilly was around so I could tell her that her plans to woo Andrew were banished. Seriously. I was really tired and only wanted to talk to her. Then I'd go to bed.

**Glsoh2o**:Hey Trixie

_Wrong Moscovitz._

**PricSLeia:** Hey Fluffy. How is NYC?

**Glsoh20:** BORING. When u coming back?

_AHHH! He wants me back there!_

**Glsoh20: **We wanted to do that demo, remember?

_Ah hell. Just for the band. _

**PricSLeia:** The 30th. Has Lilly said anything for NYE?

**Glsoh20:** not to me. Is Sch. Going to be back?

**PricSLeia**: No. What about SJ?

A few minutes later

**Glsoh20:** That's too bad. _Who_ to kiss at midnight? (no, she's home for the break)

_He was being flirty. It couldn't hurt to flirt when there was a whole ocean between us. And WAHOOOO! No Sarah Jane!_

**PricSLeia:** Who knows? I'm accepting applications

**Glsoh20**: I have some on the job experience

_I was trying to figure out what he was saying. If he still liked me. But no. He'd hurt me. He had that Sarah Jane now_.

**PricSLeia**: We'll see about that. I gotta go. I have breakfast with dad in the AM. He wants to 'bond' with me.

**Glsoh20**: I like your dad. He's nice.

**PricSLeia** :I happen to like nice men.

**Glsoh20:** I'm nice.

**GLSOH20 HAS LOGGED OFF**


	24. Kiss Off

Author's Note: Wahoo! Red Sox will, in fact, get their rings April 11th. And the Yankees get to watch. Mwa haha. I'm sure my favorite Yankee reader will be glued to her TV set, right? Six days til the first Spring Training Game

**Handsoff**: You are sick. Move out of Silicon Valley. Like, NOW

**Rise**: I love having half sentence conversations with you. You know too much about this here story. So I must of course add more to keep you on your toes.

**Alenor**: Andrew is a rip off of the Disney movie character. As was Nicholas. They have very little do do with the story, just wanted to show that she does have friends over in Genovia for when she moves there.

**Jesse's Babe**: Lilly makes it her business to stay out of Michael's business. Plus, out of personal experience, I can honestly say that telling your best friend that you are in love with them is probably the hardest thing. And scariest. I'm _still _terrified of it. Everyone saw that we liked one another and were perfect together, but we never made the official move. I can't say that Mia and Michael ever will. I'm telling you, this story goes to the end of Mia's college freshman year. And who knows, maybe a sequel or two ;)

**Dyer's Eve**: Kill Sarah Jane? What has she ever done?

**Lyra:** Deepest apologies for miss spelling Miss Lohan's name. I'm not a fan and care very little for her so I don't know how to spell her name. You may get what you want from Schilling. I dunno, I sense something.

**Lady Coco**: Always love new readers.

**Poisonibe**: Sometimes it's hard to notice that someone looks like you. I apparently am identical to my older sister and only noticed it after I thought I was looking at a picture of her and it was actually me. And if you don't know someone it's probably even harder to notice. She's just another person around them, ya know?

* * *

MIA:

"I _hate_ New Years Eve in the city," I whined, sitting in the Moscovitz living room, watching tourists buzz around below.

"You've experienced what, _sixteen_ before?" Michael said logically. "Deal with it. Besides, would you rather be in Genovia?" I hate when he's so damn logical. And how he raises his eyebrows when he says Genovia.

He _hates_ Genovia. We both knew it would be the end of my carefree life in New York. I would have to quit the band and attend to my royal duties. I'd have to leave all my friendships behind…I'd have to leave him behind. "No, I'd rather be here with you…I mean, you guys rather than Genovia."

He smirked. He knew what I meant. But he wasn't going to say anything.

We New Yorkers never went out on New Year's Eve. It was stupid and way over crowded. Lars appreciated this a great deal cuz now he didn't have to deal with any punk asses screwing around with me. He would leave me at the Moscovitz's and be done for the night. Free to go see his new girlfriend that he rarely speaks of, but always asks my opinion on.

"You going out?" I asked Michael curiously. I noted how he was wearing his black Ramone's shirt that I fully intended on stealing one of these days. He hadn't combed his hair, but he had his toothbrush sticking out of his mouth.

_Please say no. Please say no. Please say-_

"No. Manny might come over. He's uh…bringing some stuff over."

I nodded, knowing full well what he meant. "Stuff…."

He went and spat out the toothpaste. "Yeah, stuff. Are you drinking tonight?"

I smiled at how he was nervously forked his fingers through his short hair. "I dunno. Let's see how things go."

"Mia, sorry to ditch you upon your triumphant return," Lilly said coming in and interrupting our weird moment, "But Tina is totally spazzing out about some guy."

"Thank GOD. She's moved on?" Michael asked. It would have sounded totally ass-holy from any other guy, but he was really thankful.

"She was dating some guy at Trinity after I told her you were dating someone at school. And finally you really did when you began dating Sarah Jane. So I wasn't lying anymore," she said, looking pointedly at me. "But she's still obsessing over you. Not that she has big posters of you or anything…but I _did_ notice a _Mrs. Michael Moscovitz_ in her notebook the other day."

Ha. At least my infatuation with him has not gone _that_ far. Okay, so what, Prince Consort Michael Moscovitz Renaldo. No biggie. It's a joke. And only in my journal. Which no one ever sees. Except for me. And sometimes Lars sees from over my shoulder.

"Anyways, she's trying to tell me she's going to sleep with him."

Michael nearly fell down laughing.

"Why on earth would she do that?" I asked, plopping down on their couch, surprised.

"Well, one, because she's the only non-virgin in our little group."

I looked at Michael who's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"Oh please," she said casually grabbing her jacket. "You had sex when you were my age."

"Seventeen? No. Eighteen and a half."

"I bet you remember the exact date," Lilly teased.

He glanced at me and blushed. "No."

"You are so sick," Lilly teased. "But I'm sure you can entertain Mia while I am away?" she continued, pulling her mittens on.

"Wait, stop. Who?" I asked, still trying to remember if I noticed a change in her. Probably not. She didn't know when I'd slept with Michael…God, that was almost a whole year ago.

Lilly half smiled, "You don't tell me all your love sagas, do you?" she asked, glancing at Michael quickly.

I sat on the couch, open mouthed. I can't believe she just said that. "Lilly! Who was it!"

"Behave kiddies," she replied.

We sat in quiet confusion. "Did you know?" he asked softly.

I looked at him quietly. He had the look he has when he's figuring something out. "Uh, no," I replied. "I don't discuss stuff with her and she doesn't with me. It's private."

He blushed a little bit and then replied:

"You um…wanna go for a walk? Maybe wanna watch some punks fall on their asses at the park?" I smiled, "Sounds nice."

It had snowed in the city while I was in Genovia, so we walked on the semi plowed walk ways of Echo Park. "How was Genovia?" he asked, kicking an icicle off of a bench.

"Boring. I mean, I guess it's a good think Grandmere has trained me. I can put up with those obnoxious French kids without yakking. Andrew was so funny and pretended to be hitting on me so Grandmere would leave us both alone. But the Frenchies…." I continued on about the Frenchies before looking to my right and realizing he was no longer next to me. I turned back and around. "Michael? Michael?" Oh God. I was here, in public, with no one around. Lars had thought I was set for the rest of the day. This was just an-"Ow!" I screamed, getting something cold and hard thrown at my head. "You are _so_ going to get it Fluffy!"

I caught him hiding behind a tree out of the corner of my eye. I noticed he was going down to get more snow to throw, so I pounced; tackling him to the ground.

"Never knew you had so much force, Trixie," he teased.

I rolled off of him and stared up at the sky. It was getting darker out. "When was the last time you made a snow angel?" I asked, already moving my limbs to make one.

"Never," he replied.

I turned and cocked an eyebrow, "You really are quite weird. Move your arms a little more gracefully."

I stood up and watched him. "No, stop swinging your arms—right, like that," I instructed.

He looked at me oddly.  
"What?" I asked, wiping my face. Maybe I had something on there.

"Nothing. Forget it. Help me up."

We decided to watch a _Brat Pack_ marathon that night. I sat on the couch next to Michael while Lilly and Manny sat on the love seat, bickering over the remote.

I left my hand on the cushion, inviting him to take it. He linked his pinky with mine, but we didn't look at one another. We kept our eyes glued to the screen. About half way through my hand was completely in his.

His hands were warm and smooth. Not rough like Schilling's were. Schilling was always out at the batting cages and never wore batting gloves. Michaels were soft and smooth and…well, Michael.

"Think those two will start making out?" he whispered.

"Just as soon as _we_ will," I teased.

He took a long sip of his beer. "_When_ is that?"

_I suck. I suck. I suck._ After he said that I popped open a drink. I started picturing us making out in his bedroom. Forgetting about Schilling.

We kept drinking our drinks. Not talking. We started rubbing hands though. I could see he liked it though. Normally he wore tight jeans and you could only see his um…outline. But tonight he was wearing sweats. I could see he was enjoying himself. Or that he was anticipating enjoying himself. He squeezed my hand and motioned for me to follow him out of the room, away from his sister and friend. "I'm gonna get something from my room. I'll be back in a bit."

A few minutes later, during a particularly _stupid_ part of _For Keeps?(when she's just cut her hair and he's all whoa, I got you some ugly prom shoes to go with your equally ugly prom dress which totally clashes with your red hair) _, I got up.

"Where are _you_ going?" Manny asked.

"Bathroom."

I_ did_ go into the bathroom; Michael pulled me in there and started kissing me like crazy. But he didn't say anything. Never asked, but I never made him. We always were the type to just start kissing without asking. Just doing what we wanted.

I let him press against me into the coolness of the bathroom tile. I thought of Schilling. He was probably out with his friends right now. Would I care if he were in the bathroom with some strange girl?

That answer was no. But I didn't want to think about _why _I wouldn't care. Who would want to think about _that_ when they have Michael Moscovitz kissing the hell out of them? I mean, he's only the finest of human specimens. While I know I have said that Schill is the best looking person I've met up close, Michael is the best person _all _around that I've ever met.

He has these lips that just….And his eyes that bore into your soul….And his hands….God, musicians have such beautiful hands and he definitely knows what to do with them.

And every single word (okay, drunken word) he says sounds like poetry. I know I sound totally corny, but it's the truth. When he tells me that my skin is so soft and tells me that I'm so beautiful, I _almost_ believe him.

I want to believe he thinks that sooo much. But I know it's just the sex for him. And he gets to be my best friend at the same time. He would have done something by now if he actually….

"Mia," he moaned as he let his hand grope one of my rather embarrassing breasts. I can't believe he wants to continue this affair with a small breasted freak like me. But hey, at least he said _my_ name. Not even his real actual _girlfriend's_ name.

"I wanna…" he started before I took his mouth over with my own.

He smirked as we pulled back .

"You wanna _what_?" I asked as he re-adjusted us against the wall. Is it weird that I'm used to having my legs wrapped around his waist? And having his hands on my backside?

"Get you in my bed," he replied honestly.

I wasn't used to his blatant honesty. When you drink you don't think coherently enough to be honest. Was he even _drunk_? How many drinks had he had? "Then take me," I whispered, batting my eyelashes. Wow. That was totally just out of a cheesy romance novel that Tina read. She had graduated into Harlequin Romances and always tried to get me to read them. But reading about some guy's lusting loins? No thanks.

He licked his lips. "Fine." He peeked his head out the bathroom door and listened for his sister or Manny. "Let's go," he said laughing as I kissed his neck. He held onto my thighs, my legs wrapped around him still. He had to keep me balanced.

"Sssh, be veddy veddy quiet," he said locking the door. He put on some music and then we fell onto the bed.

We talked for a very long time. Somehow the transition from the totally _unromantic_ bathroom to the bedroom was a mood killer. Made us more mellow.

We talked about everything under the sun. About music. About life. How much I _don't_ want to be a princess. There were scattered kisses here and there, but we mostly talked and joked around. If Schilling weren't around I would have said Michael and I were boyfriend and girlfriend. But we aren't. We are just '_fooling around'_ with friends.

I started realizing that I knew_ why_ I didn't want Schilling to love me. Why whenever he said he loved me I just I wanted _Michael _to. I wanted him to say in a _clear_ calm voice that he loves me. _Mia_. Not _Serena_. _Me_. NotSarah Jane…_Mia._ I kind of hoped he would be saying that as part of his sweet nothings, but he didn't. He just talked about the set list for our next show. I know, terribly romantic huh?

He didn't really love me. He just wanted someone to fool around with.

MICHAEL:

She said the words that every man wants the woman he's in love with to say: _Take Me. _I mean, how _hot_ is that?

I love her. I love. _Her._ Her I love…I'm pitiful. I can't even get the words out to her. I mean, I keep going on about the stupid set list and how I think she'll be a great guitarist. But I cannot get the words out about how I feel. Last time I tried and failed miserably. But she probably wouldn't want to hear it. She's in love with that stupid Schilling guy. She's going to go running back to him once he comes back from break. Plus, Sarah Jane. I had a girlfriend now. I was now cheating on a girl. I never thought I'd do that. But I've been making Mia do that for months now. Almost a whole year.

But I can have fun with her while I can. "I don't want-"

"Mia! Phone!" Lilly called out..

We stared at the door in silence. Lilly will _kill _us. I mean, if she saw where my hand currently was located (residing on Mia's inner thigh, just sitting there though, not doing anything….yet) Well, she _kind of_ knew…but I'm sure she wouldn't like _seeing_ anything. I got up and picked up my guitar and pretended to be showing her a new song. "One second Lilly. Michael's playing the new song."

"It's _Schil-_ling!" she said in a sing song voice.

I sighed as I watched her hustle off to her boyfriend. I'm a shithead. I shouldn't be doing this when she has a great guy calling her from Wisconsin. I hate my life.

I strolled back into the living room and opened up another beer. She was talking in whispered tones to the boyfriend on the phone. "Happy new year," Lilly said from her position on the lazy boy.

I looked down on her, then at the clock. "It's not the new year _yet_," I argued.

"Um, in about two minutes it will be," she replied. "And look at you, all alone," she said snuggling into a very drunken Manny. He'd have to be drunk to be with her.

"Well fine then. Go screw around with whomever. I don't care. I do not care! There is nothing going on…no, we are just friends…none of your business…well….fine. Whatever. Go screw around with Barbie or Bambi, I don't care. I don't care because apparently I am carrying on an affair with…with Orlando. Good bye." Mia hung up her phone and slammed it on the kitchen counter.

I went to the kitchen. "Hey."

"Boys are horrible creatures," she replied.

"What happened?" I asked, opening the freezer and taking out some Chubby Hubby. She grabbed some spoons.

"He heard that I was over here."

"Yeah."

"And thought we were at a big party or something."  
"Uh huh."

"And he says…um…well, he thought I was with uh….Orlando or something," she replied wiping her nose. I handed her a tissue. She shouldn't cry over this guy.

Great. _Psycho_. "And you said…"

"How'd you know? Me and Orlando have been having an affair this _whole _time," she replied, still wiping her nose. I handed her another tissue.

I smirked. _We_ kind of had been. "Yeah. I knew it."

She half smiled, "I mean, yes, I am a shitty girlfriend. But there is no back ground noise here. Where he is all I can hear are girls voices calling him over to them."

"Oh. So it's over?" I asked, trying not to smile. I bit my lip hard.

"I dunno. It's on a break I guess."

I let my hand cover hers. "Okay."

We went to bed shortly after that. She slept in my bed, but we didn't do anything. Seriously. I didn't even want to. We might actually have a _chance_ now that Schilling is gone. I don't want to screw it up in a drunken sex session.

But _I_ have Sarah Jane. And I didn't want to freak Mia out and dump her right away. She'd think it was just because of her. Which, of course, it _was_. But she didn't have to know that. Not yet at least.


	25. Drunken Conversations Pt 1

Author's Note: If you don't like the length then I suggest you stop reading. This is _my_ story and I know exactly what is going to happen. It's already written and therefore I don't need to be told that it needs to end already. I'm already well aware of the fact tis is twenty four chapters already. But thank you for your honesty.

And it will most likely be about thirty four (estimation). Plus, it _IS_ a prologue. So you can stop reading and just pick up where it leaves off when I publish the next one.

**LadyCoco:** Who knows. But remember there is a sequel to this so keep that in mind.

**The Trouble**: His namesake always makes a comeback.

**Eras**: Not enough Carmine in that movie.

**Dyers:** Oh c'mon. Sarah Jane hasn't done anything bad except have the audacity to date Michael. No death threats!

Okay, you guys read this. Next chapter is more important but who knows when I'll get to post it. I have a paper due on Tuesday, mid term on Wed. Work tomorrow. So review and I may get inspired.

* * *

Life was getting better. The band was as well. We got a gig every weekend playing at some bar near NYU. I moved into an off campus apartment (remember, I am starting up classes again there) with Manny.

But Sarah Jane made me feel so guilty for hooking up with Mia. I was a huge shit. She was so sweet to me. She brought back some rice crispy treats her mother made for me. "She wants you to maybe come back during spring break," she explained as I inhaled the treats.

"Oh," I replied, not offering my opinion. "We'll see."

"Hey, wanna see a movie?" Mia asked as we got off stage from our set in late January. "There's some really great ones out. I was thinking-"

"No. I have plans. Thanks anyways," I said, regretting making plans with Sarah Jane.

"Oh," she said with a face that made me want to cancel my plans and tell Sarah Jane to screw off.

"I'll come," Orlando offered. "I love American films."

Mia shot me a dirty look. "Okay. Let's go."

"So, Mia…."Sarah started slowly as I started figuring out the tip at the diner.

"Yeah?" I asked with my arm around her.

"Isn't she…a bit _young_ to be hanging out with you boys?"

"No. She's mature for her age. Plus, I've known her my entire life."

"So she's like a _sister_, right?"

"Sure." _If you highly enjoy making love to a sister. _

"No, she's _like a sister_, right?"

"Yeah."

I didn't like where this was going. I mean, normally, yeah. Any guy would be pumped that _this_ girl wanted him. But I knew that Mia was out with that stupid Dominican kid. He was probably trying to get his hairy hands on _her_. We got up to leave.

"Michael," she started.

"What?" I asked.

"You love me, right?"

Luckily, we were interrupted before I could offer an answer.

We walked out of the diner and literally ran into Mia and Orlando. "Hey," I said, taking my arm from around Lindsey's shoulder.

"Oh, hi. I um…forgot my scarf in the club up the street. Grandmere will flip out if-"

"Stay here. I'll go get it," Orlando offered. _What a gent_.

The three of us stood there awkwardly. Mia tried to look around at the New York characters out on a Friday night. "What's it like being a princess?" Sarah Jane asked.

Mia nodded. "Nice," she mumbled.

She was staring off at something. I don't know what though. But it was something that would make her actually say she liked being a princess. And didn't make her make a face at the fact that this girl knew about it.

"That must be really weird."

"Not really."

"Do you like being in the band?" Sarah Jane asked. "It must be weird, being the only girl."

"Not really," Mia replied, glancing at me. "They are all like my brothers. All of them."

I fucked up again. Just as we were going to get together (I think). I have to dump this girl and ask Mia out tonight. I'm sure she'll come by to sleep in my bed.

* * *

MIA:

I did not like her. She had long blonde hair. Looked like a total bimbo. Okay. Not really. I'm sure she's a totally nice girl. But I hated seeing her holding Michael's hand. But he didn't seem to mind.

Why should he? If he didn't like her then he'd have dumped her by now. And if he had liked me he'd have told me when Schilling and I broke up.

My phone rang as the girl started holding his hand. I could tell he was feeling weird. Hell, I would too if the girl I'd been hooking up with interrupted my date.

"Hello?" I asked, walking away from the love birds.

"Hey, it's me. Is that you in front of Gruff's Diner?" Schilling's voice asked.

I looked over, "Yeah. So that _is_ you over there?"

"Yeah. I miss you," he said softly.

"I miss you too," I replied.

"I'm coming over," he said. I saw him getting up and crossing the street without looking for cars.

"Okay," I said with a smile.

He marched right over and just kissed me. Not a single word. Just kissed me silly. Right there on the street. I kissed him back. It was nice to have a guy kiss you when he's sober. _Especially_ a guy like Schilling.

* * *

"So you guys are back together?" Shameeka asked me at lunch the next week.

"Yeah."

"What about-"

"About what?" Lilly asked, cutting her off.

"Nothing. Just you know his_ jealousy_ and stuff."

"Oh, right. What about that? What about _Schilling_'s jealousy?" Lilly asked.

"I'll deal with it if it becomes an issue," I replied, staring at Shameeka. I knew what she was going to say. "But I _highly_ doubt it will be."

Schilling really became the perfect boyfriend. He really was. He came to all of our shows, sent me flowers on Valentine's day and bought me a Tiffany's bracelet with my initials on it.

"You sound great up there, guys," he said putting his arm around me after a show.

Michael shot him daggers. It's funny that he doesn't think I notice. "Yeah. I know."

"Waiting for SJ?" I asked, referring to his new girlfriend.

"Yeah. You two are coming to the party later, right?" he asked, referring to a party Kevin was throwing.

"Okay, we're gonna go back to the dorms for now," Schilling said, helping me get my jacket on. "But we may make an _appearance_."

We went back to his dorm and hung out with some of his friends. I ran into Sarah Jane. "Hey," I greeted, hugging her. _God._ Having alcohol in my system makes me really touchy feely. "How've you been? You must be _so_ happy since you are with Michael!"

She made a weird face. "Uh, yeah. Are you okay?"

"Never been better," I replied laughing. "You should be out with Michael right now! Making the love with him! He's fan-frickin-tastic….from what I hear at least."

"Where is _Schilling_?" she asked.

"Over there," I replied, gesturing to the general area of my boyfriend.

"Oh-"

"Michael isn't with you?" I asked, looking around curiously. I was drunk. I wanted him. Badly.

"Oh no. He's having that party over at the guy's place…Not really my thing, ya know?"

"Uh-huh."

"Plus, I needed a girl's night, ya know?" she asked, sitting on the floor. I sat next to her.

"I'm _horrible_ with girls," I replied, taking a sip of my drink. "Boys are easier to talk to. They understand better."

"That's why you and Michael make such good friends," she replied. It wasn't bitchy, just honest. Since she thought that was all we had ever been. "Sometimes I just don't get him. But I know you can get him better sometimes. He said that once."

"Oh? That's only since I've known him since he had a girly voice and not the manly man one he has," I assured her. "I bet you'll get him so much better than I will. That's how things work."

"No. He says you are like a little sister to him," she replied.

Yeah, _sure._ But if you've had your tongue down your sister's throat and on other parts of her then you have _severe _issues. Seriously. "Best girl friend gets dumped when the girlfriend shows up."

"I don't _want_ him to dump you," she said quickly. "Just like I wouldn't dump my best guy friend.

I looked at her skeptically. "Oh?"

"Yeah. Will. We've been best friends forever. Our mothers were pregnant together and everything."

"Where does he go to school?" I asked.

"Hoftra," she replied. "He and I fly home together. Well, we'll drive home for spring break but whatever."

"That's cuuuute."

She laughed. "You know, you remind me of myself when I was in high school. At least from what Michael's told me."

"What did he tell you?" I asked soberly.

"You like writing. But sometimes you feel a little self conscious. You get nervous easily. He says you are a really great writer."

"Not really," I replied modestly.

"Oh please. He showed me a poem you wrote for some guy back when you were a freshman. That you ran it by him first."

What. The. Hell. How had he known? Why hadn't he said anything?

"Oh. Yeah, well, those were kind of dorky. Kind of a joke actually. Lilly and I decided to play a practical joke on this guy and totally freak him out."

"Well, I thought they were sweet. I wrote letters to Will once. I liked him once upon a time."

"Oh yeah?"

"It would never work out. At least not right now."

"Cuz you have Michael," I replied. "And he's absolutely amazing. The perfect boyfriend!" What the hell? Why was she even _thinking_ of a stupid guy when she has _Michael_?

She half smiled, "Michael and I have only been dating for like, three _months_, Mia. I highly doubt he cares _that_ much for me. I'm almost positive he's still thinking about someone else."

"Then why the hell are you with him?" I snapped, almost in tears. How dare this bitch act so casual about Michael!

"Mia, it takes _time_," she said, acting as if she's talking to a five year old and not an almost eighteen year old. "I'm sure through time I'll get his full attention."

"Maybe you don't even _deserve_ it," I snapped jumping up and tossing the remainder of my drink on her. Okay, a little dramatic, I admit, even in my drunkeness. So I pretended it was a mistake. "Oh, sorry about that. But I _still_ say you don't deserve him."

"Of course _you_ wouldn't," she said in that condescending voice. "Since you are the one he still thinks about-"

"Not true!" I yelled. "_Not true_! We're friends! Just friends!"

She ignored the mark on her shirt. "Mia, fine. But sometimes people need to get over that kind of a relationship as well. Its natural progression-"

"You don't deserve him. You…you stupid Kentuckian!"

"What?" she asked, smirking.

"Oh you _heard_ me," I said turning my heel. "Oh, and I _totally_ meant to dump that drink on you."


	26. Sweet Protector

Author's Note:

**Lyra:** Very perceptive. Except, I really don't think Michael and Schilling should ever be compared. Trust me.

**LDD**: There is nothing wrong with being a Kentuckian. She just had no name to call Sarah Jane and just said the first thing she could think of.

**LadyCoCo**: You'd be surprised at what girls will put up with. I took my ex back TWICE after he dumped me. Yes. I'm a moron and have learned valuable lessons from it. As will Mia, and you'll see why soon.

**Elly: **Thank You. Well said.

**Romanina**: I listen to lots of music. And other people advise me on what songs I should listen to for ideas. This will be more prevelent later. But there are tons of songs that could be a soundtrack to this story. I'll probably post them when this is done. Also, I sometimes just make up stuff as I go along. Major parts/characters of this story were added upon a whim. This story still has another year to cover. And trust me, a year to remember.

**Handsoff:** Don't hold back. Tell me what you _**REALLY**_ think of her!

PS: I still do not own any recognizable characters. But I totally own the band **Gratuity**. Judd Womack is my lover...for now. (and no, that is not a real band, I made it up).

Kings is a drinking game popular with the college sect. Each card has a different meaning and rule. That's the best I can explain it.

* * *

I found Schilling playing Kings in one of his cluster mate's rooms. "Hey baby," I said sitting on his lap. 

"Go get yourself another drink," he replied, focusing on the game.

"You just said drink, TWENTY SECONDS!" his roommate screamed.

"Fuck, Mia, go get yourself a beer or something," he snapped, picking up his beer.

I sighed and went over to the mini fridge and got a drink.

I sat on the couch for about ten minutes before Schilling finally joined me. "Hey darlin'," he said kissing my neck.

I dunno _why_, but I didn't like it. I normally was quite receptive to his kisses.

"You like when I kiss you there?" he asked.

"Totally," I replied, tripping over myself. He kept giving me more and more drinks. "Did you know," I said giggling about an hour later, "That I am in love with _Michael? Michael James Moscovitz the first?"_

"Oh?" he asked, sucking on my earlobe. "Why is that?"

"And soooo great in bed," I said wiggling my beer. His friend Randy brought another over to me. "Did you know I lost my virginity to him like, _last year_?"

"Oh _really_ now?" he asked, looking at his friend Wes who was sitting next to me.

"Yeah. He's a-may-zing."

"I'm _bette_r though, right?" Schilling asked, cupping a feel.

I pushed his hand away, "I dunno. He's _really_ good. Like, if there were awards for the best sexual prowess he'd win, hands down," I replied laughing, not even realizing the weight my words had. "He knows _a lot_ of positions."

He pulled back from me. "Oh does he now? Like what? Mind showing me?"

"No way!" I giggled. "That's _secret_!"

MICHAEL:

"Have you seen Mia anywhere?" I asked Lilly at Kevin's that night. "She said she'd be here by midnight. It's almost one."

"No," Lilly said quickly. "Try calling her."

I moved across the room so my sister could continue her 'secret' affair with Manny. They really thought I was dumb enough to believe he was dating a girl named Rosie. I'm not a _total_ moron.

"Kev, have you seen my cell?" I asked.

He was busy making out with a red head on the couch.

I found my cell phone as it started ringing. Maybe it was her. No. It was Sarah Jane's number. "Hey babe? Get back safe-"

"Michael, get over here _now_."

Surprising tone. "Um, sure why? Is everything-"

"I just saw Mia. She's bawling her eyes out."

"Why?" I asked, alarmed.

"She wouldn't tell me. I just…Yeah, I just saw Schilling go outside. He's screaming at her."

"What is he saying?" I asked as I rushed to Kevin's room to get my jacket.

"Michael…I can't even say it. Just come here and bring her home, okay? And call me to let me know how things go."

"Yeah, sure thing. I'll call you tomorrow."

* * *

"What's wrong?" Manny asked, nursing a beer.

"We have to go get Mia," I replied. "Come with me."

He put his beer down without question. "Let's go."

We arrived at Gregory Hall and I saw Sarah Jane standing on the stairs. Apparently waiting to let us in to get Mia.

"Oh Michael!" she said, wrapping her arms around me tightly. "They're upstairs. In the suites. There is a party up there."

I kissed her cheek and started up the stairs with Manny behind me. I found the party, but no Mia. "Hey, anyone see Schilling Davies?" I asked a group of guys sitting around a Beirut table.

"Oh yeah. Him and that bitch went into that room a little while ago," one replied.

Manny grabbed my shoulder to stop me from punching the guy. "Dude, he's five times _bigger_ than you," he reminded me calmly.

We knocked on the door. "I'm _not_ going to be polite," I told Manny. "Open up."

"Get the fuck out," I heard Schilling's voice call back. "You can have her after."

Manny knocked down the door. Might I say right now, Manny is pretty strong when he wants to be. Mia in trouble means he is strong.

"What the fuck dickweed? Get the fuck out," Schilling said, lying on top of Mia. "Can't you see we're busy?"

"Mia, get dressed," I said through gritted teeth.

She didn't move. Did she _seriously_ want to be in bed with this shit head? "Mia, did you hear me?" I asked.

"Maybe she likes this," he replied. "_Some_ guys know how to satisfy her."

Just the way he said that made me believe he knew the truth about me and Mia. And everything that had been going on…God. For a year now. _Over_ a year.

Manny made a move towards him, tossed him aside, and lifted Mia up in the sheets. "Get dressed," he ordered.

She did so hastily, and then let Manny lead her out of the room.

I stared at Schilling who had now stood up and put boxers on. "She'll be back," he said confidently.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," I replied, walking over to him. "If I hear from you again asshole…even hear that you are talking about her…_thinking_ about her, I'll fucking kill you. Got it?"

He started to laugh. "Sure there Sporto. You couldn't do a single thing to me. You had to have your little boyfriend there get her out of the room. I wonder what it is that they are doing right now? Is she just _your_ whore, or the entire bands?"

That's when I slugged him. Square in the nose. "Do _not_ call her a whore."

Then I walked out of the building and Mia rushed into my arms. "Oh God, _Michael_," she whimpered.

"Ssh now," I said, patting her hair down. "It's okay."

I looked at Manny. He left us alone after saying "I'll goget a cab."

She didn't say anything. She just wept in my arms. I heard a window open, so I turned slightly and saw Sarah Jane leaning out. "Everything okay?" she asked.

I didn't respond to her. I just made a face that told her I'd explain everything later. I hope she would understand.

Manny told he cabbie to bring us to my apartment. "What about you?" I asked him after I got Mia into the cab.

"I'm gonna go back to Kevin's. I think you guys should be alone right now. I'd just be in the way….Besides Rosie is supposed to show up."

I smirked, "It's such a _shame_ I always miss her, huh?"

"Yeah," he replied. He knew I knew. We just wouldn't discuss it. Just like we wouldn't discuss me and Mia.

"Later then."

* * *

We went back to my apartment. "I'm going to run a bath for you, okay?" I said softly to her.

She nodded and went into my room as I filled the tub and added some Mr. Bubbles for good measure. "All set," I whispered as I entered my room. She was sitting on my bed in only her under clothes. If what happened tonight hadn't happened I would have been turned on, but I wasn't. Right now I just wanted to take care of her. Not sleep with her.

"C'mon," I said walking towards her.

"Do you know what he did?" she snapped.

I stared at her. She was about to start bawling her eyes out. "Do you?"

I shook my head, "Mia don't-"

"He offered me to his _friends_," she almost screamed.

"Offered?" I asked. "As if he owned you?"

"I heard him talking to this guy, Wes. We were in his room. He told him that I was the best lay he'd ever had. That he should give me a go."

If she wasn't sitting there crying I'd have gone and killed him. I settled for sitting next to her and pulling her close to me, rubbing her back as well. "Mia…."

"So I stormed out of the building. I-I saw Sarah Jane…_That's_ how you knew, huh?"

"Mia, it doesn't matter. Where was Lars?"

"He'd gone down to wait in the lounge. Schilling had told him that we'd only be there for an hour or so…God, he's still there..."

"I'll call him later. So what happened outside?"

"He started calling me all these terrible names and the next thing I knew he had thrown me over his shoulder and we were in his room. I told him…."

"Mia, you don't have to-"

"If I say this now I won't have to later," she said softly into my chest.

"Okay, go ahead."

"I told him no. I didn't want to have sex anymore. It didn't feel right anymore…"

"And then…" I said softly in a way that wasn't pushing. My dad's voice.

"He told me…." She stopped herself. "Michael," she stammered. I could feel her lip trembling against my shirt.

"What is it?"

"You'd never…you don't think I'm a terrible person, do you?" she asked nervously.

I kissed the top of her head, "Mia, you are the _best_ person. He didn't deserve you."

She looked up and started to lean up to kiss me, but I pulled away. "Mia, no."

She looked stung. "I _am_ a terrible-"

"No," I started as she rushed off to the bathroom.

"Leave me alone," she snapped. "I want to be alone."

I let her alone when she was in the tub. What the hell had just happened there? What triggered this? Why would he want to rape her? She had _told_ him the truth? Did that mean…did that mean she was trying to break it off with him? No…she had seemed really happy being with him. She'd never break it off with him so suddenly. But it would make sense that he'd snap after hearing the truth. But why?

_Nothing made sense._

I put on a Gratuity CD that she'd left behind last time. Hearing Judd Womack's voice would calm her down. She was pissed at me now,but I'm sure she'll understand. She had to. I wasn't going to kiss her after what happened. She wasn't in the right state of mind. She needed to consider _why_ she had told him the truth.

Maybe face the fact that she was…dare I say, in love with me?


	27. Mia's View

**Handsoff**: Wow. Let's work on the mouth got it? And I don't mean the lip gloss ;)

**LadyC**: I wouldn't let her go back with such a jerk. Have faith in me

**Madeline**: To be explained here

**Niteowl:** I hope my e-mail explained it

**Dyers**: Aw, I'm sorry to hear you are having a rough time. Sarah Jane had a pretty big part. If she hadn't been there then God knows what would have happened.

* * *

MICHAEL:

Then I laid out some flannel pajama pants and a long sleeve shirt out for her to wear to bed.

"Michael," I heard her call to me.

I rushed to the bathroom, "Yes?"

"Um, towel?"

I threw a towel into the room and then went back to my room. I had no idea what to say to her. Do I apologize? Do I just kiss her? No….she needed time.

She came into my room wrapped in the white towel. "I'll leave you alone-"

She quietly slid my pants on underneath the towel, not revealing anything to me. Then she put on the long sleeve shirt and let the towel fall off her body. "No need," she whispered when I went to help her.

She then got into my bed and closed her eyes.

Okay. No need to worry about what to say. She didn't want to talk. I wouldn't…couldn't force her to.

MIA:

I felt like a total idiot. I don't even remember saying anything to Schilling. All I remember is kissing him and then asking when we were going to Kevin's. The _next_ thing I knew, we were outside and he was calling me every terrible name in the book. I just remember crying and not understanding where my caring boyfriend had gone. Why was he calling me a slut? I had not even once slept with Michael since we got together. _Made out_ with, yes. Sex, no. And Ihadn't evendone anything with Michael since we got BACK together.

Plus he didn't know that—_wait_. I had told him earlier. After my second beer. I'm a _two beer queer_. I'm totally gone after drinking those. Plus, I hadn't eaten anything that day so it was easier to be drunk fast.

But somehow Michael had _known_ to be there. He had come in just as Schilling was trying to make me have sex with him. I was so embarrassed; I was lying there naked and unable to move. Schilling had me pinned down under his weight. He hadn't doneanything just yet, but wasnudging my legs apart as Michael and Manny came to the door.

I just stared at Michael as he and Manny took care of me.

Manny took me out of the building as Michael stayed behind. _Probably_ to get the story from Schilling.

"I hope Schilling doesn't kick the shit out of Michael," I heard Manny mumbled.

I shivered. Not only out of fear, but out of worry for Michael. What if Schilling re-injured his nose? What if he punched Michael so hard that Michael passed out? And Schilling would never help him. Not in a _million_ years. Not after what I had admitted to him.

When I voiced my concerns to Manny he smiled. "Michael wouldn't let him. But if he doesn't come out in five minutes I'll leave you with Sarah Jane and go get him myself, okay?"

I nodded. Michael's girlfriend would be here. He'd still have to see Schilling all the time. I sure as hell would not. I never wanted to see the jerk again.

I saw Michael emerge from the building. He was staring at his right hand. I ran over to him and let him hold onto me. I didn't dare say anything. I was too emotional to dare to say a word.

I knew his shirt was being soaked by my tears, but he didn't seem to mind very much. He just kept using the voice his parents had used with patients. Calm. Collected. Not letting me know if he'd been scared at all.

* * *

I went back to his apartment that night without a question. I didn't call my mom, but I think she figured I'd go off with Lilly. I was simply with a different Moscovitz. The warm, cuddily, comforting one. The one with that I seemed to mesh with perfectly.

I noted that he was playing my Gratuity album. I knew he was only playing it to cheer me up. But I also noted that he didn't even ask me what happened. He did all that without even bothering to know what was wrong. He just did it because he heard I was in trouble. I just volunteered all the information to him for some reason.

He thought I was asleep as he started singing _Tall Glass of Water_. Somehow I always wondered if that song was about me. Probably not. He did, afterall, reject my advances before I took my bath. He was pretty sober so he must really not want to kiss me. Just does it when he's drunk.

Maybe it (Tall Glass of Water) was written about Serena before they broke up. But he liked the song too much to take it off our set lists. Plus, our band name _was_ Glass of Water.

* * *

"MIA!" I heard Tina's voice scream the next morning. I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep.

Michael and I both jumped up. "Hey," I said, pretending to be tired. What the hell was _she_ doing here? Oh God. Major hang over.

"What the hell are you doing here…with _Michael_?"

"I um…"

"I called her last night. I was struck with some late night genius and had to have her over. Then we just fell asleep," Michael explained.

"And you just _happened _to not be wearing a shirt?" she snapped. "And able to be holding her as you _randomly_ fell asleep?"

He was at a loss for words. So she continued.

"How could you! You have the _perfect_ life already!" she screamed. "You are a princess, you are skinny and pretty and have the perfect boyfriend! I am _sooo_ telling him!"

I rolled my eyes. She still liked Michael. "I am _far_ from perfect. Michael is my friend and I don't want to hear about Schilling. It's _over_. O V E R. Done. Finito."

"So you can now sleep with _him_ with a clean conscience? I've got news for you Mia. You can't just do that. Ever think of _me_?"

"I am _not _sleeping with him," I said, "Not like _that_ anyways. Not like you are assuming. We just fell asleep together. _Literally_ slept together. I never thought I needed permission from my friends to hang out with other-"

"Choose. Me or Michael," she snapped. "You can't have both."

"You or Michael?" I said, trying not to laugh.

"Yes."  
Lilly was standing behind her. "Stop being such a baby Tina."

"No. I'm not being a baby. Choose."

"Yes you _are_," Lilly snapped. "They've been best friends for a long time. This is normal," Lilly replied. "Chill out."

"No."

"Fine, I choose _him_ then," I replied. What else was I supposed to do? Forget about the guy that basically saved me from being raped? "Now shut up and let me go back to sleep."

She glared at Lilly. Lilly rolled her eyes. "I'll meet you in the hall," she said to Tina.

Tina stormed out and left us alone with Lilly. I was glad he still had his arm around me. Protected me from whatever it was she was going to say to us.

"That should take care of Tina for now," she started, stabbing her foot into the floor. "Um, we just stopped by to see if you wanted brunch, Michael. But if you'd rather sleep I can understand."

Sadly Michael stood up and walked over to his sister. I think he was explaining the situation about last night. "Mia," she whispered, coming close to me.

I opened one eye, "Yeah?"

"I'll come by the loft later, okay? We can talk then."

I hated this. Tina hated me. _Hated_ me. But hey, Lilly did defend us. Our friendship at least. I know she didn't like me sleeping in his bed, but was getting used to it.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Lilly asked that night in my room at the loft. 

"I'm fine," I assured her. "I told my mom that I just wanted to be on my own for awhile."

"And you are going to be single for awhile?" she asked.

"Yeah. I think I need to be."

"Like, there is no one else-"

"Lilly, look. I almost was _raped_ last night," I hissed. "By someone who's father is pretty popular with the conservative crew. I thought I could trust him. And even if other was someone else I would not pursue it. I need to be alone and figure stuff out for myself. I need to figure out which school I'm going to in five months," I said holding up the three acceptance letters I'd received already.

"Okay," she said softly. "If you want to talk about Schilling then we can. When you want to, that is….."

I sighed and sat at my desk. _Life_ sucked. _Boy_s sucked. The ones that seem good are nothing but trouble. I started stabbing my desk with the scepter Grandmere had given me. I used it to push back cuticles. But it also good to stab things with.

"So where have you heard from so far?" Lilly asked.

"Duke, Princeton, and NYU," I replied as she took my letters.

"Where are you waiting from?"

" Columbia, Richmond, and Wellesley."

"I can't believe you applied to Wellesley. It's sooo uppity."

"Untrue," I argued. "They have concerts there."

"Oh? Name one good band that has played there."

"Michelle Branch. Rooney. Tyler Hilton. Sarah Jane went to the show. I heard her telling Michael about it. She was trying to impress him with her 'rock' knowledge."

"And Tyler Hilton is the personification of rock," Lilly mused. "Where do you want?"

"I _really_ want NYU."

"Then send your money in."

"Grandmere wants us to all sit down and discuss it," I said softly, staring at a picture from last summer. I was at the beach with Andrew and Alyssa. I should call him sometime. Maybe we can hang out, the three of us, this summer. I needed the break from all the drama New York had.

"Uh, no offense to her or anything, but it's your life. You decide."

I looked at her. She had it easy. A sort of boyfriend who totally adored her (even if it was in secret), she was smart, and was accepted early decision at Notre Dame. And she didn't have a wacky pseudo relationship with her best friend. "I should be able to do that, but I have a whole country relying on me."

"No, you only have yourself relying on you. Put yourself first. God, have you learned NOTHING from me?"

I laughed. I liked how we could spend weeks apart, but then just be in a room and act like we'd never been apart. "Think we'll be close still when we graduate?"

She rolled her eyes. "You did this the summer you went to Genovia as a princess for the first time. Of _course_ we will. We're lifers. And one way or another, we're sisters."

Whoa. Mushy Lilly. "People say that all the time."

"Mia, you are stuck with the Moscovitz's no matter what. Get used to it. We don't give up good friends."

"What about Tina?" I asked meekly.

"She was your friend first," Lilly replied. "I mean, _yeah_, she's my friend. But she needs to get over herself a lot. She'll grow out of this when we graduate. You'll see."

* * *

After she left I got ready for bed. I stared out my window and then shut off my light. I sat on my bed and then looked at the pillow that Michael used on the rare occasion that he actually was over my house.I picked it up and pulledit up to my nose. He'd been over just a few nights ago when we were working on a song. It still smelled like him.

I tried tofall asleep on the pillow, sure that his scent would lullme into a deep sleep.But after about twenty minutesI jumped up, frustrated.

I put on my sneakers in the dark, and a hoodie. I ran to the subway and took the N line to the NYU stop. Michael lived four blocks up from there. I ran the entire way, praying not to run into Schilling or his friends. They'd think I was going to go see him.

I saw Michael's light on in his room. He was pacing in front of his window. I took a stone and tossed it. He looked outside and opened the window. "Who's there?" he asked.  
"It's me," I called back.

He sighed and then closed the window. What the….

And a minute or two later he was at the front door to the building. "Get in here already."

I did so and he secured the door behind me. He didn't say anything as he held my hand and we went up to his place. We went into his room and snuggled in his bed. "Mia, that was dumb," he said in the darkened room.

"What was?" I asked innocently.

"Middle of the night around here. All alone? He could have seen you."

He was right. He had every right to be pissed at me. "Sorry. I won't come over ag-"

"God, no. That's not what I mean," he assured me. "I mean, call me. I'll come to you if you need to….you know…"

Actually no. I didn't know. Cuz I had no idea what the hell this snuggling was. "I just wanted to say…thanks."

He nuzzled into my neck, "No problem."

"What were you doing up?" I asked. "You were pacing."

"Oh. That. I had to explain to Sarah Jane. I didn't tell her the whole story. Just that you had been trying to break up with him and he wouldn't let you. She didn't believe me."

I turned so we were face to face. Nose to nose. "Thanks for not telling her. I know guys usually will tell their girlfriends everything-"

"Mia, she's _just a girlfriend_. _You_ are my best friend. You come before she does, you know that, right? Girlfriends come and go. You are always there."

Good old Mia. That made me realize that he really just saw us as buddies. That's it. "Well, thanks. And thanks for letting me stay here."

"I'm going to have a key made for you. Can't rely on stones."

I giggled. "Think I'm worthy of one?"

He kissed the tip of my nose. "I think so. Just don't throw any parties without inviting me first."

This happened _every_ weekend. I would go out with the girls, and then sleep in Michael's bed. We never did anything. We just talked about life. About the demo we were going to be making that summer.


	28. A New Friend

Author's Note: I just want to remind all of you that '

1) Red Sox are way better than the Yankees. It stands to reason

2) Keep in mind that Mia was drunk when she spoke to Sarah Jane. She doesn't really remember that conversation, only that it left her with bad feelings toward her. So please, don't ask why she still talks to her.

3) I'm going to marry Rodger.

**Niteowl:** I never got an e-mail back. This story, if you want to be technical is approx. 136 pages. This chapter ends on about 96. But in all honesty, the ENTIRE story (sequel etc.)ends when Michael is gasp> 31. If you dare stick with it that long. And I _think_ you might want to.

Everyone else: thanks for reading and taking the time to review.

Dedicated to **Liss**: For breaking the rules. I heart you even if you _are_ a Stankees fan

* * *

MIA:

I hated _her_ no matter what though. She was too... damn perfect. And started keeping Michael on a tight leash. Always calling him. Always begging him to come by her dorm even though she knew he didn't want to run into Schilling.

She almost was shoving it in my face that she had Michael. And all I had was the other guys in the band.

"Mia?" a guy's voice asked in late March at a Starbucks.

I turned a skeptical eye and took my coffee. Lars glared at the guy. "Um, hi."

"You don't recognize me?" he teased.

I looked at Lars. "Felix Shortridge. A former member of the band Skinnerbox with Michael."

I turned to him and studied his suddenly familiar features. Sure, the goatee was gone. And his hair was no longer the amber color it was back in high school, but he was definitely thedrummer of Michael's defunct band. "Hey, how've you been?" I asked awkwardly.

"Great," he replied enthusiastically. "I've been seeing you in the papers lately. What on earth is a princess doing without a boyfriend?" he teased.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh please. Grandmere is spazzing out about it."

We sat down at a table together. "You and Michael never worked out?"

"We never worked," I replied. "I mean, we were never together."

He made a strangled face, like he knew something and didn't wanna say. "Oh. That's cool."

He started hanging out with me and the guys more often. For some reason I never thought to mention him to Michael. For some reason I don't think he'd like the idea of me striking up a friendship with Felix. They'd had a falling out after graduation and haven't spoken since then. Michael never explained it to me, and I never bothered to ask.

MICHAEL:

I couldn't dump Sarah Jane. She'd be _crushed_. Plus, Mia just needed a friend right now. That's all she wanted. And all I'm sure she could handle. After that nut case she needed someone to just talk to.

No boyfriends.

Just Boy Friends. And I'd be the best one possible.

Except….Except I'm always with Sarah Jane. And Mia is always with Manny, Kevin and Orlando. Getting closer to them. I don't blame her. Sarah Jane and I can get pretty mushy around one another.

I hated seeing her around them. She let them put their arms around her like she used to let me. I knew it was platonic and she'd never look at them like that. She'd never do anything with them. I don't know why I considered myself different from them.

She was cool towards me though. We had a huge rift between us now, and I had no idea why. Maybe she just wanted to be friends. Didn't want the complicated relationship that we've always seemed to have.

She knew it drove me crazy. She had to know that it made me nuts to see her joking so easily with the other guys. I hated it. Despised it. But I had no right to. I still hadn't dumped Sarah Jane. Maybe I'd do it at the end of the semester. Then there'd be months before I'd have a chance to bump into her on the street. And hopefully, by then, I'll have Mia.

But then again, she'll be away all summer long. In Genovia.

"What's wrong?" Sarah Jane asked at Cappy's Bar.

"Nothing," I said quickly. We were waiting for my friends to arrive.

I heard the big bell by the door be hit many times. I turned and saw Kevin. "Three times last night," he announced. It was tradition now. Whenever you got some, you rang the bell upon your arrival. I have yet to actually partake in this tradition.

"Who's the lucky girl?" I asked.

"Oh, you know her," he said with a wink.

_No. No. No_. "Who?" I asked.

"Mia."

I could not react. I could not react. Girlfriend next to me. No one officially knows that I'm in love. With Mia I mean. Not Sarah Jane. Not Kevin at least. Maybe Manny. And Lilly.

"Oh? How was that?" I asked, not really breathing.

"You have _no_ idea man," he said at Judith put his beer in front of him. "She's a _real_ ride, ya know?"

I saw out of the corner of my eye that Sarah Jane was searching me for a reaction. "I don't really think that's a good way to talk about our friend."

"Oh c'mon Michael, you have to admit you've thought of her like that once or twice."

"N-No. Course not," I lied. What the hell was he doing?

"Dude, the way she said my name, louder _each time_."

"Knock it off. I don't-"

I stopped short cuz I saw her walk in with a very familiar person.

"Hey Beautiful," Kevin said, getting up and kissing her cheek.

The guy took off her jacket and put it on a hook.

"Hey there Michael. Long time no see," he said extending his hand.

I looked at him "Hi _Felix_."

"How've things been?" he asked easily, putting his arm on the back of Mia's chair.

"Fine."

He looked at Sarah Jane, then Mia. She was talking to Kevin and giggling and glancing at me.

"That's great to hear."

Now is a good time to explain the coolness between Felix and I. Back in senior year there was a party. A party I had to arrive late to since I promised _Mia_ I would escort her to some princess thing. Felix promised to watch over Serena for me. Make sure no one laid a hand on her.

No one did. But him. It was right after graduation and the band had decided to break up instead of trying to do it long distance. "What the hell are you doing here?" I snapped.

"We saw him the other night," Mia cut in. "What's the big deal?"

I glared at him. "This is my girlfriend, Sarah Jane."

He smiled warmly at her, "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," she replied, confused.

"I'm an old friend of Michael's," he explained. "From high school."

They began talking and I was watching Mia and Kevin as they leaned in close to one another and were seemingly flirting. Did she want to torture me? What had I done to her? Other than care for her? Huh? Huh?

She turned slowly, "Why are you looking at me?" she asked with her eyes. She turned to Kevin and whispered something to him.

He smiled and looked at me, "I'm fucking with you, you know? It was this girl Bella. Met her at some fancy party Mia took us to at the Plaza for her grandmother. Socialite. Hot."

"Uh, Kev, do you mind? I don't think Sarah-"

"_Bella Chambers_?" she asked. "I saw her yesterday shopping. I work over at La Scala, the hair place. She got a French updo-"

"I don't care what she got," Kevin said laughing. "I just care that _I_ got to do."

"I don't think I could ever do that."

"What?" I asked.

"Have a one night stand."

Kevin smirked at me. "More of the relationship type?"

"Yeah, I'd have to be with him for awhile before I got too intimate," she replied, snuggling up to me.

I hadn't admitted to the guys that I hadn't slept with Sarah Jane. Mia knew, but none of the guys. "You two haven't?" Kevin asked. He is not one for politeness. "You really should consider sleeping with him. Not a single complaint from any of the girls he's been with." Then Kevin put his arm around Mia. "Have you any complaints? That is, have you _heard_ any?"

She glared at him, "No I have not _heard_ any," she snapped. "Not a single one."

"How many women have you been with?"Sarah Janeasked me softly.

"Enough," I replied, avoiding her eyes. I didn't want to look at Mia. Then she'd know.

"Mia?" she guessed when Mia suddenly stood up and walked to the bathroom.

"What about her?" I asked, trying to avoid once again.

"You slept with her, _didn't_ you?"

"No."

"Are you lying to me?"

"Baby, why would I lie to you?"


	29. Bowling and Party Preparations

Author's Note:

**Liss:** Yankees still stink no matter what.I do hope you get to read this while this is still in date. BTW: I found a famous Michael. I'll get your opinion later

**Poisonibe**: at least you realized that Kevin was joking. It's his personality

**Madeline:** You'll have to go back to my other stories to get an answer to your question. It is at least a two parter, look back in My Best Friend AN's to see if it is a trilogy or what.

**Moonstone:** You have a lovely imagination. One that is totally off base but creative ;)

**Ghost of the Robot:** I hope you like the rest of it. Thanks for reading

**Lyra:** Go back and re-read the last chapter. I don't think you saw everything. But even if she had (and yes, there will be more of it in the story), people react differently to those sorts of things. It can become a control issue (oh snap I just gave something away). Kevin never said anything in her prescence. Just to Michael and Sarah Jane. Well...just re-read it and you'll probably get it. Kevin's a goofy character.

I also did_ not_ really marry Rodger, nor am I planning on it. He's just a cute boy who sings well and plays the guitar. Don't take everything I say literally. Cept for that. I really am not marrying Rodger. I can't even prounounce his last name.

**Erasde:** Red Sox will forever be the better team.

**Dyers:** Watch out for Liss. Felix is her lov-ah.

* * *

MICHAEL: I hated acting mushy around Sarah Jane. I hated saying nice things to her. Not because she didn't deserve it. No. Just the opposite. SHe totally did. _I_ just didn't deserve her. 

But it was hard _not_ to be mushy around her. She was just like Mia. Looked like her. Acted like her. If I didn't care so much, I'd settle for her. But I don't want to settle.

But what really bugged me, was that she was so friendly towards Mia. Even thought Mia was nothing but cold to her.

"Can't you say something to her?" she asked. "I mean, I don't get it."

"Mia's very…particular. Has to do with being a princess and stuff. She likes choosing her friends and not being forced to be friends with people."

"Think you'll ever grow past her?"

"Huh?"

"Grow out of this friendship. Like when she goes to Genovia or something."

I shook my head, "It's one of those life rela- friendships," I replied. "We're stuck for life."

* * *

Sarah Jane finally came to one of our shows in _late_ March. She was more into pop music and didn't really like rock. Drums, to her, should be _seen_, and not really heard. I saw her talking to Mia after the show in a corner away from all of us.

"Weirded out?" Manny asked, hitting me on the shoulder.

"No, why would I be?" I asked, taking a big gulp of my beer.

"The woman you are with and the one you can't get are talking to one another. And enjoying it."

"That's Mia's _fake_ smile," I argued.

"How do you figure?" he asked with a smirk.

"Well, when she really smiles, her dimples show."

He studied her face and nodded, "Yeah, I can see that."

"Hey, ready?" Sarah Jane said a few minutes later, followed by Mia.

I watched as Manny put his arm around her and whispered into her ear. She blushed and playfully punched his gut.

"Uh, for what?" I asked, watching Mia and Manny flirt.

"We were going _bowling_, remember?" Sarah Jane said slowly, as if speaking to an invalid.

"Oh."

"I said Manny and I would join you. We were just going to watch some TV at my house but I figured it'd be fun. I haven't been bowling since…." Mia replied, fading out. We both knew the last time she bowled. We ended up in bed together. Not in the platonic sleep over way either.

* * *

"What did you guys talk about?" I asked a few minutes later, looking casually over my shoulder at Mia and Manny who were joking around behind us.

"Hmm?'

"You and Mia."

"Oh. Just girl talk. We might go to the Gratuity concert before I leave forhome.Oh, andshe mentioned that she wrote a song. I told her she should show you. You could write the music for it."

"Uh, sure. Hey, why don't you talk to Mia while I have a chat with Manny, okay?"

"Sure," she said, confused. I pulled Manny aside as the girls began chatting animatedly about Judd Womack or some other boy band member.

"What's wrong?" Manny asked, confused.

"What the _hell_ are you doing with Mia?"

"We're goofing around."

"You are _flirting_."

"So? What difference does it make? _You_ flirt with her all the time."

"That's….different."

"How so?" he asked, amused.

"Manny, it just _is_. You know it is."

"Fine whatever. I thought Mia hated SJ?"

I looked back at the girls. "Girls are too confusing to even begin to understand."

"Well said my friend. Well said."

* * *

We arrived at the bowling alley moments later and broke into teams. Girls versus guys. "I told you sucka, you can't beat me," Mia gloated after the first string.

"Fine, if I can't beat you," I replied. "Then we'll team up."

"Uh, Michael?" Sarah Jane asked.

Shit. I forgot I had a girlfriend. "Oh, I meant I'll team up with _you_. Manny and Mia."

Manny smiled and winked at me as Mia gave him a high five. I hated watching as they did chest pumps and 'team' handshakes.

"Okay, shake things up again. Me and Mia. Manny and Sarah," I announced after an embarrassing string.

Whenever I'm on Mia's team I really do kick ass. Maybe because I don't want to embarrass her. I dunno. Who knows? Who cares?

All I know is that we got to do chest pumps. And I quite enjoyed it.

* * *

"You and Mia are _really_ close, huh?" Sarah Jane said as I walked her back to her dorms.

"Yeah." Oh God. Not this discussion again. I thought we'd gone through this.

"How close, exactly?" she asked.

"Close," I replied. How many times are we going to have the same conversation?

"How close?"

"What the hell _is_ this? You investigating me? Sarah Jane, I'm sick of this conversation."

"I just…I dunno. I can't shake this feeling that you aren't telling me the whole truth."

"Sarah Jane, would I lie?" I asked, putting on my cute face. I have a cute face, Mia has told me many a time it doesn't work on her.

"I guess not. But I think she's into _you_ though."

"Oh?" I asked, trying not to sound excited. "Why is that? She say something?"

"Not exactly. It's just…she was really happy for you."

Oh. "So?"

"Almost _too_ happy for you to have a girlfriend."

Too happy? "So she likes me because she's happy I am happy?"

"No…girls are different, Michael. Girls aren't obvious with guys they like. They are…sneaky."

"Sneaky? Mia isn't sneaky. She tells me everything. And I mean _everything_."

"Not that she loves you though? I mean, you guys are _friends_ and you never say that to one another? "

"No. I don't even say that to my dog."

"I say it to my guy friends that I've known forever. Cuz I do love them. Not _in_ love, but platonic love. They know the difference and that's why it's okay."

"Sarah Jane, you have nothing to worry about. Nothing at all."

* * *

"Mia," I said into the phone one night in late April.

"Yeah?" she asked. I could hear that she was fumbling with something.

"What are you doing right now?"

"Trying to find my eyeliner. You?"

"Bored."

"Where is good old Sarah Jane?" she asked. No sarcasm noted though. It was just a casual comment.

"Out with her roommate and her friend Will. Bonding before they have to cram for finals."

"Oh. Right. Have you met Will?"

"Yeah, he's kind of...weird."

"Weird? How so?" she asked. I noted the fumbling stopped. I imagined her sitting on her bed.

"I dunno. He was like a brother or something. Everytime I tried to hold her hand or kiss her cheek he'd pull her away to look at something."

She started laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"He _likes_ her silly."

"Nah. It was totally fraternal."

"Oh please. Get real. Maybe you are right. But I highly doubt it. He is warm for her form."

"Doesn't mean she is for his,"I argued. Why the hell am I arguing about this? Who cares? Seriously. I love the girl, not IN love, but I love her all the same.

"Whatever Michael."

"Did you make your final decision about school?" I asked tentatively. Last time I talked to her alone, over a week ago she was still choosing between Richmond (ahhh! Nooooo!) and NYU.

"Yeah. My dad is sending the deposit to NYU today. Hey, did I leave my black eyeliner at the club last night?"

"I dunno. Where are you going right now?"

"Ned called. He and I are going shopping."

"Wait, say that again?"

"Ned. Ned _Kingston_."

"My dad's _boyfriend_?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah."

"When'd you see him?"

"Last night. After the show. We're going shopping. He won't _whine_ like you used to."

_Used to_. Past tense."Fine. I see how it is. Replace me with an older version will you?" What the fuck? Does that man have a thing against my family? Like to take our loved ones away from us much?

"Michael, _no one_ could replace you," she said softly. "He's just really cool. And wicked funny. Did you know that he lived in London once?"

"When did he have time to do _that_ and steal my dad?"

"Michael," she said calmly, "He grew up there. His dad was stationed in England. But his mom left his father and moved into the city. That's where he learned how to play."

"How lovely," I said sarcastically. "Anyways. What are you doing tonight, or has _he_ stolen you completely?"

She giggled, yes, giggled. Glad to hear I still have that effect on her. "Nothing, why? What's going on?"

"We were thinking about having people over."

"_We_?"

"Me and Manny."

"Aw, how _cute_. A late house warming party?" she teased.

"Yeah. Well, what do you think?"

"Will there be pizza?"

"Yes. Pizza is a given."

"Cool. I'll be there."

"Good…cuz uh…"

"What?" she asked softly. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just…I miss you sometimes. Just hanging out with you and stuff."

"We'll make up for the lost time tonight, okay? I'm your date….unless…."

"Sarah Jane _won't_ be around," I replied quickly. Okay, she had said she couldn't come, considering I just made this party up on a whim. But the chances were unlikely since her parents were coming to town the next day. "Her mom and dad are coming to town to bring home most of her stuff back to Kansas tomorrow."

"Oh, right. She's leaving soon, right?"

"Finals are in two weeks. They are taking her fridge and some of her sweaters."

"I see. Okay. I'll be your date tonight."

"Okay," I said, trying not to shake. Our first fake date.

"Okay. See you then. Look bitchin, kay?"

"Don't I always?"

"Always. Okay, _shit._ Ned's here. I'll see you at…nine?"

"Sure."

"Later."

* * *

"Manny, we're having a party tonight," I said walking through the living room where he was playing Xbox. 

"Okay," he replied.

"Call Kevin and Orlando. And everyone else."

"Okay."

"I'm going to study. You call them like, _now_."

"Okay."

I actually really studied that day. Knowing I'd finally see Mia that night made me concentrate better.

* * *

"Hello?" I said into my cell phone. 

"Dude, we're going to the drive through liquor store. Will you drive?"

"Who's car?"

" Orlando's mom's car."

"Why can't you guys?"

"You are the better driver. Plus, we need to be the ones to carry the stuff to the trunk."

"Fine," I said looking at my watch. "I'll be home in fifteen minutes."

We drove out to Jersey. "Why the impromptu party?" Kevin asked.

"Felt like it," I lied.

"_Liberation_," Manny replied. "His woman is leaving for the summer."

I looked at him in the rearview mirror. Was he talking about Mia or Sarah Jane?


	30. Kisses and Breakups part Deux

Author's Note:

**RADER**:In the original version I explained it. Manny doesn't have a license. Kevin isn't trusted by Orlando's mom. And Orlando is terrified of driving on the highway. Plus, it's a drive through liquor store as described in PD5. They put the drinks in the trunk. I must have deleted all that. But now you know.

**Dyers:** Liss isn't in the story. She is a reader who will defend Felix's honor to her death. She had the dedication for a few chapters ago. Sorry for the mix up.

**This Chick:** He does like Sarah Jane, but also likes Mia. She's almost like a replacement, just as Schilling was for Mia. Also, this is going to be how Michael behaves around girls for a long time; just has them around and dates them when it's convienent. Get it? You'll see what I mean later. It's the male psyche; not really to be understood.

**Lyra:** People talk about sex. Especially twenty something males, and they often don't care if it's in mixed company. I'm never serious about marrying anyone. I'm only twenty and a sophomore in college. BUT, Rodger's band is mentioned in this chapter.

**LivingArt:** You got it ;). I'm surprised no one else noticed it.

**MissKaur:** A basic outline: His full name is Emmanuel. His mom is Jewish, and his dad is Irish. He looks more Irish than anything else; his dred locks are red. Yes, dred locks.

Force the Fallen owns **The One I Love.** There is only one place to hear the song, and that's through me. You can e-mail me and I'll send the link.

In my next author's note I'll give you guys the official "If this was a movie then this person would be playing..." list. I really did struggle over it. And I think you'll enjoy the results. Even if they are for only for a few characters.

* * *

MICHAEL:

I tried to look casual as people started filtering into the party. I started talking to Felix from high school. He'd been hanging out with the guys and Mia while I was with Sarah Jane. But we got past our immature fight from high school. Serena had never _actually loved me so I can't really say it was his fault necessarily. _

"So you are with that girl still?" he asked, looking behind me.

"Yeah. Since November. Sarah Jane. Remember?"

"Wait, who?" he asked, laughing.

"Sarah Jane Russell."

"I always…nevermind."

"No, what?" I asked laughing.

"Why are you with her? You could have had Mia all along."

"Not true."

"I thought you guys had been dating all this time," he replied. "You know, before I met up with Mia."

"No, why?" I asked. Why was that everyone's response?

"Well…I just always thought…never mind."

Two hands covered my eyes. I felt a ring on the right one. "Could this be my hot date?" I asked teasingly.

I turned and saw Mia smiling. "It's your date. Hot or not?"

"I'd say pretty hot," Felix said in a flirting tone. I turned to him and gave him the guy signal to back off.

"Feeeeeelix?" she said laughing. "I'm surprised you are here!" she said throwing her arms around him. "It's been far too long!"

"Yeah, two whole days, _Drama Queen."_

She made a face.

I do not like how this is going. Not. One. Bit.

"Two whole days of torture. How've you been m'dear?"

"Not too bad. Especially not _now_. How've you been?"

"Eh, stress. Senior week planning committee."

"Did you send in your deposit already for Duke?" he asked.

I must have looked stricken cuz she started laughing when she glanced at me,

"NYU doofus.."

"I know, I just love that look of pure confusion on Michael, don't you?"

I noted that his hands were still on her hips. I possessively took her hand. "Hey, there's something I wanna show you in my room."

I led her to my room and made a face at Felix, who was quite taken with Mia's bottom.

I had to admit, she did look really good that night. A plaid short tartan skirt. Her high boots and a tight t-shirt.

"What did you have to show me?" she asked, looking around my room.

"Nothing. I just….we _said_ we were going to be together tonight. He was putting his grubby hands all over you."

She made a funny face, "Michael, I said I was _your_ date tonight. I'm _yours_ tonight. Not Felix's. He's genuinely JUST my friend. Relax Mr. Jealous. Remember, _you_ have a girlfriend."

She _had_ to remind me, huh?

"I know…but I just don't like how he was looking at you."

She went toward my door. "You _never_ like it when boys looked at me. C'mon, let's go be social."

But we weren't very social. At least not after a few drinks. We were off in a corner all alone catching up and flirting outrageously. "You know," she said fingering the bottom of my shirt. "I always loved this shirt."

"Want it?" I offered, half teasing. It was my yellow taxi cab shirt.

"Nah. Maybe _later_," she flirted, batting her eyes. "Maybe I can wear it to bed-"

"Guys, picture," Lilly said coming by with her digital camera.

We hammed it up for the camera, wide smiles showing off our teeth. Lilly snapped a few more before becoming bored with us as subjects.

"Hey, I love this song," Mia exclaimed, jumping up and grabbing my hand. We went to where some people were grinding against one another and saying they were dancing. Mia started jumping up and down to Force of the Fallen's _You're the One I Love. (AN: This is my friend's band)_ I felt someone staring at me. I turned and saw Sarah Jane and her friend Will glaring at me. Well, Sarah Jane….her expression was confusing. She looked….not surprised. "Hey," I said squeezing Mia's hand. "I'll be back later."

MIA:

We had been having so much fun. Forgetting that he had a girlfriend I even flirted with him without being actually intoxicated (not that he knew I was not intoxicated). I let myself believe that I was his real girlfriend. But it came crashing down when he rushed off to see Sarah Jane when she came into the apartment. I saw him hug her and then go off to a room alone with her.

"Hey," Felix said poking my belly with his finger.

"Oh, hey," I said.

"Sorry, I'm not _him_."

"Who?" I asked.

"Michael."

I rolled my eyes and let my arms go around his neck as we swayed to the music. It was a fast song, but we were slow dancing. "That's a good thing."

"What's going on with you two?"

"Nothing," I said honestly. "He has a girlfriend. I'm single. I'm happy."

"Why didn't you guys date?"

I looked in his eyes for a double meaning, "I can't look at him like that. And I'm sure he couldn't look at me like that."

"Good. So I won't feel guilty for asking you out then."

"_What_?" I said laughing.

"Just for coffee."

"Oh…okay then. That sounds nice."

* * *

The whole 'sounding nice' turned into a hormonal make out session at his dorms two hours later. My mother thought I was staying with Lilly that night so she wasn't expecting me to come home.

"He's going to kill us," Felix said, kissing my neck.

"Who?" I asked.

"Michael."

"No he won't," I assured him. "We just won't tell him anything. It's not like he's my _father_ or anything."

He smiled, "Thank goodness for that."

He proceeded to kiss me full on the lips, but we didn't go further than make out. And touch one another a lot. Not _a lot_ a lot. But a lot enough. Does that make sense?

"Plus," I started, after we woke up the next morning, both _fully_ clothed, "This isn't serious. It's just a date, right?"

"Right," he said quickly. "Just one measly date. Speaking of which, when do you wanna go out for real?"

I smiled. "Well, my birthday is next week, so that's out."

"Plus, I'm leaving for Europe anyways. My band is doing a little tour. For that Indie Record Company."

"Oh...um...Then Graduation. How about…Wednesday?" I replied as he walked me to the doors. Where Lars was waiting for me. I am so lucky I have a bodyguard who keeps secrets.

"Okay. I have class til six. Then was going to work out a bit. I'll get you at like eight thirty. We'll grab dinner."

I wasn't expecting to actually like Felix like _that_. Really. We had a great time on Wednesday night and he simply kissed my lips softly when he dropped me off. "I'd come to your birthday," he started, "But my summer abroad is starting next week. I'm flying out on Sunday and I have to get some rest."

"It's fine," I assured him. "Trust me."

He held my hands, not wanting to say goodnight. "Okay," he replied. "I'll call you."

"Okay. Night."

I logged online and was immediately inundated with messages.

**WmnRule:** OMG! Mia, you are hooking up with Felix now?

**PrincsLeia**: Huh?

**WmnRule**: We saw you two at Rosario's.

_I had a sinking feeling_.

**PrincsLeia:** Who is we?

**WmnRule:** Me, Manny and Michael

**PrincsLeia**: What did Michael say? Was he pissed?

But I got my answer only a few second later

**Glassoh20**: You are with Felix now?

**PrincsLeia:** Uh, I dunno. Y?

**Glassoh20**: we saw you eating dinnr and holding hands.

**PrincsLeia**: Oh, well. It's not that serious. Just a date

**Glassoh20**: really? Just a date? So where'd you go after I went to SJ the other night?

**PrincsLeia**: None of your business. I have so talk to Lilly so leave me alone.

Michael:

_ When Sarah Jane appeared at the party I had a sinking feeling. But I knew it was the good kind. "Hey," I said kissing her cheek. _

_ "Hey. Let's go talk," she said softly, pulling me towards my bedroom. _

_ I sat on my bed as she paced. "You weren't expecting me, were you?" she asked carefully. _

_ "Well, to be honest, no. When'd you get here?" _

_"About an hour ago," she replied. _

_ Oh. God. "Sarah-" _

_"No, Michael. It's fine," she assured me, kneeling down in front of me. Her hands on top of mine. "I understand. I should have known back in February when that thing happened with Schilling…I didn't want to admit that my boyfriend was in love with someone else." _

_"I-" _

_"Don't disagree. I knew. I saw how you looked when you came for her. You didn't even come back to me. It's fine. Seriously. And tonight I just saw….I saw you for who you really were." _

_"Honestly Sarah-" _

_"No, I mean that in a good way," she assured me. "I mean, you were yourself with her. Dancing and jumping around. Having fun. That's not me. I can't do that. You should go for her." _

_ "But-" _

_"Michael, it's better this way. But I wanna know…" _

_"Yeah," I said softly. _

_"What are you going to do about this? You can't keep it to yourself forever." _

_ We spent the next hour and a half talking about my feelings for Mia. Weird to be talking to the girl you spent the night before feeling up about the girl you are really in love with. _

_ "So I'll see you in the fall," she said as she got up to leave. _

_ I kissed her cheek, "Yeah. Have a great summer." _

_ A sense of relief came over me as I watched her and her friend leave. I was free to go tell Mia I loved her. _

_"Hey, have you seen Mia?" I asked Manny when I finally left my doorway. _

_ "Oh, uh, she left with Felix a little while ago," he replied. _

_"What?" _

_"Felix?" he said questionably. "The old drummer from your band? The guy that's been floating around lately. Acting like a puppy dog around Mia?" _

_"Yeah," I said dejectedly. _

_"Dude, that guy blows. He can't play a single song by us-" _

_"Yeah, he does suck." _

But she never said anything to be about it. I didn't tell her about Sarah Jane either. I don't know why, but I didn't. She had no right to know about the break up. I mean, it had been basically over her anyways. What right did she have?

But I didn't see her with him until a few days later. They were eating dinner and holding hands on the table. "Is _seriously _dating that guy?" Lilly asked. "I think it looks like a-"

"Manny, don't say that his face looks like a female's anatomy, please," Lilly cut him off. ""She was always freaked out by his facial hair."

"Apparently not anymore," I replied.


	31. I Like Big Butts

Author's Note: Here is a long one. I'm really sorry if you people don't like that it's a long story. But it IS going somewhere. And I am seriously on the verge of just stopping it altogether, right where people would seriously not like it. I understand your frustration, but like I've said before, _STOP READING IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT._ Just pick it up where this story leaves off. You will be terribly confused, but that would not be my problem.

I would give the list of actors to you, but I need to confer with my assistant.But you already know that Joss Stone is the image of Mia I had in mine.

**AHHH:** I would answer you, but that would give away the ending to this story.

**LivingArt:** They are friends, but he feels like she's kind of betrayed him by going off with Felix.

**Erasde**: He may stick around for awhile. And when I say awhile, I can't possibly tell you how long ;)

Everyone else: Thanks for reading and sticking with this.

* * *

MIA:

"The big 1-8," Michael teased a week later on my birthday.

I rolled my eyes, "Time to go buy my porn," I said sarcastically.

He raised his eyebrow, "Or legally make some of it yourself. C'mon, think of the profits we could make off of _Princess in Love?_"

I turned red. He was seriously the only person able to make me turn red anymore.

"What are you doing for housing next year?" Michael asked, eating my birthday cake.

"My dad got me and Shameeka a place near campus. Shameeka is going around to different modeling agencies trying to get a contract. Her agent says she has a good shot with Tom Ford."

"Great," he mumbled, stabbing his cake.

I studied his expression. He was probably just sour about Sarah Jane going home. He hadn't talked about her in awhile. I guess going three months of impending celibacy (okay, they don't have sex, but at least they fool around) could do th at to a man. "Why?" I asked.

"Oh, Manny and I had an extra room. His cousin moved out. I was going to see if you wanted it."

"Aw, thanks, but you know...Grandmere would call it improper and everything..."

"Yeah, I guess you are right. It could have been fun."

Yeah. Fun. Him with Sarah Jane making out all over the place. Just what I'd like to see.

My birthday party was deemed too tame for the participants (the whole band. Shameeka, her boyfriend, Lilly, this girl Lara that Lilly brought along), so they told my mom that we were going to see a movie, but they were just bringing the party to Michael's apartment.

More people showed up. Huck had called to wish me a happy birthday, and since he was back in town for the summer I invited him over.

I opened the gifts the guys got me at Michael's apartment. Manny and Kevin got me a vibrator. "My ex-girlfriend says that every woman over eighteen needs one," Manny explained. "She uh…picked it up for me. Top of the line."

I smirked, and then glanced at Lilly. She was talking to Lara. I'm working on the assumption that things hadn't worked out. "Well, uh, thanks. I guess."

I then opened up Orlando's gift. "Uh, thanks," I said slowly, studying it. "Uh, it's fantastic."

"It's a blow up doll," he explained.

"Oh, so it is," I said, looking at the cardboard on the front of the bag. "It's…great. Really."

I looked at Michael, who was blushing a little bit. "And you, Moscovitz?"

He handed me a heavy box. I ripped open the paper. " Kama Sutra?" I said laughing. "Thanks. I'll be sure to uh…try this out sometime."

He half smiled at me, then motioned for me to follow him to his room. Maybe he wanted to test this out right now. Who knows? It_ IS_ my birthday. Anything can happen.

"Here," he said handing me a smaller box.

I looked at him questionably. "What's _this_?"

"Your _real_ gift I don't think you really need a book to tell you how to uh…." he stammered. "Well, I didn't want them to feel bad about only getting you that junk."

I half smiled, "You didn't have to," I said softly.

"Mia, for Christ sake, you got me a _moon rock_ once. I'm still paying you back."

I made a face, "You still don't have to. I mean, not everyone can steal _moon rocks_ caliber gifts from family collections. I don't expect-"

"Just open the damn thing already," he said in a teasing tone.

So I took my time. I liked making him go nuts.

I finally opened it and found a silver frosted frame with a black and white picture of us from a few weeks ago. That Lilly had taken. We were smiling widely and had our arms around one another.

"Michael…" I said softly, looking up to him.

He startedto open his mouth to say something, but the door opened.

Michael looked away from me and rushed out of the room.

Perfect. Just Perfect. How am I to know if he was leaning in for a kiss, or to simply wipe an eyelash away?

* * *

"And now," Chaz started standing on the coffee table. "Shut up already everyone. I'm _talking_ here." At this point all the guys were trashed, including Michael, who artfully avoided me.

The music was turned down. "What?" Ryan, Michael's friend from the car wash, asked.

"And now that our dear Michael is heavily intoxicated he has agreed to a lap dance for the princess. Now that you are eighteen you deserve the _very_ best."

My jaw literally dropped_. Lap dance_? I looked over at Michael who was getting a pep talk from Kevin. He started laughing and acted like this was not a big deal. It was one thing for us to fool around on the side. Much different when he'd be thrusting his goodies at me with everyone laughing.

"Why _him_?" I kept asking.

"Would you rather _Orlando_?" Chaz teased.

I shook my head, "No…not at all. Is he going to or not?"

"When the time is right," he said with a wink. He handed me a drink.

I was wondering when he'd get around to giving me that dance. At first not looking forward to it. Then being all, "Michael, come _on_ already!"

Most of the people had left already. But Lilly hadn't. "How do you feel about getting your first lap dance?" she asked, holding her camera.

"Well," I said giggling into the camera. I was way too drunk to form real coherent thoughts. Never mind _sentences_. "It's from a really cute guy and I hear he has killer pecks so I'm wicked excited. But ssssh, my dad won't like it so don't tell him, okay? C'mon, don't tell my daddddddy."

She laughed, "We'll hide this video."

I thought this was insanely hilarious. _Why_, I don't know.

Finally Manny pulled me to the chair and the lights dimmed a little. I burst out laughing as Sir Mix A Lot came on. Michael lacked a butt. But I didn't care. I liked it.

Then he gave me the most public erotic moments of my life. I could feel the redness in my cheeks fill my entire face. Everyone was laughing and clapping, but I ignored them. I was focusing on the nearness of Michael. We never let people see us close to one another before.

Afterwards I pulled him to his bedroom and repaid the favor.

* * *

MICHAEL:

They were joking about it before. Telling me I should just give her a lap dance at her eighteenth birthday party. "It's here though," I said, "At her mom's house. I can't really do that. Plus, I'd have to be _smashed_."

"Then let's go back to _our_ place," Manny suggested.

I looked over at Mia who was talking to Lilly and her friend Lara. She looked amazing. "Fine. Let's do this."

I tried to stay away from her when we moved the party to the apartment. I men, I had almost kissed her in my room. And then we'd have to actually talk. And I don't know if I'm totally ready to talk yet. No. Not yet.

She looked absolutely amazing. And confident. Different from how she was all those years ago when I first fell for her.

She had her hair in a tangle of curls. Her eyes looked bright and wide. But she was wearing different clothes. She had a short denim skirt that was totally worn out. Her shirt was one that I'd given her—a Doors shirt that was now making the rounds on the celebrity circuit. She only wore it in private so she didn't look like she was following a stupid trend. She was wearing her red converse sneakers.

I laughed. She definitely was not what people would imagine a princess to be like. She was feminine, but not. She wasn't wearing the pretty pink short skirt or flimsy top. She was dressed kind of like a Tom Boy, but in a kind of provocative way. The skirt left _very _little to the imagination.

I felt like a creep watching as she smiled and laughed with the girls. Every once and a while she'd take a peek at me and wink. God. Why did I have to fall in love with her?

She's too…perfect for me. I'd never live up to the standards her father would hold for her hu- boyfriend. I mean, sure, I could _date_ her now, but in the end we'd have to break up. She'd have to grow up, leave the band, and lead a whole country. She'd have to marry and produce an heir. And I'd be here with a completely smashed heart. _Wishing_ I could be her secret lover again.

But I couldn't do that to myself.

Besides…. she looked…well, happy. Content. I wouldn't mess with that.

Not completely anyways. We'd just have some drunken fun. That's it. Nothing else.

* * *

They kept filling me up with drinks and Chaz made the announcement that I would be giving Mia a lapdance. Great. A little bit of expectations there. I had planned on doing this when we were alone. She looked shocked. A _good_ shocked I think. She was joking around about it with her friends. Lara was teasing her in a fun way. 

"Let's get this over with," I said after I took a final shot of whiskey.

I'd never done anything like this before. Serena wanted me to, but I was weirded out by it. She wanted something serious with it. With fancy moves. I _don't_ do fancy.

Now it was just funny. Mia was laughing and so was everyone else. But I could tell she was enjoying herself because afterwards we slipped into my room and she sat me down.

She put some music on the stereo and turned to me and started to jokingly make a sexy pose. "It's only fair that you get something in return," she whispered, more seriously when she came closer to me.

Some people say that you can't get a hard on if you are drunk. I have to say that I beg to differ. I had had lap dances before, in strip clubs when I went with friends. But this was different. It was from the girl I've always known and always loved.

She sat on my lap, straddling me and I started kissing her. I slowly let my hands creep up her sides and had the shirt going up along with them.

"Someone is excited?" she teased in reference to the noticeable bulge that had arrived as soon as she sat on my lap.

I half smiled and then covered her mouth with my own.

"You smell so clean," she whispered as she trailed kisses along my neck.

"But I'm _not,"_ I promised.

She leaned back and looked at me. She reached over to her jacket and pulled out a condom. "Prove it," she said.

With my heart beating fast I slipped the condom on, fully aware that her eyes were watching me. What did I care if she took a good look at my wanker? We've been together enough times, I'm sure she's already taken a good gander at my naked form.

So I proved it. _Several_ times in fact.

"Is that proof enough that I can be dirty?" I asked before we both drifted off to sleep.

She didn't answer though. She didn't have to. The smile on her face was good enough for me.

"Happy birthday," I whispered, kissing her cheek. So what if she'd never remember?

* * *

MIA:

I hadn't planned on going to my prom. Felix was abroad (and had called me several times to just talk, how cool huh?), and I'm sure Michael wouldn't want to go to some stupid dance. He didn't even want to go to his own. Serena had made him go. "Got your prom dress yet?" Michael asked a week before my prom. It had been one week since my birthday. I still blushed at the thought of my party. We had given into temptation _again_. Given in many times over the course of that night.

"I'm not going," I said with a laugh. "No date."

"And there's no one in this _entire_ city you could take?" he asked with a smirk. I hated that smirk. It was the one he used when he knew I was hinting around, which I wasn't. Not _intentionally_ at least.

"No one," I replied, tuning my guitar. "It's not like I can ask one of _you_ guys to go."

"Why not?" he asked, taking my guitar and tuning it himself.

"What _twenty one year old_ would want to go to a stupid prom?"

"Me. I'll go with you. Can you still buy tickets?"

"Why would you want to go?" I asked, worried. I wasn't going to get into this trap again. It was over. OVER.

"Because you are my best friend. Your little _boyfriend_ can't go with you. It's like a given that I'm second in line."

I smiled. He was so…such a man whore. I mean, _yes_ he had a girlfriend. But I knew for a fact that he was still sleeping around. I'd met some of the girls and thought they were bimbos.

"Think SJ will mind?"

He looked like he was about to say something, but stopped himself. Then finally,

"Nah. I'll tell her it's something for the band. She gets bored with band stuff."

"And it's not _lying_ exactly," I said with a smirk.

"No, it's not. Come on, let me be your date."

I laughed, "Fine. Michael James Moscovitz, will you be my date?"

As I said this a knock came to the front door. He jumped up and answered it. "Oh. Hi, Dad."

"Good, you are home. Are you busy?"

"Yes."

Dr. Moscovitz peeked in and saw me sitting at the kitchen table. "Oh, hello Mia! Long time no see!"

I waved uncomfortably. It was weird. I've known him my whole life….but well…. He was sleeping with a guy now. In _love_ with a man. More like a guy. I find it hard to refer to a person with an adoration for Fraggle Rock as a man. He's just a….a guy.

Ned was a good shopping buddy, and was really funny. And he didn't treat me like a little kid even though I was five years younger than he was. He actually asked my advice on how to treat Michael. If he should try to become friends with him or if I thought Michael would see that as sucking up. To be honest, I thought it was sucking up, but Ned actually was someone that Michael would be friends with if he hadn't been you know…fooling around with Dr. Moscovitz.

"What do you want?" Michael asked, annoyed.

"Well, I came by to see if you wanted to get some dinner with Ned and I."

"No. I'm busy."

"Oh…I see…You two dating now? She can come too. I always thought-"

"No. Bye Dad," Michael said slamming the door. "I _hate_ him."

"No you don't," I replied slowly. What does one say to their best friend who's dad just invited him out to hang with his new lover? I know that Michael hangs out with Ned, but never with him and his dad. He thought that was still just too weird. "Just weirded out right now. Things will get normal."

"It's been over a year since he left. He's been bugging me ever since they signed the papers."

"Well…it is a big deal. It's probably a little scary to have everything finalized. To be cut off from your best friend like that."

He stared at me hard. "_We_ won't ever be like that, right?"

"Huh?"

He smirked, "We're like rubber balls."

I sighed. He was always talking in code.

"I mean, we'll always bounce back to one another, no _matter_ what."

I thought about this statement and smiled, "Yeah. You'll always have me."

"And you'll always have me," he said holding my hand. I could tell he wanted to say something else.

I didn't say anything. "Hey, what color dress should I get?" I asked, changing the subject.

He made fun of the girls who wore the same dresses. "How _embarrassing_," he teased. "Dammit, the guys wore the same thing as me. I have to leave and change."

I took his hand, "No. Pictures."

We hadn't stood so close to one another before, not in front of people. I mean, other than my birthday, but that doesn't count. The photographer put Michael's hand on my hips, and told us to keep our faces close to one another.

"You look nice," Michael said while we ate our meals. Well, while he ate our meals. I ate his salad as well as mine.

"Thanks. Grandmere helped me pick it out before she left for Genovia."

"You are leaving soon, right?"

"Yeah, I guess there's someone they want me to meet over there. Something big is going on. But no one is telling me."

"Maybe your dad is getting married?"

"I doubt it. They'd tell me that over the phone."

"I'm sure it's not a big deal. But we can cut that demo at the end of summer, before school starts."

"Oh, yeah."

We danced during the slow songs. Sat during the fast ones. Made fun of Lilly and her date, _Boris_. "I'm going to miss her," I said, feeling myself tearing up.

"It's her choice to go out to Notre Dame," Michael replied. "She'll be back in no time. Plus, I'll keep you busy."

I laughed, "Oh?"

"Yeah. We're going to do more gigs this year."

"Niice," I said sipping his drink. "It's too bad I couldn't move in with you and Manny. But I'll have fun with Katie and Shameeka."

"Hey, by the way, thanks for saying Katie could stay with you. Ryan's place was already too cramped and she couldn't afford anything on her own."

"I'm sure we'll become great friends," I said with a wink. Katie was Michael's friend Ryan's twin sister. She just moved here from California.

"Want a drink?" he asked. "I _am_ of age now," he said with a wink.

"Think I deserve one?" I asked coyly.

"Looking that good in a dress calls for one."

"Think anyone would notice?"

"Teachers don't care. They're all drunk too."

I smiled. "Sure then."

He brought me a Cosmo back. "There you go Beautiful."

"Picture?" a photographer asked us.

I leaned in close to Michael while they took our picture for the year book.

We went to Shameeka's parent's house in Connecticut after the prom. I hadn't expected Michael to come with us. "Won't SJ be waiting for you?" I asked.

He looked a bit surprised by the mere mention of her name. "Nah. I always have more fun with you guys," he said squeezing my hand. I'm _not_ going to kiss him. I won't. I can't.


	32. Oh Brother

Author's Note: Okay, BIG part right here.

** Jesse's Babe**: Is that just one person reviewing three times, or three people using the same anon. name?

**Alenor:** You'll find out in this chapter.

** Handsoff**: I'll ask my dad how to pronounce it as he speaks Gaelic. I'd tell you, but there is the whole issue that I only talk to you online and thereforecouldn't really explain it properly.

** Everyone else:** I love when you assume things. Especially when I know the ending already. Is it something you'll like? Or not expect at all? Wait about two weeks and you should know (that is, if I decide to make loooong chapters a regular thing, otherwise there would be about ten more chapters)

* * *

MICHAEL:

The next week was really hectic for Mia. She had to pack for Genovia, prepare for graduation, and act like a sweet innocent Princess.

"Hey, congratulations," I said handing her a box after the graduation ceremony. My family was waiting for me in separate camps. Mom and Lilly were in the courtyard for pictures. Dad was waiting for me toescort him over there. Ned would wait in the gym, shooting baskets. Mom still wasn't ready to even look at him."Here. It's nothing much but…"

She smiled, the smile I loved. "Thanks. Um, want me to open it _now_?"

"It's a thought."

"Okay." She ripped it open and found a picture of a cat. "Uh Michael?" she said, wrapping her arms around me.

"He's waiting at my apartment for you to pick up. I'll watch him this summer, but then you are on your own."

Her eyes opened widely, "Oh MICHAEL! Thank you so much! He looks perfect!"

Yeah. Everything else would be perfect if I hadn't seen the pictures of her and Felix holding hands at the Starbucks a few days ago. Everything would be peachy fucking keen. We'd be together now. She'd at least have my trust.

But no. She was lying to me about how serious they were.

* * *

"Are you watching TV?" Lilly asked two weeks later. Mia had left for Genovia a week and a half ago.

"No, how the hell did you get in here?" I asked.

"I uh….Mia gave me her key for the summer," she said quickly. "Put on your TV."

"Why?" I asked back, flipping the TV on in my bedroom.

"Put it on, now."

"_Prince Phillippe says that he and the boy's mother had a brief encounter about twenty years ago, but that he had no idea that a child had resulted from the affair. This means that _ _New York__'s own Princess Mia is **no longer** the heir to the Genovian throne. In other news…."_

"What the _fuck_?" I asked.

"I don't know. Has she called you?"

"No."

"Me neither. Probably a _little_ busy. If she calls tell me all the news, kay?"

"You too."

* * *

MIA:

When I got to Genovia I _knew_ something was different right away. My Genovian bodyguard genuflected to me, but had a weird look on his face. "What, did someone _die_?" I teased.

But no one would answer me. "Your father wishes for an audience with you," Francois explained.

I walked into Dad's office and gave him a big hug, "Hey Dad!"

"Hello Mia," he said formally.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm very sorry," he said, making it sound like one long word.

"For what? Not coming to my graduation? Not a big deal. It was really boring anyways…well, except for when Lilly was giving her valedictorian speech. She went off onto this tangent about baby otters or something. Prinicipal Gupta totally was ready to kill her, it was worth the price of ad-"

"For not telling you about this whole situation before. When we first heard about it."

"What is it?" I asked, dread filling my body. "Did your cancer come back?" Oh cruel fate. Was he trying to tell me he was out of remission and there was no way he could be saved? That I was going to have to forgo college and become ruler in his place?

"No, nothing like that. It's just…you have…."

"I don't have anything," I replied. "But you don't have cancer? I'm not going to have t to take over? Right? Right? I don't think I'm ready to-"

"I do not have cancer. And you will no longer be taking my place upon my demise."

Oh thank- wait a tic… "What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Well….you have an older brother."

I fell into my seat. The leather seats that I never sit in because I think they are cruel. "No, I have a younger brother. Rocky. He's four. You want him to be the crowned prince? I don't think that's such a great idea. He is named after a boxer played by Sly Stallone-"

"As much as I adore little Rocky, no. No, you have _another_ brother. I never knew. His mother didn't want him to be thrust into the limelight so she never told me."

I focused on the photograph he had on his wall. It was supposedly the official royal family photograph; him, me and Grandmere last Christmas. Now there is another head in there. "I have a _brother_?" I whispered.

"Yes."

"Why is he around then? I mean, how do you know _now_?" I screamed, jumping up and pacing back and forth.

"He wanted to know who his father was. He grew up in Connecticut with his mother and grandparents. No father really…."

_ I_ never had Dad around and_ I_ was okay with that. Not _too_ screwed up. Okay, maybe I have severe relationship issues with guys now, but maybe that was from my mother."What does Grandmere say?"

He half laughed, "She flipped out."

"How long have you known?"

There was a long pause.

"Dad, I said, how long did you know?"

"January."

"Since _January_!" I snapped. "That's why my stupid lessons stopped? That's why Grandmere got rid of her condo? That's why you two have been in Genovia? You replaced-"

"We did not replace you," he assured me. "In fact, he only arrived in Genovia in January. He stayed on for about two weeks to get acquainted with us, and then he returned to school in the States. He goes to Princeton."

"He was living _that_ close to me, and knew who I was, but I never knew?"

"Mia, he wanted us to tell you but your grandmother and I thought it would be best-"

"JANUARY!"

"Mia-"

"Why have you waited until now to tell me? Why not back then?"

"We wanted to tell you when you would have time to get to know him. Not just know of him and allow yourself to have a terrible image of him."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Wow. Not princessy at all.

"If you knew back in January what was going on, and never met him, you would have a bad picture in your head of him. Now you'll meet him immediately."

I shot him a dirty look. "He's _here_?"

"Of course. He will be taking lessons from Grandmere. And you will, of course be enlisted to help us as well-"

"Hell no," I yelled as I ran out of the room. Very un-princessy. Some employees will probably report this to the tabloids. My reaction to my new found brother. But who cares? Not I. Nope. Let the family get bad publicity. It's all their fault anyways.

I ran all the way across the palace to the residential area and found my room. It was just as I left it in December. I told the staff not to change anything during renovations, and they did just that.

I stayed in bed and cried all day. Not because I was no longer the heir to the throne; I was kind of psyched about that, but because no one told me I had an older brother. "Princess?" Jacque, the palace social coordinator said, knocking on my door.

"Go away," I snapped.

"Dinner is to be served. You are to meet Louie."

"Who the hell is _Louie_?" I asked as Jacque came into my room and set out what I was to wear at dinner. "The only Louie's I know are my _dead cat_ and Louie Stephens from Rooney.Either way, I don't want tosee them. Dead cats and possible man whores (A/N: had to put that in SoCal) are not my style.Unless it's one of _them _go away." Only man whore I like is Michael.

"Your brother," he said uneasily.

In that entire conversation with Dad he never said the guy's name.

I jumped up. "Who the hell actually names their kid Louie?" I snapped. "Apparently his mom is wacky."

"I-I am not at liberty to say, your highness."

"But he's eating with us?"

"Yes. Waiting to meet you in fact. He's very excited."

I sighed. "Fine."

* * *

I had no desire to meet this guy. Not yet at least. I needed to get used to the _idea _of an older brother. "Princess Amelia," Jacque announced as I walked regallyinto the dining hall to find my grandmother, my father, and some brown haired, awkward looking boy sitting in my seat.

I wanted to be polite. But he was in my spot at the dinner table. I continued standing.

"Mia, sit down," Dad said softly. He knew what I was doing.

"I am _waiting_ for my seat," I replied.

Dad sighed. " Stop being ridiculous. I think you can sit next to Grandmere tonight."

"No."

"Amelia," Grandmere said. I swear, she was almost laughing.

Dad looked at the boy and motioned for him to move down a seat. I then sat down. I didn't care if I looked like a spoiled brat. The kid was taking my spot in the family, but _not_ my seat next to Dad.

"Mia, this is your brother, Louis," Grandmere introduced.

"Nice to meet you," I said politely, not looking at him or taking his extended hand. I focused instead on my napkin being placed properly on my lap. This entertained Grandmere to no extreme. She loved that I was being rude, but _polite_ at the same time.

"You too. I'd really like to-"

"What is for dinner tonight?" I asked Grandmere.

"Mia, don't be rude," Dad said sharply.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said softly. "Grandmere, what will be served for dinner tonight?"

Grandmere smirked. Yes, _smirked_.

We ate our dinner in silence and then I was excused. "I am feeling a little jet lagged," I lied. I still hadn't fully looked at my new brother.

He followed me to my room. "Mia, I know you don't like me. And you have no reason to. I just…"

I turned and looked at him. He looked pathetic. And sad. "You just…"

"I just wanted to know who my father was. I wouldn't have bothered if I knew it would make a princess hate me. Or that it'd make _me_ an heir to a throne. Or make my sister hate me. But I'm happy that I have a sister…I've been by myself my whole life-"

"I _don't_ hate you," I said sharper than I planned. "I mean, I don't even _know_ you. I have to go to bed. Good night."

* * *

The next day I was woken up early by loud music. I looked out my door and found it was coming from across the hall from Louie's room. I knocked on the door.

"Hey," he said cheerfully. "What's up?"

"_Some_ people enjoy sleeping," I snapped. "Turn it down."

"If it's too loud then you are too old," he shot back.

I turned my heel, "Look _assface (whoa, there, I've been hanging around Lilly too long…taking her pet names for her older brother)_, I don't know what they've told you about being royal, but you don't get much rest. Have you even gotten an itinerary?"

"No."

I peeked in the hall and found the man who delivered our itineraries every morning. "Hello Pierre," I greeted cheerfully. "May I please see my itinerary?"

He handed it to me.

"You are looking handsome. Have you been working out?" I flirted. Sometimes, if I flirted enough, he'd come by late to wake me up so I can catch extra sleep and maybe miss a function or two.

"Your highness, you tease. Of course I have not. But here is your packet. And here is your…uh, brother's."

I rolled my eyes at him and he smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I turned to Louie. "Sit down right there," I instructed. "Follow me."

I took him to my room and showed him the leather bound folder that held my itinerary for the day alone. "Every single moment of the day is planned already for me. In two hours I have to meet with the Princesses of Lucitopia. Then at _two_ I am sitting in a Parlimentary meeting. You are going to have an even bigger list of things to do now that _you_ are an heir."

He gulped. "I hadn't realized…"

"And it looks like you have a busy day as well," I said glancing at his itinerary. "Ha, prince lessons all morning with Grandmere. Have fun," I said tossing it to him and turning a heel. "Get some sleep before you go see Satan herself."

I was given no time at all to talk to anyone back home. I was teaching Louie all day and attending royal functions at night. It was only about two weeks later that I was given a free moment to call home.

"Hey," Michael's voice said on his answering machine, "We're not around but leave a message and we'll get back to you…._if_ we feel like it."

"Hey guys. Um, it's me, Mia. I'm sure you've heard the news…um…"

"Hey," Michael's voice said, cutting me off.

"Oh, hi."

"Um, what's shakin?"

I sighed, "I _hate_ him," I hissed.

"Why?" he laughed.

"Because…he's just so…so…"

"Getting all the attention?" Michael asked.

"What?"

"Nothing. What is he like?"

"Listens to bad music, wakes up too early, bad hair cut…shall I go on?"

He laughed again, "I guess not. Give it time though. It's only been a few days, right?"  
"Feels like eternity."

"Give it another week. If he still sucks ass then I'll go over and cut his head off with a machete."

"Nice."

"Yeah. Anything for you."

I turned red. "Okay. I better call Felix."


	33. Introducing Sadie

Author's Note:

**Lyra:** How would you react to finding out you have a brother? At least privately? In public, yes, she'll have to be a princess. In private she's just an 18 year old girl finding out something that is going to change her entire life.

** Anon 1**: HE plays a very important role. And your question will be answered in the sequel.

**Jesse's Babe**: It does happen quite a bit. Like, you date someone else while in love with another. You just try to push the other person to the back of your mind. I've done it quite successfully.

**Melissa**: It is my job to surprise you. And I love your husband's 'new' hair cut.

**Anon 2**: Obviously you like the story if you have read this far and clearly there is a plot that is making you read along. And I'll end it when I damn well please.

**Schwartzi:** Of course he's a hottie. Every girl (including a few in the story here…) wants him.

**Alenor:** He's a junior going into senior year of college. But he's twenty. Her father had the affair twenty years ago.

Everyone else: Thanks for reading. And don't shoot me. Oh, and I just read a really great book. _The Time Traveller's Wife_ by Audrey Niffenegger. It's long but amazing. A bit confusing if you don't pay attention to dates, but totally worth it.

MICHAEL:

She called me before Felix? Wa-hoo! "Yeah. Hang in there Thermopolis."

The summer went by really slowly. I ended up meeting this girl named Sadie while I was working at the local Apple store. "I need a new iPod," she explained. "My old one...I dunno where it went."

I nodded, "I bet you had some great music on it."

"Yeah. The new Britney and old, old school Garth Brooks."

I nodded weakly. "Right..."

Now, I know what you are thinking. Why the hell is Michael interested in someone like her?

I'll tell you why. She was really great. Funny, smart, witty; _older._ She was busy all the time and had alife track already. She worked during the day in a doctor's office, and auditioned on her off days for offBroadway shows. And a few nights a week she worked in some club uptown.

She had long black hair that she always slung into a low ponytail; in words: opposite of Mia.

It was perfect timing for us really. Mia was gone and I was distrationless. I was able to focus simply on Sadie, which impressed all the guys immensely. They said they hadn't seen me like this since Serena; before she became a whore. Or before I found out she was a whore.

Sadie had her own thing going on and didn't try to force herself on my friends. Hell, they wanted her to hang out with us, but she always was too busy with her own friends. "I'm sure she'd wanna hang out more if she knew about Mia," Manny said in the middle of July.

"What's_ that_ supposed to mean?"

"She'd salivate over a princess. Asking a billion questions. Wonder why the hell she'd be friends with someone like _you_."

I threw a chip at him, "Totally untrue."

"She doesn't know about Mia, does she?"

I bit my lip.

"You haven't said anything, have you?"

"What's the _point_ in saying anything? She'll find out eventually. She only knows about you guys because you are here. When Mia comes home she'll know."

A lot happened that summer actually. Mia discovered that she had an older brother, and therefore she was no longer the heir to the Genovian throne. But also, a video came out. (AN: wow, wouldn't that be cruel to leave it there?)

* * *

"She's going to kill someone," Lilly announced, watching the television. I came into the room (I came back to my mother's to get food, I don't like food shopping).

"Who? Are you watching _Days of Our Lives_ again Little Sister? Is the Salem Stalker on the loose again?"

"No, Mia. Look."

I looked at the television and saw and heard Mia singing at her little senior thing from last year. "Where'd they get this video?" I snapped, unable to keep my eyes from it. "Who the hell watches MTV still?" I asked. "No one worthwhile will see it. Just a bunch of twelve year olds."

"It's on all the news shows. I don't know who sent it."

"Why the hell would someone send this _now_? Almost a year after the fact?"

Lilly picked up her cell phone and dialed Mia's number quickly. "She won't talk to me," she said handing me the phone. "I tried earlier. She thinks I had something to do with it. I called her cell so we don't have to go through the operator."

"Lilly, I told you-"

"It's _me_," I said softly. "What's going on?"

"Who sent that? Did Lilly-"

"She's just as surprised as we are. Don't you usually have 'people' to catch this before it hits the news?"

"Yes…but I dunno. I'm trying to figure out who…."

"You know it wasn't us. Lilly was on stage. I was right up front. Someone in the balc-"

"Ah ha!" she screamed. "Grandmere."

"What?"

"She sent someone to tape it for her. It wasn't proper for a dowager princess to attend a school event such as that. She had Lars tape it….Lars wouldn't…."

"But _she_ would," I said calmly. "Think about it, Mia," I said pacing. "All the heat is on Louie and your dad. The fact that your dad has _two_ illegitimate, no offense, children now. People will now re-focus on you again."

"Oh…God…how do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Figure things out so damn quickly?"

"I'm Michael Moscovitz. It's what I do."

She forced a laugh. "I have to go talk to Dad now. I'll see you in a few more weeks."

* * *

A week later I saw Mia's picture on the cover of PEOPLE magazine.

A picture of her and her new brother posing in what I believe is her bedroom. It was really pink and girly. Her Grandmere designed it back when Mia first became a princess. He looked remarkably like Mia. Same gray eyes, long fingers (his hands were on her shoulders and you could see them). Same dimple in the chin. I can see how they are related. Especially now that she has brown hair.

DAY IN THE LIFE OF A REAL PRINCESS

_ So you have watched the kids on **My Super Sweet Sixteen**. Those girls act like the quintessential princesses. Their parents spoil them rotten. They wear the clothes that you see on the models on the run ways. They get spa treatments like the rest of us change our underwear. _

_ That's the American version of a princess. But for the first time since Princess Grace there is an actual American wearing a crown. And rocking at the same time. _

_ Mia, as she likes to be called, is nothing like I expected. When I was given the assignment to interview the Genovian princess I was really excited. I pictured a pink bedroom and a scepter on a night stand. And lady's in waiting to be by her side at all times. _

_ I imagined she would be wearing a beautiful dress that would sweep the floors perfectly and not pick up a piece of dirt. Her hair would be swept up in a beautiful updo. She'd casually show me around her palace and maybe introduce me to her newly found older and cute brother; Prince Louie. _

_ I really lucked out since she normally lives in _ _New York__ and therefore would be showing me around, well, my own neighborhood. But instead I was swept away to a country that seems almost too perfect to be real. The streets of Genovia are kept to date with their medieval beginnings. _

_ Genovia. Population of about 50,000 and located on the _ _Cote d'Azur__ and between _ _France__ and _ _Spain__. The natives speak both English and French. To live here would be amazing, I know that just by looking at it; but get this; there is no income tax. _

_ As I enter the palace I can only imagine what it must have been like growing up here, but then I remember that the princess did not grow up here. Well, she must be making up for lost time, right? She must be taking advantage of her new found wealth. _

_ Her assistant (can you imagine having one of those when you are eighteen) brings me outside her bedroom door where I am padded down by this large bodyguard. Apparently he goes everywhere the princess does and checks everyone. I wonder how the heck a girl is supposed to date with a guy like this around all the time. _

_ The minute I walk into her room all the images I had of her disappeared. She was rocking out on her Gibson Les Paul. She doesn't even notice anyone walking into the room. The big guy behind me clears his throat and draws her out of her zone. "Oh, hey," she says laughing, "One sec," she says as she picks up her phone. She starts talking to someone and laughing hysterically. "Okay Michael, I **told** you I was working on it. I have to do an interview now though. See ya." _

_ So my image of a princess is shattered. Pretty dress? No way. She was wearing a black Ramone's worn out t-shirt and torn jeans. And, get this folks, the blonde girl I saw in a picture was no more. She has semi long hair and its dark brown. _

_ Tia Broan: Why the hair change? _

_Princess of Genovia: I needed something different. Plus, it deflects the attention that's been on Louie lately. People tend to put attention on hair rather than new princes'. I needed a change. _

_ TB: And that talent you have doesn't hurt either. _

_POG: Talent? _

_TB: The tape that was heard around the world. Of you singing. _

_POG: blushes> Psh, that. I sing from time to time for my band, Glass of Water. I honestly think it was the best time for that video to come out. It took the pressure off of Louie. _

_TB: But you've been there before…thrust into the limelight. What was life like before all of this? What is it like now? _

POG: Well_…it was kind of weird, ya know? I mean,_ _I grew up with my mom and my cat, Fat Louie, in a loft in _ _Greenwich Village__. She painted and I wrote. We have always been pretty artsy. I had my best friends living near by and always went out with them. Well, actually, to be honest with you, I'm still doing all that junk…. I'm only eighteen. There's a lot I'm still trying to figure out. _

_ And now…well it's not that different. At first it was big huge shock. I had to go to Princess Lessons and learn how to become a public figure. How to speak to foreign dignitaries. About Genovia in general. _

_ I had to learn how to live again…the life of a princess I mean. _

_ TB: How did you find out about your father's job in the first place? _

_POG: Well… was in town because my mom told me he had important news. I couldn't exactly fly out to Genovia since I was still in school…. I had always been told that my dad was a politician in Genovia. I never really thought about it much. He saw me in the summer and on vacations when he could, which was perfect for me. I love living in _ _New York__. He um… He brought me to the Plaza for tea and told me why it was so important that he couldn't have anymore kids…he'd had cancer…then he told me the truth. _

_TB: What did you do?" _

_POG: laughs> I ran to a very secret place in the city. It's where I go to be alone. _

_ TB: What did you learn in these Princess Lessons? _

_POG: All the deep dark secrets of princess-dom…just kidding. A lot of it was just preparing me on how to deal with being in the public eye. How to speak to different people. I started taking piano lessons and then to curb **that** I started playing the guitar. _

_ TB: You aren't bad at all on that. _

_POG: I'm in a band back in _ _New York__. Glass of Water, like I said before. All the guys are amazing musicians. I'm surprised they asked me to join up. _

_ TB: That's a first, a princess in a band? What kind of music do you play? _

_POG: Some rock. But just between us, I like listening to pop music. Secret obsession. _

_TB: I'll keep that a secret crosses fingers> Anyways, now with your brother being the heir, what are you going to do? _

_POG: That's a great question. I have no idea, and I love that. It's nice to have other people plan things out for you, but it's kind of cool to finally have a say in what I'm going to do.  
TB: In a perfect world, what would you be doing? _

_POG: Seriously? pauses and looks out a window> Playing music. Writing. Maybe go to college. I mean, I have to go to college anyways. I think my dad would murder me if I didn't. But doing the music thing would be perfect. _

_TB: What about boys? Are you dating anyone in particular? _

_POG: blushes> Well, I date like any normal girl does. _

_TB: Got a boyfriend in particular? _

_POG: I don't like talking about those sorts of things in public. _

_TB: Okay, then what do you look for in a guy? What would make a princess fall in love?  
POG: He'd have to be smart. I like learning new things from people around me, so a boyfriend would have to do the same. And music…he has to dig the right kind of music as me. A guy who can play music is a big bonus…. _

_TB: Come on now, be superficial, looks wise? _

_POG: Oh that's easy. Dark hair. Pale. Kind of skinny. Hands are a big thing with me. And well…he has to have a smile that is just for me, ya know? That doesn't necessarily look like a smile to the naked eye, but at the same time I know he's happy to be with me with just one look. And we have to be able to joke around with one another. I have kind of a warped sense of humor…but being around my band so much I kind of know what guys are into, what kinds of jokes I mean. So…well, I just know that person is out there. The timing will be just right for us eventually. _

_TB: Someone in mind? _

_POG: blushes> Oh, no. I'm just a big believer in fate. _

_TB: We're sure a lot of guys out there will be fawning all over you now that you are eighteen. _

_MIA: I doubt it. I wouldn't date a random guy. I have to know the guy really well. I'm picky. Plus, I have a body guard, a big brother, a little brother, and four guys that seem to think they are my brothers, watching out for me. If a guy messes with me they mess with all those people too. _

_ Dating me would be a challenge. The guy has to be willing to take this big of a challenge on. _

I totally fit the bill. I could totally be the love of her life. If only…if only….

* * *

"I read somewhere that the Princess of Genovia went to school at Albert Einstein, didn't you go there too?" Sadie asked one lazy day. We were reading the paper in bed. I had successfully convinced her not to read the article on Mia in the magazine. But there was some article about Mia in the Times.

"Yeah," I mumbled, struggling with the crossword puzzle.

"You'd have been a senior when she was a freshman. You know her?"

"Yeah," I replied. "I'm still friends with her. She's the girl in my band. The one that's away-"

"What? You _never_ told me that!"

"Not a big deal really. I told you a girl in my band went away for the summer. What's the big deal?"

"She's a princess," Sadie replied. "Oh my gosh, you HAVE to introduce me. I have to interview her for my paper."

"Sadie, baby, relax," I said kissing her cheek. "You'll meet her in the fall. Chill out."

* * *

"Hey Michael…it's me, uh…Mia. I need a favor of you. It's a pretty big one and well…I don't wanna ask on the phone. Just call me back once you get this. I don't care about the time. I just….I need to hear a friendly voice. Well…just call me, okay? Love ya," Mia's voice said into my voicemail box.

I checked my message five times. She had said _love ya_. She sounded almost sad though when she was talking. What the hell could _she_ possibly need?

MIA:

"Your highness, I do believe it would be best to go to sleep now," my ladies maid said tiredly.

"I _told_ you, Maria, you can go to sleep. I will be fine," I replied tiredly. "I'm expecting a-" I started as I was cut off. "Phone call. I will go straight to bed," I said.

"Good night Princess."

"Yes?"  
"We have a call coming in from a _Michael Moscovitz_. He says you are friends?" the operator replied stoically. They were trained to never be friendly or familiar with any of us in the family.

"Of course," I replied. "Put him through."

"Hello?" Michael's voice said uncertainly.

I rolled my eyes, "Hello you have reached _Moviephone_. If you know the film you wish to see, please press one."

I heard a beep.

"Please type in the first three letters of the film you wish to see."

I heard three successive beeps.

"You have selected Ghosttown."

"C'mon missy, I _know_ you are tired. What's going on?" he said with a laugh.

"Did you just get my message now?"

"No, I got it this morning when I woke up at noon. Then I had to go to work. Then band rehearsal. I just got home."

"Oh. Late rehearsal, huh?"

"We picked up a few hookers along the way. You know how desperate we all are."

I managed a smile.

"Do you need me to come over with a machete?" he asked seriously. "Cuz I will."

I smirked, "Nah. I do need you over here though. Think you can get off work next week?"

Pregnant pause. "Why?"

"Louie is being released to the hounds, so to say. And _unless_ I want to be set up with _Rodrigo_, the Count Lessique's son, I need a date."

"Oh…uh, what about _Felix_?" he asked carefully.

"Michael, he's in Germany or something with his band."

"Oh, so I'm just a back up?"

"No….I never even asked him. I'm asking _you_."

"Oh, I see…"

"Please?" I said in a pitiful voice. "You'll get to meet Louie."

"Joy of joys," he joked. "I dunno Mia. I can't really afford to get the tick-"

"Stop being a moron," I said plopping on my bed. "The jet."

"Oh the _jet_," he teased. "I'll see what I can do about work. Can I tell you tomorrow? Or the day after?"

"Please," I begged in my sad baby voice. He left me no other choice.

"Miiiii-a," he said in a strained voice. "Fine. But if I lose my job-"

"I'm sure you'll find another _Apple_ store to work in," I teased. "Thank you soooo much."

"You owe me."

"I'm sure I can think of a way to repay you," I said flirtiously. Flirting is okay if there is an ocean and a few time zones to cover you.

"A have been hoping for that double sided _Star Wars_ poster."

"I'll see what I can do," I replied with a yawn.

"I'm a jackass. You are exhausted. Go to bed."

"No, I don't mind," I argued weakly, pulling the covers over myself. "You know what is great?" I asked.

"What?" he asked softly.

"Cuddling up in bed."

"It's just too bad there isn't a subway to Genovia," he said softly, almost a full minute later.

"I had the hardest time sleeping when I first got here," I admitted.

"Oh?"

"I'm so used to you singing me to sleep," I replied.

"Poor baby. Sleeping in that huge comfy bed must be _so_ hard," he teased. "You could have Judd Womack there probably to sing you to sleep."

"I don't want _him_ in bed with me," I said softly, almost crying. Just hearing his voice hurt me. "To sing, I mean."

"Of course. Cuz having sex with him is okay, right?"

"He_ is_ Judd Womack," I said with a laugh.

He sighed.

"You must have plans. I'll let you-"

He cut me off by singing a song, (Shut Me Out, **Rooney**)

_I try and clear my mind of you _

_You're wasting all my days _

_But I don't know just what to do _

_Without you in my way _

_I've spent all year avoiding _

_Everything else, they don't matter _

_I try and get as close as I can _

_But now I have been shattered _

_Shut me out and I'll scream and shout _

_I can't be alone _

_Say goodbye and I want to die _

_Don't leave me alone …alone, all alone _

_I think about you constantly _

_I don't have a choice _

_But when I just want to relax _

_I need to hear your voice _

My eyes automatically turned downward when he started singing to me. "I like that song. Is it new?"

He cleared his throat, "Yeah."

"Hmmm, I can't wait to hear it in person."

"It's a slow song," he replied. "No fun guitar riffs."

"So what?" I argued weakly. "You sound good singing it."

"One more and then bed," he replied. He started singing _Tall Glass of Water,_ but I fell asleep before the third line was sung.


	34. Let It Go, Louie

Author's Note:

You guys should all check out my new homepage. This story is going to be posted on there, and is the only place you'll find the finale...for awhile at least. I'll eventually post it on this site. But the two sequels to this will probably be posted there first.

You really should go there and try to get your non-Joe/Clarisse stuff up. Seriously. Try it. We're fun on that page. And here's another long chapter. I hope to finish posting this in the next two to three weeks with this one, with about two updates during the week (depending on homework).

**Handsoff:** Here are some Mia and Louie moments

**amazingotter:** I lub you. And Felix secretly lubs you.

**Melissa:** She's a brunette for reasons unknown to all of you right now. Reasons to be explained in the sequel. And check your PM's

**LivingArt:** Her age is explained next chapter, which is when we see her next.

* * *

MIA:

"So what should I expect?" Louie asked three days later at breakfast. We had snuck out before the ball. Before I would pick up Michael at the airport for the ball. We were at a café in the city. Our guards were at the next table over.

"Do not look directly into the cameras," I instructed, dipping my bread into the oil. "And be polite to the media. Then they'll be more likely to be respectful when you need privacy in the public."

As if on cue we heard a camera go off. "Yeah, I'm getting used to that. Why the hell do people want pictures of us?" he asked. "It's not like we _asked_ to be famous."

"Seeing royalty eating carbs is a scandal," I teased. "Ignore them."

"I only wanted a family, not to be _famous_," he admitted, putting his sunglasses on.

"Then why'd you come forward?" I countered as I looked at a text message from Felix. He was beyond adorable. He sent me a picture of the show last night. They were playing in some nudist colony. And camera phones are verboten, but he claimed it was for the band's new website. His message was, "Are you sure you wanna get into the music biz?" I wasn't being a bitch to my new brother though.. I actually really liked Louie. He was sweet and dorky. Kind of Michael, in a totally un-hot way.

He smirked, "Because I wanted a father. I grew up with my grandfather. He was always too old or busy to help me play baseball or football."

"Dad is more apt to teach you polo or golf," I replied. "No American sports."

Louie is a nice enough guy. Everyone in the world seemed to be attracted to him. I had at least a dozen e-mails a week from Shameeka looking for an introduction. "But I _meant_, what should I expect from your friend? Michael, is it?"

I clammed up. "Yeah. Michael. What did you want to know?"

"Is he capable of kicking my ass?"

"Why would he have to?" I asked.

"For stealing your thunder-"

"No, he seems a bit thrilled that I don't have to do all _this," I_ said gesturing all around.

"So now he's free to marry you in Vegas?" he teased.

"Oh yes, my _dream_ wedding. A shot gun type thing while I'm wearing shorts and a ripped t-shirt. And flip flops, of course."

"Of _course_," he said laughing.

"No, he wouldn't even think about marriage. We're friends. He's dating a girl named Sarah Jane. I have Felix….kind of. Right now we'd be way too young. We'd ruin it all."

"_It_?"

"Our friendship that we've managed to keep in tact through all of our bullshit."

He smiled knowingly, "So you are leaving once the ball thing is done, right?"

"Yup. School starts in _two _weeks. I have orientation next weekend."

"That should be fun. You'll meet a lot of people then."

"I suppose."

"Do you need help moving into the apartment?"

"Yeah," I said with a smile. Who would think a prince would offer to help move his little sister into her apartment?

"I'll have to inspect this place."

I nodded, "Uh huh."

"Who you moving in with? Two girls or…"

"Yes. Shameeka and this girl Katie Gallagher. Shameeka is modeling for Tom Ford right now so she'll hardly even be around. Katie just moved to the city."

"Dad told me that you had wanted to live with two guys?"

"Uh, yeah," I said slowly, snapping my phone shut. It was weird having someone else call my father 'Dad'."Michael and Manny."

He rolled his eyes. He had heard about Michael already a gazillion times. "Michael is the one you are in love with, right? The one that is coming today? "

I gave him a look, "I'm _so_ not in love with him." _Let it go already Lou. Let it go_.

"You so are," he countered, stabbing into his omelet. "Otherwise you would have never mentioned being too young to be together or whatever. Clearly you've thought about being with him."

"Sir, I mean, your Highness, may I have a picture?" a girl, no more than fifteen, asked shyly.

He smiled and looked at me. "Of both of us?" he asked.

"No, just you," she said hastily, looking only slightly embarrassed.

Now, many might believe that I'd feel resentment, right? That this guy just swoops in and takes my place? _No way_. I'm happy that the burden is off of me. But I feel bad for him. I mean, he had what…twenty years of normalcy under his belt before getting all this was thrown at him.

Plus, now I had way more independence. He was the one that had a guard at all times. I was going to be allowed some normalcy when I got back to New York. Lars wouldn't be coming to all of my classes. I was even registering under a different name; Mia _Grimaldi_. So now all the guys in the band, upon hearing my new last name, started calling me _Grimmie_ (cute huh? Kind of sounds like that comic strip Mother Goose and Grim).

Isn't that the best ever? Grandmere, Mom, Dad, and Frank agreed (I know, agreeing? Those four? Shock and amazement here folks) that it might be a smart idea if I laid low and went under one of my many family names. Everyone knew Mia _Thermopolis_ was the girl who 'won the genetic lottery'. Mia _Renaldo_ was the Princess of Genovia. Mia Grimaldi? Who the hell is that?

ME! New York University student. Class of 2008.

And okay, I wasn't totally getting the college experience. I was living in an apartment near campus. But it's a good thing really. Cuz then Lars would have had to get a room in the dorm and do room sweeps every time I went to see a friend. Now he can just drop me off at my apartment and go home.

But it'll be nice. Hardly anyone will really notice me. Brunettes are less recognizable than blondes. And now I wear my black framed glasses when I go out alone. _And_ I've taken to wearing a baseball cap as well. Louie has gotten me addicted to the Boston Red Sox. We watch their games every morning on the satellite dish. That centerfielder…wow, there are things I'd do to him.

I mean, his athletic prowess _astounds _me.

So I wear a simple beaten hat that my brother shrunk by mistake to hide my face. His loss, my gain.

Hardly anyone recognized me before, but always noticed my school uniform that I wore to princess lessons. Now I could wear regular street clothes and no one would notice.

"So, what exactly is he to you?" Louie asked as we left the café.

"Who?" I asked, staring at a hang nail I had.

"This Michael boy," he replied, opening the limo door for me. We were going to the airport to get Michael. "I mean, you _say _he's your best friend, but I see more."

I stared out the window. "I dunno…he's just…." I said fading out. Why can't Louie let it be? Be one of those brothers who ignore the little sister's social life and only acknowledge her outside of familial obligations? And I would politely ignore his social life.

But I have a feeling Louie and I will be the type of brother and sister that will be more friendly than anything else. We just met too late in life to have a real sisterly/brotherly bond. We'll be the types to talk about our love lives and careers (or his lack of choice in this situation). He won't be the kind that will be all protective and freakish over the guys I date.

And I know this from a mere two months of knowing him.

Louie sat back. "The one that can never be," he replied knowingly.

"Right."

"There's this girl that I've been in love with my entire life," he started. "She's perfect. Her name is Elisabeth. We flirt….all the time actually. But she went to school in Michigan. I stayed on the east coast and went to Princeton. The chemistry is there, but it's just not timed right."

"It's hard to explain," I started, warming up. "I mean, yeah, sure. _Maybe_ I am in love with him. But he's also my best friend. He's not someone I'd want to be with right _now_…when I'm so young. I don't want us to get together only to realize that we haven't lived our lives. I want to have experiences before I settle down."

"But you think you'll settle with him?" he asked softly.

I bit my lip, "If we are supposed to be together, then it'll work itself out. _Eventually_."

"I hope so, for you at least."

"I hope Elisabeth will take you on now that you are a prince."

He laughed. I started noticing our resemblance more and more. The way our eyes slanted when we laughed heartily. "I _have_ spoken to her since all this came out. She teased me a bit, but doesn't treat me any differently."

"You love her, right?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Then prepare her for Grandmere."

* * *

MICHAEL:

It was ten in the morning where I was standing. Four in the morning according to my body. I slumped on a cushioned chair and pulled my baseball cap further down so I could sleep. I was told that my ride would be arriving momentarily and I should take advantage of the hospitality room.

My sort of new girlfriend had called a dozen times while I was en route. I hadn't told her who I was going to go see. Just a friend, I explained. I had to do a favor for a friend. Sadie was with it. She didn't care too much, just….it was the beginning of the relationship. The part where you can't keep your hands off one another. But she would have begged to come with me. To meet a real princess.

And I was _not_ about to let that happen.

As I closed my eyes the door opened. Probably another waitress bringing lemon water with olives in it. I hate olives.

Suddenly, without any sort of warning something jumped on top of me. I opened my eyes wide and pulled off my Met's cap. "What the-"

"Michael!" she said excitedly.

I wrapped my arms around her tightly and smiled. "Long time no see, Princess."

A man with dark cleared his throat.

"Oh, this is Louie, my big brother. Louie, this is Michael."

I stood up, making her fall down. I shook his hand, "Hey, how are ya?"

He smiled heartedly. "You are the first person I've seen in weeks that has been so…._normal_. Thanks."

I looked at Mia. "He's used to people bowing and curtsying now."

"Oh. I'm not about to start doing _that_," I assured him. "No where near about to do that."

"Good. Did you have a good flight?"

"Yeah. I'm just exhausted."

"We have a _great _room for you," Mia assured me. "The blue room, in my and Louie's wing."

"Right next to Mia's room," he continued. "I'm sure you'll enjoy the balcony."

Mia elbowed him. "Ignore him. He's just talking about the view of the bay."

But when I was finally brought to my room I realized what he had meant. The balcony was shared with Mia. "These rooms belonged to my great-great-great grandparents," she explained, walking in behind me. "They didn't share a room, but made it look like they did to the public. They used to have brunch out here every morning. The public would watch from the public beach below."

I sat on a piece of wicker furniture. "Oh. Creative."

"Veddy sneaky," she replied. "I was going to take you on a private tour of the palace today. But looking at you," she said, sitting on the back of my chair. "I can see you need your rest. Some staff will be in at five to help you get ready."

"Not necessary," I assured her. "I can shower and stuff on my own."

"That's what you think. They'll put some bronzer on you and stuff. You'll be in pictures so you'll want to look your best. Without any shine."

I rolled my eyes. "Wouldn't want to shine."

She made a face of annoyance. "Okay. Naptime."

She kissed my cheek. "Thanks for everything."

"I better not ever get invited in the middle of a really boring summer _ever_ again," I started, "To go to some _silly_ ball and to escort one of the main attractions of the evening."

She mussed my hair, "Sleep, Prince Charming. You'll need it."

* * *

I slept until five that afternoon, when a team of stylists came in to pick out my tuxedo and tie.

"The full black ensemble would look wonderful with the Princess's dress," one of them, who called himself Geraldo, decided, out loud to himself, not me. "Have you showered and shaved?"

I mumbled a response tiredly and walked into the bathroom. The bathroom alone was bigger than my room back in New York. I showered quickly, but didn't shave. Mia always liked when I looked a bit rugged. I doubt her grandmother would, so I did trim a bit.

"Purrrr-fect," Geraldo's assistant, Sally said as she straightened my black tie. "You should really consider modeling. You have great skin."

She says this as someone smears gunk on my face to reduce glare.

I was told to wait in this room by the end of the staircase. "Louie, is there a bathroom around here?" I hissed.

"Outside, across the hall," he replied, pulling his headphones closer.

"What's the score?" I teased. He was listening to a Red Sox game on the radio.

"Sox are down by one, bottom of the ninth—YES! And Big Papi does it again!" he screamed. Everyone stared at him.

"Okay, you are right," I replied. "I was totally off base about him." Everyone assumed I had been disagreeing with the Prince and chuckled at me.

He was bright red. "Everyone heard that, huh?"

"Nah. Forget it. I'll be right back."

I walked out of the room and tried to open the door across from it. The one that was allegedly the bathroom.

"If you jiggle it and push the door it'll pop right open," Mia's voice said from the top of the stairs.

I looked up and was about to say what else could pop right open, but was struck with idiocy when I saw her. She was wearing a slinky red dress with short sleeves and a square bust line. The bottom kind of flowed out.

"What, never seen a dress before?" she teased, kissing my cheek.

"Not that kind of dress…"

"It's my mermaid dress, you like huh?"

"Yeah…I guess. You could never play in that though."

She made a face. "Whatever Michael. I told Grandmere that I didn't want to take the attention away from Louie. I have to sing some song cuz Grandmere wants to show off her grandchildren. Some stupid duchess is here with her model like granddaughter, so Grandmere wants to showcase my talent."

I hid a smirk. "Great."

"Otherwise, we're going to lay low, kay?"

"Sounds like a plan," I replied.

* * *

But that didn't pan out, at all. Once we were announced into the ball room reporters tried to look casual as they greeted us with questions. "Who did your dress?" they asked her.

She smiled sweetly, "My cousin actually updated the look of a dress my grandmother wore when she was introduced to the public."

"How do you feel about your brother?"

"It's great," Mia said squeezing my hand. My left hand was on the small of her back. "He's a wonderful man and I hope we can become closer. He's going to school in New Jersey so we can possibly see each other on weekends."

"Who is your handsome escort? Haven't we seen him before?" another asked, eyeing me.

Mia beamed up at me, "This is my best friend, Michael. He's in my band, you see."

"Boyfriend?"

Mia shook her head passionately, "We're only friends. I know how cliché it sounds, but it's true. If you don't mind, I would like to see my father now."

* * *

**MIA: **

His hair was longer than when I'd left. It was just beyond his ears now. And he looked as good as ever. He said all the right things to reporters, and was sly enough to evade their questions. "How'd I do?" he asked after the second borage of questions.

"You totally sucked," I said with a grin. "C'mon, you know you were great with them."

"Great enough to earn a dance?" he asked, standing up and extending his right hand.

"Of course," I said with a grin.

Cameras were flashing on us. The princess and a strange, but handsome boy. Man actually. "How do you do it?" he asked.

"Do what?" I asked in return.

"Do you just forget about the cameras?"

I looked around and realized just how many eyes were on us. How many news magazines would have our image in their archives after tonight. I shrugged, "They're just doing a job. And it's not like they are making anything up, right? They aren't lying about anything. I'm here with a good looking boy for my brother's introduction. No biggie."

He half grinned.

"How's Sarah Jane?" I asked. He hadn't even mentioned her at all.

He shifted uncomfortably. "Oh, uh, fine. I guess."

"Must be hard, being so far away from one another…."

"Yeah," he said staring off into space. "When is this thing over with?"

"Your highness?" my assistant said tapping me on the shoulder. "Your grandmother is going to announce your song."

"My song…." I said drifting off. I had all but forgotten that I was scheduled to sing a song. To entertain the masses of stuffy aristocrats.

"What are you singing?" Michael asked, laughing slightly at my facial expression.

"I promised Grandmere," I started. "Just go back to the table and cover your ears. You'll hate the song."

I stood up on the stage with the band that was playing the event. I smiled at the pianist who was accompanying me.

I avoided looking at Michael. "I know it is very strange to see a princess standing in front of everyone about to sing a song," I started. "But I think it is only fair that the royal family gives back to the people with a little bit of entertainment," I continued as the opening notes began to be played.

I took a deep breath, and started to sing (Anne Hathaway sang this in Ella Enchanted)

_Can anybody find me somebody to love  
Each morning I get up I'm tired of it all  
Can't barely stand on my feet  
Take a look in the mirror and cry  
What are you doing to me  
I have spent all my years believin' in you  
But I just can't get no relief  
But somebody  
Somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love_

Got no feel I got no rhythm  
I just keep losing my beat  
I'm okay I'm alright  
It shows that there's no defeat  
I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
One day I'm gonna be free  
Lord somebody  
Somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love

Everyday  
I try and I try and I try  
But everybody wants to put me down  
They say I'm going crazy  
They say I got a lot of wonder in my brain  
Got no common sense  
I've got nobody left to believe

Can anybody find me

Somebody To Love  
Somebody To Love  
Somebody To Love 

_Somebody To Love _

_Somebody To Love _

I curtsied as people began clapping for me. "Thank you, thank you very much."

"Not bad," Michael assured me as I re-joined him at our table. "I like how you move when you are singing. You bring passion to it."

I knew I was blushing, "Thanks. That means a lot."

"So _when_ do we get to leave?" he asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Louie and I decided we would retire to our chambers at eleven thirty. It's _only_ nine forty right now. Can you handle an hour and thirty minutes more?"

He rolled his eyes, "I suppose so…."

We met with several dignitaries and sipped on champagne through the night. I was secretly happy that I was drinking here with him, maybe I'd get to kiss him later, on the balcony or something.

He walked me back to my table and told me he'd be right back. "Why don't you have a few more glasses of this great champagne?" he asked with a devious grin.

I got into a debate about the parking meters again with the minister of finance, and only realized a half hour later that Michael had _not_ re-appeared. I looked over the minister's shoulder and saw a brunette squeezing Michael's arm.

How dare she! How dare _he_! He has a girlfriend! "Excuse me," I said politely to the minister. "But I do believe my escort has gotten lost along the way."

He nodded and began speaking to his wife again.

* * *

"Hey," I said linking my arm with his. "Where have you been, boy?"

"Oh, hey. Mia, have you met-"

"Angelique," I replied. She was the daughter of the senior most member of Parliament. She was flashcard number thirty six in my early days of Princess lessons. "Yes, I do know her. I never knew you were friendly with her as well."

"Oh, I'm not," he stammered. "I just, well….she …."

"Oh please, Princess. I'm not trying to steal your silly American boyfriend. Not when I have my eye on that brother of yours."

I turned and saw Louie looking totally uncomfortable by Dad's side. I gave a little wave. "Well, then putting your hand on my date's arm really is not the way to get to my brother's heart, now is it? Maybe you should do your research before you set your eyes on anyone, Angelique. My brother is in love with another woman. I _suggest_ you find another man," I said snidely as I led Michael away.

I led him to the private exit way that Grandmere had installed ages ago. Back when she felt the need to escape stuffy balls. "Mia what-"

"How can you do that to Sarah Jane!" I hissed. "You have a _girlfriend_. I would hope you would remember that."

Then I stormed out. Okay, storming out is _not_ princessy, so I gracefully walked out and greeted my cousin Victor from Monaco.


	35. Peace Pipe

Author's Note: In honor of my **one year** anniversary (and on the request of a very kind friend) I am posting. Also, nine more months and I am legal to drink alcohol in the States, which makes me happy.

And register soon for that website. It is the only way you'll see the last chapter I believe (right Liss?)

**Jacki:** All I can say is what I've said in previous chapters. Stop reading and pick up later when the sequel starts. And thanks for the info on Queen, the soundtrack to the movie didn't say anything so I didn't see that (and I don't listen to Queen….)

**Erasde**: Of course I take every opportunity to mention the Sox.

**Melissa**: We've already discussed the Vegas thing. And I'm sending the full list tomorrow when things are less crazy.

**Liss:** I made her hypocritical on purpose silly. (I tried breaks, but they didn't work)

* * *

MIA:

"Let's go," Louie whispered into my ear at eleven o'clock.

"We must look casual."

"I got some stuff in my room," he said softly. "I'll meet you and Michael up there in a bit?"

When he said stuff, he meant marijuana. I had been surprised to hear that _he_ did it on occasion. Whenever he was stressed out. And tonight, he was definitely stressed out. He was more surprised to hear that I've tried it before. That my bodyguard had allowed me to.

"I'll get Michael and meet you in ten minutes in your room. Take the private passageway to the residency, got it?"

He kissed my hand and left the room, all eyes on him. "Is your brother feeling right?" Andrew asked, coming up beside me.

"Oh _Andrew_!" I exclaimed, wrapping my arms around him. I knew Michael's eyes were watching me. And considering he had no idea just how platonic Andrew and I were it was okay. "Where have you been hiding all evening?"

"I only just arrived an hour ago. Alyssa was having trouble with her dress again."

"Is everything okay?" I asked, noting the hint of annoyance on his once love-filled eyes.

"Everything is just fine," he said with a smile. "Just dandy. Now, who is _this_ that is throwing daggers at me?"

I turned and saw Michael. He was standing with a trio of ladies. I waved my wine glass at him and turned back to Andrew. "Just my friend from New York. Remember Michael?"

"Oh, right….right. The singer, right?"

"Right. I'm terribly sorry to leave you," I said leaving my glass on a passing tray. "But I promised Louie I would go meet up with him. Escape this."

"I wish I could go with you," he said with a hint of sadness. "But Alyssa wants to show off her ring."

"Oh right! Congratulations!"

He offered a slight smile, "Thank you. You will come back for the wedding, won't you?"

"Dur, course I will. When will it be?"  
"This upcoming winter."

I raised an eyebrow. He had always wanted a long engagement. "I'll be on winter break. Sure. I have to go see if Michael wants to join my brother and I upstairs."

"Ever the good hostess," he said kissing my cheek. "Think that'll drive him nuts?"

I giggled, "Oh please, he's in _heaven_ right now. All these girls fawning over his New York accent."

Andrew shook his head, "Stupid man. Behave tonight."

"Be _bad_ tonight," I said with a wink.

* * *

"Michael dear," I said huskily.

He turned and smiled thankfully to me. "Mia."

The girls curtsied. "Your highness."

I nodded regally to them, "I'm going to bed now. Will you walk me out?"

I almost asked if he'd join me. Then it'd be in all the tabloids. "Yeah, sure thing. Nice meeting you ladies."

We started walking out, arms linked together. "Thank you," he whispered. "You have _impeccable_ timing."

"Those are what Andrew and I call the _Troublesome Trio_," I explained, not looking at him.

"Who's Andrew?"

"My friend. I was just speaking with him," I replied slowly. "Anyways, whenever they see me attached to a guy they always go in for the kill while I am away. The one that was in the middle is currently dating this man named Nicholas who chased me until he realized just how young I was."

"And the others?"

"Are….well, they figure that any guy I'd be with, _must _be wealthy and well-to-do."

"Do I look well-to-do?"

"You look dapper," I teased. Had we really been fighting only an hour ago?

* * *

"Hey guys," Louie greeted us in his pajamas from his bed.

"What's going on?" Michael asked cautiously.

"I dunno about you," Louie replied, pulling his stash out of the nightstand drawer. "But I need some herbal supplements."

Michael looked at me for advice on what to say next. "He'll share," I said squeezing Michael's hand.

Michael pulled me aside quickly, "Have you been doing this all-"

"Thanks for the lecture," I replied, "But no. This is the first time since that time with you."

"I dunno-"

"You don't _have_ to do anything," I whispered. "I just wanna try some. And you know I wouldn't do it without you."

He sighed and looked past me. "Fine. Peer pressure sucks."

An hour later the three of us were pretty well gone. Between the drinks earlier in the evening and this, we were basically incapable of coherent thoughts. "We should go to bed," I giggled.

I tried to stand up, but fell onto Michael's lap. "Mannnn, where'd you get that stuff?" I asked Louie.

"I know a guy," he replied. "It's totally clean."

I turned to Michael as he played with strands of my hair. "You have shiny hair," he said, looking dazed.

"It happens," I replied. "Let's go to my bed."

"No one sleeps with baby sister," Louie replied, laughing. "No. Moosssokicks."

"My name is Moosssokicks?" Michael said laughing, slapping Louie on the back. "Nooo, it's Moska-vitz!"

I laughed, "You'se BOTH wrong."

Michael lifted me up in his arms like a baby. "He's wrong about me not sleeping on your bed with you."

"No I'm not," Louie argued weakly, focusing on his feet.

I twisted Michael's hair around my fingers. "Let's go to bed already. I'm sweepy."

"I'll take you to bed," Louie replied, not moving from his bed. "Hey, how many toes do I have?"

"Ten," Michael replied, pulling away from my fingers in his hair.

"Dude, I think I have _eighteen_. Look…."

Michael studied my brother's foot. "You have ten. D'night Lou."

* * *

I kissed his neck as he carried me to my room. The guards tried to pretend they weren't noticing this strange young man going into my room late at night. "Goodnight good gentlemen," I said waving my hand princessly. Not how Grandmere taught me.

He dropped me on my bed and fell on top of me. "It's so furking hot," I whined.

He turned me over and unzipped my dress. I stood up and let it fall into a puddle at my feet.

"I like your underwears," Michael said, studying my lingerie.

I giggled. "Grandmere made me buy it. Racy, no?"

"Certainly no _Princess Amidala_."

I crinkled my nose. "No," I ceded. I climbed into bed and pulled the sheets to me. He kicked off his shoes and pants and climbed next to me. It was unquestioned that he was staying the night.

I stuck my bare feet snugly between his legs. I liked how my clean feet felt against his hairy legs. "You didn't wear any boxers?" I asked.

"It was too hot," he replied sleepily. "I like to leave my mark on the loaners."

I giggled, then turned to face him. "Your mark?"

He kissed the tip of my nose, "Let's go to sleep, Trixie. We're both over tired."

I read his eyes. He didn't want to fool around? "Why?"

"Because," he said slowly. "Between the champagne and the weed, I think I'm incapable to do anything _other_ than sleep."

I bit my lip. "Okay then. Good night, Michael."

* * *

I woke up the next morning and he was already awake. But on the balcony. "Hey," I said tiredly, wrapping my robe tightly around me. "Asprin?"

He handed them back to me. "Aren't hangovers so much fun?"

"Oodles," I replied, sitting down. I noticed he was fully dressed. "For someone who just got here twenty four hours ago, you look good."

"I never believed in jet lag," he replied, reading the paper. "It's all mental. What are we doing today?"

He was acting so casual. So _damn_ casual. "I have to go out with Grandmere. I thought you and Louie should hang out a bit. He'll be in New York a _lot_ now."

"Okay. No problem."

"And uh…"

He peeked over the paper, "Yeah?"

"Thanks, for last night."

"Thanks?" he teased.

"You know, for being my escort. It must have been so boring."

He shook his head, "Anything _but_ boring."

* * *

We returned to New York to find that my mom had already packed up my stuff. "I figured you would be tired when you got back," she explained to me. "Hi, Helen Thermopolis," she introduced herself to my brother.

"Louis Pfitzer," he replied shyly. Probably since she was wearing her '_Abolish Monarchy_' tank top without a bra. "Nice to meet you."

He was terribly shy. Which is surprising. Usually guys that are good looking (at least people _tell_ me he is good looking) have no problem talking to a lot of people. I wonder if my dad was like that when he was younger. If we'd inherited that from him. Cuz my mom was definitely NOT shy.

"Do I get to see the new place today?" he asked as we taped up a box.

"I dunno. I think Felix might be home."

"Felix?" he asked.

Oh. _Crap._ This whole time I never even mention to my brother that I have a boyfriend named Felix. "Oh, um…he's my boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend?" he asked, surprised. "And yet are in love with-"

"Sssh!" I hissed, covering his mouth. I looked to see what my mom was doing. "My mom doesn't know."

"That you have a _boyfriend_ or that you are in lov-"

I smacked him up side the head. "Knock it off."

* * *

MICHAEL

Things were weird with me and Mia after that ball night. We were never alone, only with Louie or her dad. But I got to know Louie really well on the trip. About how before all this he had planned on playing football, but had hurt his knee.

After our return Manny decided to throw a party. That is, after Mia moved all her junk in and everything. This was the kind of 'introduction' Louie was hoping for. ,l

I liked Louie. He was a cool shit. Could hold his alcohol. And was a hell of a lot more protective over Mia than I would have ever expected.

Things were going great. Mia was acting crazier than I would have expected her to. She and Louie were probably the loudest people in the party. He didn't want her drinking ,but realized she didn't like being told what to do.

I kept drinking more and more. I liked seeing her so loose. So crazy. But I didn't like seeing her dancing with Orlando on a table. It wasn't really her dancing with him…more like _him_ dancing with _her_. She hardly noticed him. I jumped up there and pushed him off the table and onto the couch.

Kevin put on a really old cheesy song, _Faded_ by Soul Decision. I pulled Mia close to me; she definitely noticed that I was dancing with her. No one was paying attention to us though…there were too many people there. I didn't even realize I knew so many people. I was about to kiss her, our first _public_ kiss when Lilly tugged Mia's skirt. The skirt my hand had somehow started going up.

"What?" Mia said giggling and putting her hand on mine on the top of her thigh. "I'm busy."

"You'll be a hell of a lot busier if you don't get down. _Felix _is here."

She jumped down and followed Lilly to the kitchen. Fuck Felix. Who needs _him_ anyways?

* * *

Things were really calm after that. I was now in my senior year of college so I was really busy making sure I had all my credits ready. I had taken those extra summer courses to make up for the time I was gone. I focused on school, the band, and oh, right, Sadie.

"When?" Sadie demanded over the phone.

"Not now," I replied. "Did I leave my hat over there?"

"Huh? Which one?"

"The leather page boy."

"Oh, no-"

"Shit, I left it at Mia's."

"Why were you there?" she asked.

"Oh, the guys helped Katie move in. Plus, I had to bring her cat over."

"That was_ her_ cat?" she said softly. "I didn't know that."

"Why?" I asked.

"No reason. What's its name?"

"Mattie."

"Mattie?"

"She names pets after people names. Anyways. I gotta go get my hat from her. I'll see you _after_ my gig?"

"Yeah…after the gig."

"See ya babe."

* * *

I ran over Mia's to find her and Felix making out in her living room. I had let myself in with the key she'd given me, out of courtesy I'm sure. "Don't mind me, just getting my hat ," I said blocking my eyes.

She jumped up, "Oh, hey. Uh yeah, here it is," she said handing it to me. "I figured you would be missing it. Do you realize that a poor animal-"

I covered her mouth with my hand. "Shut up and let me enjoy my hat, okay?"

She nodded and blushed.

"Hey Michael," Felix said from the couch in the living room.

I pretended not to hear. "I'll see you later, kay?"

"Yeah," she said softly. "Later."

MIA:

How uncomfortable is it when Michael sees me and Felix kissing? VERY much so. I don't know why though. At this point, October, I'd kind of fallen head over heels for Lix, that's his pet name.

He's smart and funny, and soooo good looking. Think….a shaggy haired Rivers Cuomo with a goatee. Very adorable, very good kisser. I cannot report to you yet on anything else with him as we have yet to consumate the relationship. But I do believe that will happen in good time. All in good time my friends.

That night Felix was going to play in Jersey, that's why he was over during the day. I was going to hang out with Louie after the show since he was coming to hear us play. "For a little sister," he started, before the show, "You look hot."

I hit him playfully, "Gee, thanks buddy."

"Mia, we're on," Michael's voice called for me.

"Go sit with Lars and Ulger."

Louie rolled his eyes. "Don't forget Dee."

"I can't wait to _pretend _to like her," I teased. "See ya."

We did our set, but half way through I noticed Michael turn scarlet. "What's wrong?" I asked when he came to the side for water. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Just….Just fine. After the show just go out the back door, okay? Meet Louie at your place or s-"

"Why?"

"My girlfriend is here."

I stared at him. "_Girlfriend_?" I know we haven't hung out much since I got back, but I never realized he had a girlfriend. I mean, yeah, Sarah Jane _was_ his girlfriend before, but Manny told me that they'd broken up around the same time I left for Genovia. Something about the distance. I'd assumed that they'd get back together. Perfect couples always did.


	36. How Engaging

Author's Note: I highly suggest you check out a special addition on the Tall Drink of Water site.

**Hannah**: Maybe in the next one. I promise, your hard work will not go to waste.

**Alenor**: If you like Louie I think you should go to the writing section of my part of TDOW. It's highlighted in red.

**Tina:** I didn't know you knew Louie so well…but yes, a football player.

**Melissa:** Get ready to kick some ass. She may be around for awhile.

**Rsy:** Yes there will be more to the story. There always is.

**Ellie**: It's a government conspiracy. Actually, no, it's not. Sarah Jane had another name…I forget what it was but it was something a bit fancier (not that there's anything wrong with Sarah Jane). And Serena was made a looong time ago (so long ago, that while writing the second part of this story I forgot her name). And Sadie…well, I just like that name. It was between Sadie or Molly. And Sadie sounds a bit edgier, and she'll be edgier later. Trust that.

**Liss**: Don' t post this part yet. I have something for it to be used for you.

* * *

MIA:

"You got back with-"

"Her name is Sadie. I never said anything cuz-"

"Yo, dude. C'mon, let's go," Kevin said impatiently.

"Yeah, I'll explain later," he said to me.

I ignored his plan of walking out the back door. I couldn't leave without Lars nearby. "Hey, Louie," I said meeting my brother by the bar. "You like it?"

"You guys are amazing," his date, Dee replied. "Seriously. Do you have a demo or something?"

"Yeah, we recorded at the end of August. We're shopping it around right now."

"An EP maybe?"

"I'll ask Michael if he has any copies. We gave a _ton_ away at our first show of the fall."

"Mia?" Michael's voice said from behind me.

I turned and saw him standing next to what I would have thought was Kate Bosworth. _Stupid two eye colored surfer girl_. "Yeah?" I asked, eyeing her up and down.

"This," he said, holding her hand, "Is Sadie."

I extended my hand, "Very nice to meet you finally. I've heard so much about you." _Lie. Lie. Lie_. I'm a pathological liar and I like it.

She didn't respond, nor did she take my hand.

"Sadie, shake her hand," Michael mumbled, embarrassed.

"Y-You are a _princess_," she stammered. "A real life princess!" she screamed so the entire bar could hear.

No one ever recognizes me, but _now_ they did since she was making a scene. I smiled weakly at Michael as she started jumping up and down. "Oh my God! You are Prince Louis! You love Black Sabbath and Pink _Floyd_! And...and you hate smokers...the first time you did a speech for Genovia you called it Geneva!"

Louie was totally blushing right now. He'd been terribly embarrassed by his flub and this girl was throwing it inhis face.I gave Michael a dirty look. This girl was worse than _any_ teeny bopper I'd ever met.

"And they did that cover story on you! On _People_ magazine I mean…was that really your room? Michael was telling me how you are like a little sister to him just the other day!"

I glared at Michael. He knew I hated when people acted like this around me. Complete strangers, fine whatever. But _he_ could have prepped her a little better. "Mia we should totally go shopping and you can—hey, do you know Prince William?"

I sighed lightly, "Sure, we'll go shopping. And _yes_, I do know Wills."

She turned to Michael, "I_ love_ how she says that so casually! Like how I say, 'yes I know Michael Moscovitz'."

I looked at Louie, who was smiling at the memory of his first introduction to England's future king. His ears were burning bright red.

"He's _totally_ cute, isn't he?" she gushed.

What the_ hell_ was Michael dating? A Barbie doll? "Not when you've seen him throwing up in the fountain. I have to go. I'm hanging out with my brother-"

"Can we come?" she asked quickly, grabbing Michael's arm.

"No, sorry. We're still getting to know one another," I lied. "Good night _Michael._"

I turned a heel and left the bar room. People were watching me. Whispering. Great. I'll never be able to come in here again as just a guitarist. Now I'm a _freak show_ again.

* * *

Michael ran out after me. "MIA!"  
I turned, "I _think_ I've had enough of you-"

"Wait," he said catching up to me and grabbing my wrist. I stare at it.

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"How old is she Michael, _thirteen_?" I snapped. "I'd hope you would date someone a _bit _more mature."

He sighed heavily. "She's twenty three."

"A whole two years older than you? Talk about robbing the cradle," I said sarcastically. "Look, keep her away from me, got it?"

"Mia, really…she's a great girl-"

"_Once you get to know her_, right?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Well I don't plan on it. What's the _point_?" I asked rhetorically, looking at my brother. He shrugs, wanting nothing to do with my and Michael's argument. His date lookedsemi amused. She understood why I was pissed off. "You'll cheat on her and dump her within six months and never have the time to mention it to me."

He made his determined face. "Mia knock that off. You _will_ like her, really. She's funny-"

"Michael, I _don't _care," I snapped. "Really, I don't. Fuck _whomever_ you please. Why should it matter to me? I'm just your little sister-like friend, _right_?"

He stared at the ground. "Mia, I didn't mean it like-"

"Well your message has come in loud and clear. Go _fuck_ Sadie. Cuz that's _all_ it is," I started, gaining my composure. "It's only sex. It's nothing more than that. No feelings. If you _did_ actually care about her you'd have told me a long time ago about her."

He sighed.

"Besides," I continued, turning away, "We both know where you will sleep tonight."

Louie made a face at Michael. Warning him off.

"Whatever Mia. Be like that. I'll….I'll…."

"And you got into Columbia?" I mocked, turning back to him. "Get back to me on what _you'll_ do."

I turned my heel and gestured for my brother and his date to follow me.

* * *

"She doesn't seem like Michael's type," Louie said later that night, after we'd walked Dee home.

"Who?" I asked, already trying to forget that ordeal. The three of us had spent the night bowling and my feet were killing me. They always did after bowling. Usually, I had a piggy back ride home or to a taxi or something. But it's not like I can ask my brother for that. And Lars? Forget it.

"Sadie. She seems too…airheaded."

"I dunno, maybe he's going through a phase," I replied, letting my hair out of the bun. "She seemed _highly_ annoying."

"She was just star struck. How would you have reacted to meeting someone like you if you weren't you?" he asked, pulling out his toothbrush from his overnight bag.

I turned to him, "It's too late to think like this. I'm sure she'll be gone in no time."

"But what if she's not?"

I shrugged.

"You know, Dee thinks you were overreacting a bit."

"Pfuit, what does _she_ know?" I snapped, kicking off my boots and staring at the counter in the kitchen.

"She _meant_, overreacting for someone who has another boyfriend and claims not to be in love with Michael."

I made a face. "He doesn't do commitment. Not fully anyways. Here, stay in Shameeka's room. She's out in California doing some shoot."

"I'm sleeping in a model's bed," he announced to no one in particular.

I laughed and turned to my room. I know _he's_ in there. He'd taken the secret stash of M&M's I hid behind the portrait of Dad and I that I had leaned against the wall but never put up. Only he knew about those.

He was given a key once I was able to make a copy. I pretend that I don't know he's there though. I enter my room in the dark. I place my keys on the table as you walk in, and flipped on my tiny lamp that my MawMaw gave me when I was a little girl.

I absentmindedly flip on the TV. I change, not acknowledging that he was lying in my bed half asleep."Just in time for Conan," I said with a sigh, flopping onto my bed next to him. I turn to him and smile. It's _weird_. We're in a fight, but yet, we still have to see the other before we go to bed. "I don't like fighting with you," he mumbled as I laid my head on his chest and prepared for sleep. "And I'm _really_ sorry about Sadie."

I lay in silence. Listening to his heartbeat.

"And I really do care about her," he said softly. So soft that I almost believe him.

"Okay," I whispered back. "But for now, can you just sing?"

* * *

I was laughing the following week as Lix tickled me. He had prepared a picnic in Central Park for our six month anniversary. "Stop it," I argued weakly.

"Fine," he said resting his chin on my belly. "Only if you let me kiss you in public."

My stomach churned. "I dunno. Grandmere _hates_ seeing the pictures…she doesn't want me going around like Mischa Barton or something."

He rolled his eyes. "Can you believe it's been half a year already?" he asked, ticking some bare belly.

"No," I said thoughtfully. The time had gone by so fast. "It's been a good year," I replied with a smile. I'm terrible. I am a cheat. Well…not really. If you think about it. We had never _actually_ decided to be together over the summer. So I didn't cheat on him. _Knowingly_. We decided when I came back that we'd count it towards our grand total. So our one year anniversary would be April 23. Which, I hear, is the same night that Sarah Jane and Michael broke up.

"I have something for you," he said sitting up and reaching into his pocket. "Here," he said handing me a box.

My stomach churned again. "Oh…I dunno…" Is it bad that I wanted to throw up?

"It's not _that,_" he said laughing. "Not yet at least," he said with a wink.

I opened it up and found a small gold band with a red amthesyst and two smaller diamonds. Much smaller diamonds. "Oh, Lix, it's too much," I protested. I hate gold. I really do. I'm more of a silver girl. Just look at any pictures of me in the tabloids. I only wear silver.

"No, it's not enough," he replied, taking it from the box and putting it on my finger. "Mia, I know this is it for me. You are the one. But it's going to be awhile until we can settle down together. I have my career to start up and you have all four years of college to look forward to. Wear this on your right hand. So everyone knows you are taken."  
I hated those words. I am _taken_. Tied down. "Great," I said forcing a smile. He didn't notice that though. He laid back and stared up at the sky.

I stared at the ring. I did love him. I really did. That's why I didn't say anything.

Even if I was no longer the heir I needed to keep up appearances. I was a female and had to behave myself. Grandmere kept seeing my pictures in US Weekly and other tabloids and was always telling me how awful my hair looked now that I dyed it and was letting it grow out.

And she thought I was taking far too many friviolous classes. Art History was not necessarily part of my major (International Affairs and European History), but it wasn't a picnic either. I had just spent two nights in a row memorizing sixty slides my professor has shown us since school started. According to the National Enquirer I wasbest friends with Hilary Duff and that we partied together last week.

Correction: I was at a club, with Felix, and I happened to see Hilary. She asked me where I got my necklace. I told her that my grandmother gave it to me and she'd bought it in Indiana.

Another popular rumor was that I was engaged to a 'mysterious musician'. Felix isn't really mysterious. And Iwas _totally _not engaged.

"Amelia, you must start behaving yourself," she said after thewhole engagementissue. "You must set an example for young girls."

"I know, Grandmere."

"When will you be arriving for the Christmas festivities? You are scheduled to give the Christmas Eve national address-"

"I might stay here," I replied. "Maybe take in the short winter class session. There is this music course-"

"Amelia, you must be joking with your dear old grandmother. You will be arriving on December 22nd. I do believe your school administratortold my assistant that your final exam will be the previous day. I think you can use the time to say your goodbyes toyour_girlfriends_."

I rolled my eyes. She hated that I had more guy friends than girl ones, and pointed it out constantly."Grandmere, I dobelieve that Louie will becompletely compentant to do the speech."

"Amelia MignonetteGrimaldi Renaldo! Do not sass your grandmother. You will come here and sit inthe Parliment meetings. TheForeign TradeMinister would like to hear your thoughts on the problem we are currently having with the United States."

I hated this.

"She has a point," Felix said over lunch that afternoon in late November

"_What_?" I snapped.

"I mean…you should keep your hand in the business of Genovia, ya know?"

I glared at him. "No. I don't want to. I want my _own_ life."

"That _has _been your life for as long as I've known you."

"But it isn't the life I _want_," I explained, scraping my tofu salad into the garbage disposal.

"It would help you out, ya know? You have a job guaranteed when you graduate."

I sighed. "I have no intention of even _living_ in Genovia-"

"Well, of course you won't," he said laughing. "You'll be touring with us."

My mouth dropped. "What?"

He knew he said the wrong thing. "I'm going to need you with me on the road. You are my inspiration. Plus, someone has to be around for the kids-"

"Let's not get too ahead of ourselves. I have homework to do. Maybe you should go back to your place."

With that I stormed out of the room and slammed my bedroom door.

* * *

A knock came to it about five minutes later. "Go away," I said pouring through my notes to get my homework assignment.

"It's me," Michael said opening the door slightly. "I let myself in. What's wrong?" he asked.  
I sighed, "Hi."

"Um, maybe this is a bad time, but we were thinking about doing a rehearsal. You know, before the second demo and all."

I nodded and bit my lip, "Sure. Let me just change."

He didn't get up. Instead he started reading my Cosmopolitan. "Forty two ways to please your man," he said out loud. "I _have_ to read this."

I laughed and threw my hair into a clip then peeled off my sweat pants and grabbed my jeans. I saw him peek over the edge of the magazine.

"Black panties?" he teased. "Was someone expecting to get some today?"

I waved him away. "Oh please. Don't go there," I replied.

He looked at me questionably, but didn't push. Things were getting to be somewhat normal. It had been almost three months since our last encounter. Which is going to be _the last_ encounter. I _swear._

"Ready?" he asked.

"Um, mind if I put on a clean shirt, loser?" I asked with a laugh.

"Want me to leave?" he asked.

I thought for a second. "You've seen it all anyways. No biggie."

He gulped and went back to his magazine.

"Here," he said showing me new lyrics. (_song Always on My Mind- Phantom Planet...yes, I was quite obessed with The Guest whilst writing this story_)

_Everyone in this place can up and move away. _

_ For all I car this town is already dead and empty. _

_ I'm told that I'm a victim of obbession, that's what my friends say. _

_I'm a fool for letting her tempt me. I turn pale when she walks by. _

_ I am lost in her eyes. _

_ She is always on my mind. _

_She is always on my mind. _

_She glances over, but she keeps walking down the street. _

_ All I can do is hope she is thinking of me. _

_If I could blink, if I could breathe if I could get my legs to move, _

_ this could be the day I get this girl to love me. _

_ I turn pale when she walks by. I am lost in her eyes. _

_ She is always on my mind. _

_She is always on my mind. _

_She had her head turn… _

_.oh I must have called out loud. _

_ She is always on my mind. _

_ She is always on my mind….. _

_ If I could blink. If I could breath. _

_ If I could get my legs to move then this could be the day that I get this girl to love me. _

_ I turn pale when she walks by. _

_ I am lost in her eyes. She is always on my mind. _

_She is always on my mind. She head turn. _

_ Oh I must have cried out loud. She is always on my mind. _

_ She is always on my mind. _

_She is always on my mind. _

_She is always on my mind…… _

"It's good. You wrote it?" I asked with butterflies in my belly.

"Um, kind of. With Kevin."

"Who's it about?" I asked hopefully. " Sadie?"

He laughed, "No. It's not about anyone in particular. Just the _idea_ of the perfect girl."

I nodded. Great. I had thought it might have been about me. But then again I never saw him turn pale when he saw me. And he could totally function around me. He was telling the truth. It was some other girl.

* * *

"You are getting it wrong," Michael said standing behind me after the others left to go to a bar.

"Huh? How?" I asked, positioning my fingers.

He stood so close to me that I could smell what he had for lunch (I know, gross huh?). "Ever hear of a tooth brush?" I teased. "How was the tuna sandwich?"  
He turned red, "Yummy. More in the fridge. Here, watch where I put your fingers."

I was back in grade school again. He was teaching me once again. God. He probably saw what I said in the magazine and is freaked out. Probably thinks I'm in love with him and takes whatever it was that we had for more than it was. "What are your plans tonight?" he asked me as we packed up our stuff.

"Oh, Kate and I are watching Sex and the City marathon."

"Oh, right. Has Shameeka been around lately?

"In and out," I replied. "Fittings and shoots. She's up for a big campaign. _Guess_ wanted a new face."

"Fancy," he teased.

"Where's Sadie?"

"I'm meeting her at Hard Rock," he replied, making a face.

"_Tourist_," I teased.

"Look, I'm sorry you don't like her. Or that she likes you _too_ much-"

"I never said I didn't like her," I said too quickly.

"Yeah. Right. Why else wouldn't you join us any time she's with us?"

That could have a plethora of answers. Instead, I shrugged.

He rolled his eyes. "No Felix?"

"No. He has other plans," I replied, turning my ring inwards.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Nothing." I hadn't worn it in front of him before. I wore it to class, but always put it back in my pocket before I went out with Michael.

"No," he said. "That ring. Where'd you get it?" he asked, taking my hand. "I've noticed it before but now I wanna know why you're hiding it?"

I sighed heavily. "It's from Felix."  
He looked shocked. "Engaged? So the National Enquirer got it right?"

"No," I said a bit too quickly. "I mean, no. He wants everyone to know I'm taken though."

He laughed and shook his head. "Whatta guy you've got there. I've gotta go. There's a big frat party that my friend invited me to. If I wanna go I have to eat quickly with Sadie."

"You? Frat?"

" Me. _Alcohol_," he said laughing.

I smiled. "If you can't make it home you can stay in Shameeka's bed," I offered softly.He was always stumbling into my place since it was closer, or so he says. He'll probably bring home a girl tonight and I'd pretend to be nice to her while I made coffee tomorrow morning. "Okay. Just remember-"

"What?" he asked quickly.

"Wear protection," I replied as I left the room.

* * *

MICHAEL:

Ryan and Manny came to the party with me. Sadie called to say that she couldn't make it that night. That her roommate's boyfriend just dumped her so they were having a night of mourning.

"Wow. I forgot how hot college girls are," Manny said thoughtfully. "I should come back," he said winking at some girl that looked like she was in high school.

I took a long sip of my beer. Looking around. I could find someone for the night. I had to. After seeing Mia getting dressed I needed something to help my sexual frustrations out. I mean, some_one_. Not some_thing_. And Sadie…well, she wasn't exactly what I was looking for. I needed something a bit more dangerous.

A blonde Kate Hudson look alike caught my eye. She was standing by the stairs laughing her head off, holding a red beer cup. "Gotta go," I said to my friends. "See you at home."

"Hey there," I said coming up to her.

"Hi yourself," she said smiling. "I was wondering when you were going to come by."

"Name is Holt," I said rubbing her back. I got friendly when I was drunk.

"Hannah," she replied.

I pulled her to the middle of the party and we started grinding against one another, not really talking. I didn't want to. I wasn't out to find love. I didn't want it. I fell for Mia and look at me now.

We started making out right there amongst other couples. "Wanna go to a room?" she asked with glowing eyes. I nodded. I wanted to talk as little as possible as she pulled me out of the crowd and started kissing me again.

Hannah and I went into an empty room and I let out _every_ possible frustration. "Holt can't be your real name," she said after we did it.

I sighed, "Why not?"

"Holt is an insanely hot guys name. Only model types can pull it off. No offense, you are _no_ model."

I turned my back to her. "Yeah, whatever."

She left her number on my cell phone.

I left, deleted it, and went over to Mia's apartment. I'd had my danger for the night. Now I needed to feel safe.

I climbed into bed.

"Your pants are on the floor," she mumbled. "I washed them today."

"You really are the best," I whispered.

"Are you drunk?"

"No. Well, maybe. Should I be?"

"Please go shower," she asked softly. "I don't like falling asleep to some strange girl's scent."

I ran into her bathroom and bathed away the smell of cheap perfume and sex. I really hated how I smelled after I slept with a strange girl. With Mia…it was different. I never said that I slept around still to her, but she knew. She referred to the girls as my groupies.

I walked into her room again and looked at her as she slept peacefully.

* * *

"You forgot to get dressed," Mia replied, not taking her eyes off the paper the next morning. In the middle of the night I'd slipped out of my pajama bottoms, as was tradition.

I looked down. "Yes, I did. What time is it?" I asked, going into the fridge.

"Put on clothes and I'll tell you. Do _NOT_ sit down."

I reluctantly went and put on some shorts then returned. "What time is it?"

"You can't look at your own watch?" she said laughing.

"Why should I? I have you for that."

She rolled her eyes, " Two o'clock. Don't forget, you have a big chemistry test tomorrow."

I nodded. "I know it already. Wanna go catch a movie?"

"Can't," she replied, closing the paper. "Felix is coming over. We are meeting Louie for a late lunch. Wanna come with?"

"Where?"

"Spiegel's," she replied. "Very yummy," she said feeding me a nature chip she was snacking on.

I chewed on the cardboard. "Um, sure. When?"

"Get dressed. Louie will be here any second."

I sighed and went to her room to throw on last nights clothes. I _still_ had laundry to do.

Eating a full meal with Felix was disturbing. Even though he and Mia had been together for months I still hadn't quite gotten used to him being around. Having him paw after her. Having his hand on her lap. Having him love her as much as I did. Having _her_ love _him_.

* * *

"Michael," she started later that week.

"Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you about something….kind of important."


	37. Maybe the Drugs Made Me Do It

Author's Note:

**Thoughtless**: Thanks, I like them too.

**Living**: Here's another long one for you

**Rader**: They were just coming into the apartment when they were talking about that. He was in her room, out of hearing range.

**SoCal**: You can put away your kicking ass shoes now. There are fourteen pages left here. Not including a special part for the other site…which has mysteriously disappeared. I'll find it though. Anyways, about 2-3 chapters left.

**Jacki:** Alan Alda? I'm not gonna ask…

**Loser 28**: Um I would never **_EVER_** have one of my characters have an abortion. I think I've said that in another story before. But I dunno if you've read anything else, so now you know.

**Everyone else**: You make me feel bad with your reviews. You'll see why in the next week or so.

* * *

**Michael:**

Oh God. Those words can never be too good. Is she pregnant? Well...if she is, the kid isn't _mine_. She'd have been showing by now, right? Well, some women don't show very much. And Mia's always been really thin..."Yeah?"I choked out finally. I had to say _something_. I mean, I looked like a dying dog or something. Or like I was having a seizure.

Maybe it's a good thing.

Not her being pregnant. Not that that wouldn't be totally cool (if it were mine and not Assface's)

But who knows? Maybe she'd pledging her love for me. Being with Felix is too terrible to suffer through for _one more_ day.

"Um, well, you know that huge flood in Asia last fall?"

"Yeah?" I asked. Maybe she's doing that _cat on the roof_ thing that she told me about before. She'd talk about the orphans over there. Then say how people over here are having kids everyday. Then she'd tell me she was having that jackasses baby and needs my help telling him.

God. Please don't be having his baby. _Please_, don't even be sleeping with him. He has more venereal diseases than a real rock star.

"Well, this fund is putting together a charity album."

"Yeah?" Okay...looking better kind of….what the hell am I talking about? We're discussing a flood.

"And I was asked to help out," she finished.

"By?"

"Well, they contacted my family and then my dad talked to me. You know how it is. They agreed _for_ me."

"What? But you are eighteen and they can't-"

"Hold _on_ a second," she said with a smile. "Look, after I flipped out on my dad I contacted the person in charge of all this. I said I would enjoy helping them, _if_ I got to choose the song, and the people playing the instruments."

I saw where she was going with this. "Ok_ay_."

"And I _obviously_ chose you guys. But I need help deciding which song from our set lists," she said handing me a list of the songs.

"Does it have to be _inspirational_ or something?" I asked.

"No. Not at all. They want something catchy."

"Who else is on this album?" I asked, trying to sound ultra casual. And trying to figure out if I was upset it wasn't something else. No. _This is us being on a real life honest to God album. _

She made a face. "Jessica Simpson. Gratuity…Hilary Duff….Creed…."

"But _they_ broke up!" I snapped.

"I know, but word has it that they are thinking about getting back together and see this as a stepping off point."

I sighed. "They want _pop_?"

"I told them they wouldn't get it."

"And they _still_ want you?"

"Yes. Michael, if we make it good enough…think about what could happen. We'd get on the _air_. Not just Lilly's little cable show. _Real radio_ stations."

"I feel bad using that tragedy as publicity."

"I _know_," she said slowly, "But it's not like I'm going out and _asking_ for all this. They asked _me_."

She had a point there. "Fine. Let's figure this all out."

* * *

**MIA:**

"What about _us?"_ Felix demanded that night when I told him my plan that night after my band rehearsal. He was helping me wrap up some cords.

"What about us? We're _fine_," I replied.

"No, my band. Did you even think about us?"

_ Sure Felix, since I'm sooo involved with the music biz they'd do whatever I said._

"Oh…well, no."

"Or at least _me_. Maybe I could do the drum work for the song. I don't think Manny would mind…not much at least."

I turned to Manny who was goofing around with Kevin.

"Felix-"

"I don't think you are part of Glass of Water," Michael interrupted. "_We're_ on the album, not you. Mia is part of _my_ band."

Felix turned to stone. And not a stone _fox_ kind of stone. "I'm her boyfriend. I think she will want to help me out."

"We've been here with her for years," Michael countered, nose to nose with Felix. "I think she's made it clear that she wants _us_."

"I think that she can make up her own mind without you pressuring her all the time, _Moscovitz_."

"She _asked_ me, _Shortdridge_," Michael snapped, pushing Felix away with one finger.

Felix pushed Michael back, and before I knew it the two of them were rolling on the floor fighting. "Manny!" I screamed.

He rolled his eyes. "Let them fight this one out Mia baby."

I gave him a dirty look. Uh _hello_, my boyfriend is being pummeled by Michael Moscovitz here. _Who_ the hell am I supposed to stop?

"_Lars_?" I asked.

He shrugged. "You, Princess, are my responsibility, not _Michael_."

Uh, what about Felix? My BOYFRIEND?

Finally Manny pulled Michael away. "C'mon dude, let's get out of here for awhile, okay?"

"It's not over Shortdridge," Michael screamed. I noticed that his nose was bleeding. God. What is it with my boyfriends damaging that beautiful nose?

Felix wiped his own nose. "That guy is such a jerk," he said simply to me once we were alone.

"No he's not," I said softly. "He's my friend. I know you two don't get along but still. He's my friend. You are my boyfriend. We'll hafta figure out a fair balance."

"I'm begging you," Felix started as I started cleaning up his nose, "Stop hanging out with him so much. Please. It makes me feel….less of a man."

"For me to have _guy _friends?" I asked, confused.

"No…it's like….sometimes you choose him over me. And he likes stuffing it in my face. Getting back at me for making out with Serena all those years ago. He's like a little kid."

So, to keep my boyfriend happy, I stopped hanging out all the time with Michael and the guys. I met some girls from school and hung out with them instead. This isn't to say that I didn't see Michael when we recorded the song, _Rest of My Life (AN: _Rilo Kiley sings this, look up the lyrics and you'll see why I chose it)in February. But I placed my focus more on the other guys than on him, which killed me.

As much as I love Felix, I do miss Michael. The simplicity of just sitting and watching a movie and screaming lines at the screen. I miss him, but I _do_ love Felix.

* * *

**MICHAEL:**

I watched as she walked down the street with that jackass. Why the hell did she choose _him_ over me?

"Dude, we should get you to the hospital," Kevin said looking at my nose as he took away some ice we'd put on it.

"It looks broken," Manny agreed.

I sighed, but that even hurt. That douche bag was only capable of hurting me. He screwed around with Serena, and now Mia. And _now_ he broke my nose. My poor, poor nose. It was already horrible, now it was going to be even more terrible.

"But I looked like I won, right?" I asked later as me and the guys left the ER.

They all looked at one another. "Totally. You kicked his ass. All for the honor of Glass of Water. Thanks, man," Manny said with a wink. They all know it wasn't for them. It was for Mia. And _only_ Mia.

When I got home Sadie was sitting on the couch. "What on earth happened to you?" she asked in what I can only describe as a whiney voice.

"I got into a fight," I replied, tossing my keys into the bowl by the door.

"With who?" she asked, following me as I made my way to my room.

"Felix," I replied.

"Felix?"

"Mia's boyfriend-"

"You got into a fight with the Princess of Genovia's _BOYFRIEND_? Are you stupid?"

I fell onto my bed and sighed. Painkillers are _wonderful_ things. "Why is it stupid?"

"She's the princess of Genovia," she replied, as if I was a child.

"_He_ isn't," I snapped.

"But _she_ is!"

"I didn't punch _her_, I punched my old friend. Stop spazzing out."

"Why were you fighting him?" she demanded.

I closed my eyes and thought about the wonders of my prescription that I'd picked up in the hospital pharmacy. "Because he's a jerk."

"How so?" she asked.

What is with the interrogation? "I want to break up," I said suddenly, surprising both of us. I hadn't planned that.

"W-What? _Why_?" she asked, wide eyed.

"It just isn't gelling."

"_Gelling_? What….Michael, no. That is no excuse. You are being rid"

"Yes it is..an excuse I mean. Either it _gels_, or it doesn't. And it sure as hell doesn't."

" I- I love you though. Don't you love me?"

"Sadie, we've been together for what, _six months_? I think we've put enough into this."

"B-But…."

"Sadie, I'm _done_. I don't _want_ a girlfriend anymore. I don't want to have someone begging me to bring the _princess_ around. She's my _friend_. A real _human being_. Not a freak show you make her out to be. I just want to be with my friends."

"Especially _her_!" she snapped, grabbing her coat that she'd thrown over the back of my desk chair.

"No. _Including_ her. But everyone. The band, Ryan…Edgar…Dylan…" I said, naming all my friends off the top of my head.

"You are in love with her you sick fuck."

I was a little taken back by this statement. "What?"

"Oh please. You are so fucking protective over her. At first I thought it was because she was like a little sister, but it's so fucking obvious. You are in love with her. God…she's four years younger than you, you sick bastard."

"I'm two years younger than _you_," I argued, not denying my love for Mia.

"You don't _deny_ loving her?"

"It's not your business."

"It _is_ if my boyfriend is in love with someone else-"

"I'm _not_ your boyfriend anymore," I snapped.

"You probably pictured her when you were with me, didn't you? God….how stupid am I? _Mia Bella_? You called me that our first night together. I thought it was adorable. You were about to say her name, weren't you? Gawd, you aren't even Italian!"

I shrugged. "Does it make a difference now? You and I are over. Done."

"Just you wait, Michael Moscovitz. Just you wait….."

"For what?" I snapped, following her out of the room.

"I'll get back at you when you _least_ expect it asshole."

I watched her leave.

"Psychotic bitch," Manny mumbled, eating a roast beef sandwich after she left. "But at least you broke up with her. You never told me you were going to."

I shook my head. "Maybe the drugs made me do it."

He burst out laughing. "_That_," he started, "Would be a great song."

* * *

"What's going on with you two?" Kevin asked, looking at Mia, in February. We were just wrapping up the recording for the album.

"I dunno."

"For the past few weeks you hardly _ever_ talk. Ever since the fight."

"I can't talk to her if she's with _Senor Douche Bag_."

He nodded, "Agreed. But Michael, she's been your best friend. If she wants to be with him…there's not much we can do about it, right?"

I shrugged as I watched Manny putting ice down her back.

The recording had gone late into the night. It was Valentine's Day. Felix was in Jersey at a gig, but he and Mia had celebrated the night before by going to _Per Se._ He took Daddy's credit card. Big Spender. at a gig, but he and Mia had celebrated the night before by going to He took Daddy's credit card. Big Spender.

"Fuck it," I said slamming my guitar case closed. "I'm sick of this bullshit from her. I'll talk to her. Go to the Warehouse. We'll meet you there at midnight."

"What?" Kevin asked, almost laughing. "You are bringing _her_-"

"Just go. We _have_ to stick together."

He shook his head, "I dunno-"

"Just do it."

"Come on, Thermopolis," I said grabbing her hand. "Let's go."

She looked surprised. "Huh?"

"Come with me. Kev, midnight, okay?"

He nodded and went to make the announcement to the other guys.

"Michael, I have plans," she hissed. "I am meeting-"

"Cancel," I replied.

We paused on that New York sidewalk and stared at one another. Our breath showing in the cold air.

"I _can't_ just cancel…."

"Then Lars will," I replied nodding at him. He already had his phone out. I'm _so_ glad we bonded during my senior year.

"What are we doing?" she asked as we walked into a Chinese restaurant.

"Dinner before a party," I replied.

"What?"

"It's not like _Lix_ is around," I replied, staring at the menu.

"But-"

"Mia, we're going to a party at the warehouse down on Amsterdam. Relax."

She looked surprised. "But-"

"No buts. Just order."

* * *

Author's Note #2: I can't wait for the next chapter. It's fun. Well, fun for me. 


	38. Jail Bird

Author's Note:

Rader: All in good time

Alenor: You'll see why in the next chapter or two

Hgill: I agree. Way too many classes that I don't want to take and have ZERO interest in.

Milgram: It has been done by one of my friends cuz I said "Hey, I have a song title, work with it", so she did and came up with a funny song. And I won't do that to Felix

Everyone else: RED SOX TOMORROW! WOOT. This time tomorrow I will be sitting in my chair screaming at my television. Or running up to my computer to get reactions from other people. Cuz it's what I do. Man, it's been a long off season. Time to get psychotic again.

Dedicated to my co-conspirator

* * *

MIA:

At dinner we talked about the song. And how cool it was to be in a real life recording studio with real equipment with real sound engineers. I have to admit, Michael was totally in his element there. He knew exactly what he was doing and talking about. He would hear the slightest inconsistency in the song.

"Think they'll be pissed that it isn't _you_ singing?" he asked.

"Nah," I said dipping my fry into the ketchup. "They are looking for me to _promote_ basically. People will by an album if a royal is on it in some way."

"They'll yell at us next week, right?" he asked. "At the meeting with executives that is…."

"They'll make a decision then," I replied. "And tell us if we're on the album or not. If we are then I'll be here for the summer, promoting with you guys. At least for _part_ of the summer."

A bit nerve wracking, no? _Promoting_ that is. It's like, "Hey like me, won't you? Love me, won't you?" Hell, that's what I tried to do with Michael and look where it's left me!

* * *

I was kind of nervous going to the Warehouse. A lot of people got in trouble there, but I knew Michael would never let me get into any sort of trouble. He was always looking out for me. "Warm enough?" he asked as we made our way to the place.

I nodded, but shivered.

He put his jacket over my shoulders and then stuck his hands in his pockets. "Look, I know we've not been getting along but…well, I kind of _hate_ not talking to you."

I stared at the ground and at my combat boots. "Then why haven't you been?" I asked softly.

"Because you told me not to," he replied.

"No-" I started to argue, but stopped myself. I had told him to. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Mia, we've been best friends for a few years now. I think we can just…you know, get over the little fights and stop acting like little kids? Stop being all _I'm mad so you can't talk to me_?"

He thought I was childish. "I…I guess. Look, I'm with Felix and I _do_ love him. I have to be with him….I can't really explain it to you without sounding like a baby, but-"

"We'll talk later," he replied, opening the door to the building we'd just walked up to.

"But-"

"Mia, _later_," he replied.

Why is it when we finally decide to talk that is when he decides that we have to go be around people?"

* * *

I was surprised by the turn out. There were more people there than I expected to be honest with you. "Have you ever been to a party here?" Michael asked as we stood by a table someone had set up with food and drinks. He handed me a beer.

"No," I said, looking at my outfit choice. All the other girls looked so much older and more mature. I was wearing a sweater set and a black skirt. I looked like a middle schooler compared to them. They had loads of make up on while I made do with my lip gloss and a bit of eye shadow.

"Hey Moscovitz," a red head said coming up to him, "You haven't been here in weeks," she whined.

He half smiled and kissed her cheek, "Hey Gina. I've been busy. My internship and stuff. What have you been up to?"

I don't know _why_, but I was jealous right then. I just sat on the edge of the table and drank my drink while the two of them blatantly flirted in front of me.

"Not a thing," she replied, batting her fake eyelashes.

I took a beer from the bin again and handed it to Michael to open for me. He did so without taking his eyes off of her. I had _no_ reason to be jealous. I had a boyfriend. I had pointed this out to him several times.

When I was half way through this beer a guy with a nose piercing dragged me to the middle of the room where people were dancing. I felt Michael's eyes watching the guy.

So I of _course _went along with him. And after that dance we went to the other side of the warehouse and got acquainted with one another. He and I shared a few drinks and told some stories that seemed funny at the time, but I can't even remember them after I became sober.

"Mia," Michael started, coming up to us on a couch.

The guy, who I learned was named Risey, put his hand on my knee jealously. "Dude, back off. She's with me-"

Michael stared at him angrily. "No, she's with me," he replied, grabbing my wrist and dragging me off into the crowd of dancing people.

* * *

"What was that about?" I asked giggling. I started kissing his neck.  
"Mia, you should know better than to go drink with a strange guy," he replied.

"But you were talking to that red head. What was I supposed to do? Sit off to the side and smile?"

"She's my _friend_," he replied, annoyed.

I stared at him, "Like I'm your _friend_?" I asked, my lips brushing past his.

He didn't answer; instead he closed the space between our lips.

Before I knew it our dancing had stopped and he had lifted me up and carried me into a secluded area. "We're in a _closet_," I giggled as he removed his shirt.

He half smiled. "Yeah, so?"

I made a funny face and continued my kissing of him. We made out for quite sometime, he likes to take his time from I can tell. He slowly started making his way up my leg with his hand. I suddenly became aware that I was wearing really stupid underwear. I didn't want him to see it at all, but hey, it's a closet. It's dark. Maybe he won't notice.

"Did the music stop?" I asked as he started fumbling with my undergarments.

"I dunno," he replied, kissing my neck and trying to get my attention again.

Which he did _ever_ so successfully.

Right as we were about to start getting into it I heard loud footsteps. Then a door opened widely.

Oh. Holy. Shit.

* * *

MICHAEL:

Luckily we both had our clothes on still. Well, I threw on my shirt (albeit backwards).We'd had enough warning to pull apart and to look like we'd been hiding out.

"We've got two more in here," the cop called out to someone else.

I looked at Mia. She looked terrified. I had messed up her hair and the sweater she was wearing was partially unbuttoned. I motioned for her to button up before the cop looked at us again.

I didn't dare look at her while we were being brought down to Precinct 114. "This is so awesome," she said from the back of the cop car.

I stared at her. "Are you joking me? Your grandmother is going to kill-"

"I know," she said giddily. "Isn't it _great_?"

I rolled my eyes. "I shouldn't have brought you there," I said shaking my head.

"No, I'm happy you did," she argued. "It was fun."

We were being charged with trespassing and disorderly conduct. They'd brought in about fifty other people from the party. Everyone else managed to get away without being caught.

But most of the other people brought in were also being charged with possession of Class D drug. Mia was going to be charged with under age drinking. "Your grandmother will kill me," I said miserably from our holding cell. We hadn't been able to get in touch with anyone. All of our friends had run off from the party.

"No she won't," she replied. "My dad was charged with possession of marijuana when he was twenty years old. She tries to act all stuffy and crap but she can't. Plus, she lets me drink all the time over in Genovia. She'll fight it."

"What if it comes out…you know…that we were together…"

"IN a closet hiding from cops?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, the cops won't say anything once they figure out who I am. I have a feeling they won't."

I shook my head. They'll bring her to Genovia and won't ever let her see me again. Ever.

She started laughing, "Why do you look so stressed out? It's not a big-"

"Miss Thermopolis?" the officer said coming and unlocking the door. "Mr. Moscovitz? You've posted bail."

"We have?" I asked. "But it's only been like, _five_ hours-"

"And _I _had to find a ride here," her brother, Louie replied.

Mia threw her arms around him as we left the cell. "Thank GOD!"

I half smiled.

"It's my monthly allowance," he teased.

"Oh pish posh," Mia replied as we went to be released. They handed us our stuff back in envelopes. "Like you had something better to do?"

"Yeah, actually. Elisabeth was over," he replied.

Mia turned pale, "Oh my gosh! Why? Why is she here from Michigan?"

"Surprising me," he replied.

Her eyes turned big and then she turned to me, "That's the girl he's been in love with forever," she explained. "So how badly did we interrupt you?"

"Ask my blue balls," he snapped.

Ouch. I knew exactly how he was feeling at that moment. The girl you are t otally nuts for...finally getting to be with her in the most intimate way, only to be hindered by brotherly duties. Well, my sobriety does it to me at times but whatever.

"Um...I'm happy for you?" she said cutely.

He looked at me, "Should I be happy for you too?"

Mia snickered, "Yeah, that I'm pissing Grandmere and Dad off."

He drove us back to Mia's apartment and let us go up alone. "Behave yourselves," he called from the car. She giggled and started to stumble up the steps.

"Careful," I said grabbing her wrist. "Careful."

I didn't trust that she'd make it up the stairs, so I picked her up and threw her over my shoulders. Then I put her into her bed. "Night Mia."

"Michael," she whispered as I began to fall into bed to sleep with her (only to make sure she didn't...well, that she didn't do something bad, I have to be her protector after all).

"Yeah?" I mumbled into her hair.

"It's seven in the morning, you can't say good night. You have to say sleep tight or something."

I smiled at her logic, "Fine then, Trixie. Sleep tight," I replied, pulling her tightly against me.

* * *

MIA:

My mother had heard about the night before and called to congratulate me the next afternoon. "It's not a peace rally but it's a start. It'll totally get your grandmothers mad at you. Good job."  
"I didn't have that much to drink," I started to explain. "But we had nothing else to do so…"

"Rumor on the street is that you were in a closet with Michael."

"Oh, yeah. We were hiding from the police," I explained. "And talking about Felix."

I absentmindedly covered my nose. She would have known I was lying if she was sitting in front of me.

"Yeah, right. Talking. Well, I have to go. I have a show in a month and nothing to show for it. I'll call you later this week. We can have lunch or something."

"Okay Mom, love ya."

* * *

The next night Michael, Manny and I decided to lay low and just watch DVD's in their apartment. I took the first sip of the rather expensive wine and Michael laughed as I started coughing.

"I thought you were the expert with wine?" he teased. "You've had all sorts of it, haven't you?"

I rolled my eyes, "Okay mister Expert," I replied. "Take a sip."

He did and coughed a little. "This is disgusting," he agreed. "Let me go get some beers."

"Sorry for bailing on you guysthe othernight," Manny mumbled.

"It's fine," I assured him.

"I bet time with _Michael_ was nice," he continued.

I shrugged.

"Mia, whatever little game you two are doing, it's gotta stop."

I turned to him. "Huh?" Talk about random.

"Seriously. Before it kills your friendship. Neither of you are ready for a relationship with the other. Time to give it up….."

I smiled weakly, trying my best not to cry. He was right. Totally right.

"At least for now," he said softly, reading my visual response.

"How do you-"

"I just know. Trust me."

"But-"

"Mia, I'm his friend as _well_ as yours, and I hate seeing this. Back and forth. Back and forth. We can't have you guys like this. Not when the band is just starting to get a good following."

"Huh?"

"You break his heart. He breaks yours. Animosity in the band. We lose any ground we build up."

"I see," I said slowly. He had a point. We couldn't put the future of the band at risk for our own momentary pleasures.

"I know you love him. And he loves you too. But now….not a good time for either of you. Professionally or personally. You need stability. He needs to go let off steam. Sow his wild oats, if you will."

"He has wild oats?" I asked.

"You know what I mean. Just think about it, Mia. Seriously. I want you two to be happy. And if you were to get together right now _no one_ would be happy."

I made a confused face, "Huh?"

"One, your grandmother would be pissed that you were breaking up with a lawyer's son for a gay psychotherapist's son. Two, your dad adores Felix for some unknown reason. Three, Rocky seems to have taken a liking to him as well. Remember him playing with Frank's drums the other week? Rocky spazzed out and latched onto his leg."

"Yeah…" I said slowly. Michael was taking his time with those beers. Had he asked Manny to talk to me? He hadn't been able to say this to my face?

"Four, Felix himself would be pretty unhappy. And you actually seem to care for the guy. And those girls _he_ dates…or sleeps with…I know, you hate her, but she's a pretty nice girl…kind of. I mean, I don't like them myself, but he kind of does. And they're good for him…for now. They're what he needs. They feed his ego. And that's what he needs right now. Someone superficial. Not someone who is real, you."

Should I be offended? "What are you talking about?"

"Mia…you are perfect…for him. You are funny and honest…and you know how to have a good time. You don't act all prissy and that you are better than having a beer and playing cards. You are…you are the perfect girl. Any guy would want you."

I made a face, "I doubt that," I replied, staring at my lap. "I only shave when necessary and have cheated on every boyfriend I've ever had, other than Kenny. Isn't that weird? Kenny Showalter was the only one I never cheated on."

"I never knew him."

"Good."

"But…well, you are right for him. And I think that might scare him off. Mia, let it all go. Don't hurt yourself or him anymore. You'll know when the timing is right."

"For what?" Michael asked, re-entering the room.

"Took you long enough," I snapped, harsher than expected.

"Well, Princess, you did not hear my phone ring.My friend Hollywas calling. We're meeting up later for a late movie."

Manny shot me a meaningful glance. He was right. Michael needed someone without any strings attached. And I had a billion of them hanging off of me.


	39. Facing Facts

Author's Note: This is the real chapter 39. So sorry for the confusion. Apparently The Adventures of Yellowdog is a future tale told by a dynamic duo who shall remain nameless

**Dedicated to the twenty and over club. We're not old, just experienced. And closer to getting into 21+ shows

* * *

**

MIA:  
"Michael," I said the next afternoon, after we finished practice. Breathe Mia. Just breathe. You've done it every second of your life for the past eighteen and three quarters of a years. In and out. In and out.  
"Yeah?" he asked with a smile that I have grown to know too well. I was wearing the very same one. At least up until Manny opened his big fat mouth. Why did he have to do that? Seriously, I was FINE. Maybe on the road to actually...well, no. I wasn't actually going to do anything. But he made it clear that everyone knew the truth about Michael and I.

"Mia, what is it?" Michael asked with a slight laugh.  
"Um…"  
"Hey, Mia," Felix said, tapping his watch.  
I looked at my boyfriend andsighed and thenlooked back at Michael. "I want to talk, later, okay?"  
He nodded, but didn't look expectant. "Yeah, come on by my place after...you know, whatever."

* * *

"Hello, Mia!" Mr. Shortdridge greeted, hugging me warmly. _I am a piece of shit.  
_"Hello, sir," I said with a smile. "How are things going? How is the campaign?" He was helping to run a Senatorial campaign for the former mayor of New York.  
"Running smoothly. The mayor is meeting us for dinner, I hope you don't mind."  
Ugh. Two Republicans! _(A/N: if you know me you will find that comment very funny)_. Plus Felix. I am a _stupid_ sleazy girl.  
"Great, no problem what so ever."  
Yeah, me…girl with not a problem in the world, right? No secret affairs that are never spoken of. Nope. Not me.  
Not _this_ girl at all.

I sat there bored stiff the entire time. It would have been _great _if Felix showed some affection. But he was more interested in looking important and mature in front of the old mayor. He told me once that he kind of wanted to go into politics when he was older. Let him. I'm all set with politics. That was something I was thinking about.  
Not politics, but being out of it. I didn't want anything to do with it. Not even a degree in it. I know…I know that Grandmere will most likely have my head on her silver platter, but I really think that I'm going to leave school. It's not me. I hate it and I really dislike most of the people there.  
None of them are Lilly. All the girls in my classes are all conservatives who think a certain way simply because that's what their mom and dad do. And they fawn all over me and flirt with Lars (not that he doesn't love it or anything…).  
I haven't even told anyone. Other than Louie actually. I'm kind of scared to, actually. Say "Guess what guys, I'm not going to go to college. I'm just gonna try to make this band thing work out and hope for the best!"? Tcha, right!. They'd only kill me a lil bit.  
But then again, registration for next semester is in two weeks and if I don't make a schedule then they can't really make me go, right? PLUS, I can make a scholarship or something to a needy student for a full ride to NYU.  
I've been talking to Louie about it and he thinks it'd be best if I gave my money that I'd have spent on college on someone else to follow that dream. Since it'd be a waste for me, who wouldn't want it, to have it.

"With Mia on his side, of course," Mr. Shortbridge said with a wink.  
I woke up when they said that. "Excuse me?" I squeaked. What am I supposed to do? Had I agreed to do something? For a Republican? Had I agreed to throw my support for this stupid guy?  
"You'll be there right by his side, right? Taking care of the children." The mayor's children? Was I a nanny now?

"What children?"

This caused everyone to laugh. "Our kids," Felix said softly, squeezing my hand.  
I looked at Felix. "I'm only _eighteen _years old sir. I haven't decided anything-"  
They all started laughing when I said this. Geez, never knew I was such a comedienne.  
"Oh, you know how women are," Mr. Shortdridge said, laughing. "I'm sure you'll make up your mind when you see how well the band is doing."  
My eyebrows rose, "Excuse me? I plan on being in _my_ band. I'll take care of myself before I would take care of a husband."  
Felix patted my hand. "Calm down sweetheart."  
I gave him a cold glare. "I will _not _calm down. And do _not _call me sweetheart." With that I stood up and stormed out. Who cares if _STAR_ magazine got a picture of me storming out like that? I sure didn't.

It was pouring rain. I was wearing an incredibly impractical jacket that had no hood. I hailed a cab (which is terribly easy when you have a guy the size of Lars shooting dirty looks at anyone who tried to get the cab he got for me)and pulled out my phone.  
"Hello, Sydney here," the voice said cheerfully.  
"Oh, sorry. I must have dialed wrong-"  
"Looking for Michael, aka _SEX GOD_?" she said with a laugh.  
I felt a lump in my throat. "I know him as Michael Moscovitz," I said hoarsely.  
"Here, it's a _girl_," she said in a sing song voice. "Do I need to be jealous?"  
"Hello?" he said, laughing. "Hello? Anyone there?"

I hung up and changed my mind again.  
I had planned on going over there, telling him I loved him and then kissing him. Manny said Michael loved me. He would know better than anyone else would. But hearing that girl's voice…made me realize that Manny was right. Michael would not be faithful. Not to anyone, even me. Not even to the _idea _of me.

* * *

MICHAEL:  
I looked at the caller ID and saw Mia's number. "Hey, Mia? Mia? Hello?" Fucccccck.  
"What's wrong?" my cousin, Sydney (yes, she was named after my father)asked.  
"That was Mia."  
"The _princess_? I was just talking to a living, breathing princess?" she said in amazement. "Oh God, I'm sorry Michael, I didn't know. Is she mad?"  
She shouldn't be. She's with that jackass.  
My littlest cousin, Georgie started signing very quickly. "Slow down," I signed back. It was frustrating at times. Georgie was six years old and completely deaf. I had learned to sign when I was seventeen, only Lilly knew I had this 'talent'.  
She was asking me if Mia was marrying a prince. I told her no. She was going to college, but had an older brother who was a prince. And a younger brother around her age, but that he was not a prince. She made a face and asked how much older. I told her much. She giggled and then went back to her doll house.  
I opened up a beer and handed one to Sydney. "She shouldn't be too mad. She wants to talk though."  
She looked at me skeptically. "You like her,don't you?"  
"Yeah."  
"_That_ was a quick response."  
I smiled shyly. I usually am not shy. You know that by now. "Well, it's weird. It's like…we're just waiting around for it to be just the perfect timing. For it all to come together…"  
"It's _never_ going to be perfect timing," she said wistfully. "You have to go for it with all your heart. Don't take no for an answer."  
I nodded in agreement. I'd do _just_ that tonight.

Georgie and Syd left a few minutes later. "Have a few drinks. Get your courage," Syd suggested with a wink.

I sat in the living room, waiting for her to come back. I had a lot of alcohol. I was taking a big chance here tonight. I played some video games and mentally prepared myself for that night. It would either be the best or the worst night of my entire life.

I looked outside to the street where it was pouring rain. Why had she called? She was probably a little annoyed with me. I don't blame her really.  
I saw her walking in her little outfit that she wore to meet important people. She was soaking wet and was holding a newspaper to cover her head. I watched her and realized that I would remember tonight for the rest of my life.  
"Hey," she said coming in.  
I had sat down and started another beer and playing Mortal Combat. "Hey yourself. You just missed my cousin Sydney."  
"_Cousin_ eh?"  
"She's funny, I know," I said nervously. I took another sip of my beer.  
She pulled it away from me. I expected her to take a big sip but she didn't. She dumped it into an already dead plant. "We need to talk."  
"Okay." _Breathe in, breathe out. Ignore the fact that her shirt is clinging to her because of the rain. Ignore it. Pretend she's wearing a fluffy sweatshirt.God, shealways looks great in my sweatshirts. I love when she wears my clothes. STOP IT MICHAEL!_  
"This needs to stop."  
"What does?"  
"Your drinking."  
"_My_ drinking?" I repeated slowly.  
"You've been drinking a lot lately," she replied, pacing, and avoiding my eyes.  
"How would _you_ know? You've been too busy to hang out because of Felix."  
She nodded slowly. "Yes…fair enough. But you are my friend, Michael. And I _do_ care about you. I _do...I do _love you. I don't want you to get hurt."  
I stared at her. This was her way of our _thing_ ending. "I can't just end it," I replied.  
She held my hand, "We'll do it together. _I_ won't drink if _you _won't."  
I sighed. Looking at her eyes I could tell she was being honest. She really didn't want us to hurt one another anymore.

That's all we had been doing really. In between making one another feel all sorts of good. But the pain of seeing her running off to some other guy was not worth the sex. Sex wasn't necessarily important. If I could have been with her and never have sex again I'd do it. In a heart beat. But I can't tell her that.  
"Fine."  
I saw a smile creep onto her face. "Good."


	40. Someday

**-40 Someday-**

** This has already been posted for almost a week now on another site so you probably have read it. But since no one ever reviews there except for a few then I'll post the conclusion here. Enjoy it.**

**Era** :Woot! Go Sox! Isn't Johnny being a bit of a TV whore? I met him today though

**Jesse's Babe**: I suggest you check out the Tall Drink of Water website to find your answer. It's found in part of the ext ra scenes that are highlighted in red within natural chapters.

**Elle:** I dunno if I should believe you...but I don't care. It's all cleared up. Hope you enjoy your new role cough

* * *

Michael:

Wedidn't hang out as much as we used to though. Only at band rehearsal. I kept it in my mind that she was just my friend now. And that's all she wanted us to be.  
She'd leave rehearsal and go directly over to his place; or to hear his band play at some stupid club. Nothing was as I had hoped it would be.  
But I did get a girlfriend. Named Elle. Kind of flakey and kind of like Sadie since she's amazed by Mia's ancestry. But she doesn't think she's worthy of talking to Mia. And considers Mia more like a little sister to me than anything else. So no problems there. She's good for an in between times with Mia kind of girlfriend. But next time, I swear…it'll be for keeps.

* * *

MIA:  
"Hey gorgeous," Kevin said pouring a glass of champagne at my birthday celebration. "Want one?"  
I shook my head, "No thanks. Um…thanks, for everything."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"The party…"  
"It's Michael's idea," he replied. I looked out at Michael who was flirting with his girlfriend in the den. He looked genuinely happy. Then I would be happy for him. _Ecstatic_ in fact.  
Never mind I wanted to make a dart board with the girls stupid plastic surgeonized face. And that accent. I always said that Australian accents were hot until I heard her gasp over me. Apparently I am _quite _popular over there.

"Hey," a voice said while they poked the sides of my stomach.  
I turned around quickly and found myself face to face with Huck. Good old Huck. "Hey!" I said wrapping my arms around him.  
He squeezed me tight, "I missed you. How was your first year?"  
I shrugged. "It was you know….my first year. How was Florida?"  
"I'm transferring up to Manhattan College. I miss having seasons, ya know?"  
I burst out smiling, "That's great! I'll get to hang out with you again."  
Then we had a really awkward moment. We were both biting our lips. I realized that we only broke up because he was so far away.  
"So I hear you won't be moving to Genovia anymore," he said finally. "That's kind of cool."  
I nodded and looked over at Louie, who was all over Katie. "Yeah, that's my brother Louie over there."  
"You guys look a lot alike."  
"That's what everyone says," I said looking at him offering weak pick up lines. "Felix, my boyfriend, is over there," I said waving at my boyfriend who was talking to Ned (who arrived solo, Dr. Moscovitz said it was too young for him, but he sent over a bottle of wine)  
"Oh? You have a boyfriend? _Felix_?" he asked, looking over my shoulder. I know he was looking at Michael. "Who is that?"  
"We've been going out since last April," I replied.  
"Wow, that's a long time," he mumbled. "That's cool.-"

"I think we should watch the video from last year," Lilly announced.  
My eyes bulged. "Um, I'll be right back."  
"No," I said grabbing the tape.  
"Come on, it's all in good fun."  
"No. Felix will _totally_ flip out on me."  
"No he won't," she assured me. "Trust in me, kay?"  
She put the tape in and I could feel my face turn crimson. I peeked over at Michael who wasn't paying attention. Well, he was, but more attention on Elle's neck.

I watched in horror as Michael and I drunkenly started making out right in front of everyone. I didn't even remember that. "You two were together?" Huck asked, looking over at real Michael.  
I shook my head. "No. We were drunk." I stared at Felix's reaction. He looked amused.

* * *

"Never knew you had it in you, baby," he teased as we returned to his apartment later that night.  
I made a face, "I was a little drunk. No big deal."  
"I know," he replied, putting his key on the hook as we entered the apartment. "And it's not like we were official then. We'd only been on one date, right?"  
"Right," I agreed quickly. "Totally right."  
"I mean, I slept with at least six girls between our first date and when we decided we were together."  
I stared at him in surprise.  
"I'm joking," he teased. "You are my first and only," he promised. "But Lilly should destroy that tape. In the wrong hands it could be worth a lot."  
I hadn't thought of that. "Oh my….you don't think…."  
"No one would take it," he assured me, kissing me on my forehead. "I'm going to shower. I'll meet you in my bed?"  
"Yeah," I said softly.  
That was not the reaction I had expected. Shouldn't he be jealous? Raging around? Threatening Michael's man hood?

But Felix was far too easy going for such drama. He never understood why I invited drama into my life. Why I hated Elle Austin. Why I disapproved of her dating Michael. He teased me, saying I was jealous. But I proved him wrong by kissing him.  
Michael graduated that year, marking the first time in three years that his parents were together and civil to one another (he didn't see her at Lilly's graduation, they sat separately). His mom's boyfriend was there, _uber_ weirdness. Ned opted out of the event, so I got his ticket.

* * *

"Here," I said after the ceremony when we all went to dinner at _Per Se _(the other place cancelled on them, so I used my Princess-dom to get them last minute reservations at Per Se).  
"What's this?" he asked, looking at the box as if it was a bomb.  
"A gift," I teased. "Open it," I said gleefully. We were hiding in the coat room, away from the rest of our party. I hadn't wanted to show everyone what I had bought for him.  
He ripped back the paper, "Mia…" he said with a grin. "This is awesome."  
"I figured it was too rock star to pass up," I replied, taking the box as he put on the skull ring.  
Story behind this ring is that we had gone vintage shopping last spring, while we were still best friends and occasional lovers.  
_"This is so J.Lo!" I joked, wearing a big piece of bling.  
"Your Ben Affleck fascination is getting to be too much," he joked.  
He started looking through the t-shirts and found a Rolling Stones Forty Licks shirt. "You can't find this anywhere!" he gloated.  
"Yeah you can, here," I replied.  
"You are obsessed with rings," he said as I continued to pour over the jewels.  
"Well, Grandmere has gotten me to appreciate them," I argued weakly.  
"This," he started, lifting a ring out of the drawer, "Is way rock star."  
It was quite ugly. It was a silver skull on a ring. Like you get when you are a little kid at a Halloween party or something…but metal and much more expensive. And Michael has been lusting after it forever. Every time we come in he tries to casually look at it.  
"I think it's too rock star," I replied.  
But he was stunned by it, and was pissed that it was too expensive. "It'll go down in price, right?" he asked, leaving the store.  
I left the owner a note to hold the ring for me. He nodded as he read it. I'm sure it was only because I was a princess, but who cares? I need some benefits now that Grandmere sold her townhouse and I no longer get her free pizzas._  
"How'd you remember?" he asked as we started walking back to the table.  
"I bought it _last year _for you," I replied.  
"And you let me complain about it being sold? You are such a bitch!" he joked.  
Things were easy now between us. Not as close as they once were, but we could joke as easily as I could with Manny or Kevin. Orlando was still questionable.

* * *

"Two weeks," Felix said kissing my forehead two days later. "Right before you go back to Genovia."  
"Cape Cod?" I asked. "Oh, can we see a Cape Cod League game?"  
"You and baseball…yes. Fine. IF that's what it takes."  
I made a cute face and kissed the tip of his nose. "I'd love to join you and the boys on the Cape."

"Mia," Ned's voice said into my cell phone in early July. "I need your help."  
"Ned?" I asked. "Ned, what's wrong?" I asked.  
"Sid and I decided to get married," he replied.  
"Married?" I asked. "How? Why? When? Where? Is it allowed?"  
"We're going to Hyannisport, Massachusetts. It's on the Cape-"  
"I know where it is," I replied. I'd been packing at that very moment to go with Felix and the rest of his band. "What does it have to do with me?"  
"Get Michael to come. I've tried…but well, you know him."  
I nodded even though he couldn't see me, "Yeah. Okay. I'll talk to him."

* * *

"Why am I here?" he asked as we walked down the aisle to the wedding march.  
"Because he is your father and he is in love," I replied, faking a smile for the dozen people in attendance.  
"He's marrying a _man_," he replied, not moving his lips.  
"One you _like_ and are _friends _with. Now smile like you mean it."  
He did a wide mouth teeth smile.  
I elbowed him, "Like you mean it," I hissed.  
He rolled his eyes and took his place next to his dad. I stood by Ned. Lilly had refused to attend the wedding. She still was uncomfortable with the situation, but accepted that they would do it with or without her blessing. Plus, she was doing a summer semester in Madrid. This was so impromptu that hardly _anyone_ was there.  
I watched as the ceremony went on. It was great seeing Dr. Moscovitz looking so happy and at peace finally. I smiled at Michael. He winked at me and then gave me his lazy smile. The one that doesn't look like one really, only to me. Everyone else thought he was just being a dutiful son. Far from it.

* * *

"That was really mature of you," I said that night as we walked along the beach, away from the mini reception. Felix understood that Michael needed to talk about all this, so he pretended to flirt with one of Ned's aunts.  
Thank heaven's he knows I'm with him and only him. We'd gotten over that fight from the spring fairly easily. He apologized and I accepted it.  
He sighed. "I know."  
"And I know your dad appreciates it," I said softly.  
"I know."  
"Plus, Ned is adorable _beyond_ words. Your dad really scored."  
He glared at me. "You'll be back in time for our meeting with the record company again, right?"  
I nodded, "Yeah."  
"We scheduled it so you could go to school-"  
"I'm not going back," I replied quickly, avoiding his eyes. "I'm dropping out. Or according to my dad and the press release he's coming out with next month, I'm taking a year off to _find myself_."  
He smirked, "Good."  
"And so I can focus on the band," I replied, lifting a piece of sea glass off the shoreline. I handed it to Michael. "For you."  
He blushed, "Thanks. Where are you and the Man off to next?"  
I nodded, "Off to Martha's Vineyard before I go to Genovia with Louie for his formal introduction."  
"I thought that was _last _year?"  
"No. That was to the aristocrats. This is to the _public_. He has to do a speech and everything. He's terrified."  
Michael nodded and looked down at the other end of the beach. I followed his gaze and saw his father and Ned dancing. And then they kissed. I expected Michael to close his eyes and storm off, but he didn't.  
"You know, I really _am_ happy for him."  
I linked my arm with his and leaned into him, "I am too."  
He kissed the top of my head like a big brother would, "Never thought I'd say that to anyone. Don't tell him I said it, kay?"  
"I wouldn't ruin your disgruntled son rep."  
He laughed awkwardly.  
I nodded. "Think you'll ever do it?"  
"_It_?" he asked, still staring at his father.  
"Find the girl. Marry her. Live happily ever after? The whole sha-bang?"  
He didn't answer right away. But finally after a few minutes of comfortable silence, "_Someday_. It'll be the right time for me," he replied, as I looked up at him with a knowing smile.  
"_Someday_?" I asked.  
He nodded, "Someday it'll work itself out."  
"And for now?" I asked, butterflies in my belly.  
"I'll keep making friends and watch as it works itself out."  
I smiled, knowing what he meant, but not willing to admit the same thing. "Someday." 


End file.
